


Am Ende wird alles gut

by Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel



Series: Der Wunsch nach einem glücklichen Ende [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Cheating, Coming to Terms with the Past, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Secrets, Feelings, Female Witcher, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, New Hansa, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Regis tells about his past, Regis' Past, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Turn of events, Vampies Have Feelings Too (The Witcher), Vampires, Witcher Contracts, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 101,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel/pseuds/Ratatosk_the_old_squirrel
Summary: »Pah«, lachte der Mann in den zerlumpten Kleidern abfällig.»Das ist doch bloß wieder eine deiner Lügengeschichten.«»Selbstverständlich nicht, guter Mann«, antwortete Rittersporn vergnügt und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich den Schaum aus dem Gesicht und deutete schließlich mit dem Krug in den schwach beleuchteten Schankraum.»Wenn ihr der Ansicht wart, dass euch die Geschichte von Geralt von Riva und seiner Zauberin in ihren Bann gezogen hat, dann passt nun gut auf. Ich erzähle euch, wie ein Bär in das Leben des Weißen Wolfes trat und wie sie zusammen ein Abenteuer erlebten wie kein anderes. Auf ihrer Reise trafen sie Freunde und Feinde, die manchmal auch die gleichen waren. Hört mir gut zu, denn ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte von Leid und Tod. Von verlorener und blühender Liebe. Und von Ereignissen, die niemand hätte kommen sehen können. Kommt, ihr alle und ich erzähle euch von Hexern und Vampiren, von Männern und Frauen.«Rittersporn prostete dem versammelten Volk zu und zwinkerte schließlich amüsiert.»Und von Männern untereinander.«Illustrationen der OCs sind in verschiedenen Kapiteln zu finden.





	1. Prolog: Erwachen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Read the story in English](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542040/chapters/53865811)
> 
> ~★ ★ ★~

Messerscharfe Klauen kratzen über kalten Stein. Sie suchen mit flatterigen Bewegungen nach einem Riss oder Spalt, einem Angriffspunkt in dem grauen Mineral.  
Die Bewegungen werden ungeduldiger - aggressiver. Schließlich erklingt frustriertes Fauchen in der Dunkelheit und die tastenden Bewegungen gehen in kräftige Schläge über, trommeln auf den Stein und zerschmettern ihn im Laufe der Zeit.  
Es scheint fast wie eine Ewigkeit, dann zerbirst die schwere Steinplatte und fällt knirschend in sich zusammen. Grelles Licht dringt in den gewaltigen Steinsarg ein. Verdrängt schmerzhaft die gewohnte Finsternis.  
Hektisch werden die Klauen nach oben gerissen, um Augen zu schützen, die wie schwarze Käfer glänzen und welche so lange Zeit vor der Sonne verborgen waren.  
  
Dann regt sich etwas unter den Trümmern der Steinplatte. Bemüht sich herauszuwinden und aus dem einstigen Gefängnis zu befreien. Wie gewaltig wirkt die Anstrengung, den Sarg zu verlassen, nachdem der schwere Stein doch mit so wenig Mühe zerstört wurde?  
  
Beschwerliche Minuten vergehen, voller ächzendem Stöhnen und rieselnden Steinen, doch letztendlich ist es vollbracht.  
Klauenbewerte Hände stützen sich ab - richten den Körper auf und streichen sogleich zögernd an der nun aufrechten Gestalt entlang.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis richtet sich der Körper weiter auf. Die Schultern straffen sich, während eines langen, tiefen Atemzugs.   
Die empfindlichen Augen öffnen sich abermals und verärgertes Knurren erklingt, als das Licht des Tages erneut schmerzhaft auf sie trifft. Die schwarzen Augen blinzeln. Schnell und feucht und dann wird es erträglich.  
  
Unsicher erfolgt der erste zaghafte Schritt, dann noch einer und schließlich immer mehr. Ein langsames, aber stetiges Tempo stellte sich, lässt den Ort der langen Gefangenschaft hinter sich zurück. Die Richtung der Schritte bleibt keineswegs willkürlich. Der Wind trägt deutlich den süßen Geruch menschlichen Blutes - deutet unfehlbar den Weg zur nahen Siedlung.  
Zugleich beschleunigen sich die nun sicheren Schritte. Die Bewegungen - vorher abgehakt, werden fließender - wirken menschlicher. Die Klauen verschwinden. Was bleibt, sind trügerisch harmlose, schlanke Finger.  
  
Die Geräusche der Menschen mischen sich beim Nähern mit ihrem süßen, verlockenden Geruch.  
Am Rand der Siedlung stoppen die Schritte für einen Augenblick. Glitzernde schwarze Augen beobachten die Menschen, die ihrerseits voll unverhohlener Neugierde starren.  
Ihn betrachten - den unbekannten Mann mit dunklem Haar, edlen Gesichtszügen und schmutziger, altmodischer Kleidung.

♦

Emiel Regis holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er den letzten Schritt tat. Den, der ihn offiziell in die Stadtgrenze von Dillingen brachte. _Heute ist der erste Tag_, dachte er, während er das Verlangen unterdrückte seine Zähne im Vorbeigehen in einen staunenden kleinen Jungen zu schlagen.  
_Der erste Tag von meinem neuen Leben_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Falls sich jemand wider Erwarten in diese deutsche Fanfiction verirrt hat, so sei gegrüßt. Hier sind ein paar Anmerkungen, damit du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt.
> 
>   * Ich habe keinen Betaleser
>   * Die Geschichte wird sich, auch wenn es zunächst vielleicht anders wirkt, hauptsächlich um Regis und seine Vergangenheit drehen. Geralt kommt aber natürlich auch nicht zu kurz
>   * Ich habe Witcher 1-3 gespielt und alle Bücher gelesen
>   * Die Geschichte spielt nach den Ereignissen von Blood and Wine und mit meinem bevorzugten Ende. Ciri ist Hexerin. Syanna wird von Dettlaff ermordet und Geralt geht somit ins Gefängnis. Er entscheidet sich sowohl gegen Yennefer als auch gegen Triss. 


	2. Ein neues Gesicht

Die Sonne von Toussaint bewegte sich wie an jedem Abend unbeirrt dem Horizont entgegen und wechselte auf ihrem Weg zuverlässig die Farbe von grellem Gelb, über glühendes Orange zu schwerem Rot. Die Veränderung, die das Land dadurch erfuhr, war nicht unerwartet, doch wie immer spektakulär.

Seufzend lehnte sich Geralt von Riva auf seinem Stuhl, mit dem unverschämt luxuriösen Kissen zurück und beobachtete wie seine Weinstöcke und Olivenbäume in flammenlosem Feuer erstrahlten. Er lauschte den Geräuschen der herannahenden Nacht und stellte betrübt fest, dass er neben den unerschütterlichen Gesängen der Pirole und anderer Singvögel, auch an diesem Abend wieder nicht das verräterische Krächzen von Raben ausmachen konnte.  
Während die Sonne ihren Weg fortsetzte und die ersten Sterne über Corvo Bianco erwachten, seufzte Geralt ein weiteres Mal und griff nach der Weinflasche, die auf dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm stand. Die drei Gläser, die sein Haushofmeister zusammen mit der Flasche gebracht hatte, waren ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf, dass er sich in Kürze zu ihm gesellen würde und auch Marlene die Absicht hatte, sich ihnen anzuschließen, sobald sie ihre Vorbereitungen für das, wie üblich üppige, Essen am nächsten Tag abgeschlossen haben würde. Der Umstand, dass Barnabas-Basilius nun endlich auch ohne explizite Aufforderung bereit war, sich dem Herrn des Hauses nach dem Tagewerk anzuschließen, brachte Geralt zum Schmunzeln. Der gewissenhafte und beinahe übertrieben würdevolle Haushofmeister war nur schwer, davon zu überzeugen sich mit Geralt auf Augenhöhe zu bewegen. Letztendlich hatte er jedoch resigniert und eingesehen, dass sein neuer Herr kameradschaftliches Verhalten, dem steifen und sterilen Umgang, den die Etikette vorgeschrieben hätte, vorzog.

Geralt füllte sein Glas mit dem schweren, würzigen Rotwein und wollte die Flasche grade zur Seite stellen, als Barnabas-Basilius aus dem Haus trat und zielstrebig auf ihn zuging.  
Er griff ein weiteres Glas, füllte auch dieses und reichte es seinem Haushofmeister. Mit einer kleinen würdevollen Verbeugung bedankte sich der Mann, nahm den Wein entgegen und setze sich wortlos auf den Stuhl neben Geralt. Für einige Minuten verharrten beide schweigend und beobachteten, wie sich die Nacht über Toussaint legte.  
Schließlich seufzte Geralt ein drittes Mal und drehte sich zu dem anderen Mann um. »Kann sich Marlene wieder nicht von ihren Bratpfannen lösen?«, fragte er. Ein leichtes Zucken huschte über die Mundwinkel und Geralt kannte den Mann inzwischen gut genug, um das Äquivalent eines Lächelns darin zu erkennen. »Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, strebt Marlene mit ihren Vorbereitungen an, die Tafel der Herzogin sowohl in Qualität der Gerichte als auch in ihrer Üppigkeit zu übertreffen.«  
Geralt lachte leise auf. »Ich muss wohl in Zukunft mehr Leute zum Essen einladen. Wenn ich versuche, ihre Mahlzeiten auch weiterhin hauptsächlich allein zu bewältigen, werde ich als erster Hexer in die Geschichte eingehen, der in einem Bett an Völlerei starb.« Barnabas-Basilius nickte lediglich als Antwort und nippte weiterhin würdevoll an seinem Wein.

Schmunzelnd drehte sich Geralt wieder zurück, um weiter den Anblick seiner Ländereien zu genießen. Als er mit seinem Blick jedoch den Eingang des Weinkellers streifte, verspürte er einen jähen Stich in der Brust. Seine Miene verhärtete sich und er nahm einen großen Schluck Wein, um den bitteren Geschmack zu vertreiben, der sich plötzlich in seiner Kehle bemerkbar machte.  
An ruhigen Abenden wie diesem dämpfte der Anblick des Kellers stets seine Laune. Der Ursprung dieser Reaktion fand sich wie immer im verborgenen Alchemielabor.

In einer dunklen Ecke standen schwere Holztruhen und staubten allmählich ein. Große Truhen voller alter, ledergebundener und bunt zusammengewürfelter Bücher. Regis‘ Bücher.  
Geralt ließ den Kopf hängen und dachte zurück, an die Nacht vor über zwei Jahren, in der er Barnabas-Basilius auftrug, einen Wagen anspannen zu lassen und sich mit ihm nach Einbruch der Nacht in Mère-Lachaiselongue zu treffen.  
Das Massaker welches die Vampire dank Dettlaff in Beauclair angerichtet hatten, ließ die Friedhöfe des Herzogtums überquellen. Als schließlich verstärkt Bestattungen in der Nähe von Regis‘ verlassenem Unterschlupf stattfanden, sah sich der Hexer gezwungen das Eigentum seines Freundes, welches dieser bei seinem hastigen Aufbruch zurücklassen musste, in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Sein Haushofmeister fragte nicht, warum sie sich nachts auf einem alten Friedhof trafen. Er stellte auch keine Fragen, während sie gemeinsam unzählige Bücher aus einer Gruft holten die mit ein wenig Fantasie, wie ein verstaubtes Wohnzimmer aussah. Er schwieg auf dem Rückweg nach Corvo Bianco und auch nach ihrer Rückkehr wollte er lediglich wissen, wohin er die Bücher verstauen sollte.  
Mit schwerem Herzen wies Geralt ihn an die Bücher sicher zu verpacken und in einer Ecke des Alchemielabors unterzubringen. Sein erster Impuls war es Regis‘ Habseligkeiten in das Gästezimmer bringen zu lassen, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste Geralt, dass er seinen alten Freund, sobald nicht wiedersehen würde. Vielleicht, so musste er sich eingestehen, würde er ihn niemals wiedersehen.

Der Hexer unterdrückte das Verlangen erneut zu seufzen und nahm stattdessen einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas. Sein Blick wanderte vom Boden in den klaren Himmel der nun von unzähligen schimmernden Sternen gesprenkelt und vom vollen Mond erhellt wurde.  
In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte sich Geralts Leben grundsätzlich geändert. Nachdem er aus dem Gefängnis freikam und Regis sich für seine Suche nach Dettlaff ins Ungewisse davonmachte, hatte er beschlossen, sich dauerhaft in Corvo Bianco niederzulassen. Er verbrachte seine Tage nun mit der Pflege von Weinstöcken, dem Keltern seines eigenen Weins und dem Trinken desselben. Nur gelegentlich kam noch jemand mit der Bitte nach seinen Hexerfertigkeiten auf ihn zu und er nutzte diese Gelegenheiten, mehr aus Gewohnheit denn als Notwendigkeit, seine Schwerter wieder in die Hand zu nehmen. Insgesamt betrachtete sich Geralt als offiziell im Ruhestand und er war zufrieden. Fast.

Er hatte seinen Entschluss, die Bindung zu Yennefer durch den Djinn trennen zu lassen, niemals bedauert. Auch seine Entscheidung, Triss nicht nach Kovir zu folgen, bereute er nicht im Mindesten. Seine Bediensteten schätzten ihn für seine Großzügigkeit und die Bewohner von Toussaint begegnetem ihm, mit Ausnahme der Herzogin und ihrem Schoßhund Damien de la Tour, mit mehr Akzeptanz und Wohlwollen als er es jemals für möglich hätte halten können. Ciri, Rittersporn, Zoltan, Lambert und Eskel besuchten ihn regelmäßig und blieben stets lange. Im Fall von Rittersporn manchmal auch öfter und länger als wünschenswert. In Barnabas-Basilius und Marlene hatte er täglich angenehme Gesellschaft und beide legten größten Wert darauf ihm jede nur erdenkliche Annehmlichkeit zukommen zu lassen. Verglichen mit seinem früheren Leben mit abfälligen Bemerkungen, altbackenem Brot und kurzen Nächten auf dem kalten Boden, war dies das Paradies. Wenn da nicht diese stechende Einsamkeit wäre, die ihn quälte.

Eine Einsamkeit, die auch durch die Gesellschaft seiner alten und neuen Freunde nicht geheilt werden konnte. Jedoch machte sich Geralt keine Illusionen über die Ursache seiner Einsamkeit. Er vermisste Regis. Schmerzlich.  
Als er nach den Ereignissen in Stygga, den vermeintlichen Verlust seines Freundes bewältigen musste, konnte er sich mit dem hektischen Hexerdasein ablenken. Die Ereignisse schienen sich damals ständig zu überschlagen und ließen ihm nicht die Ruhe über vergangenes nachzudenken oder zu trauern.  
Seine Freude über das Wiedersehen mit Regis war groß, aber nun wo Geralt zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zur Ruhe kam, war der Schmerz über den erneuten Verlust nur noch größer. Er fühlte in Nächten wie dieser, das starke Verlangen nach einem Gefährten, der die Welt wie er selbst sah. Einen Vertrauten der den Weg den Geralt gegangen und die Entscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte, verstand und akzeptierte. Er wünschte sich jemanden, der ihm einfach nicht das Gefühl gab so verdammt alt zu sein.

Schwerer Duft nach süßem Gebäck kündigte Marlenes Eintreffen noch vor dem Klang ihrer Schritte an und riss Geralt aus seinen schwermütigen Gedanken. Schnell trank er sein Glas aus und griff nach der Weinflasche, um der guten Seele seines Hauses einzuschenken und auch sein eigenes Glas wieder aufzufüllen. Er deutete mit der Flasche auf seinen Haushofmeister, der jedoch nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sich erhob. Der Anblick der gutmütigen alten Frau mit dem riesigen Teller voller Backwerk und Barnabas-Basilius der sich beeilte, ihn ihr abzunehmen, zauberte wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Während die beiden sich zu ihm setzen und ihm mit den vollen Gläsern zuprosteten, straffte Geralt die Schultern und zwang seinen Geist ins hier und jetzt zurück. Sein Leben war nun das Paradies und er hatte jeden Grund zufrieden zu sein. …Fast.

♦

Träge schlenderte Geralt durch die bunten Straßen von Beauclair. Die Richtung, die er dabei einschlug, spielte für ihn keine Rolle, solange am Ende des Weges ein Gasthaus stehen würde und dessen konnte man sich in Toussaint sicher sein.  
Sein Haushofmeister hatte trotz energischer Weigerung darauf bestanden, dass er ihn in die Stadt begleitete, um einige Bedarfsgüter und weitere Einrichtungsgegenstände zu besorgen. Aber letztendlich bedeutete dieser Umstand für Geralt nur, dass er zwei Schritte hinter Barnabas-Basilius stand und ihm zusah, wie er mit eiserner Stimme über den Preis feilschte und den Händler die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht trieb. Bisweilen hatte sich der Mann mit verschiedensten Waren in der Hand zu ihm umgedreht, um das Einverständnis zum Erwerb einzuholen und erweiterte seine Tätigkeit somit um ein gelegentliches, stumpfes Kopfnicken. Erst als sich Geralts Magen mit lautstarkem Knurren bemerkbar machte, zeigte Barnabas-Basilius Gnade und erklärte, dass er die letzten Einkäufe auch ohne die Anwesenheit seines Herrn tätigen könne. Seine Reaktion, als der Hexer sich nach dieser Erklärung prompt umdrehte und aus dem muffigen Laden floh, blieb würdevoll wie gewohnt. Aber Geralt amüsierte sich stumm, als er die leicht gehobene Augenbraue in der Spiegelung des Fensters bemerkte. _Mensch_, _B.B. du solltest mich doch inzwischen kennen_, dachte er grinsend.

Eine hübsche junge Frau mit langem, kunstvoll geflochtenem Haar tänzelte am Arm eines elegant gekleideten Mannes mit arroganter Körperhaltung an Geralt vorbei und machte dem Hexer dabei auffällig schöne Augen. Grinsend nahm er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Kenntnis und zwinkerte der Frau zu, die sofort zu kichern begann und ihr errötendes Gesicht hinter einem bunten Fächer versteckte. Der schnöselige Adlige bemühte sich so angestrengt, die anderen Passanten zu ignorieren, dass ihm das Verhalten seiner Begleiterin entging. Das breite Grinsen hielt sich auch noch auf seinem Gesicht fest, nachdem er die beiden hinter sich gelassen hatte und nun etwas zielgerichteter auf den großen Platz zuging.  
Die Gewohnheit trieb ihn noch bei jedem Besuch einer Stadt oder eines Dorfes zur Anschlagtafel, um die aktuellen Gesuche durchzusehen. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr ruhig gewesen und es juckte Geralt in den Fingern, seine Schwerter wieder einmal für etwas anderes als Kampfübungen auszupacken.  
Vielleicht würde er heute ja einen interessanten und nicht allzu schmutzigen Auftrag finden können.

Während Geralt sich der Tafel näherte, drifteten seine Gedanken zu seinem baldigen Mittagessen ab und er beschränkte sich bei der Betrachtung seiner Umgebung auf die Wahrnehmung von direkten Hindernissen in seinem Weg. Derart unaufmerksam, bemerkte er den Mann der mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen, schief gelegtem Kopf und wippendem Fuß, vor der Anschlagtafel stand und die Gesuche und Bekanntmachungen durchsah, erst als er kaum mehr als eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt war.  
Abrupt kam Geralt zum Stehen und starrte den Mann erstaunt an. Die Tatsache, dass er vor der Tafel stand, hatte an sich ja noch nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber die zwei Schwerter, eines aus Stahl und eines aus Silber, die an seinem Rücken hingen, verliehen dem Umstand eine sehr interessante Note.

Geralts plötzliche Bewegungen blieb nicht unbemerkt und der Fremde ließ seine Arme sinken und drehte sich zu ihm um. Für einen Moment starrte der unbekannte Mann ihn nur verwundert aus gelben Katzenaugen an, dann machte sich ein Lächeln auf dem jungenhaften Gesicht breit, das mit der Sonne Toussaints um die Wette strahlte.  
Geralts bewusste Reaktion beschränkte sich zunächst darauf den verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck durch einen etwas neutraleren zu ersetzen und die Brust des fremden Hexers nach dem obligatorischen Amulett zu untersuchen. Der schlichte, stark gefütterte braune Wams des Mannes bot einen starken Kontrast zu dem silbernen Medaillon, welches ihn als Hexer der Bärenschule auswies.  
Bevor Geralt zu einer weitergehenden Handlung überhaupt nur in der Lage gewesen wäre, hatte sein strahlend lächelndes Gegenüber die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden überwunden und den verdutzten Geralt in eine kurze, feste Umarmung genommen. Nach einigen Augenblicken ließ er wieder von ihm an und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Geralt guckte noch ein bisschen verdutzter aus der Wäsche.

»Ich bin Veit«, stellte der fremde Hexer sich gut gelaunt vor. »Von der Bärenschule«, fuhr er anschließend nach einer kurzen Pause fort. »Nach deinem Namen muss ich ja nicht extra Fragen, weißer Wolf«, ergänzte er und deutete mit einem Finger auf Geralts Kopf. »Ich freue mich wirklich, ein paar vertraute Augen hier zu treffen. Hexer sind ja doch ein ziemlich seltener Anblick geworden.«

♦

Grinsend pustete Geralt den Schaum von seinem Bier und prostete Veit zu, der die Geste nicht weniger fröhlich erwiderte und beide nahmen einen tiefen Zug des kühlen Getränks. Zufrieden stellte Geralt den Krug vor sich auf den Tisch und ließ flüchtig, den Blick durch den gut gefüllten Schankraum gleiten, ehe er ihn wieder auf seine neue Bekanntschaft richtete. Veit war hochgewachsen und von schlanker, aber kräftiger Statur. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare trug er auf ganz ähnliche Art wie Geralt, mit hoch ausrasierten Seiten, jedoch einem auffällig langen, geflochtenen Zopf. Draußen im direkten Sonnenlicht, sowie im Schein der Kerzen bekamen sie einen goldenen Schimmer und wirkten im Schatten beinahe schwarz. Sein Gesicht wirkte jugendlich, doch als der erste Anschein verblasste, kam Geralt nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sein Gegenüber mindestens so alt sein musste wie er selbst, wenn nicht gar älter. Seine Züge waren angenehm, beinahe edel und hatten etwas Vertrautes, dass Geralt nicht einordnen konnte. Zumal er sich sicher war, diesem Mann noch nie zuvor begegnet zu sein. Auch irritierten ihn die liebenswürdigen Umgangsformen und die überschwängliche Persönlichkeit des Hexers.  
Im Vergleich zu seinen anderen Hexerfreunden wirkte Veit wie ein Quell unbändiger Lebensfreude. _Gut_, dachte Gerald, _im Vergleich zu Lambert quillt auch Hefeteig vor Lebensfreude über._

**~**

Nachdem Geralt seine Verwunderung über das Auftauchen eines weiteren Hexers und dessen untypische Begrüßung überwinden konnte, lud er Veit ein, mit ihm zu essen. Der Mann nahm dankbar an und Geralt freute sich aufrichtig über die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot.  
Es war schon Monate her, seit er das letzte Mal mit einem anderen Hexer gesprochen hatte und zu seinem Leidwesen konnte Eskel nicht viel Neues berichten und er hatte seinen Aufenthalt wie üblich sehr kurzgehalten.  
Leider gab es fern von runden Hinterteilen und prallen Brüsten nicht viel, dass ihn so gut unterhielt wie eine Anekdote über die Tücken der Hexerarbeit.

»Also, was führt Geralt von Riva nach Beauclair?«, fragte Veit neugierig auf sein Gegenüber und stellte ebenfalls sein Bier ab. »Bei deinem Ruf müssen mindestens zwei umwerfend schöne Zauberinnen, ein mittelgroßer politischer Skandal und ein goldener Drache involviert sein.«  
Geralt verzog das Gesicht bei dieser Aufzählung und beschloss, bei nächster Gelegenheit Rittersporn wieder einmal nahezulegen sich doch ein anderes Opfer für seine Inspiration zu suchen. Er strengte sich an seiner Stimme einen bewusst gelangweilten Ton zu geben, während er antwortete. »Meine Zeit der politischen Skandale und goldener Drachen ist vorbei. Meine Schwerter hängen jetzt dauerhaft über dem Kamin in meinem Haus und werden nur abgenommen, um den Rost von ihnen und meinen Muskeln abzuschütteln.« Amüsiert beobachtete Geralt, wie seine Antwort auf den Hexer wirkte. Veit war mitten in der Bewegung, den Bierkrug wieder zum Mund zu führen, erstarrt und formte mehrfach mit fassungslosem Blick, tonlos das Wort Haus. Einen Augenblick später stellte Veit den Krug so abrupt auf den Tisch, dass das Bier spritzte. »Du… machst Scherze?«, fragte er skeptisch.

Grinsend schüttelte Geralt den Kopf. Er verstand nur zu gut, wie ungewöhnlich sein jetziger Lebensstil auf einen anderen Hexer wirken musste. Noch vor zwei Jahren hätte er, genau wie Veit reagiert, hätte ihm ein Hexer erklärt, sesshaft geworden zu sein.  
»Und ich kann davon ausgehen, dass zu Hause deine Frau und die sechs Kinder warten?«, fragte Veit noch immer skeptisch, wenn auch mit leicht belustigtem Unterton.  
»Ist nicht mein Ding«, antwortete Geralt kopfschüttelnd. »Dann also ein Mann?«  
Geralt, der grade wieder ein Schluck von seinem Bier trinken wollte, verschluckte sich und begann zu husten. Als er sich schließlich wieder beruhigt hatte, warf er dem Hexer einen schiefen Blick zu, bemerkte dann aber, dass sein Gegenüber eine auffällig unschuldige Miene aufgesetzt hatte, die langsam zu bröckeln anfing und er gleich darauf in Gelächter ausbrach. Er sparte sich die Erwiderung und schüttelte nur den Kopf über das alberne Verhalten des anderen Hexers.

Veit schmunzelte noch einen Moment über die Reaktion und verfiel dann kurzzeitig in nachdenkliches Schweigen, bevor er wieder grinsend das Wort ergriff. »Ich habe auch schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, mich niederzulassen. Tatsächlich war das sogar bei meinem letzten Aufenthalt hier in Toussaint.« »Woran ist es gescheitert?«, fragte Geralt. »Bindungsängste«, antwortete er und tat gespielt betroffen. »Ich traf hier einen weiblichen Felsentroll. Reizendes Wesen. Sehr leidenschaftlich. Sie schwor mir ewige Treue und versicherte mir, ich wäre ihre einzig wahre Liebe«, erzählte Veit mit todernstem Gesicht und nur leicht zuckenden Mundwinkeln. »Aber ich war einfach noch nicht bereit dafür.«  
Geralt lachte laut auf. »Ich fürchte, daraus wird wohl auch leider nichts mehr.« Er grübelte einen Moment. »Ich denke, ich bin der Trolldame vor ein paar Jahren begegnet. Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass sie einen neuen Liebsten gefunden hat. Dummerweise ist der arme Tropf von ihr in einen Käfig gesperrt worden und dort verhungert. Hat mich leider gezwungen sie einen Kopf kürzer zu machen.«  
Veit griff sich mit gespielter Empörung an die Brust. »Oh grausame Welt. Ist denn der Schwur von wahrer Liebe nichts mehr wert?« Sie lachten beide laut und zogen damit die neugierigen Blicke von den Nebentischen auf sich.

»Aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass hinter deinem Haus eine lange Geschichte steckt, die es sehr wert ist, gehört zu werden«, meinte Veit schließlich, als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und lehnte sich entspannt auf der Bank zurück.  
Geralt nickte und grinste. »Ich werde sie dir gern erzählen, aber erst, wenn ich mein Mittagessen verdaue. Ich verhungere. Bis dahin würde es mich aber interessieren, was dich in die Gegend treibt? Ein Überschwang an Aufträgen kann es nicht sein. Seit Monaten scheint jeder Nekker, Wyvern und Kikimora in diesem Land handzahm geworden zu sein. Mein letzter Auftrag war eine einzelne mickrige Archespore, die in einem ungenutzten Weinkeller ihr Unwesen trieb und kurz davor stand von selbst einzugehen.«  
Veit nickte zustimmend und kratzte sich dann mit einem verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck am Kopf. »Nein, ein Auftrag war es wirklich nicht.« Er machte eine kurze Pause. »Um ehrlich zu sein, es war eher das Wetter, das mich hergeführt hat.« Geralt zog fragend beide Augenbrauen hoch.  
»Ich habe seit Ende des Winters praktisch in jedem Sumpfloch Nilfgaards gestanden und es ist kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem es nicht mindestens eine Stunde geregnet hat. Noch einen Tag länger und aus meinen Stiefeln wären Pilze gewachsen.«

Das Schankweib unterbrach ihr Gespräch, indem sie ganz unzeremoniell eine riesige Platte mit gebratenen Fleischstücken, gutem Käse und frischem Brot zwischen ihnen auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Sie wurde rot und strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, als Veit ihr, trotz ihres ruppigen Verhaltens, eindeutig zuzwinkerte und floh dann ohne ein Wort zurück an ihren Platz hinter dem Tresen, wo bereits der nächste hungrige Gast auf sie wartete.  
Veit sah ihr noch einen Moment nach und richtete anschließend seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das üppige Mahl.  
Mit Erstaunen betrachtete er die gewaltige Menge an köstlichem Essen. Er zögerte zunächst. Unsicher, ob er tatsächlich zugreifen durfte, besann sich aber schnell und griff hungrig nach einem Stück Fleisch, als Geralt ihn mit einem Wink dazu aufforderte.  
»Ich brauchte einfach mal eine Klimaveränderung«, nahm Veit den Gesprächsfaden mit vollem Mund wieder auf. »Ich habe gehofft, ein paar Aufträge zu finden. Lukrativ genug damit ich mich bis zum Winter hier aufhalten kann.« Er verzog das Gesicht und griff nach einem Stück Käse. »Aber bisher hatte ich noch kein Glück. Es sei denn natürlich ich zähle das alte Weib, das mich bezahlt hat, um ihre ausgerissenen Hühner wieder einzufangen, als Auftrag.«  
»Kommt darauf an«, meinte Geralt amüsiert »War sie eine Hexe und die Hühner dämonisch?«  
»Ich fürchte nicht. Sie sah mehr wie eine in Lumpen gewickelte Rosine und die Vögel halb tot aus«, erwiderte Veit grinsend und entlockte Geralt damit wieder ein lautes Lachen.  
Geralt ignorierte die beiden Männer am Nebentisch die von der lauten Unterhaltung aufgescheucht, verächtlich über ihre Langustensuppe hinweg in ihre Richtung starrten und griff wieder zu seinem Bierkrug, um den Lammbraten hinunterzuspülen. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?“ Nachdenklich zuckte Veit mit dem Schultern. »Ich habe nicht viele Optionen. Wenn ich keine Arbeit finde, dann bleibt mir nichts übrig, als zurück nach Nilfgaard zu gehen. Dort findet sich immer irgendwo ein Nekker in einem Sumpfloch oder ein Ertrunkener in einem See.« Geralt nickte verständnisvoll.

Sie setzten ihre Mahlzeit gut gelaunt fort und gaben Anekdoten ihrer spannendsten Aufträge zum Besten, bis Barnabas-Basilius das Gasthaus betrat, mit sorgsam abgemessenen Schritten an den Tisch kam, wo er sich leicht verbeugte. Geralt wischte sich den Mund an einer Serviette ab und deutete dann auf einen freien Platz am Tisch. »Willst du dich zu uns setzen B.B.?«  
Der Haushofmeister schüttelte den Kopf und führte eine weitere kleine Verbeugung aus. »Ich habe alle Einkäufe getätigt und werde nun nach Corvo Bianco zurückkehren.« Er machte eine kurze Sprechpause. »Gehe ich recht davon aus, dass ihr mich nicht zu begleiten wünscht und später nachkommen werdet?« Nachdem er ein bestätigendes Nicken erhalten hatte, fuhr er fort: »Habt ihr besondere Wünsche für den Abend, Herr?«  
Es entgingt Geralt keineswegs, dass Veits Gesichtsausdruck von Erstaunen in Belustigung überging, während er sein Abendessen und ein späteres Bad in Auftrag gab. Es war ihm sogar fast ein bisschen peinlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie bequem sein Leben inzwischen geworden war. Aber andererseits hatte er sich schon viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt um sich seine, wie er fand, sauer verdienten Annehmlichkeiten entgehen zu lassen.  
Er wollte Barnabas-Basilius bereits entlassen, als ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke kam. Er betrachtete sein Gegenüber nachdenklich, ignorierte aber zunächst Veits fragenden Ausdruck und wandte sich stattdessen noch einmal seinem Haushofmeister zu. »Und mach‘ doch das Gästezimmer fertig. Wir werden eine Weile einen Gast haben.« Dann schließlich wandte er sich wieder dem anderen Hexer zu. »Natürlich nur, wenn du einverstanden bist.«  
Veit starrte Geralt perplex an. Dann fasste er sich wieder etwas und stotterte verlegen: »das ist sehr Großzügig… ich... .« Er stoppte kurz und besann sich. »Vielen Dank, sehr gern«, sagte er schließlich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Barnabas-Basilius verneigte sich erneut und ließ die beiden Hexer wieder allein. Geralt freute sich über den zutiefst dankbaren Ausdruck in Veits Augen. Er wusste selbst nur zu gut, wie schnell das Geld knapp werden konnte und wie wenig Freundlichkeit Hexer im Allgemeinen bekamen. Die Möglichkeit einem anderen Hexer ein paar Annehmlichkeiten bieten zu können, war sehr erfreulich.

Veit schob gesättigt den Teller von sich weg und lehnte sich noch immer glückselig lächelnd Geralt entgegen. »Du wolltest mir noch eine Geschichte erzählen.« Schmunzelnd gab Geralt der Wirtin ein Zeichen.  
Sie würden auf jeden Fall noch mehr Bier brauchen.

Ausschnitt eines Artworks von **Vince**.  
(Speziell für mich angefertigt.)  
Die vollständige Ansicht wird in einem späteren Kapitel zu finden sein.

**♦**

Frustriert trat Regis aus dem tiefen Höhlensystem am Rande von Nazair. Er hatte trotz seiner Vermutung, dass Dettlaff in seine alte Heimat zurückgekehrt war, Monate gebraucht, um den Vampir zu finden. Und es dauerte noch weitere, bis dieser bereit war, mit ihm zu reden.  
Regis hatte zwar durchaus Verständnis für die zutiefst verletzten Gefühle seines Freundes, aber inzwischen kam er nicht umhin, dessen Verhalten vielmehr als kindisches Schmollen zu betrachten. Seufzend zog der Vampir seinen Mantel fester um sich. Die Kälte tat seinem Körper keinen Schaden an, aber sein Geist störte sich inzwischen arg daran. Die letzten Monate waren angefüllt von frustrierend nutzlosen Ansprachen und dem bitteren Nachgeschmack von den mürrischen Antworten, die er dazu erhielt. Das trübe Wetter tat sein Übriges um in ihm den Wunsch nach einer gemütlichen Unterkunft, einem Feuer und einem großen Becher warmen Alraunenschnaps zu wecken.  
Feuer war zwar durchaus für ihn im Bereich des Möglichen, doch insbesondere das Verlangen nach seinem geliebten Schnaps musste unerfüllt bleiben. Die wenigen Flaschen, die er mitgebracht hatte, waren längst geleert und hier hatte er weder die nötigen Rohstoffe noch die Möglichkeit neuen herzustellen. Er ließ die Schultern kreisen und warf einen Blick zurück in die wenig einladende Höhle. Seine Schuld Dettlaff gegenüber lastete immer noch schwer auf ihm. Doch allmählich fragte sich Regis, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, den Vampir für ein paar Jahre seinen trüben Gedanken und der Gesellschaft seiner geliebten Bruxaen zu überlassen. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass Dettlaff sich demnächst wieder unter Menschen mischen und somit auch keinen Grund zu fürchten, dass er seinen Frust erneut in einem Blutbad entladen würde.

Als es nieselnd zu regnen begann, seufzte Regis leise. Zum wiederholten Male wanderten seine Gedanken zurück nach Toussaint und zu den wohligen Erinnerungen an angenehme Abende in der Gesellschaft seines Hexerfreundes. Er vermisste Geralt und der starke Kontrast den Dettlaff zu ihm darstellte, ließ ihn seine Abwesenheit nur noch stärker bedauern.  
Er rief einen in der Nähe sitzenden Raben heran, der begeistert an den Überresten einer toten Maus zupfte. Der schlaue Vogel zögerte einen Moment und starrte unentschlossen zwischen dem Vampir und seiner Mahlzeit hin und her, dann hüpfte er etwas näher und flatterte schließlich auf seine Hand.  
Leise flüsterte der Vampir ein paar Worte in einer unheimlichen Sprache. Der Rabe krächzte zustimmend und stieß sich dann von seiner Hand ab.  
Für einen Moment sah Regis dem Vogel wehmütig nach, wie er in Richtung Toussaint davonflog. Dann drehte er sich um und betrat erneut die ungemütliche Höhle.  
Es galt eine Pflicht zu erfüllen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Und damit hätten wir den ersten neuen Charakter eingeführt.


	3. Ein unerwarteter Auftrag

»Sind wir uns eigentlich früher schon mal begegnet?«, fragte Gerald keuchend, während er einen schnellen Schlag parierte. Die Frage brannte ihm nun schon seit ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Mittagessen unter den Nägeln. »Ich kann mich nicht erinnern und trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dich schon einmal gesehen zu haben.« Veit zog sein Schwert zurück und machte eine anmutige Halbdrehung, die seinen langen Zopf durch die Luft schleudern ließ, um sich aus der Reichweite seines Sparringpartners zu bringen. Er legte den Kopf schief und überlegte einen Moment. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und stürzte sich erneut auf Geralt. »Nicht das ich wüsste«, erwiderte er atemlos, als ihre Schwerter klirrend zusammentrafen. Geralt machte einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten, um die Wucht des Schlages auszugleichen. »Ich habe früher öfter mal Kaer Morhen besucht und war dabei auch ein paar Mal in der Bastion. An Vesemir führt einfach kein Weg vorbei«, erklärte Veit grübelnd, bevor er unvermittelt sein Schwert von der rechten in die linke Hand wechselte und einen Satz nach vorne machte. Geralt reagierte prompt und sprang zurück, dabei verhedderte er sich mit dem Fuß in einer der rankenden Blühpflanzen, die vor seinem Haus wuchsen. Der Widerstand durch die Pflanze bremste seinen Rückzug gerade soweit ab, dass er hilflos einen schmerzhaften Treffer am Oberarm akzeptieren musste. Der andere Hexer hatte jedoch bereits reagiert und sein Handgelenk gedreht, sodass der Schlag mit dem Blatt und nicht der Schneide erfolgte. Einen unangenehmen Bluterguss würde es aber auch so zweifellos geben.

Der dunkelhaarige Hexer senkte sein Schwert und sah zu, wie Geralt seinen schmerzenden Arm massierte. »Vielleicht hast du mich mal während einer dieser Besuche gesehen? Ich kann mich auf jeden Fall auch nicht erinnern, dich vorher schon einmal getroffen zu haben und ich bin sicher, dass ich mich daran erinnern würde«, beantwortete Veit schließlich die offene Frage und zeigte, noch immer lächelnd, seine weißen Zähne.

Geralt streckte ein paarmal prüfend seinen Arm aus und zog ihn wieder an, um den Schmerz im getroffenen Muskel abschätzen zu können. Er brummte zustimmend. Die Antwort war zwar nicht besonders befriedigend, aber Veits Theorie klang plausibel genug für ihn.  
Er wollte schon einen neuen Angriff starten, als ihm plötzlich noch etwas einfiel. »Vesemir ist tot«, informierte er den anderen Hexer. »Vor ein paar Jahren kämpften wir gegen die wilde Jagd. Er kämpfte tapfer, aber… .« Geralt brach den Satz ab. Obwohl das Ereignis nun schon länger zurücklag, war es doch immer noch schmerzhaft für ihn an den Verlust des alten Hexers zu denken.  
Veit schwieg einen Moment bestürzt, dann sagte er mit leiser Stimme: »Es gibt wahrscheinlich weitaus weniger glorreiche Tode für einen Hexer zu sterben als diesen.« Geralt stimmte ihn nickend zu, dann beendete er das bedrückende Thema, indem er sich blitzschnell um die eigene Achse drehte und einen tiefen Schlag gegen Veits Beine ausführte. Dieser konnte nur Ausweichen, indem er überrumpelt einen ziemlich uneleganten Hopser rückwärts ausführte. Doch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später hatte Veit sich wieder gefasst und ging mit wildem Lachen auf Geralt los.

**~**

Einige Zeit später gab Geralt seinem Partner mit einem Handzeichen den Hinweis zu stoppen. Er war sichtlich erschöpft, der Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen und tränkte das schlichte weiße Leinenhemd. Veit stellte seinen Angriff sofort dankbar ein. Er war nicht weniger durch die Anstrengung gezeichnet und atmete schwer.  
»Ich hatte schon lange keinen so harten Übungskampf. Du weißt wirklich mit dem Schwert umzugehen«, erklärte Geralt beeindruckt. Er drückte mit gekrümmten Rücken eine Hand an seine Niere und atmete tief aus, in der Hoffnung das Seitenstechen zu lindern. Veit verneigte sich lächelnd als Reaktion auf das Kompliment. »Ich muss sagen, die Geschichten über dich sind auch nicht übertrieben. Du bist ein sehr würdiger Gegner, weißer Wolf.«  
Allmählich verging der stechende Schmerz und Geralt richtete sich wieder auf. »Wenn du mal einen wirklich beeindruckenden Gegner haben willst, dann solltest du nach einem anderen Hexer aus meiner Schule suchen - Eskel. Ich kenne keinen besseren Schwertkämpfer.«  
Veit wollte grade etwas erwidern, als Marlene aus der Tür trat und zielstrebig auf die beiden Hexer zuging. Sofort weitete sich das warme Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes.

Als er vor drei Tagen das erste Mal durch das Tor von Corvo Bianco geritten kam, hatte er die alte Dame praktisch sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Geralt vermutete, dass der warme Kirschkuchen, den sie ihm zur Begrüßung gereicht hatte, nicht ganz unschuldig daran war. Aber das Ausmaß an Fürsorge das Marlene dem dunkelhaarigen Hexer angedeihen ließ, legten die Vermutung nahe, dass sie ihn nicht weniger mochte. Insgesamt schien keiner von Geralts Bediensteten auch nur im Entferntesten durch die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Hexers gestört oder beunruhigt zu sein. Veit war immer gut gelaunt, verhielt sich stets freundlich und flirtete mit Begeisterung, wobei er weder auf Alter noch Geschlecht Rücksicht nahm.  
Und selbst Barnabas-Basilius schien sehr erfreut über seine Anwesenheit und genoss die Herausforderung, die ein weiterer Gwintspieler bot.

Marlene blieb schließlich ein paar Schritte vor den beiden stehen und betrachtete sie zwar lächelnd, aber mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. »Das Mittagessen ist bald fertig«, ließ sie die Hexer wissen. »Wenn es euch recht ist, dann werde ich es euch hier draußen servieren. Das Wetter ist wieder herrlich heute.« Geralt und Veit nickten zustimmend.  
Marlene schickte sich an, wieder zurück ins Haus zu gehen, entschied sich dann aber anders und hüstelte verlegen. »Ich würde empfehlen, dass ihr die Zeit, bis ich aufgetragen habe, nutzt und ein Bad nehmt. Soweit ich weiß, hat Barnabas-Basilius das Wasser im Badehaus bereits wieder angeheizt.« Die beiden Hexer blickten verlegen an sich herunter. Marlenes Vorschlag war wohl nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

**~**

Geralt hielt die Tür des Badehauses auf, damit Veit nach ihm eintreten konnte. Während der dunkelhaarige Hexer sich zum wiederholten Male staunend umsah, legte Geralt sein Schwert auf eines der Regale und zog sein Hemd aus.  
Als er nach dem Eimer griff, um sich abzuspülen, erklang hinter ihm ein anerkennendes Pfeifen. Verwirrt drehte sich Geralt um und sah Veit mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnen. Der Hexer machte keine Anstalten sich selbst auszuziehen, dafür bedachte er Geralt mit ziemlich verschmitzten und ungeniert lüsternen Blicken. Geralt verzog das Gesicht und griff den nassen Schwamm aus dem Eimer.  
Veit lachte laut auf, als er dem Schwamm auswich, drehte sich dann aber widerstandslos um und zog sein eigenes verschwitztes Hemd aus. Als er kurz darauf neben Geralt trat, um sich ebenfalls abzuspülen, zog er seinerseits ungenierte Blicke auf sich.

Geralt erstarrte fassungslos und ließ seine Augen mit offenem Mund über jeden sichtbaren Zentimeter freie Haut, gleiten. Als Veit sein Starren bemerkte, drehte er sich provokant weiter in seine Richtung, warf sich in Pose und schmunzelte. »Also, wenn du mich weiter mit diesem Blick ansiehst, dann weiß ich aber nicht, was ich tun werde«, scherzte er.

Geralt hob kurz seinen Kopf, um ihm einen schnellen empörten Blick zuzuwerfen, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Brust seines Gegenübers. Veits Körperbau war zweifellos beeindruckend, wie es für einen Kämpfer kaum anders zu erwarten war, aber Geralt hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass Veit absolut bewusst war, welcher Umstand ihn so fesselte.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht seine Hand auszustrecken und über den Bauch des anderen Mannes zu streichen. Die makellose, blasse Haut des Hexers wirkte so merkwürdig fremd, dass Geralt sich beinahe vergaß. Nicht eine Narbe war zu erkennen.  
Während er starrte, verblasste nach und nach das Grinsen auf Veits Gesicht und er begann sich sichtlich unwohl unter den Blicken zu winden.  
»Wie?«, fragte Geralt wenig eloquent und deutete dabei verwirrt auf seine eigene narbenübersäte Brust.

Der dunkelhaarige Hexer schnitt eine Grimasse und spielte dann verlegen mit dem Ende seines Zopfes. »Das hat wohl mehrere Gründe« begann er schließlich zu erklären. »Zum einen trage ich normalerweise deutlich schwerere Rüstung als du«, zählte er auf und deutete dabei auf das Bärenschulenmedaillon auf seiner Brust. »Und zum anderen muss ich gestehen, dass ich fast mein ganzes Leben lang immer mit mindestens einem weiteren Hexer gemeinsam gekämpft habe. Die Aufträge, die ich allein durchgeführt habe, kann ich an einer Hand abzählen.« Er machte eine kurze Pause. »Und dann darf man wohl auch nicht außer Acht lassen, dass ich bisher verteufeltes Glück hatte.«  
Bevor Geralt weiter nachfragen konnte, warf sich Veit den Zopf über die Schulter und fuhr mit stockender Stimme fort: »Ich hatte als Jugendlicher ziemlich… Probleme… mich in die Strukturen einzufügen. Ständig war ich in Streitereien mit Menschen und auch anderen Hexern verstrickt. Ich zeigte wenig Respekt für meine Ausbilder und um ehrlich zu sein haben sie in mir wohl auch nur einen hoffnungslosen Fall, ein unliebsames Ärgernis gesehen. Glücklicherweise gab es auch jemanden, der an mich glaubte und… tja, uns gab es dann meistens nur im Doppelpack. Selbst als ich meine… Sturm- und Drangzeit endlich hinter mir gelassen hatte, ging ich meinen Weg nicht allein.«  
Das Thema war ihm sichtlich unangenehm und er schüttelte sich verlegen.

Verblüfft lauschte Geralt seinen Worten. Dass was Veit ihm soeben erzählt hatte, erinnerte ihn sehr an ein Geständnis, welches Regis ihm gegenüber gemacht hatte. Und wie auch bei dem Vampir fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, dass der liebenswürdige und offensichtlich kampferprobte Hexer irgendwann einmal etwas anderes als allseits beliebt war.

»Regis?«, fragte Veit plötzlich. Geralt verspürte sofort einen schmerzhaften Stich.  
Er musste den Namen wohl gedankenverloren gemurmelt haben. Bisher hatte er ihn Veit gegenüber nicht erwähnt und auch bei seiner Erklärung, wie er in den Besitz von Corvo Bianco gekommen war, war es ihm gelungen, seine Rolle auszulassen.  
»Ein alter und sehr guter… Freund«, erklärte er schließlich zögerlich. »Er musste leider vor einiger Zeit verreisen und ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wann er zurückkommt. - Ob er zurückkommt«, ergänzte er leise.  
Geralts Schmerz darüber war so offensichtlich, dass Veit es vorzog, nicht weiter nachzufragen und stattdessen einfach nur mitfühlend nickte.  
Dankbar lächelte Geralt ihn an und als sein Blick wieder auf die makellose Brust seines Gegenübers fiel, beschloss er ihm die gleiche Höflichkeit zu erweisen und das Thema fallen zu lassen. »Komm, beeilen wir uns. Marlene dürfte längst alles vorbereitet haben.«

♦

In den darauffolgenden Tagen stellte sich für Geralt eine neue Routine ein.  
Veit nahm einen wesentlichen Platz bei der Gestaltung seines Tagesablaufs ein. Mit Ausnahme der wenigen Stunden, die er Corvo Bianco verließ, um die Umgebung nach möglichen Aufträgen zu durchforsten, blieb er immer in Geralts nähe. Sie trainierten täglich miteinander, nahmen jede Mahlzeit gemeinsam ein und abends saßen sie zusammen mit Marlene und Barnabas-Basilius draußen, tranken Wein und beobachteten, wie die Sonne Toussaints gemächlich hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Wann immer Geralt von seinen Pflichten auf seinem Weingut eingespannt wurde, begleitete der andere Mann ihn entweder und legte selbst Hand mit an oder er verbrachte die Zeit in der Küche und machte sich nützlich, indem er für Marlene riesige Berge an Kartoffeln schälte oder Unmengen an Brotteig knetete.  
Nach nur drei Wochen hatte sich der dunkelhaarige Hexer so nahtlos in Geralts Leben und dem Treiben auf dem Gut eingefügt, als wäre er schon immer dort gewesen.

**~**

An einem besonders warmen Abend ließ Veit ihn für ein paar Minuten allein zurück, um auszutreten und Geralt beobachtete in der Zeit einen Raben, der übermütig über den Hof hüpfte und eine der halbwilden Katzen ärgerte. Der Anblick machte ihn auf einmal darauf aufmerksam, dass er schon seit Tagen nicht mehr an Regis gedacht hatte und Schuldgefühle machten sich in seinem Magen breit. Beschämt starrte Geralt auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen. Es war nicht richtig einen alten Freund zugunsten eines Neuen zu vergessen.  
Der Gedanke war ihm kaum gekommen, als sich auch schon der vertraute Schmerz wieder einstellte. Er legte sich eine Hand über den Mund und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Regis wäre die letzte Person auf dieser Welt, die beleidigt wäre, wenn er seine Zeit mit angenehmen Dingen, statt dem Brüten über unabänderlichen Tatsachen verbrachte. Und Tatsache war nun einmal, dass Regis nicht hier war, dafür aber Veit und dieser entpuppte sich als ausgezeichnete Gesellschaft. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich nun auf Geralts Lippen. _Ja, er war ihm wirklich ein guter Freund geworden_, dachte er.

Leise Schritte kündigten Veits Rückkehr an und rissen Geralt aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte den anderen Hexer an, der triumphierend eine neue Flasche Wein vor seinem Gesicht hin und her schwenkte. Er bemerkte nicht mehr wie der Rabe, der sich inzwischen etwas abseits auf eine große Vase gesetzt hatte, den Kopf schief legte, sie einen Moment beobachtete und dann mit leisem Krächzen davonflog.

♦

Veit hatte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand abgestützt und stocherte missmutig in seinem Frühstück herum. Die Mahlzeit sah köstlich aus, aber ihn beschäftigte seit einiger Zeit ein Thema, das mit jedem Tag, der verging, immer dringlicher wurde und ihm den Appetit raubte.  
Während Geralt ausgehungert zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sein Frühstück zu vertilgen, war es Marlene nicht entgangen, dass etwas ihren neuen Liebling bedrückte. Sie hatte schon zweimal den Kopf durch die Küchentür gesteckt und mit Besorgnis festgestellt, dass sich sein Teller nicht leerte.  
Als er den Teller schließlich quietschend von sich wegschob, ohne kaum etwas gegessen zu haben, öffnete sich wie aufs Stichwort die Tür ein drittes Mal und Marlene kam zum Tisch.  
Ihre Anwesenheit zog nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Geralt auf sich. Er sah, dass ihr ganzes Augenmerk auf Veit gerichtet war, folgte ihrem Blick und stellte mit Verwunderung fest, dass der Hexer mit verschränkten Armen, zurückgelehnt auf seinem Stuhl und mit für ihn absolut untypischem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck durch ein Fenster ins Nichts starrte. Ein Blick auf seinen Teller ließ Geralt auch sofort den Grund für Marlenes Alarmierung erkennen, allerdings waren es die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die ihn weitaus mehr beunruhigten.

Als Veit schließlich ein tiefes Seufzen ausstieß, sah sich Marlene gezwungen zu handeln. »Schätzchen, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?«, fragte sie besorgt.  
Der Hexer brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu bemerken, dass sie mit ihm sprach. Er löste rasch seine Arme und setzte sich wieder ganz aufrecht auf seinen Stuhl. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, wirkte aber so gezwungen, dass das selbst Geralt sofort klar war. »Entschuldige bitte, Marlene. Es ist wirklich köstlich, aber ich habe einfach keinen Hunger.«

Die alte Dame war keineswegs zufriedengestellt und tippte sich grübelnd mit einem Finger an die Wange. »Ihr beide trainiert schrecklich viel. Vermutlich bist du erschöpft. Du solltest dich heute wirklich ausruhen, sonst wirst du am Ende noch ernstlich krank.«  
Geralt schmunzelte leicht, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar, um Marlene über die Konstitution von Hexern aufzuklären. Es würde sie ohnehin nicht davon abhalten, Veit nun noch stärker zu betüddeln und zu verwöhnen, als sie es ohnehin schon tat.  
Veit musste ähnliche Gedanken haben, denn er lächelte sie sanft an und nickte dann zustimmend. »Ich werde mich heute etwas schonen. Versprochen.«

Zufrieden klatschte Marlene in die Hände. »Ich werde euch Tee machen. Ich habe erst vorgestern eine ganz ausgezeichnete neue Mischung bekommen«, erklärte sie, schon auf dem halben Weg zurück in die Küche. »Und dann packe ich euch einen großen Picknickkorb. Frische Luft tut immer gut und zusammen mit einer anständigen Mahlzeit ist das die beste Medizin, die man bekommen kann.« Mit dieser Ankündigung fiel die Tür zur Küche hinter ihr zu und ließ die beiden Hexer allein zurück.  
Geralt schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und starrte seiner Köchin hinterher. Ihre Leidenschaft für Essen und dem Füttern anderer Leute war zwar unter Berücksichtigung ihres früheren Schicksals verständlich, aber trotz allem immer wieder kaum zu fassen.

Das Scharren von Stein auf Holz richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich wieder auf Veit, der seinen Teller wieder zu sich herangezogen hatte und eine einzelne Beere zwischen seine Finger nahm. Geralt beobachtete einen Moment, wie sein Gegenüber mit der Frucht spielte und sie dann in den Mund steckte. Diese einfache Tätigkeit wirkte derart übertrieben aufgebauscht, dass Geralt sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Veit nur einen Weg suchte, um ihn nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen.  
Beunruhigt lehnte Geralt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. »Okay, was ist mit dir los?«  
Veit zuckte zusammen und legte die neue Beere, die er sich grade genommen hatte, zurück auf den Tisch und schubste sie dann verlegen mit den Fingern um seinen Teller herum.  
Geralt wartete geduldig darauf, dass der Mann bereit war zu antworten.

Schließlich seufzte Veit wieder und sah Geralt grade in die Augen. »Drei Wochen.«  
Das war zunächst alles, was er sagte und löste somit erst mal nur Unverständnis in Geralt aus.  
»Ich bin jetzt seit drei Wochen in deinem Haus. Plündere deine Speisekammer, trinke deinen Wein. Deine Bediensteten waschen sogar meine Wäsche!«, fuhr er schließlich mit frustriertem Unterton etwas ausführlicher fort. »Ich habe gesagt, ich würde weiter nach Arbeit suchen, aber ich finde einfach nichts. In drei Wochen habe ich nichts als eine kleine Jagd auf ein paar Barghesten gemacht, die letztendlich gerade genug eingebracht haben, um die Zutaten für das Geisteröl zu ersetzen.« Veit stockte und sah Geralt beklommen an. »Ich liege dir auf der Tasche.«

Geralt starrte den anderen Mann fassungslos an und versuchte verzweifelt einen Satz an seiner Empörung vorbei zu artikulieren. Er gab nach einigen nutzlosen Versuchen auf und starrte weiter sprachlos sein Gegenüber an, der nach seinem dunklen Zopf griff und nervös daran herumspielte. Schließlich ergriff Veit noch einmal leise das Wort.  
»Versteh mich bitte richtig, mein Freund. Ich genieße es unglaublich, bei dir zu sein. Du bist für mich die angenehmste Gesellschaft die ich lange Zeit - ach was rede ich -, die ich je hatte. Ich habe wahrscheinlich noch nie so viele Tage am Stück regelmäßige Mahlzeiten bekommen und von dem Bett will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Ich…«, er stockte wieder kurz. »Es war großartig so lange wie es dauerte, aber ich möchte gehen - bevor du mich rausschmeißt.«  
Geralt schüttelte mit offenem Mund den Kopf. Sein Verstand versuchte das scheußliche Gewirr an Entsetzen, Verzückung und weiteren nicht näher zu identifizierenden Emotionen, die ihn scheinbar sinnlos durchfuhren, zu entknoten.  
Für mehrere Minuten sagte oder regte sich Geralt überhaupt nicht. Veit dröhnte die Stille in den Ohren und er rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er wusste, dass es unangenehm werden würde dieses Thema anzusprechen und hatte es so lange hinausgezögert, wie er es für vertretbar hielt. Er war zwar froh, es hinter sich zu haben, aber Geralts Gesicht wechselte mit jedem Augenzwinkern den Ausdruck und wurde somit unerfreulich unleserlich. Veit überkam das beklommene Gefühl, dass er sich sowohl mit seinem Timing als auch seinem Ausdruck gehörig vertan hatte und auf Geralt undankbar oder unzufrieden wirkte.

Die unangenehme Stille wurde unterbrochen, als pochen und klackern, an einem der kleinen Fenster erklang. Veit wollte das Geräusch eigentlich ignorieren, aber als er sah das Geralt sich seinem Ursprung entgegen drehte, folgte er seinem Blick.  
Vor dem Fenster saß ein großer Rabe, das Gefieder mit vereinzelten grauen Federn durchsetzt und pochte mit seinem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe und den Sturz. Als der Vogel die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf sich gezogen hatte, schlug er ein paar Mal mit den Flügeln und verschwand aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Sehr zu Veits Überraschung sprang Geralt auf und lief zum Fenster, wo er mit tief bestürztem Gesichtsausdruck dem Vogel nachsah.

Irritiert erhob Veit sich nun ebenfalls aus seinem Stuhl. Geralts Reaktion auf seine Ankündigung oder besser die Abwesenheit einer solchen, wühlten ihn zutiefst auf. Unsicher strich er sein Hemd glatt und traf dann mit holpriger Stimme eine Entscheidung. »Ich… gehe dann jetzt meine Sachen packen.«  
Er war noch keine zwei Schritte gegangen, als Geralt unvermittelt neben ihm auftauchte und ihn fest am Unterarm packte. Sein Gesicht war leer, als er ihn mit fester Stimme ansprach. »Willst du gehen?«  
Verwundert blickte Veit ihm in die ausdruckslosen Katzenaugen. »Geralt, ich kann… .« Weiter kam er nicht, da er plötzlich seinen Arm noch etwas fester drückte und seine Frage bestimmter wiederholte. »WILLST du gehen?« Veit musste schlucken und straffte die Schulter, ehe er antworte. »Nein.«  
»Dann bleib.«

Veit verschlug es für den Moment die Sprache. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Geralt ein überaus großzügiger Mann war, dem es zudem auch viel Freude bereitete, Menschen die weniger hatten, wie auch immer geartete Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen. Aber das Durchfüttern eines Hexers, der außer dem Schleppen von schweren Dingen und dem Putzen von Gemüse nichts als Gegenleistung bieten konnte, war schon außerordentlich großherzig.  
Er musste nicht lange überlegen, um seine Haltung dazu zu erkennen. Er mochte Geralt sehr und es wäre ihm schwergefallen nicht sofort freudig zuzustimmen, wenn sein Gewissen nicht unablässig Schuldgefühle über ihn einprasseln lassen würde. Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, wanderte Geralts Hand von seinem Unterarm an seine Schulter und drückte sie sanft.  
»In der kurzen Zeit, die wir uns kennen bist du mir ein sehr guter Freund geworden und ich würde es bedauern, wenn du dich jetzt entschließt zu gehen nur, weil du dich nutzlos fühlst. Du bist willkommen, solange du es zeitlich vertreten kannst. Du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass deine Gesellschaft mir jedes Glas Wein und jeden Bissen Fleisch Wert ist.«

Veit ließ Geralts schmeichelhafte Ansprache kurz auf sich wirken. Er suchte nach passenden Worten, aber außer einem strahlenden Lächeln konnte er nichts über die Lippen bringen.  
»Wirst du bleiben?«, fragte Geralt dann vorsichtig und fing dann ebenfalls an zu lächeln, als Veit zustimmend nickte. »Ich bleibe.«

Für einen Moment standen die beiden Männer stumm zusammen und strahlten sich glücklich an, dann legte Veit den Kopf zur Seite, zwinkerte Geralt verschmitzt zu und sagte frech: »Dann hast du also doch was für mich übrig.«  
Geralt versetzte dem anderen Hexer einen Stoß mit der Hand, die noch immer an seiner Schulter lag und zwang ihn somit zu einem Ausfallschritt, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, stimmte aber in Veits Gelächter ein. »Du bist einfach unmöglich.«  
Der dunkelhaarige Hexer schmunzelte noch einen Moment, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. »Hm, sag mal…, was hat das eigentlich mit dem schwarzen Geflügel auf sich?«, fragte er neugierig. Geralts Gesicht wurde erst finster, dann zuckte ein trauriges Lächeln darüber. »Der Rabe hat mich daran erinnert, wie schwer es ist einen guten Freund gehen zu lassen.«  
Veit stellte keine Fragen mehr.

**~**

Barnabas-Basilius nahm die Brille ab, schüttelte die Tropfen von den Gläsern und steckte sie in den Kragen seines akkuraten Hemdes. Die Windböen, die ihm die Regentropfen des Gewitters ins Gesicht bliesen, machten sie ohnehin nutzlos und die Dunkelheit der späten Nacht tat ihr übriges.  
Der Haushofmeister stand am Eingang von Corvo Bianco und starrte auf den leuchtenden Fleck in der Ferne, der sich mit dem Wind verzerrte und langsam immer größer wurde. Die stürmischen Böen hatten ihn veranlasst, sich noch einmal aus der Behaglichkeit seines Bettes nach draußen zu begeben und die Fensterläden am Haus seines Herrn zu schließen. Auf dem Rückweg in seine eigenen vier Wände, war ihm dann die sich nähernde Fackel aufgefallen. Pflichtbewusst wartete er am Tor, um den Gast zu empfangen und sein Begehr zu erfahren.

Es dauerte noch etliche Minuten, in denen er vom Regen durchweichte, bis der Reiter samt Pferd unter der Fackel sichtbar wurde. Als der erste Huf des Tieres klackernd auf den gepflasterten Boden trat, ging der Haushofmeister dem Neuankömmling entgegen und griff nach den Zügeln. Der Reiter leistete keinen Widerstand und schwang sich prompt vom Pferd.  
Barnabas-Basilius wollte nach dem Namen des Herrn fragen, der sich tief in den Falten eines dicken Reisemantels verbarg, als dieser seine Kapuze von sich aus schwungvoll zurückwarf und ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht unter einem schrillen und mit jedem Regentropfen trauriger aussehendem Barett, offenbarte.

»Meister Rittersporn«, begrüßte er ihn mit einer eleganten Verbeugung. »Es ist eine Freude, sie wieder hier begrüßen zu können. Aber darf ich Fragen warum sie den Weg bei so einem Unwetter auf sich nehmen?«  
Rittersporn klopfte dem Mann kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und verzog dann dramatisch das Gesicht. »Ich muss unverzüglich mit Geralt sprechen. Es geht um Leben und Tod.«

♦

Veit rollte sich behaglich auf den Rücken, sorgsam darauf bedacht nichts von seinem Wein in Geralts opulentem Bett zu verschütten.  
Die beiden Männer hatten bis zum späten Abend Gwint in der Halle gespielt und wurden dann von einem Hausmädchen, das erbarmungslos darauf Bestand den Fußboden zu wischen, vertrieben. Da keiner von ihnen schon das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, schlafen zu gehen, waren sie einfach kurzerhand mit der Weinflasche in Geralts Schlafzimmer umgezogen und vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Trinken und dem Austauschen von amüsanten Geschichten.

Geralt hatte sich vor ein paar Minuten aufgemacht, um neuen Wein zu organisieren und dem Abort einen Besuch abzustatten und ließ Veit somit für den Moment allein. Als der dunkelhaarige Hexer grade begann sich zu fragen, ob Geralt im Sturm womöglich verloren gegangen war, wurde die Tür brutal aufgerissen und ein Mann kam hereingestürmt. Zu seiner Verwunderung musste er jedoch feststellen, dass es sich bei dem Mann nicht um den überfälligen Hexer handelte.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass der pompös gekleidete Mann erwartet hatte Geralt in seinem Schlafzimmer anzutreffen und als sein Blick stattdessen auf Veit viel, erstarrte er.  
Da der Neuankömmling keine Anstalten machte irgendetwas von sich zu geben und weiterhin nur mit großen Augen starrte, legte sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf Veits Gesicht. Er rekelte sich genüsslich auf dem Bett und war sich ziemlich bewusst, welches Bild er gerade abgeben musste, zumal hinter ihm an der Wand das lächerliche, anzügliche Portrait von Geralt hing und die Situation somit stilvoll abrundete.

Genau in diesem Augenblick entschloss sich Geralt wieder in den Raum zu treten. Er blieb mit der Weinflasche in der Hand verwundert stehen und starrte auf den anderen Mann. »Rittersporn. Was machst du hier?«  
Rittersporn drehte sich langsam zu Geralt, blieb aber mit seinem Blick zäh an Veit kleben. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er seine Augen, mit einem fast hörbaren _plopp_, von ihm lösen und auf den anderen Hexer richten konnte. »Da liegt ein Mann in deinem Bett«, sagte er statt Begrüßung oder einer Antwort.  
Geralt zog die Augenbrauen hoch und als ob das alles erklären würde, sagte er trocken: »Das ist Veit.«

**~**

Nachdem Rittersporn seine erste Empörung überwunden hatte, saß er zusammen mit den beiden Hexern in der nun blitzblanken Halle und tat sich an Brot und Käse aus Geralts Speisekammer gütlich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er dem fremden Hexer noch nicht so recht trauen wollte und trotz seiner anfänglichen Dringlichkeit nun nur zögerlich sein Erscheinen erklärte.

»Du musst jetzt unbedingt mit mir zurückkommen, mein Freund«, begann er schließlich wenig hilfreich.  
»Und verrätst du mir auch, was ich in Novigrad diesmal für dich tun soll?«, erwiderte Geralt offenkundig genervt.  
»Du sollst mich nicht nach Novigrad begleiten. Wir gehen nach Velen und du tust auch nichts für mich, sondern für die braven Leute dort.« Verwundert schüttelte Rittersporn den Kopf. »Willst du mir denn allen Ernstes weiß machen, dass du wirklich keine Ahnung hast, was vor sich geht?«  
Geralt zog nun verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was Rittersporn meinen könnte. Ein Blick auf Veit, der nur verwirrt mit den Schultern zuckte, verriet ihm, dass auch der andere Hexer ahnungslos war. Schließlich schüttelte Geralt stumm mit dem Kopf und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

Rittersporn presste sich für einen Moment theatralisch die Hand vor den Mund, dann antwortete er. »Vampire, Geralt. Sie ziehen von Dorf zu Dorf und hinterlassen Dutzende Tote. Seit Monaten lebt ganz Velen in Angst und Schrecken.«

**~**

Geralt zerpflückte nachdenklich ein Stück Brot und versuchte, die Information von Rittersporn zu verdauen. Ihm kam ein Gedanke, doch bevor er ihn äußern konnte, kam ihm Veit zuvor. »Wieso ist man sich so sicher, dass es sich um Vampire handelt?«, fragte er und sprach damit auch Geralts Überlegung aus.  
»Sie wurden gesehen.« Rittersporn machte erst eine Handbewegung in Richtung seines alten Freundes, dann fuhr er sich mit dem Finger an der Wange entlang. »Dein Hexerkompane, der mit der Narbe… .« »Eskel«, ergänzte Geralt nickend. »Genau«, meinte Rittersporn und fuhr fort. »Eskel hat das Rudel als erster aufgespürt, bevor irgendjemand wusste, um was es sich handelt. Er hat wohl einen von denen erledigt und hat sich dann gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Staub machen können. Er sagte, es wäre ein riesiges Rudel von verschiedenen kleinen Vampiren.«  
»Niedere Vampire«, berichtigte Veit ihn gedankenverloren.

Geralt biss sich auf die Lippe und brütete über die Information. Nach Rittersporns Auftritt hatte er eigentlich erwartet, dass sein Freund wieder mal auf der Flucht vor einem gehörnten Ehemann war. Mit so einer Wendung der Ereignisse hatte er jedoch ganz sicher nicht gerechnet.  
»Du sagst, Eskel ist an der Sache dran?«, fragte er schließlich. Rittersporn nickte bestätigend. »Knapp eine Woche nach den ersten Toten wurde eine Belohnung ausgesetzt. Nach zwei weiteren Wochen und sehr viel mehr Toten wurde die Belohnung verdoppelt. Vermutlich hat inzwischen ganz Velen zusammengelegt, um das Problem beseitigen zu lassen. Jedenfalls ist dein Hexerfreund kurz darauf aufgetaucht, hat den Auftrag angenommen und ist dann losgezogen. Ein paar Tage später stand er vollkommen zerlumpt in der Taverne, in der ich saß und ließ sich volllaufen. Ich habe mich erinnert, dass er ein Freund von dir ist und wollte wissen, was ihm passiert ist. Nachdem er mir erzählte, was vorgefallen war, bin ich sofort los, um dich zu holen. …Und hier bin ich«, beendete er seinen Vortrag.  
»Und was genau hattest du in Velen verloren?«, wollte Geralt wissen. Rittersporn straffte die Schultern. »Ich habe einen alten Bekannten besucht.«  
»Blond oder brünett?«, fragte der Hexer mit schiefem Grinsen. »Schwarz, der Bart ebenfalls«, erwiderte der Barde leicht verärgert. »Er ist Schmied. Goldschmied, um genau zu sein.« Rittersporn zögerte kurz. »Ich habe einige Schmuckstücke für Priscilla in Auftrag gegeben, unter anderem einen sehr kostspieligen Ring.«  
Geralt riss verdutzt die Augen auf. »Rittersporn, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du vor hast… .« Rittersporn unterbrach ihn mit einer hektischen Handbewegung. »Du kennst mich halt doch nicht so gut wie du denkst, mein Freund. Mich würde jetzt aber interessieren, wann wir endlich aufbrechen können?«

Geralt ignorierte die Tatsache, dass sein alter Freund einfach ungefragt davon ausging, dass er ihn begleiten würde und dachte stattdessen nach. Eskel war ein begnadeter Kämpfer und hatte durchaus Erfahrung in der Jagd auf niedere Vampire. Wenn er sich der Situation nicht gewachsen sah, dann musste es ernst sein. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich von den wenigen verbliebenen Hexern einer zufällig nach Velen verirren würde, war zudem gering. Die Leute dort waren in der Regel einfach zu arm, um sich Hexer leisten zu können. Es gab weitaus lukrativere Gebiete für seine Leute. Eskel war also auf seine Unterstützung angewiesen, wenn er denn den Auftrag beenden wollte, wovon auszugehen war, sollten die Konsequenzen für die Einwohner tatsächlich so verheerend sein, wie Rittersporn sie beschrieb.

Fragend blickte er zu Veit, der sofort verstand. »Ich komme natürlich mit dir.« Geralt nickte lächelnd und wandte sich wieder an Rittersporn, der ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte trommelte. »Ich muss noch ein bisschen was für meine Abwesenheit vorbereiten und wir brauchen Proviant für die Reise. Wir brechen morgen Vormittag auf.« Rittersporn nickte zufrieden. »Eskel erwartet uns in Lindental.«  
Veit hob die Arme über den Kopf und gähnte herzhaft. »Ich werde mich dann jetzt lieber mal aufs Ohr hauen.« Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und der Hexer drehte sich zur Treppe, als eine Bewegung vor dem Fenster seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er konzentrierte sich einen Moment auf die Umgebung hinter der Scheibe, konnte aber nichts mehr erkennen. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging federnd die Treppe hinauf.

♦

Nach vielen Stunden und etlichen zurückgelegten Meilen, erreichte der Rabe wieder den Aufenthaltsort seines Auftraggebers. Zu erschöpft, um richtig zu landen, plumpste der Vogel mit einem dumpfen Ton, hart auf den steinigen Boden. Nur einen Moment später wurde er von langen Fingern, die ungewöhnlich scharfe Nägel zierten, sanft aufgehoben.

Zärtlich strich Regis über das Gefieder seines kleinen Spions. Er wartete geduldig, bis der Vogel in der Lage war ihm Bericht zu erstatten und lauschte dann gespannt mit geschlossenen Augen und geneigtem Kopf. Nachdem der Rabe ihm alles berichtet hatte, schüttelte der Vampir energisch den Kopf. »Mein Freund, du beweist doch immer wieder erstaunliches Geschick darin dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.«

Er zog einige Walnüsse aus seiner Tasche und zerdrückte die harte Schale, damit sein Rabe sich stärken konnte. Anschließend legte er eine Hand an sein Kinn und dachte nach.  
Rudel von niederen Vampiren waren nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich. Aber ein Rudel, das aus mehreren unterschiedlichen Unterarten seiner fernen Verwandten bestand, war keineswegs natürlich.

Nachdenklich blickte Regis in die Höhle. Er kam mit Dettlaff einfach nicht voran und es wäre ihm weitaus lieber, in Geralts Nähe zu sein, anstatt einfach nur seine befiederten Helfer nach ihm auszuschicken, wenn dieser sich wieder mit Vampiren anlegte.  
Seufzend traf der Vampir eine Entscheidung. Er legte den Raben sacht auf einen kleinen Felsen und flüsterte ihm seinen Dank zu. Der Rabe krächzte, glücklich erst einmal nicht fliegen zu müssen und verschlang eine weitere Nuss.  
Schließlich warf Regis einen letzten Blick zur Höhle, verabschiedete sich in Gedanken von seinem Vampirbruder und verwandelte sich in grauen Nebel. »Wir sehen uns in Lindental, mein Freund.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Regis ♥~  
Im nächsten Kapitel folgt ein weiteres Puzzleteil und dann kommt die Geschichte ins Rollen...


	4. Auf neue Freunde und alte Feinde

Unbarmherzig trieb Geralt sein Pferd weiter voran.  
Plötzes Unmut über die grobe Behandlung war deutlich spürbar, sie wehrte sich schnaubend gegen die Zügel und warf den großen Kopf hin und her. Gewöhnlich hätte der Hexer jetzt nachgegeben und seiner sturen Stute eine Rast gegönnt.  
An diesem Tag aber war wenig gewöhnlich und Geralt wollte so schnell wie möglich eine Taverne erreichen. Auf jeden Fall aber rechtzeitig, um nicht noch eine weitere Nacht auf der Straße übernachten zu müssen.

Rittersporn, Veit und Geralt waren vor drei Tagen in den frühen Mittagsstunden von Corvo Bianco aus in Richtung Velen aufgebrochen. Das Wetter blieb bisher angenehm, vielleicht nur ein wenig zu kühl. Ihre Verpflegung war dank Marlene einer Königstafel würdig und sie kamen gut voran. Dennoch war Geralt höchst unzufrieden. Der Hexer versuchte zwar, sich einzureden, dass er die Bequemlichkeit seines Hauses vermisste, wusste aber in seinem Innersten, dass eigentlich etwas ganz anderes an ihm nagte.  
Bereits seit dem frühen Morgen beteiligte er sich nicht mehr an dem fröhlichen Geplauder seiner Begleiter und brütete stattdessen stumm vor sich hin. Rittersporn ignorierte das launige Verhalten seines alten Freundes und nutzte die Gelegenheit seine Geschichten und Lieder einem dankbareren und unverbrauchten Zuhörer vortragen zu können. Denn nach den anfänglichen Berührungsängsten konnte auch der Barde dem jungenhaften Charme des anderen Hexers nicht länger widerstehen und akzeptierte ihn schließlich begeistert.  
Veit hatte hingegen Schwierigkeiten, sein sonst so leichtgängiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu legen. Er genoss durchaus die Unterhaltung mit dem schrillen Barden und unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich sehr über ihr Gespräch gefreut, doch jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick auf Geralt fiel, der mit etwas Abstand vor ihnen ritt, spürte er, wie sich sein Magen zu einem Knäuel ballte und er musste beklommen seinen Blick abwenden. Er wusste, dass der Hexer nicht auf ihn, sondern auf sich selbst wütend war, fühlte sich für die Situation aber durchaus verantwortlich.

**~**

Geralt zog an den Zügeln, um der Biegung der Straße zu folgen. Er hatte kaum die Kurve passiert, als er in einiger Entfernung eine Reihe von Gebäuden ausmachen konnte. Er lächelte grimmig und freute sich, dass seine Erinnerungen ihn sicher nach Erzdorf zurückgeführt hatten.  
Geralt drehte sich zu seinen Begleitern um und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie ihm unmittelbar folgten. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und drückte seiner Stute die Fersen in die Seiten. Plötze wechselte missmutig in einen leichten Galopp und sie überbrückten zügig die Distanz zum Dorf.  
Als sie das erste Gebäude passierten, straffte Geralt die Zügel, bis das Pferd nur noch langsam trottete. Er folgte der Straße und erreichte bald ein großes Haus mit einem auffälligen Schild, dass zu Geralts Zufriedenheit einen gut gefüllten Bierhumpen zeigte.

Er stieg vom Pferd und nickte dem strohblonden, lumpigen Burschen, der sofort auf ihn zu gestolpert kam grüßend zu.  
»Herr, wünscht ihr, euer Pferd im Stall unterzubringen?«, fragte der Junge hoffnungsvoll. Geralt nickte erneut, diesmal zur Bestätigung. Anschließend zeigte er auf seine Begleiter, die nun ebenfalls vor der Taverne angekommen waren und abstiegen. »Die beiden Pferde müssen ebenfalls versorgt werden. Wir brechen morgen früh gleich wieder auf«, erklärte er und drückte dem Jungen einen Stapel Kronen in die Hand. »Ich erwarte, dass die Pferde tadellos versorgt werden.«  
Die Augen des Jungen begannen zu leuchten und er nickte Geralt überschwänglich zu. Eifrig ergriff er die Zügel der Pferde und führte sie so geschwind in Richtung Stall davon, dass Veit nur noch mit Mühe seine Schwerter von Lapis Sattel lösen konnte, bevor das Pferd aus seiner Reichweite verschwand. Geralt lachte leise über den Eifer des Burschen, auch wenn ihm sein Ursprung nur zu offensichtlich war. Er hatte dem Jungen vermutlich mehr Geld gegeben, als dessen Vater in einem Jahr verdienen könnte.

»Können wir?«, fragte er seine Begleiter über die Schulter hinweg. Als beide zustimmend brummten, ging Geralt zur Tür des Gasthauses und öffnete sie schwungvoll. Sofort kam ihm ein Schwall warmer, abgestandener Luft, mit den unterschiedlichen Geruchsnuancen von bäuerlichen Mahlzeiten, dünnem Bier und hart arbeitenden Menschen entgegen. Er ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten und trat selbstsicher in den Schankraum. Wie er bereits erwartet hatte, war fast das ganze Dorf hier versammelt, um gemeinsam den Tag ausklingen zu lassen.  
Geralt ignorierte die skeptischen Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, vertraute darauf, dass Veit und Rittersporn ihm folgten und ging schnurstracks auf die Schanktheke zu, hinter der er den Wirt sah, wie er mit einem schmutzigen Tuch Gläser polierte.  
Er war bereits fast an der Theke angekommen, als sein Blick plötzlich auf eine junge Frau gelenkt wurde, die mit einem Reisigbesen emsig den Boden kehrte. Er vermutete, dass es sich um die Tochter des Wirts handelte.  
Sie hob den Kopf, als ob sie seinen Blick spürte und sah dem Hexer direkt in die Augen. Geralt stellte fest, dass sie recht hübsch war und jung genug, um noch unverheiratet zu sein. Er zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu. Sofort wurde die junge Frau puterrot und wandte ihren Blick verschämt ab. Geralt lächelte noch etwas breiter und bekam allmählich eine Vorstellung, wie er seinen Abend gestalten könnte.

Er überbrückte die letzten Schritte zum Wirt und ließ seinen Arm schwer auf den Tresen fallen, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes auf sich zu lenken. Der Mann hob träge seinen dicken Kopf, starrte erst Geralt und anschließend Veit skeptisch an. Nachdem er die beiden Hexer ausgiebig gemustert hatte, folgte noch die Inspektion von Rittersporn. »Was braucht ihr?«, fragte der Mann dann schließlich durch seinen bauschigen Schnurrbart, der seinen Mund fast vollständig bedeckte und beim Sprechen zitterte.  
»Hast du drei Betten frei?«, antwortete Geralt seinerseits mit einer Frage. Der Wirt nickte. »Dann die Betten für eine Nacht, drei Portionen was-auch-immer-da-kocht und reichlich Bier, um es herunterzuspülen.« Der Wirt holte Luft, um eine weitere Frage zu stellen, aber Geralt kam ihm zuvor, indem er eine weitere Handvoll Kronen auf den Tresen legte.  
Die Reaktion des Mannes war nicht ganz so überschwänglich, wie die des Burschen, aber er drehte sich sofort um und brüllte in eine etwas abgewinkelte und schwer einsehbare Ecke des Schankraums: »Lisel, mach‘ drei Teller Grütze fertig und dass du mir nicht mit dem Fleisch sparst.« Er zögerte kurz. »Und dann geh in den Keller und hol‘ das gute Bier. Hörst du, Weib?« Irgendwo aus der Ecke ertönte das zustimmende Brummen einer entnervten Frauenstimme und Geralt wandte sich zufrieden seinen Begleitern zu. »Suchen wir uns einen Tisch.«

**~**

_Ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich angenehm an ihn und erzeugte ein Gefühl von Behaglichkeit. Sanft strich Atem über seine Lippen und gelbe Katzenaugen trafen auf die seinen._

Geralt schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als ob er so die Bilder aus seinem Kopf vertreiben könnte, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag verfolgten. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht mehr auf das rechte Knie und stellte den linken Fuß auf die knisternde Matratze. Dann packte er mit beiden Händen die Hüfte der sommersprossigen Frau, zog sie noch etwas näher heran und stieß noch härter und schneller zu. Die Tochter des Schankwirts keuchte erschrocken auf und verfiel dann wieder in kurzatmiges Stöhnen, in dem gleichen Rhythmus, indem Geralt sie fickte.  
Ihr Gesicht war gerötet, was ihre Sommersprossen nur noch dunkler erscheinen ließ und ihre rotblonden Haare lösten sich teilweise aus ihrer Flechtfrisur und klebten feucht an ihrem Gesicht.  
Als ihre Atmung sich weiter beschleunigte, beugte Geralt sich tiefer über ihren schlanken Körper, um bei jedem Stoß noch weiter in sie einzudringen zu können. Er rollte seine Hüfte noch ein paar Mal und die junge Frau erreichte mit einem leisen Aufschrei ihren Höhepunkt.  
Er wartete, bis das Beben ihres Körpers nachgelassen hatte, dann zog er sich schnell aus ihr zurück und stand vom Bett auf, um sich zu reinigen und wieder anzuziehen.  
Er hatte die Matratze grade verlassen, als sie ihre, vom Orgasmus noch immer glasigen Augen auf ihn richtete und eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Da sie ihn nicht erreichen konnte, streckte sie ihm gleich darauf auch den zweiten Arm wie eine Einladung entgegen. »Willst du nicht bleiben?«, fragte sie und versuchte die Schüchternheit in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.  
Geralt drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, schüttelte aber den Kopf, während er in seine Hose stieg. »Ich breche morgen früh wieder auf und brauche schlaf.« Er wusste, dass die Ausrede so billig klang, wie sie ja letztendlich auch war, aber im Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Zimmer zu verschwinden und die Frau nie wieder ansehen zu müssen. Er warf sich sein Hemd über und ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen es zu schließen, drehte er sich ein letztes Mal zu der Wirtstochter um.  
Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. Nun sah er aber auch keinen Grund mehr dafür. »Schlaf gut«, verabschiedete er sich ziemlich ruppig und stürmte aus dem winzigen Zimmer, ohne ihr enttäuschtes nicken überhaupt wahrzunehmen.

Eigentlich wollte Geralt sofort in den Raum, indem Veit und Rittersporn bereits friedlich schliefen, doch er fühlte sich noch nicht wieder bereit, sich den anderen anzuschließen. Also ging er stattdessen mit leisen Schritten durch den finsteren Flur und den inzwischen leeren Schankraum, bis er durch die Tür nach draußen, in die kalte und feuchte Nachtluft kam.  
Seufzend ließ der Hexer die Tür hinter sich zufallen, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, während er sein Gesicht frustriert in den Händen verbarg. Das Hochgefühl, das er normalerweise nach dem Sex hatte, wollte sich nicht einstellen. Stattdessen machte sich eher eine leichte Übelkeit in seinem Magen breit.  
Er bedauerte, dass er so ablehnend zu der Frau gewesen war, aber er konnte ihre Nähe einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Langsam rutschte Geralt an der Wand herunter, bis er zusammengekauert auf dem schmutzigen Boden saß. Als er am frühen Abend die Taverne betreten hatte und sein Blick auf die Frau fiel, überkam ihn die Hoffnung sich damit etwas abzulenken, wenn er mit ihr das Bett hüpfen ließe. Zufrieden stellte er auch schnell fest, dass sie ihm keineswegs abgeneigt war und sich nicht lange bitten lassen musste. Umso frustrierender war es für Geralt, als er dann sehr schnell zu der Erkenntnis gelangte, dass sie ihm keine Freude bereiten konnte.  
Er war rasch dazu übergegangen sie einfach mechanisch zu ficken und konnte nur dankbar dafür sein, dass sie recht schnell gekommen war. Seine driftenden Gedanken verstörten ihn und er wollte die Sache beenden, ohne Rücksicht auf seinen eigenen Orgasmus zu nehmen.

Geralt holte tief Luft, hielt den Atem kurz an und stieß ihn kräftig aus, während er seine Beine ausstreckte und die Fäuste ballte. Die Unzufriedenheit, die er den ganzen Tag über gespürt hatte, machte sich wieder bemerkbar. Geralt seufzte stumm und dachte zurück an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht.

♦

Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit hatten sie die äußerste Region im südlichen Velen erreicht. Da die nächsten Siedlungen, die eine Möglichkeit zum komfortablen Übernachten boten, sich immer mindestens eine Tagesreise in jeder Richtung entfernt befanden, hatten sie sich entschlossen, die Nacht auf der Straße zu verbringen.  
Veit war ein kleiner natürlicher Erker aus Bäumen, Felsen und Gestrüpp aufgefallen, der ihnen etwas Schutz bieten konnte und die drei Männer bezogen dort ihr Nachtquartier. Trotz Windschutz und dem kleinen Feuer, an dem sie ihre letzte Mahlzeit des Tages aufgewärmt und verzehrt hatten, wurde es schnell bitterkalt. Die feuchte Luft kroch in ihre Kleidung, legte sich auf ihre Haut und die Männer wickelten sich eng in ihre Decken bevor sie sich, in der Hoffnung schnell schlaf zu finden, dicht nebeneinanderlegten.  
Als die Nacht von den ersten Strahlen der Sonne und dem übermütigen Gezwitscher der Vögel vertrieben wurde, erwachte Geralt langsam. Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen und er fühlte sich behaglich und trotz der frühen Morgenstunden, angenehm warm. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, bis ihm klar wurde, dass die Wärme von dem Körper herrührte, der sich dicht an ihn presste und über den er selbst im Schlaf einen Arm gelegt hatte.  
Der Hexer war in seinem Leben so häufig gezwungen in der kalten Nacht auf der Straße zu schlafen, dass er wusste, dass man instinktiv nach einer Möglichkeit suchte sich zu wärmen. Da er bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten, mit anderen reiste, war ihm diese Situation nicht allzu fremd und beunruhigte ihn nicht.  
Zumindest beunruhigte sie ihn nicht, bis er seine Augen langsam öffnete und er in das entspannte Gesicht von Veit sah, der sich schlafend an ihn kuschelte.  
Er erstarrte, während der warme Atem des Mannes sanft über sein Gesicht strich und ein prickeln auf seinen Lippen hinterließ. Er beobachtete mit angehaltenem Atem, wie die Augenlider des Mannes erst flatterten und sich dann langsam öffneten. In dem Moment, indem ihre Augen sich trafen, hatte Geralt das Gefühl, dass eine unsichtbare Hand seinen Magen ergriff und ihn ohnmächtig in die Tiefe zog.  
Er atmete keuchend aus, als wäre jemand auf seinen Brustkorb gesprungen und ihm wurde schwindelig, während ihn eine Welle von euphorischem Hochgefühl, ausgehend von seiner Körpermitte, pulsierend durchfuhr. Das Kribbeln, welches dieser Welle folgte, setzte sich von seinen Armen und Beinen bis in seine Fingerspitzen und Zehen fort, wo es einen Moment verharrte und dann ganz gemächlich verblasste. Veits Lippen übten auf einmal eine unwiderstehliche Anziehungskraft aus, sie öffneten sich leicht und zwangen ihn sich mit seinen eigenen langsam zu nähern.  
»VERDAMMTE KÄLTE!«

Geralt rutschte abrupt von Veit weg und sprang auf die Beine, um so schnell wie möglich Distanz zwischen sich und dem anderen Mann zu bringen. Rittersporns Fluchen und Schnauben hatte den Zauber ziemlich plötzlich gebrochen und ihn realisieren lassen, was er gerade zu tun gedachte.  
Er ignorierte das Gejammer des Barden, der in seinem Deckenhaufen saß und sich bemühte noch tiefer darin zu verkriechen, dann ging er mit zitternden Knien in Richtung des kleinen Baches davon.  
Nach ein paar Schritten blieb Geralt noch einmal stehen und drehte sich mit eckigen Bewegungen zu Veit um. Der dunkelhaarige Hexer lag noch immer auf dem Boden, hatte aber seinen Oberkörper etwas angehoben, indem er sich auf die Ellenbogen stützte. Er sah Geralt mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit, Verwirrung und einem winzigen, fast unsichtbaren Lächeln direkt an. Irritiert drehte Geralt sich wieder um und setzte fast hysterisch seinen Weg zum Bach fort.  
Dort angekommen entledigte er sich rasch seiner Rüstung, riss sich das Hemd vom Körper und tauchte mit dem Kopf voran bis zum Bauch in das eiskalte Wasser.  
Er blieb dort ein paar Sekunden, ließ die Kälte in sich eindringen und richtete sich erst dann wieder auf.  
Ein kalter Windstoß ließ ihn Schaudern, aber er ignorierte diese Empfindung. Sein Kopf wurde allmählich wieder klar, seine Gedanken ordneten sich und nach einigen Minuten hatte Geralt sich so weit gefasst, dass er das vorangegangene Ereignis nüchtern betrachten konnte. Er verzichtete darauf, sich allzu genau die Situation ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, da sich sofort wieder ein beklommenes Gefühl in seinem Magen bemerkbar machte. Stattdessen ging er also direkt dazu über, Erklärungen zu finden.  
Die plausibelste, wenn auch nicht befriedigendste Erklärung fand Geralt in der unglücklichen Mischung aus der kalten Nacht, seiner langen Abstinenz, Veits ständigen flirtversuchen und der Tatsache, dass er in dem Moment ja praktisch noch am Schlafen war.  
Er betete nur, dass Rittersporn nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. Womöglich hätte er die Situation falsch interpretiert und in Kürze würde von Novigrads Bühnen eine weitere verdrehte und viel zu private Ballade über ihn schallen.

Er ging ein weiteres Mal auf die Knie und tauchte wieder in den Bach ein, dann drückte er das Wasser aus seinen Haaren und strich sich möglichst viel davon von seiner Haut, bevor er wieder in sein Hemd schlüpfte.  
Als er einige Zeit später wieder in ihr Lager zurückkehrte, war inzwischen auch der Barde auf den Beinen und befestigte missmutig eine Decke an Pegasus Sattel.  
Veit hockte vor dem Feuer und zerbrach kleine Zweige, um es wieder anzufachen. Er blickte auf und schenkte Geralt ein Lächeln, das sehr schnell unsicher wurde und dann ganz verschwand, als der Hexer ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbeiging, um etwas Brot und Käse aus Plötzes Satteltaschen zu nehmen.  
Er schwieg weiter, als er beiden Männern etwas von der Mahlzeit in die Hand drückte und sich abgewandt auf einen kleinen Felsen setzte, um zu essen.

Erst als Veit einige Minuten später aufstand, um sein eigenes Pferd zu satteln, erlaubte er sich wieder, den Mann zu betrachten. Während der Hexer mit den Lederriemen hantierte, konnte Geralt hin und wieder unbemerkt sein Gesicht betrachten.

Kurze Zeit darauf folgten die drei Männer wieder der schlammigen Straße. Rittersporn plauderte fröhlich, doch in Geralts Kopf war für nichts Platz, als der hartnäckigen Erinnerung an ein Paar trauriger, gelber Katzenaugen.  
Unzufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit, während er vor sich hin brütete und sie verstärkte sich mit jedem weiteren Gedanken daran. Missmutig zerrte Geralt an den Zügeln, um Plötze wieder in die Mitte der Straße zu lenken und hoffte inständig, dass sie vor Einbruch der Nacht Erzdorf erreichen würden. Er brauchte Bier. Bier und eine Frau.

♦

Eine Eule flog über die Taverne und riss Geralt mit einem leisen _huhuuu _aus seinen Gedanken. Der Boden und die Luft waren kalt und feucht und ließen ihn unbehaglich fühlen. Er regte sich sacht und mit einem scharfen Schmerz, der sein Bein durchfuhr, machte sich seine alte Knieverletzung wieder bemerkbar.  
Missmutig rappelte Geralt sich auf und öffnete die Tür zum Schankraum. Es war an der Zeit endlich schlafen zu gehen und er nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag nicht mehr über diese und die vorangegangene Nacht nachzudenken. Rittersporn war mit einem ernsten Anliegen an ihn herangetreten und verdiente seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dazu kam, dass ihn Veit, der ihm ein so guter Freund geworden war, aus purem Altruismus begleitete und nun unter seinem kindischen Verhalten zu leiden hatte. Geralt kannte sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht zum ersten Mal aufgrund emotionaler Unsicherheit in reflexartiges Schmollen verfiel. Und unabhängig von allem, was Veit sagte oder tat, gab es wirklich keinen Grund sich an dem Hexer abzureagieren.

Geralt zog die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss und wollte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bett machen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine kleine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit bemerkte. Er griff nach seinem Stahlschwert, während er herumwirbelte, stellte aber fluchend fest, dass seine Hand nur die Luft durchschnitt. Ihm fiel siedend heiß ein, dass seine Schwerter bereits auf seiner schmalen Bettstatt lagen.  
Nur einen Moment später entspannte er sich aber wieder, als er die Ursache für die Bewegung erkannte. Veit lehnte mit überkreuzten Beinen und überschlagenen Armen an einer Wand und beobachtete ihn stumm.

Die beiden Männer starrten sich einige Augenblicke an und Geralt fühlte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich immer unwohler. »Ich dachte, du schläfst schon«, durchbrach er schließlich die unangenehme Stille.  
»Ich war abgelenkt«, antwortete Veit einsilbig und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Geralt musste den Drang unterdrücken rückwärts auszuweichen, als der Hexer auf ihn zukam. Veit blieb erst stehen, als er sich direkt vor ihm befand und bedachte ihn mit einem durchdringenden, aber unleserlichen Ausdruck. Geralt überkam das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er unter seinem Blick immer weiter schrumpfte. Er wusste nicht, was genau der Auslöser für seine ungewohnte Reaktion war, aber er kam sich auf beängstigende Weise ausgeliefert vor. Dann aber sackte Veit plötzlich ein bisschen in sich zusammen und sein Ausdruck wurde wieder weicher und bekam dieselbe traurige Note, die er schon am Morgen gezeigt hatte.  
»Hat es geholfen?«, fragte er unvermittelt. Geralt zog verdutzt die Augenbrauen zusammen und blickte ihn fragend an. »Hat es geholfen?«, wiederholte Veit noch einmal. »Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?«, ergänzte er. Geralt überlegte, worauf der andere Hexer anspielte, fand aber keine Antwort. »Was genau meinst du?«, fragte er schließlich. Er konnte sehen, dass Veit kräftig die Zähne zusammenbiss und die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer spannten sich an. Es schien ihn einiges an Überwindung zu kosten, weiterzusprechen. »Ich will wissen, ob du dich jetzt besser fühlst, nachdem du die Wirtstochter gefickt hast.«  
Geralt zuckte zusammen, als wäre er geschlagen worden und ihm stieg die Röte ins Gesicht. Seine Abenteuer waren ihm in der Vergangenheit nie unangenehm, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schämte er sich dafür, dass Veit sein Tête-à-Tête mitbekommen hatte. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß, um seine Unbehaglichkeit zu überspielen, während er nachdachte.

Er dachte daran, dass er sich erst vor einem Moment vorgenommen hatte, die Ereignisse hinter sich zu lassen und wieder er selbst zu sein. Also nickte Geralt leicht und wollte Veit seine ziemlich direkte Frage bestätigen, um das Thema abzuhaken. Aber als er in die Augen des Mannes sah, geriet er ins Stocken. »Nein«, flüsterte er stattdessen leise, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tat. »Es war furchtbar.«

Veit schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und lehnte sich etwas zurück.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah ihn wehmütig an. Schließlich hob er eine Hand und legte sie sanft an Geralts stoppelige Wange. Mit seinem Daumen streichelte er das Gesicht des Hexers, während er sich langsam vorbeugte. Geralt wusste, dass der Mann ihm Gelegenheit geben wollte, sich zurückzuziehen, aber sein Körper gehorchte nicht und ihm blieb nichts, als abzuwarten bis ihre Lippen sich trafen.

Die Berührung war süß, zärtlich und beinahe unschuldig und löste ein Gewitter von unterschiedlichsten Emotionen aus, die in so schneller Folge wechselten, dass sein Gehirn aus Selbstschutz einfach den Dienst einstellte.  
Er wusste, dass er ihn eigentlich wegstoßen und sich über diese Geste empören sollte, aber das warme Gefühl in seinem Magen ließ ihn wieder schwindelig werden und sein Kopf füllte sich mit einem Nebel, der jede Logik verdrängte.  
Als sie sich nach einer Ewigkeit, die viel zu schnell vergangen war, voneinander lösten, hatte Geralt Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte ihm in den Ohren und er musste sich zwingen regelmäßig zu atmen.  
Seufzend trat Veit einen Schritt zurück, um Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schaffen und lächelte Geralt traurig an. »Sag mir einfach, wenn du dafür bereit bist. Ich werde warten.«

Es dauerte etwas, bis Geralts Verstand die Ereignisse aufgeholt hatte und ihn zumindest ansatzweise ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholte. Als es so weit war, stellte er verdutzt fest, dass Veit nicht mehr vor ihm stand.  
Mechanisch setzte er sich in Bewegung und seine Beine trugen ihn in den Gästeraum. Er schlängelte sich zwischen den anderen Betten hindurch, bis er zu seinem eigenen kam. Seine Hände übernahmen selbstständig das Entfernen seiner Kleidung und er legte sich unter die kratzige Decke.  
Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an, sein Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt. Die ganze Welt war irgendwie verrückt und alles um mindestens einen Meter verschoben.  
Langsam strich sich Geralt mit den Fingern über seine Lippen. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und spähte in die Dunkelheit, wo er in einiger Entfernung Veit auf seiner Bettstatt liegen sehen konnte.  
Der Hexer atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig, aber das Leuchten seiner Augen verrieten, dass er Geralt seinerseits beobachtete. Geralt drehte den Kopf zurück und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, über die Geschehnisse nachzudenken, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf die Atemgeräusche und das leise Schnarchen von Rittersporn.  
Es würde eine verdammt lange Nacht werden.

**~**

Rittersporn erwachte, als die Frau des Wirtes geräuschvoll die Tür aufriss, um sie zu informieren, dass das Frühstück fertig ist. Die Tatsache, dass Lindental nun in greifbarer Nähe lag und auch das Knurren seines Magens ließen ihn ausnahmsweise vergessen, wie sehr er frühes Aufstehen hasste. Er warf die Decke ab und schwang die Beine vom Bett.  
Ein stechender Schmerz in der Schulter verriet ihm, wie durchgelegen und billig die Matratze war, auf der er genächtigt hatte. Er legte sich eine Hand auf die Schulter und ließ seinen Arm kreisen, dabei fiel sein Blick auf Geralt, der sehr zu Rittersporn Verwunderung immer noch schlief. Er stand auf und ging zu dem Hexer hin. Als er ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte, zuckte der Mann so stark zusammen, dass Rittersporn erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten machte. »Ist alles in Ordnung?«, fragte der Barde mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
Geralt starrte ihn benommen an, dann warf er einen Blick auf Veit, der sich gerade seine Stiefel anzog und ihnen den Rücken zukehrte. Der Hexer seufzte und strich sich fahrig mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. »Schlecht geschlafen«, brummte er schließlich. Rittersporn zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte einen Spruch über Geralts Alter herunter. Sein Freund sah im Moment nicht aus, als ob sein Sinn für Humor mit ihm aufgewacht war.  
Der Barde griff nach seinem Wams. »Los, beeilen wir uns. Wenn wir uns ranhalten, schaffen wir es bis zum Nachmittag nach Lindental.«

♦

Das Frühstück verlief in jeder Hinsicht ereignislos. Der Getreidebrei war genießbar, wenn auch nichts, was Marlene jemals einem Gast zugemutet hätte und die Atmosphäre war ruhig. Außer den drei Männern war nur der Wirt und seine Frau anwesend, seine Tochter ließ sich nicht blicken und war vermutlich irgendwo mit dem Waschen von Wäsche oder dem Putzen von Gemüse beschäftigt.

Zu Rittersporns Zufriedenheit, bemerkte er, dass Geralt, trotz seiner offensichtlichen Übermüdung wieder etwas lebhafter war und er die Brüterei des vergangenen Tages eingestellt hatte. Es kam ihm jedoch ein paar Mal so vor, als würde Geralt dem Blick des anderen Hexers ausweichen, aber der Barde tat dies als Einbildung ab, als Geralt, nachdem sie ihre Schüsseln geleert hatten, aufstand und ihnen mit einem freundschaftlichen Schulterklaps den Aufbruch signalisierte.

Veit nickte ihm zu und verließ direkt den Gasthof, um die Pferde zu holen.  
Geralt hatte bereits sein Gepäck gegriffen, ging aber noch einmal auf den Wirt zu, der wieder den angestammten Platz hinter der Theke eingenommen hatte. »Gab es in den letzten Tagen eigentlich irgendwelche Angriffe hier in der Gegend?«, wollte Geralt von dem Mann wissen. Rittersporn legte den Kopf schief und lauschte gespannt auf die Antwort. Der Wirt räusperte sich geräuschvoll. »Meine Schwester wohnte mit ihrem Mann weiter nördlich. Knapp eine Tagesreise von hier entfernt. Vor zwei Tagen sind sie hier durchgekommen. Wollen raus aus Velen. Sie sagte, die Monster hätten weiter im Westen wieder ein paar Familien gemeuchelt.« Er machte kurz Pause und dachte nach. »Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr jetzt hierhergekommen seid. Mein Weib liegt mir seit Tagen in den Ohren, dass sie auch weg möchte.« Er seufzte. »Aber wohin sollen wir den fliehen?«, fügte er bitter an.  
Geralt nickte verständnisvoll. Er zog noch eine Münze aus der Tasche und drückte sie dem Mann kommentarlos in die Hand. Dann gab er Rittersporn einen Wink und schickte sich an den Gasthof zu verlassen. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, sprach ihn der Mann noch mal an. »Sag mal Hexer, seid ihr eigentlich hier, um die Monster zu erledigen?«, wollte er wissen und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Hoffnung mit.  
»Wir wollen es zumindest versuchen«, entgegnete Geralt und verschwand durch die Tür.

♦

Das Wetter war für Velener Verhältnisse recht angenehm, die Pferde sichtlich erfreut über die Pause in einem Stall und sie kamen auch weiterhin gut voran. Rittersporn hatte seine Laute ausgepackt und zupfte sanft an den Saiten, während sie miteinander scherzten. Nur gelegentlich wurde ihre Stimmung getrübt, wenn ein einzelner ausgemergelter Wanderer oder eine zerlumpte Familie, die Handkarren hinter sich herzogen, an ihnen vorbeiging und ihnen verängstigte Blicke zuwarfen.  
Ein paar Mal hatte Geralt versucht, die Leute anzusprechen, aber keiner von ihnen antwortete. Sie beschleunigten nur ihre Schritte und verschwanden schnell außer Rufweite.  
»Man könnte meinen sie fliehen vor dem Krieg«, sagte Veit mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, während er einem weiteren Pärchen nachblickte, dass vor ihnen Reißaus nahm. »Ich habe euch gesagt, dass die Menschen in Panik sind«, erwiderte Rittersporn. »Ich hoffe nur, dass Lindental nicht inzwischen auch schon heimgesucht wurde.«  
Geralt hob beschwichtigend die Hand. »Es ergibt nicht viel Sinn, sich darüber jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen. In ein paar Stunden sind wir da, dann wissen wir mehr. Bis dahin hoffen wir das Beste.« Die anderen nickten.  
»Wir sollten uns am Wasser halten, die Wege sind hier inzwischen so verschlungen, dass wir womöglich einen Umweg reiten, wenn wir der Straße folgen«, ergänzte Geralt und lenkte Plötze gemächlich weiter nach Westen.

Sie ritten weiter, bis sie an das Ufer des Sees kamen und folgten seinem Lauf in Richtung Norden. Kurz vor dem Mittag konnte Geralt in einiger Entfernung eine kleine Insel ausmachen. Er erinnerte sich, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein und freute sich darüber, dass seine Erinnerung ihn auch diesmal nicht in die Irre führte.  
Als sie einige Zeit später auf der gleichen Höhe mit der Insel waren, brachte Rittersporn plötzlich Pegasus zum Stehen. »Sagt mal, wohnt da jemand?«, fragte der Barde und deutete mit einer Hand auf das kleine Stück Land.  
Verwundert zog Geralt an den Zügeln und Plötze blieb stehen, während er in die Richtung sah, in die Rittersporn deutete. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude auf der Insel ausmachen. Ein ganzer Schwarm Krähen schien sich dort heimisch zu fühlen und kreisten, in der Entfernung kaum sichtbar, um die Hütte. Geralt wollte sich grade wieder zu Rittersporn umdrehen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass dort vermutlich niemand lebt, als in einem der Fenster plötzlich ein schwaches Licht, wie von einer Kerze aufblitzte, bevor es gleich darauf wieder verschwand.  
Verblüfft warf er einen Blick zur Seite und Veit bestätigte ihm mit einem Nicken, dass er das Licht ebenfalls gesehen hatte. »Vielleicht ein Flüchtling?«, spekulierte der dunkelhaarige Hexer.  
»Der wäre aber nicht sehr weit geflohen«, erwiderte Geralt. Rittersporn schauderte, ehe er sich an die Hexer wandte. »Ich habe ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der Sache, lasst uns lieber weiterreiten.« Geralts Neugierde war geweckt, aber Rittersporn hatte recht, denn sie wurden erwartet und er nickte ihm bestätigend zu. Er griff nach den Zügeln, als eine heftige Windböe das hohe Gras am Ufer auseinander drückte und ein kleines Ruderboot zum Vorschein kam.  
»Wartet kurz«, hielt er die anderen dann doch noch einmal auf. Er biss sich grübelnd auf die Lippe, während ihn seine Begleiter fragend ansahen. »Geralt, wir sollten wirklich weiter«, meldete sich nun auch Veit zu Wort. Wieder nickte er. »Ich weiß, aber irgendetwas ist seltsam an der Sache«, meinte er zögerlich. Er beobachtete noch einen Moment die Krähen, die ihre Kreise zogen und traf dann eine Entscheidung. »Machen wir ein paar Minuten rast, die Pferde werden es uns auch danken. Sucht eine seichtere Stelle am Wasser und lasst sie trinken. Ich werde mich in der Zeit mal dort drüben umsehen«, erklärte Geralt bestimmt. Rittersporn wollte protestieren, aber der Hexer unterbrach ihn. »Ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder da, dann brechen wir auf. Ich will nur wissen, wer dort drüben wohnt.« Der Barde brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen sauber gestutzten Bart, erhob jedoch auch keine Einwände mehr.  
Geralt schwang sich von Plötze, band die Schwerter vom Sattel los und reichte Veit die Zügel. »Bin gleich wieder da«, wiederholte er noch einmal, dann ging er vorsichtig über den unebenen, von fast schulterhohem Gras bedeckten Boden, zu der Stelle an dem das Boot vertäut war. Eine kurze Inspektion zeigte ihm, dass das Boot zwar in schlechten Zustand, aber vermutlich noch ausreichend seetüchtig war, um ihn trocken auf die andere Seite zu bringen. Er löste das Tau von dem halbvermoderten Pfahl und sprang hinein. Die Bank knarrte unter seinem Gewicht, hielt aber stand, als er sich setzte und die Skulls ergriff. Er drückte sich vom Ufer ab und ruderte mit kräftigen Schlägen auf die Insel zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er nahe genug an der Insel war, um den kleinen verfallenen Steg ausmachen zu können und direkt darauf zuzuhalten. Geschickt manövrierte er das kleine Boot heran und warf dann das Tau über einen der Pfähle. Er warf einen skeptischen Blick auf das morsche Holz des Stegs und entschied sich sicherheitshalber mit einem weiten Satz direkt an das Ufer zu springen. Er landete fast lautlos auf dem erdigen Boden, scheuchte aber dennoch ein paar Krähen auf, die laut krächzend davon stoben.  
Geralt zog leise sein Stahlschwert halb aus der Scheide, aber als ihn ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam, steckte er es zurück und griff stattdessen zum Silberschwert.  
Sachte setzte er einen Fuß neben den anderen, bereit sich zu verteidigen, während er sich der ziemlich heruntergekommenen Hütte – fast schon Ruine, näherte.

Ohne die Hütte allzu lange aus den Augen zu lassen, sah er sich auf dem kleinen Stück Land um und machte eine schnell abgeschlossene Bestandsaufnahme, dessen was er sah. Außer dem Gebäude und dem Steg, gab es dort nur struppiges Gebüsch, kleine verkrüppelte Bäume und ein paar magere Beerensträucher. Einzig die recht üppige Alraunenpopulation war bemerkenswert.  
Geralt erreichte die Tür der Hütte und drückte sie sacht mit der linken Hand auf, während er in der rechten sein Schwert bereithielt. Das Innere war in der Tat von einer schon fast ganz heruntergebrannten Kerze erhellt, die aber nun auf dem Boden stand und somit von außen nicht mehr sichtbar war.  
Geralt ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Neben der Kerze gab es weitere Anzeichen für einen Bewohner. An mehreren Stellen hingen Kräuterbündel zum Trocknen, aber noch so frisch, dass sie erst vor Kurzem dort aufgehängt sein konnten. In einer Ecke stapelten sich mehrere Alraunenwurzeln und daneben stand ein Bett, auf dem einige Decken lagen und dass offensichtlich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit benutzt wurde.  
Eine Bewegung in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke zog Geralts Aufmerksamkeit blitzschnell auf sich. Ein Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, vor einem niedrigen Tisch und füllte konzentriert verschiedene Pulver in kleine Fläschchen. »Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich hier sein wirst, mein Freund.«  
Geralt ließ beinahe sein Schwert fallen. »Regis?«, fragte er ungläubig.

**~**

Lachend schloss Geralt seinen alten Freund in die Arme. Der Vampir erwiderte die Geste nicht weniger herzlich. Als sie einen Augenblick später wieder zurücktraten, schossen Dutzende Fragen durch Geralts Kopf und er versuchte, eine halbwegs sinnvolle Reihenfolge aufzubauen. »Was machst du hier?«, fragte er noch immer mit breitem Grinsen. »Ich dachte, du hockst irgendwo weit fern jeder Zivilisation und leistest Dettlaff Gesellschaft.«  
Regis eigenes Grinsen nahm für einen Moment einen etwas gequälten Ausdruck an. »Das habe ich auch getan. Es dauerte zwar eine Weile, bis ich in der Lage war ihn zu finden. Und bedauerlicherweise legt er nicht viel Wert auf meine Gesellschaft.« Er wackelte ein wenig traurig mit dem Kopf. »Meine Verpflichtung ihm gegenüber ist aber dennoch eindeutig.« Er machte eine kurze Pause. »Ich hätte ihn auch nicht verlassen, wenn mir nicht einer meiner Raben verraten hätte, dass du wieder einmal vorhast dich kopfüber in eine Vampirangelegenheit zu stürzen.«  
Geralt schmunzelte kopfschüttelnd. »Der Vogel war also wirklich von dir. Überwachst du mich eigentlich ständig?« Regis lächelte ein wenig beschämt, ehe er antwortete. »Deine Gesundheit liegt mir sehr am Herzen, mein Freund. Ich wäre untröstlich würde dir, während meiner Abwesenheit, etwas zustoßen.« Geralt blickte verlegen auf den Boden, bevor er zu einer nächsten Frage überging. »Du weißt also von den Angriffen? Hast du schon irgendwelche genaueren Anhaltspunkte?«, fragte er und stockte dann erschrocken. »Moment, wir wissen, dass es sich um ein Rudel von verschiedenen niederen Vampiren handelt. Bedeutet das...?« Regis unterbrach ihn mit einem Wink seiner schlanken Hand. »Dettlaff ist nicht involviert. Das versichere ich dir. Er befindet sich noch immer in Nazair und verspürt nicht den geringsten Wunsch, sich in irgendeiner Form mit Menschen zu befassen. Was die Vampire angeht, so fürchte ich, ich weiß nicht mehr als du. Ich bin selbst erst vor zwei Tagen hier angekommen«, erklärte er, während er mit einer kreisenden Bewegung seiner Hand auf die Hütte deutete. Dann ging er durch den Raum auf das Bett zu und zog unter der Decke seine Tasche hervor, schlug sie auf und begann die Fläschchen hineinzustecken.  
»Wir werden gleich noch Gelegenheit für ein ausgiebiges Schwätzchen haben. Ich schlage also vor, dass du schon einmal zu Rittersporn und deinem faszinierenden neuen Freund zurückkehrst. Ich packe derweil meine Sachen und schließe mich euch in Kürze an.«  
Geralt verschränkte grinsend seine Arme. »Du bist reichlich gut informiert dafür, dass dir nur an meiner Sicherheit liegt.«

**~**

Rittersporn sprang auf, als Geralt wieder am Ufer anlegte. Er wedelte theatralisch mit den Armen. »Geralt, warum hat das so lange gedauert?«, wollte der Barde wissen, ließ dem Hexer jedoch keine Möglichkeit zu antworten, bevor er fortfuhr. »Was hast du entdeckt?« Geralt grinste breit, antwortete jedoch noch nicht. Er sah sich suchend um und fragte dann seinerseits: »Wo ist Veit?«  
Rittersporn deutete über seine Schulter. »Musste sich in die Büsche schlagen. Also was war da drüben?« Geralt nickte und sagte dann mit triumphierender Stimme: »Niemand anderes, als unser alter Freund Regis.«  
Rittersporn riss verblüfft die Augen auf und versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es blieb bei dem Versuch. Geralt grinste amüsiert, verstand die Reaktion aber nur zu gut. Er war selbst sehr erfreut seinen Freund wieder bei sich zu haben. Nach der langen Zeit, in der er ihn nur schmerzlich vermissen konnte, war er aber noch gar nicht imstande, das ganze Ausmaß seiner Emotionen, die seine Rückkehr auslösten, zu erfassen.

Rittersporn fasste sich, aber bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, bemerkten die beiden Männer einen grauen Nebelfetzen, der sich rasch und gegen den Wind über das Wasser auf sie zubewegte. Das noch immer überraschte Gesicht des Barden, nahm einen immer freudigeren Ausdruck an, als der Vampir sich vor ihnen materialisierte. Rittersporn lachte glücklich auf und trat vor, um den Mann in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung zu ziehen. »Es tut gut dich wiederzusehen, Regis. Und ich bin hocherfreut, dass du uns bei diesem Abenteuer zur Seite stehst«, erklärte Rittersporn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Regis lächelte und hakte seine Finger auf Schulterhöhe in den Riemen der Tasche. »Das geht mir ganz genauso, mein lieber Rittersporn.«

Knackende Zweige veranlassten die drei Männer, ihre Köpfe zur Seite zu drehen. »Ah, der Letzte im Bunde«, meinte Regis eulenhaft.  
Veit stolperte aus der Vegetation und zupfte sich einen hartnäckigen Zweig aus seinen Haaren. Als er aufblickte und drei, statt der erwarteten zwei Männer vor sich stehen sah, blieb er abrupt stehen. Er musterte den Neuankömmling für einen Moment, der ihn seinerseits nicht weniger interessiert ansah.  
»Veit, das ist mein guter Freund Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy«, stellte Geralt den Vampir umständlich vor. Regis verbeugte sich leicht und lächelte den Hexer mit geschlossenem Mund an. Zu Geralts Überraschung erwiderte Veit nichts, sondern starrte einfach weiter. Für eine ganze Weile, tat der Hexer nichts anderes, als Regis von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern und jedes Detail von ihm in sich aufzunehmen.  
»Veit?«, fragte Geralt schließlich beunruhigt, als noch immer keine Reaktion erfolgte.  
Mit einem Mal sprang der dunkelhaarige Hexer vor, überbrückte blitzschnell die Distanz zwischen ihnen, zog sein Silberschwert und hielt es Regis mit einem eiskalten Lächeln auf den Lippen, an die Kehle. Rittersporn schrie erschrocken auf. »Und was hat ein Vampir mit einem Hexer zu schaffen?«, wollte Veit wissen. Regis zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, während ihn der Mann mit seiner Waffe bedrohte.  
Geralt und selbst Rittersporn japsten erschrocken nach Luft und bemühten sich zwischen den Hexer und dem Vampir zu kommen. »Ich versichere dir, er ist ein Freund und ganz sicher keine Bedrohung«, beeilte er sich, zu erklären und legte eine Hand auf Veits Klinge, um sie sanft wegzudrücken. Der Barde nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, um Geralt zu bestätigen. »Er trinkt schon seit ewigen Zeiten kein Blut mehr und wir schulden ihm bei vielen Gelegenheiten unser Leben«, ergänzte er.  
Regis senkte verlegen den Blick. Es schmeichelte ihm, dass seine Freunde so bereit waren, ihn zu verteidigen.

Veit blickte erst Geralt, dann Rittersporn und schließlich wieder Regis an. Er überlegte einen Moment, holte dann tief Luft und steckte sein Schwert elegant zurück in die Scheide auf seinem Rücken, während er sein Gewicht wieder gleichmäßig auf beide Füße verlagerte.  
»Also gut«, sagte er an Geralt gewandt. »Ich vertraue auf dein Urteil, bis ich mir ein Eigenes gebildet habe.« Dann wandte er sich erneut Regis zu und legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust. »Ich bin Veit. Ich bin erfreut einen weiteren Freund von Geralt kennenzulernen.« Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, die von Regis erwidert wurde. »Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.«

♦

Sie setzten ihre Reise nach Lindental fort und die Siedlung kam allmählich in Reichweite.  
Regis schlug Geralts Angebot aus, mit ihm zusammen auf Plötze zu reiten und lief stattdessen mühelos zu Fuß neben ihnen her. Während sie weiter dem Ufer folgten, plauderten sie fröhlich. Regis berichtete, dass wenige was er zu Dettlaff sagen konnte und lauschte dann gebannt der Erzählung von Geralt. Der Hexer beschrieb ausführlich von seinem Leben im Ruhestand und erzählte auch, wie seine Bekanntschaft mit Veit zustande kam.  
Regis nickte dem Mann anerkennend zu, als Geralt erklärte, dass der Hexer sich sofort zu helfen bereit erklärte, nachdem Rittersporn sie aufgesucht hatte.  
Veit schwieg die meiste Zeit, lauschte aber gebannt. Besonders wenn Regis das Wort ergriff, konnte er kaum die Augen von ihm abwenden. Geralt verstand sein Interesse gut. Höhere Vampire waren kein alltäglicher Anblick und die Gelegenheit sich mit einem zu unterhalten, ohne ein Artgenosse zu sein, war ganz außergewöhnlich.  
Geralt machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, wie sehr ihn seine Freundschaft mit dem Vampir privilegierte.

Rittersporn vollbrachte es eine Weile nur zuzuhören, aber nun juckte es ihn wieder, sich in das Gespräch einzubringen. »Wir können wirklich von Glück reden, dass du wieder da bist, Regis«, erklärte der Barde. »Was gibt es Besseres als einen Vampirverbündeten, wenn man sich mit Vampiren anlegen will.«  
Regis runzelte die Stirn, lächelte aber, ehe er antwortete. »Stell mich bitte nicht mit niederen Vampiren auf eine Stufe. Im besten Fall kann man sie als sehr weit entfernte Verwandte bezeichnen.« Er machte eine ausholende Geste. »In Ophir gibt es behaarte Säugetiere, die auf Bäumen leben und Früchte essen. Es gibt einige Meinungen dazu, die behaupten es würde sich dabei um Verwandte der Menschen handeln. Ich vermute, du wärst nicht besonders glücklich damit, wenn jemand dich mit einer solchen Kreatur vergleichen würde.« Er warf dem Barden einen bedeutsamen Blick unter seinen Augenbrauen hindurch zu.  
Rittersporn schnaubte wegen der langatmigen Ausführung. »Ich meinte, dass es gut ist jemanden dabei zu haben, der weiß, womit wir es zu tun haben.« Regis seufzte leise. »Ich wünschte, ich könnte deinen Optimismus teilen. Leider ist es mir ein Rätsel, warum sich die verschiedenen niederen Vampire zusammentun. Normalerweise verhalten sie sich zwar untereinander friedlich, aber jede Art bleibt lieber für sich«, er legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und grübelte. »Ich habe nur einmal erlebt, dass sich die einzelnen Spezies zusammengetan haben und das war bei den unglücklichen Ereignissen in Toussaint, die leider mein Freund Dettlaff zu verschulden hat. Und tatsächlich ist das genau der Umstand, der mich beunruhigt.«  
Die Hexer warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu. »Nun Dettlaff befindet sich, wie gesagt weit entfernt. Sollten die Vampire sich nicht aus eigenem Antrieb zusammengetan haben, dann bedeutet das, so fürchte ich, dass wir es mit einem höheren Vampir zu tun bekommen. Einem, der wie Dettlaff über die Gabe verfügt niedere Vampire zu befehligen.« Geralt knabberte an seiner Lippe, während er über Regis Worte nachdachte. »Sagtest du nicht, dass höhere Vampire über einzigartige Fähigkeiten verfügen?«, fragte er schließlich. Der Vampir nickte. »Ich bin erfreut, dass dein Gedächtnis noch so gut funktioniert, mein lieber Geralt.« Er schmunzelte amüsiert. »Aber ich habe mich vermutlich etwas unklar ausgedrückt. Unsere individuellen Fähigkeiten unterscheiden sich innerhalb meiner Art so sehr, dass es unmöglich ist, sie als Klassifikation für uns zu benutzen. Dazu kommt, dass wir im Laufe unseres Lebens diese Fähigkeiten immer weiterentwickeln und genau wie die Persönlichkeit variiert das Ergebnis von Individuum zu Individuum. Man wird keine zwei Vampire, Hexer oder Menschen finden, die ein Leben lang stets die gleichen Erfahrungen machten. Verzeih mir daher bitte, wenn ich so unpräzise war von einzigartigen Fähigkeiten zu sprechen. Im Kern besteht nämlich durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass zwei Vampire mit der gleichen Veranlagung geboren werden.«

Rittersporn stöhnte auf. »Können wir uns vielleicht erst einmal darauf konzentrieren, in Lindental anzukommen? Mir schwirrt der Kopf und diese ganze Spekulation bringt uns nicht weiter. Vielleicht weiß Eskel inzwischen auch mehr.«  
Regis lächelte dem Barden zu. »Ganz wie du wünschst, Rittersporn. Welches Thema entspricht denn derzeit eher deinem Geschmack?« Der Barde legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach. Schließlich zuckte er nichtssagend mit den Schultern, doch ganz plötzlich entfaltete sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
»Hast du in letzter Zeit wieder die Bekanntschaft irgendwelcher Sukkubi gemacht?«  
»Rittersporn!«, stöhnten Geralt und Regis im Chor genervt auf.  
»Man wird doch wohl fragen dürfen«, erwiderte der Barde gut gelaunt. Bevor einer der anderen noch etwas erwidern konnte, meldete sich Veit plötzlich interessiert. »Sukkubi?«, fragte er schlicht. Rittersporn lachte laut auf und da ihn die anderen nicht daran hinderten, begann er dem Hexer vergnügt von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Reise und Regis Liebschaft mit dem Sukkubus in Beauclair zu erzählen. Er sprach eine ganze Weile und schmückte seine Erzählung mit theatralischen Gesten und ziemlich übertriebenen dramatischen Wendungen aus, die sowohl Geralt als auch Regis regelmäßig zum Kopfschütteln veranlassten.

»Nun jedenfalls hat Regis… Einsatz verhindern können, dass Geralt den Auftrag ausführen musste und der Sukkubus konnte weiterleben, sehr zum Vergnügen der männlichen Bevölkerung von Beauclair«, schloss er schließlich seine Geschichte ab.  
Veit blieb einen Moment still und ließ die Erzählung auf sich nachwirken.  
Falls Rittersporn Applaus für seine Geschichte erwartet hatte, wurde er leider enttäuscht. Sehr zum Erstaunen der anderen, verfinsterte sich Veits Gesicht und er sagte bitter: » Du hättest sie töten sollen.«  
Geralt drehte sich überrascht zu dem Hexer um und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Regis seinerseits blieb gelassen bei dieser Äußerung. Er wedelte mit einer Hand in der Luft. »Denkst du denn, dass jedes Monster den Tod verdient?«  
Veit sah den Vampir durchdringend an. »Ich bin ein Hexer, es ist unsere Art, Monster zu töten, die andere Völker gefährden.« Geralt fand endlich seine Stimme wieder und sagte: »Sie hat niemanden getötet, sie war nicht böse.«  
»Das spielt keine Rolle«, erwiderte Veit. »Ich bin sicher, dass sie das nicht war. Es wäre sogar ziemlich unsinnig anzunehmen, dass sie aus Boshaftigkeit Menschen töten würde. Sukkubi ernähren sich von Lebenskraft. Würde sie Menschen mutwillig umbringen, wäre das, als ob ein Bauer seine Felder verbrennt nur, weil er Freude an den Flammen hat. Aber sie müssen sich ernähren und früher oder später wird ein Sukkubus töten. Nicht mit Absicht, aber es wird geschehen.«

Geralt dachte über seine Worte nach, ehe er antwortete. »Sie handeln nur nach ihrer Natur.« Veit lächelte grimmig. »Das tun Nekker auch und trotzdem hast du keine Skrupel sie zu jagen.«  
Geralt zuckte aufgrund dieses Vergleichs zusammen. Regis nickte jedoch langsam mit dem Kopf. »Ich gebe zu, deine Argumente sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen.«

Veit schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr dann in einem etwas versöhnlicheren Tonfall fort: »Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich bin absolut dagegen Monster nur deswegen zu töten, weil sie keine Menschen, Hexer oder Elfen sind. Wenn ein Troll, eine Nymphe, ein Werwolf oder…«, er nickte in Regis Richtung. »…ein Vampir sein Leben friedlich lebt und niemanden Schaden zufügt, dann gibt es keine Berechtigung ihn zu jagen. Aber wenn man, wie wir Hexer sein Leben der Aufgabe verschrieben hat, die genannten zu schützen, dann können wir nicht gefährliche Monster verschonen nur, weil sie nette Titten haben.« Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er etwas bitterer fortfuhr: »Hättet ihr den Sukkubus getötet, hätte es euch vermutlich keiner der Männer dort gedankt. Sie erfahren erst, dass sie todgeweiht sind, wenn sie zwischen den Beinen dieser Monster liegen und spüren, wie sie ihnen den letzten Funken Leben entreißen. Und trotzdem wäre es richtig gewesen. …Sei es nur für die betrogenen Ehefrauen.«  
Geralt seufzte leise. Er hatte sich bei Veits Worten sehr über den Mann erschrocken, musste jetzt aber leider beschämt einsehen, dass seine Meinung keineswegs so radikal war, wie er für einen Moment befürchtet hatte. Er kam nicht ganz umhin ihm sogar recht zu geben und warf einen Seitenblick auf Regis. Der Vampir schritt jedoch nur stumm neben Plötze her, presste die Lippen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn.

♦

Gegen Nachmittag erreichten sie endlich ihr Ziel. Lindental erhob sich erfreulich unzerstört vor ihnen und wirkte trotz der ärmlichen Fassaden und schlammigen Straßen sehr einladend auf die Gruppe. Die Stimmung hatte sich nach ihrer Debatte über die Monsterjagd rasch wieder verbessert, aber die beiden Hexer und vor allem auch Rittersporn, waren nach der tagelangen Reise erschöpft.  
Als sie die ersten Häuser des Dorfes passierten, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt direkt in das Gasthaus zu ziehen. Sie erwarteten ohnehin, dass Eskel, sofern er sich noch hier aufhielt, dort zu finden war.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das richtige Gebäude ausfindig machen konnten und zu Geralts Überraschung, lehnte Eskel direkt neben der Tür an der Wand.

Als der Hexer die Gruppe ankommen sah, legte sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Die schlimme Narbe verzog sich mit seinen Mundwinkeln und gab ihm ein schauriges Aussehen, das so gar nicht zu seiner freundlichen Natur passte. »Hey Geralt«, begrüßte ihn der Hexer und stieß sich von der Wand ab. »Dann hat Rittersporn es also doch geschafft, dich von deinen weichen Laken und der reich gedeckten Tafel wegzulocken. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich müsste auf dich verzichten.«  
Geralt sprang von Plötze und umarmte seinen Freund. »Du kennst mich, ich lasse mir keine Gelegenheit entgehen, durch Schlamm und Schmutz zu waten, um irgendwo in der Wildnis einen potenziell tödlichen Kampf auszufechten.« Eskel lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.« Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst. »Ich habe noch ein bisschen Unterstützung gefunden. …Aber Geralt, ich sage dir, es sind Dutzende von diesen Monstern. Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können.«  
Geralt nickte zur Erwiderung und erinnerte sich dann an seine Begleiter. Er stellte Veit und Regis vor, die Eskel beide herzlich begrüßte. Er zeigte sich ziemlich dankbar dafür, mit Veit die Unterstützung eines weiteren Hexers zu gewinnen und musste sich mühevoll die kuriose Neugierde verkneifen, die ihn bei Regis Anblick überkam. Als einer der engsten Freunde von Geralt kannte er natürlich seine Geschichte und wusste über Regis vampirische Natur Bescheid.  
Rittersporn begrüßte den Hexer ebenfalls und übergab Pegasus Zügel an Regis, während Veit die Zügel von Lapis und Plötze nahm. Die beiden entschuldigten sich, um die Pferde zum nahe gelegenen Stall zu führen. Währenddessen wollte Geralt fragen, wie es seinem Hexerfreund ergangen war, doch ein kleiner Aufschrei lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer auf Rittersporn.  
Der Barde hatte die Tür zur Schankstube geöffnet und starrte mit großen Augen in den Raum hinein.  
Verwundert legte Geralt die Stirn in Falten. Eskel grinste leicht. »Euer Kumpel Zoltan ist vor ein paar Tagen hier eingetrudelt. Offensichtlich hat sich Rittersporns Liebchen Sorgen gemacht, weil er nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist und hat ihn losgeschickt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Feiner Kerl. Hat sich gleich bereit erklärt, ein paar Vampirköpfe rollen zu lassen, als ich ihm von dem Problem erzählt habe.«  
Geralts Augen leuchteten erfreut auf. Die Vampirangelegenheit war zwar ausgesprochen unschön, aber die Tatsache, dass fast alle seine Freunde wieder versammelt waren und er sogar einen weiteren ihrer Gruppe hatte hinzufügen können, stimmte ihn äußerst zufrieden. Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Rittersporn, der noch immer in der geöffneten Tür stand.  
»Was ist denn los?«, fragte er den Barden. Rittersporn drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. »Da sitzt ein Bursche.« Geralt hob verwundert eine Augenbraue und fragte sich, was daran so ungewöhnlich sein sollte. »Ein Hexerbursche«, ergänzte Rittersporn schließlich und löste damit bei Eskel einen gewaltigen Lachanfall aus.  
Verwundert schaute Geralt zwischen den Männern hin und her, dann beschloss er, sich Rittersporns Entdeckung selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er ging zur Tür und ließ seinen Blick durch den Schankraum gleiten. Er rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass Rittersporn recht haben könnte, da es schon seit Jahrzehnten keinen Nachwuchs mehr unter den Hexern gegeben hatte, war aber bereit sich eines Besseren belehren zu lassen.  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Geralt in dem recht üppigen Raum alle Tische abgesucht hatte und schließlich entdeckte er an einem von ihnen Zoltan sitzen, der sich an einem gewaltigen Humpen Bier gütlich tat. Und tatsächlich saß neben ihm an der Stirnseite des Tisches ein Hexer in schwerer Rüstung. Geralt stutzte einen Moment, dann Biss er sich auf die Lippen, um das Lachen zu unterdrücken, welches ihn nun ebenfalls überkam.  
Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schnipste er mit den Fingern in Eskels Richtung. »Komm, hilf mir mal, mir fällt der Name nicht mehr ein.« Eskel wischte sich die Augen, ehe er antwortete: »Valka.« Geralt nickte sofort, als die Erinnerung zurückkehrte.

Verwirrt starrte Rittersporn die Hexer an. »Valka? Das ist ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Name für einen Mann.« Wieder prustete Eskel los. »Mein lieber Rittersporn, das mag daran liegen, dass das kein Bursche ist, sondern eine Frau.« Er gluckste. »Und ganz sicher keine junge mehr«, ergänzte er noch zwinkernd. Rittersporn drehte fassungslos seinen Kopf zurück in den Schankraum und starrte die Hexerin an. Geralt schmunzelte und folgte seinem Blick.  
Trotz seiner Belustigung konnte er Rittersporns Verwirrung verstehen. Seid ihrer letzten Begegnung, als Eskel und er noch in Kaer Morhen ausgebildet wurden, hatte die Frau sich verändert. Ihre ehemals langen dunkelblonden Haare, waren einem etwas unordentlichen Fade-Cut gewichen. Die welligen Strähnen des längeren Deckhaars hingen ihr in das gänzlich ungeschminkte Gesicht und unterstrichen die scharfen Gesichtszüge. Sie trug die lange Rüstung der Bärenschule, mit einem ledernen Brustbeschlag, der ganz offensichtlich für einen männlichen Hexer gefertigt wurde und jede verräterische weibliche Kurve ihres Körpers verbarg.

Die Hexerin musste bemerkt haben, dass sie angestarrt wurde und blickte hoch. Als ihr Blick auf die beiden Männer fiel, lächelte sie schief und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.  
Während sie auf sie zukam, kam Geralt nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass sie auf den ersten Blick wirklich eher wie ein halbstarker Bengel und weniger wie eine erwachsene Frau aussah. Als sie direkt vor ihnen stehen blieb und sich ihr Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzog, dass ihre Augen leuchten und kleine verräterische Fältchen, um ihre Augen erscheinen ließ, verschwand die Illusion und Geralt erkannte in ihr wieder die liebenswerte Hexerin, die ihn damals gemeinsam mit Eskel und den anderen Jungen aus seiner Gruppe, unterrichtet hatte.  
»Geralt von Riva«, sagte sie mit angenehmer Stimme. »Ich freue, mich dich nach so langer Zeit wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen.« Sie machte eine kleine Pause und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. »Ich muss sagen, du siehst gut aus. Wenn ich an den schmächtigen Jungen zurückdenke, der du früher warst, dann hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du heute deine Rüstung so gut ausfüllst.«  
Geralt lächelte verlegen und kratze sich am Kopf. »Ich freue mich auch, dich wiederzusehen. Ich muss gestehen, du siehst etwas anders aus.« Valka lachte auf. »Nun ob Hexerin oder nicht, als Frau sollte man heutzutage nicht allein reisen.« Sie schmunzelte. »Oder besser gesagt, sollte man allein nicht als Frau reisen.«  
Geralt nickte grinsend. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte hinter ihm wieder ein Aufschrei. Veit war inzwischen aus dem Stall zurückgekehrt und hatte sich auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt, um Geralt über die Schulter zu sehen. Als er Valka sah, drängelte er sich zwischen Rittersporn und Geralt hindurch und riss die Hexerin in die Arme.  
»Es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen«, rief er lachend und Valka wirkte nicht weniger erfreut. Die beiden hielten einen Moment die Umarmung, dann lösten sie sich langsam und blickten sich lächelnd an.  
Geralt verspürte ein kleines, stechendes Gefühl in seiner Brust. Müsste er es beschreiben, hätte er es vielleicht mit Eifersucht in Verbindung gebracht. Doch glücklicherweise, musste er das nicht und konnte es einfach ungenutzt in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins schieben. Stattdessen ließ er seiner Neugierde freien Lauf und räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich zu lenken.  
Er vermutete zwar, dass Veit die Hexerin, ebenso wie er selbst, durch Unterricht kennengelernt hatte, aber er wollte trotzdem fragen, woher sie sich kannten. Doch bevor es dazu kam, wanderte Valkas Blick von seinem Gesicht über seine Schulter und das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig aus ihrem Gesicht.  
Verwundert sah Geralt über seine Schulter und stellte fest, dass Regis vollkommen erstarrt hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich wieder zu Valka und wollte rasch eine Erklärung abgeben, um eine weitere Klinge an der Kehle seines Freundes zu vermeiden, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff die Hexerin mit kalter Stimme das Wort.  
»Wie ich sehe, waren die Gerüchte über dein Ableben ziemlich übertrieben, Emiel Regis.«  
Nun war es an Geralt verwundert zu erstarren. Er sah zu seinem Freund, der noch immer nicht reagierte und lediglich stumm die Zähne zusammenbiss.  
»Ihr… kennt euch?«, fragte er vorsichtig. Valka nickte, ohne ihre Augen von dem Vampir zu nehmen. »Wir hatten vor einer Ewigkeit in Brugge das Vergnügen«, erklärte die Hexerin. Geralt schluckte mit trockenem Hals. »Das bedeutet?«, wollte er wissen.  
Valka drehte langsam ihren Kopf, um Geralt anzusehen. Ihr Lächeln war kalt, als sie erklärte: »Er tötete Menschen wegen ihres Blutes und für Münzen schlug ich ihm den Kopf ab.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Und damit ist dann auch der letzte OC eingeführt. Es kann also losgehen...  



	5. Der Tod ist erst der Anfang

Geralt beeilte sich, durch die schlammigen Straßen von Lindental zu laufen. Er war beinahe gezwungen zu rennen, um Regis nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er war sich sicher, dass der Vampir zielsicher auf den Dorfrand zumarschierte und sobald er sich sicher war, dass ihn niemand beobachtete, er sich in Nebel auflöste und fürs Erste nicht mehr aufzufinden sein würde.  
Geralt fluchte und begann nun tatsächlich zu rennen, als Regis um eine Ecke bog und kurz aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.  
Als er das Gebäude umrundete, hinter dem sein Freund verschwunden war, tauchte direkt vor ihm ein Hindernis auf und zwang ihn schlitternd zum Stehen zu kommen. Sehr zu Geralts Verwunderung stand Regis nun direkt vor ihm und starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an.  
Er wollte etwas sagen und hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet, als er mit einer Geste zum Schweigen aufgefordert wurde und er klappte den Mund wieder zu.  
»Ich bitte dich Geralt, lass mich allein«, sagte der Vampir gequält. Der Hexer haderte einen Moment, dann ergriff er doch das Wort. »Hör‘ mal, ich kann ja verstehen, dass die Situation für dich nicht angenehm ist, aber wir brauchen deine Hilfe und…«, er zögerte kurz, »sie hat sich auch nicht grade mit gezückter Klinge auf dich gestürzt. Ich bin sicher, wenn wir ihr erklären, dass du nicht mehr tötest, dann wird sie dich bestimmt akzeptieren.«  
Geralt zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Regis unerwartet in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Es beunruhigte und verwirrte ihn, denn aus dem Lachen seines Freundes war keine Freude herauszuhören, vielmehr klang er hysterisch und verzweifelt. Ihn beschlich leises entsetzen, als der Vampir sich allmählich beruhigte, aber seine Augen dafür einen sehr viel feuchteren Glanz bekamen, als Geralt es jemals zuvor gesehen hatte oder hätte sehen wollen. Der Vampir vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und als er schließlich wieder sprach, klang seine Stimme gedämpft.  
»Ja. Die Situation ist nicht angenehm für mich. …Du kannst dir nicht einmal im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie unangenehm die Situation ist.« Er blickte wieder hoch und holte tief Luft. »Ich habe dir meine Hilfe zugesagt und du wirst sie bekommen, mein Freund. Ich bitte dich dennoch inständig, mich jetzt allein zu lassen. Ich versichere dir, ich werde mich euch morgen wieder anschließen.« Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich sorgfältig umsah. »Lass dir bitte auch versichert sein, dass Valka nicht die Absicht haben wird mich wieder außer Gefecht zu setzen. Auch wenn sie jeden Grund dazu hätte. Die Dinge sind sehr viel komplizierter, als du es dir vorstellen kannst.«  
Bevor Geralt noch etwas erwidern konnte, verwandelte sich der Vampir in eine Wolke aus grauem Nebel und verschwand in der Abenddämmerung. Der Hexer fluchte erneut und brütete für eine Weile über die rätselhaften Worte.  
Nach einiger Zeit voller ergebnisloser Grübelei, drehte er sich um und stampfte unglücklich zurück zur Herberge. Wieder musste er Regis gehen lassen. Diesmal hoffentlich jedoch nur für ein paar Stunden.

**~**

Die Stimmung in der Herberge war auf eine bedrückende Art ausgelassen. Die Bewohner Lindentals und auch einige durchkommende Flüchtlinge, frönten ausgiebig Bier und Schnaps. Es wurde gescherzt und gelacht und hätte eigentlich normal gewirkt, wenn nicht jedes Mal das Lachen auf den Gesichtern schlagartig erlosch und Verzweiflung sich breitmachte, sobald die betreffende Person sich unbeobachtet wähnte.  
Geralt hatte diese Form der Angstbewältigung auch bei anderen Gelegenheiten beobachten können und ließ sich nicht täuschen. Das geübte Auge sah, in Lindental ging die Angst um. Geralt seufzte, als er zu dem langen Tisch hinübersah an dem bereits Zoltan, Eskel, Rittersporn, Veit und Valka saßen. Für die Stimmung, die dort herrschte, bedurfte es keines geübten Auges.  
Offensichtlich hatten sie es fertiggebracht, sich gemeinsam an den Tisch zu setzten, aber nun schwieg sich die Gruppe verlegen an und jeder versuchte Augenkontakt mit den anderen zu vermeiden. Die Bombe die Valka hatte platzen lassen, ließ offenbar auch die Stimmung in Rauch aufgehen.  
Er ging zum Tresen, winkte den kahlen Wirt heran und bestellte Bier und Schnaps für ihre ganze Gruppe. Geralt wartete, bis der Mann die gewaltigen Humpen auf ein schmutziges Tablett stellte und balancierte es dann vorsichtig zum Tisch.  
Dort angekommen, setzte er sich auf den freien Platz gegenüber der Hexerin, nahm die Krüge einzeln vom Tablett und schlitterte jedem seiner Freunde zwei von ihnen, über die Tischplatte hinweg, entgegen. In der Gruppe erhob sich ein unverständliches Gemurmel, welches von dem Hexer als Dankesbekundung interpretiert wurde. Er nahm seinen großzügig bemessenen Schnaps, prostete in die Runde und trank einen Schluck, der ihm brennend die Kehle herunterlief. Seine Begleiter taten es ihm unmittelbar gleich und er musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als er sah, dass ausnahmslos alle zuerst nach dem Schnaps gegriffen hatten.  
Als die Krüge kurz darauf wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt wurden, konnte man spüren, wie die Atmosphäre sich ein wenig lockerte. Stühle wurden verrückt, während die die darauf saßen, aus ihrer zwanghaft verkrampften Pose in ein gemütlicheres Fläzen glitten. Es wurde entspannter geatmet und die ersten zaghaften Versuche eines Augenkontakts untereinander wurden gewagt.  
Geralt konnte sogar sehen, wie Zoltan sich nachdenklich den Bart kratzte, was stets ein untrügliches Zeichen für einen in Kürze folgenden Kommentar war. Doch bevor es soweit kommen konnte, schnappte sich Rittersporn erneut seinen Humpen, leerte den Schnaps in einem Zug aus und rammte ihn mit einem lauten Knall zurück auf den Tisch. Dann drehte er sich direkt zu Valka um und sagte laut: »HerhagesahhhehwaheeBaua!«  
Sofort drehten sich alle Köpfe zu ihm um und starrten ihn an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Die Hexerin zwinkerte ein paar Mal irritiert und fragte dann liebenswürdig: »Bitte?«  
Rittersporn räusperte sich verlegen und wartete einen Moment, bis das scharfe Brennen des Alkohols nachließ und er seine Zunge wieder spüren konnte. Als er diesmal zum Sprechen ansetzte, blieb er deutlich leiser, doch sowohl Zoltan als auch Geralt wich sofort das Blut aus dem Gesicht und die beiden tauschten panische Blicke über die Tischplatte hinweg aus.  
»Er hat gesagt, es waren Bauern.«  
Valka überlegte einen Augenblick und schüttelte dann den Kopf. »Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht folgen.« Der Barde rutschte sichtlich beunruhigt auf seinem Stuhl herum und zupfte an seinem Jabot, während die Hexerin ihm mehrfach auffordernd zunickte.  
Geralt nutzte die kleine Schonfrist, um zu überlegen, ob er seinen Freund aufhalten sollte, musste sich zu seiner Schande aber eingestehen, dass er liebend gern eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen würde und Valka zurzeit die Einzige war, die sie beantworten könnte. Schließlich holte Rittersporn tief Luft, setzte sich aufrecht hin und straffte die Schultern, in dem Versuch einen möglichst würdevollen Eindruck zu erwecken.  
»Als Regis uns von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte, sagte er, dass ihn Bauern zerstückelt hätten.«  
Valka lehnte sich überrascht auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und starrte den Barden an. Als sie gleich darauf den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern, gingen plötzlich die Pferde mit Rittersporn durch.  
»Wie alt bist du überhaupt? Regis sagte, dass er noch ziemlich jung war, als ihm das passierte. Er muss doch jetzt bestimmt fünfhundert Jahre alt sein. Und woher kennst du Geralt? Und den da?« Er deutete mit dem Finger auf Veit. »Und wieso bist du eigentlich hier?«  
Ein lautes Krachen ließ Rittersporn zusammenfahren. Zoltan hatte seinen Bierkrug so kräftig auf dem Tisch abgestellt, dass das Bier überschwappte und sich mehrere kleine Pfützen auf dem Tisch bildeten. »Verdammt noch mal Rittersporn, gib ihr doch wenigstens die Gelegenheit auch etwas zu sagen, bevor du sie so wütend gemacht hast, dass sie dir eins mit dem Schwert über die Rübe gibt.«  
Der Barde starrte seinen Freund empört an, klappte aber sofort den Mund zu. Er sah wieder zu der Hexerin und murmelte beschämt: »Entschuldigung.«  
Valka, die noch immer zurückgelehnt auf dem Stuhl saß, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke, während alle Augen gebannt auf ihr ruhten. Sie schwieg zunächst eine ganze Weile, dann seufzte sie. »Vierhundertneununddreißig«, war erst einmal alles, was sie erwiderte.  
Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie jedoch fort. »Regis müsste in diesem Jahr sein vierhundertneununddreißigstes Lebensjahr erleben. Nicht fünfhundert. Und was mich angeht, nun ich bin froh sagen zu können, dass ich doch deutlich jünger bin.«  
Sie senkte wieder ihren Kopf und grinste amüsiert in die Runde. Ich bin erst vierhundertsieben Jahre alt.«  
Rittersporn klappte der Mund auf, aber Zoltan war schneller. Er griff wieder nach seinem Bier und prostete der Hexerin zu. »Nun Mädchen, du überraschst mich. Ich hätte ja meine beste Gwintkarte verwettet, dass du keinen Tag älter als dreihundert bist.« Valka lachte schallend auf und griff ebenfalls nach ihrem Bier, um die Geste zu erwidern.  
»Und genau aus diesem Grund mag ich Zwerge, sie wissen immer, was Frauen hören wollen.« Sie trank zunächst einen Schluck, begann dann aber den Krug nachdenklich zu schwenken.  
»Aber zurück zu deinen Fragen«, sagte sie und blickte Rittersporn an. »Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dürfte das was Regis euch erzählt hat, eher eine stark gekürzte Fassung sein. Ich denke, das ist auch nur allzu verständlich in Anbetracht des Themas. …Die Bauern haben mich beauftragt, ihn zu erledigen.«  
Geralt beugte sich rasch nach vorn und zog damit wie beabsichtigt den Blick der Frau auf sich. »Es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass du keine Anstalten gemacht hast, ihn wieder einen Kopf kürzer zu machen«, merkte er vorsichtig an. Valka nickte langsam, während sie auf ihrer Wange kaute.  
»Es mag vorhin vielleicht nicht unbedingt den Eindruck gemacht haben, aber ich bin tatsächlich froh zu wissen, dass er noch lebt. Die Gerüchte, die ich über seinen angeblichen Tod gehört habe, waren alles andere als angenehm.« Sie verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen und starrte auf das umherschwappende Bier in ihrem Krug.  
Nach einer kurzen Weile stupste Veit sie lächelnd an. »Nun erzähl schon«, forderte er sie neugierig auf. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und kam dann der Bitte nach. »Wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, dann hängen die Antworten auf eure Fragen in gewisser Weise zusammen. Denn gerade um zu verstehen, warum ich hier bin, müsst ihr Wissen, wo ich mal angefangen habe. Auch wenn ihr…», sie deutete auf die anderen Hexer, »einen Teil der Geschichte schon kennt. Nun, wenigstens Eskel sollte sie kennen, da er mir als einziger von euch dreien auch tatsächlich zugehört hat.«  
Geralt und Veit machten verlegene Gesichter, während Eskel sie strahlend anlächelte und ein verschmitztes Zwinkern erntete. Sie trank ihr restliches Bier in einem Zug leer und reckte den Hals, um sich im Schankraum umzusehen. Nachdem sie den Wirt gefunden und mit einer Handbewegung heran gewunken hatte, sagte sie: »Das wird vermutlich ein bisschen dauern. Ich empfehle, dass wir uns vorher um etwas Essbares und noch mehr hiervon kümmern.« Sie schüttelte den Bierkrug und erntete begeisterte Blicke.

**~**

»Es muss irgendwann zwischen 890 und 895 gewesen sein. Ich erinnere mich leider nicht mehr genau, aber ich war in etwa um die zwanzig Jahre alt.« Valka zupfte einen Fetzen Fleisch von ihrer Hasenkeule und steckte ihn in den Mund.  
»Meine bisherigen Erfahrungen auf dem Pfad beschränkten sich auf ein paar einzelne Ertrunkene und einem ziemlich desaströsen Auftrag zum Ausräuchern eines angeblichen Nekkarbaus.« Als sie sich einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund steckte, nutzte Geralt die Gelegenheit. »Inwiefern desaströs?«  
»Nun«, sagte sie kauend und schwenkte ihre Hasenkeule, »die Kaninchen waren keineswegs erfreut über mein tun.«  
Eskel prustete in sein Bier und verschluckte sich. Sie wartete lächelnd ab, bis der Mann aufhörte zu husten. »Nun ich bin jedenfalls, unerfahren wie ich war, in den Wäldern von Rivien umhergelaufen und habe nach Arbeit gesucht. Das Ergebnis war, dass ich irgendwann nachts, auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Stelle zum Schlafen, in einiger Entfernung einen ziemlich verdächtigen Schrei hörte.  
Obwohl mein Instinkt mir ziemlich deutlich riet umzudrehen und in die andere Richtung zu laufen, habe ich natürlich nicht darauf gehört und ging stattdessen direkt darauf zu.« Sie unterbrach, um sich zu räuspern und einen Schluck zu trinken.  
»Ich kam an eine kleine Lichtung. Der Mond war zwar voll, aber von Wolken bedeckt. Sogar für Hexeraugen war die Sicht nicht besonders günstig. Ich zog also mein Schwert, nahm einen Schluck _Katze_ und wünschte mich nur einen Augenblick später meilenweit weg. Mitten auf der Lichtung hockte ein Vampir.  
Er gab sich keinerlei Mühe zu verbergen was für eine Kreatur er war und auch die Tatsache, dass er das Blut einer wild zuckenden Frau trank und von etlichen weiteren zerfetzten Körpern umgeben war, reichte aus, um mich trotz meiner Unerfahrenheit von seiner Natur gänzlich überzeugt sein zu lassen.«  
Valka hob beschwichtigend die Hand, als sie die betroffenen Gesichter von Geralt, Rittersporn und Zoltan sah. »Keine Sorge, ich spreche nicht von Regis.« Sie schob ihren Teller etwas von sich weg und stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Tisch ab. »Als ich die Situation realisierte, stieg selbstverständlich ungeheure Panik in mir auf, aber ich schaffte es irgendwie ruhig zu bleiben und versuchte mich so leise wie möglich davon zu machen.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich auch tatsächlich den Eindruck damit erfolgreich zu sein. In mir keimte bereits die Hoffnung auf, dass ich es geschafft hatte, als plötzlich der Vampir die tote Frau fallen ließ, sich blitzschnell umdrehte und mich direkt ansah. In diesem Moment war ich mir absolut sicher, dass dies mein Ende sein würde.« Sie machte eine dramatische Pause.  
»Und dann passierte etwas, was ich damals niemals erwartet hätte und auch nicht verstand. Heute weiß ich allerdings zur Genüge, was die dafür Ursache war«, sagte sie rätselhaft und schwenkte auffällig ihren Bierkrug. »Der Vampir machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und kam irgendwie… ins Straucheln. Er fiel erst auf die Knie und nach einem kurzen Augenblick sackte er ganz auf dem Boden zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich damals geritten hat, denn anstatt Fersengeld zu geben, bin ich über die Leichenteile hinweg auf ihn zu und rammte ihm mein Schwert in den Rücken, ehe er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte. Er zuckte bloß kurz zusammen. Also zog ich es wieder heraus und dann schlug ich ihm mit zwei Hieben den Kopf ab.«  
»Klingt so, als ob du verdammtes Glück gehabt hättest«, meinte Zoltan.  
»Ja, könnte man erstmal vermuten«, entgegnete Valka. »Als ich jedoch von dem Körper aufblickte, musste ich mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass um die Lichtung herum nun mehrere andere Vampire, in ebenfalls sehr eindeutiger Gestalt, standen.  
Panik wäre an dieser Stelle nicht mehr der passende Ausdruck für die Empfindung, die ich hatte. Ich war wie betäubt. Vollkommen erstarrt stand ich inmitten der verstreuten Körperteile des Vampires und denen seiner unzähligen Opfer aus dieser Nacht und konnte mich nicht rühren.  
Im Nachhinein habe ich mich ein paar Mal gefragt, ob sie mich vielleicht irgendwie hypnotisiert hatten oder ob ich tatsächlich einfach vor Angst erstarrt war. Ausschließen könnte ich aber nichts von beidem.«  
»Wie um alles in der Welt bist du aus der Nummer lebend herausgekommen?«, fragte diesmal Rittersporn.  
»Nun einer der Vampire, er stach mit seinen blonden Haaren aus der ganzen Gruppe hervor, griff plötzlich hinter sich und zog eine große metallbeschlagene Truhe aus dem Gebüsch und warf sie mir vor die Füße, ganz so, als ob sie nichts wiegen würde. Dann deutete er mit seinen Krallen darauf und befahl mir, die Truhe zu öffnen und den zerstückelten Vampir hineinzulegen.«

  
Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Runde.  
»Da mein Verstand für eigenständige Entscheidungen nicht so recht bereit war, tat ich also einfach, was mir der Vampir sagte. Ich öffnete die Truhe, die innen komplett mit Metall verkleidet war, hob den Kopf des Vampirs auf und legte ihn hinein. Tja, und dann stand ich vor einem Problem. Die Truhe war groß, aber nicht groß genug, um den Körper ganz hineinzulegen. Ich sah hoch und starrte den blonden Vampir panisch an.  
Der wiederum deutete lediglich auf mein Schwert. Ich zögerte, weil ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, ob ich ihn richtig verstand. Aber er deutete ein weiteres Mal auf mein Schwert und sagte mir deutlich, dass ich es einsetzen sollte.  
Ich war so verängstigt, dass ich kurz davor stand ohnmächtig zu werden, aber ich tat wie mir geheißen und hackte einen Arm von dem Körper ab. Als ich ihn aufhob und in die Truhe legte, bemerkte ich, dass bis auf den blonden Vampir alle anderen verschwunden waren. Ich hackte den nächsten Arm ab und als ich diesen verstaute, stand der Vampir nicht mehr am Rand der Lichtung, sondern unmittelbar vor mir. Er hatte sein Aussehen verändert und glich nun eher einem Elfen. Er wirkte, trotz seiner unmenschlichen Kraft, beinahe lächerlich zerbrechlich auf mich.  
Als das erste Bein seinen Weg in die Truhe fand, schaffte ich es dann sogar den Mut aufzubringen eine Frage zu stellen. Ich wollte wissen warum er das von mir verlangte.  
Ich habe nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet, daher war ich recht erstaunt, als mir erklärt wurde, dass der unglückliche Vampir vor meinen Füßen den anderen mit seinen Gelagen recht lästig geworden war. Sie hatten beschlossen, ihm einen Denkzettel zu verpassen.  
Seine Erklärung ging sogar so weit, dass er mir verriet, dass höhere Vampire niemals gegeneinander kämpften und er daher über meine Hilfe sehr erfreut wäre.«  
Valka schnitt eine Grimasse. »Ich kann euch versichern, die Freude war keineswegs gegenseitig.  
Als er mir dann schließlich erzählte, dass das Metall in dieser Truhe aus ihrer Heimat stammte und die Fähigkeit besaß, die Regenerationseigenschaften der Vampire zu dämpfen, war ich überzeugt, dass er mich in dem Moment, indem ich das letzte Stück des Körpers in die Truhe lege, töten würde.  
Er musste geahnt haben, was ich dachte. Vielleicht konnte er sogar meine Gedanken lesen. Jedenfalls versicherte er mir umgehend, dass er mich gehen lassen würde.  
Ich kann jedoch nicht behaupten, dass mich das überzeugt hätte. Da ich jedoch keine alternative hatte, denn Flucht oder Kampf waren ausgeschlossen, trennte ich auch das zweite Bein ab.  
Die Situation war skurril und irrational. Der elfenhafte Vampir setzte sich auf einen kleinen Felsen, und schlug die Beine über. Dann plauderte er lächelnd mit mir, während ich einen seiner Artgenossen voller Entsetzen in Stücke hackte und in ein verdammtes Möbel verpackte.«  
Valka nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Getränk, ehe sie fortfuhr. »Als ich schließlich den Torso aufhob und zu den restlichen Körperteilen packte, stand der Vampir wieder auf und strich mit seinen Fingern fast zärtlich über den Deckel der Truhe. Er erklärte mir, dass der Vampir im Inneren nun für zwei- bis dreihundert Jahre darin gefangen sein würde und in Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit Zeit haben würde über sein bisheriges Verhalten nachzudenken, bis er schließlich vollkommen regeneriert wieder zu seinem Volk zurückkehren würde. Er schloss den Deckel der Truhe mit einem Knall, kaum dass er seinen letzten Satz beendet hatte und ich schloss meinerseits meine Augen.  
Trotz seiner Versicherung rechnete ich mit meinem umgehenden Ende. Ich spüre auch heute noch die kalten, schlanken Finger, die über mein Gesicht strichen, während ich wartete.«  
Valka gab den Wirt schaudernd ein Zeichen für eine neue Runde. »Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mit geschlossenen Augen und bebend vor Angst dort gestanden habe, aber als ich schließlich meine Augen öffnete, war der blonde Vampir und die Truhe verschwunden. Nur ich und ein Haufen Menschenkleinteile auf einer Lichtung. Ich nahm mein Schwert und rannte davon.  
Ich würde gern behaupten, dass es sich damit erledigt hatte, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich auch noch Monate später alle paar Minuten ein Blick über die Schulter geworfen habe und erwartete, dass mich gleich fünf lange, rasiermesserscharfe Krallen aufschlitzen würden.«

**~**

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich an dem Tisch breit und wurde erst wieder unterbrochen, als ein junger Bursche schüchtern herantrat und die leeren Krüge vor ihnen, durch gefüllte ersetzte.  
»Der Grund, der mich herführt, ist letztendlich der Gleiche, der mich damals zu Regis geführt hat«, ergriff Valka abermals das Wort. »Diese unschöne Erfahrung hat mich veranlasst, Vampire zu studieren. Intensiver als jede andere Monsterspezies, die wir kennen. Ich habe mich sogar auf die Jagd von niederen Vampiren spezialisiert und gelte als führende Expertin für alle Vampirspezies. Darum war ich auch in der Wolfsschule und auch in allen anderen Schulen und habe dort mein Wissen an junge Hexer weitergegeben.  
Im Grunde genommen ist es aber etwas traurig, wenn man bedenkt, dass meine Kernqualifikation darin besteht, bei mehreren Gelegenheiten mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein.«  
Seufzend führte Valka ihren Krug an die Lippen, doch bevor sie trank, sprach sie doch noch weiter. »Ich habe vor etwa zwei Wochen eine Nachricht von einem befreundeten Hexer erhalten. Er hat mir von Gerüchten über ein Vampirproblem hier in Velen berichtet. Er ist wohl davon ausgegangen, dass ich nicht würde widerstehen können. Zu Recht, wie man sieht.«

Geralt dachte über Valkas Geschichte nach und schämte sich etwas dafür, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, obwohl er sich nun sicher war, sie schon einmal gehört zu haben.  
Zu seinem Leidwesen blieb Regis Part jedoch nach wie vor im Dunkeln. Er hatte eigentlich darauf gehofft, an die gewünschten Informationen zu kommen, ohne darum bitten zu müssen. In diesem Fall hätte er sich nämlich einreden können, dass er die geschätzte Privatsphäre seines Freundes grundlegend respektierte.  
Als er seinen Blick von der Tischplatte hob, stellte er fest, dass Valka ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete. Er bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass sie sehr genau wusste, was ihn grade beschäftigte. Als ob sie seine Befürchtung bestätigen wollte, ergriff sie in diesem Moment wieder das Wort. »Tja, dann ist da noch die Geschichte mit Regis... .« Sie nahm einen Löffel und spielte nachdenklich damit herum.  
Die kleinen aufkeimenden Gesprächsflammen am Tisch erloschen augenblicklich und wieder ruhte die Aufmerksamkeit jedes einzelnen auf der Hexerin.  
Sie legte den Löffel so plötzlich, wie sie ihn genommen hat wieder beiseite und legte sich stattdessen eine Hand an ihren Mund. »Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht sehr gern darüber spreche. Aber ich verstehe euer Interesse durchaus.« Ein weiteres Mal lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke, während sie ihre Gedanken sortierte.

♦

**Frühjahr 954 - Brugge, Dillingen**

Valka unterdrückte ein Gähnen und bemühte sich auf die hektischen und chronologisch vollkommen durcheinandergewürfelten Berichte des Büttels zu konzentrieren.  
Sie war erst vor ein paar Stunden in Dillingen angekommen und hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit für eine Pause. Man hatte sie bereits an der Dorfgrenze abgefangen und zu dem zerstreuten Mann mit dem schütteren Haar geführt.  
Ihre Hoffnungen, sich baldmöglichst den Staub der Straße aus der Kleidung zu schütteln und etwas essen zu können, lösten sich alsbald in Luft aus. In den wenigen Stunden seit ihrer Ankunft hatte sie bereits eine ausführliche Beschreibung von der Dorfstruktur, den Einwohnern und den Opfern - dem Grund ihres Hierseins, erhalten. Dazu kam die Besichtigung des Schauplatzes, des letzten Angriffs, der erst eine Nacht zuvor geschehen war.  
Alles was ihr bisher hier berichtet wurde bestätigte nur ihre Vermutung, dass es sich um einen einzelnen niederen Vampir handelte, der sowohl hier in Dillingen, als auch in den benachbarten Dörfern regelmäßig auf Beutejagd ging. Abgesehen von einem winzigen Detail waren alle diese Informationen schon in dem Aufruf enthalten, der seit einigen Wochen gleich mehrfach an jedem Anschlagbrett in allen größeren Städten zu finden war.

Sie unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen und hob eine Hand, um den alten Büttel zu unterbrechen, der inzwischen dazu übergegangen war, sich zu wiederholen. »Guter Mann, ich denke ich weiß genug.«  
Ein halb erstaunter, halb erfreuter Ausdruck legte sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes. »Dann kannst du uns helfen, Hexerin?« Valka nickte und legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn. »Ich bin recht zuversichtlich. …Wir haben es definitiv mit einem Vampir zu tun. Die Bisswunden sind groß und unsauber, als wäre mehrfach zugebissen oder gekaut worden. Etwas das üblicherweise niedere Vampire tun. Ich vermute, wir haben es mit einer Bruxa oder einer Alp zu tun.«  
»Und wieso grade eine davon?«, wollte der Mann wissen. Sie lächelte schief. »Im Haus des Hufschmieds waren alle Gläser zerbrochen, sogar die kleine Fensterscheibe der Tür. Die Scherben lagen draußen, die Scheibe wurde also nicht eingeschlagen, um in das Haus zu gelangen.  
Sowohl Bruxae als auch Alpe benutzten schrille Schreie um ihre Beute außer Gefecht zu setzten. Schrill genug, um Glas zu zerbrechen.«  
Sie stieß ein kleines Lachen aus. »Die Alternative wäre, dass unser Vampir kein Glas mag und es absichtlich zerschlagen hat. Einen Hinweis auf einen Kampf gibt es nämlich nicht.«  
Der Büttel verzog etwas unsicher sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, welches Valka deutlich verriet, dass der Mann ihr nicht folgen konnte. Sie schmunzelte und hüpfte dann von der Tischplatte, auf der sie bisher gesessen hatte. »Wenn der Vampir sich an sein bisheriges Vorgehen hält, dann wird es noch ein, bis zwei Opfer geben, bevor er wieder in ein anderes Dorf wechselt.  
Ich brauche jetzt eine Unterkunft und eine Mahlzeit, anschließend mache ich mich auf die Suche, um hoffentlich weiteres Blutvergießen verhindern zu können.« Der Büttel nickte schnell. »Meine Frau hat ein Zimmer in unserem Haus für dich vorbereitet, du wirst unser Gast sein. Mahlzeiten bekommst du im Gasthof. Du brauchst nicht zu bezahlen, das gehört mit zu deiner Belohnung.«  
Valka hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Das war außergewöhnlich großzügig, offenbar waren diese Leute wirklich verzweifelt um ihre Hilfe bemüht.  
Sie nahm ihre Schwerter, die an der Wand lehnten und hängte sie sich über die Schulter. »Ich muss außerdem mein Pferd versorgen, gibt es einen Stall, den ich benutzen kann?« Der Büttel nickte wieder und winkte dann mit seiner Hand. »Folge mir, ich werde dich hinführen.«

Sie traten gemeinsam auf den Dorfplatz hinaus und fanden sie sich unmittelbar in einem Tumult aus wild gestikulierenden Männern und weinenden Frauen wieder, die um etwas außerhalb von Valkas Sichtbereich, versammelt waren. Der Büttel runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und stürmte an ihr vorbei, mitten in das Zentrum des Tumults.  
Valka konnte immer noch nicht ausmachen, was die Ursache des Problems war und überlegte, ob sie dem Mann folgen sollte. Womöglich hatte es ja einen neuen Angriff gegeben. Grade als sie den ersten Schritt tat, teilte sich auf einmal die Menge und bildete eine kleine Gasse.  
Nun konnte sie auf dem Boden einen kleinen Jungen leblos liegen sehen. Seine Kleidung und Haare waren tropfnass, die Lippen blau und eine Frau, vermutlich seine Mutter, beugte sich laut weinend über ihn. _Armer Kleiner_, dachte Valka. E_r muss in den Fluss gefallen sein. _  
Einen Augenblick später bemerkte sie auch den Grund für das Auseinandertreten der Leute. Von der Straße kam ein junger Mann in auffälliger schwarzer Kleidung zügig heran. Auf seinem edel geschnittenen Gesicht, mit der gebogenen Nase lag ein besorgter Ausdruck und während er näherkam, waren seine Augen einzig auf den Jungen gerichtet.  
Valka beobachtete erstaunt wie die Leute ihm noch etwas mehr Platz machte und er sich direkt vor dem ertrunkenen Kind auf den staubigen Boden kniete ohne Rücksicht auf seine, für diese Umgebung, ungewöhnlich kostspielige Kleidung zu nehmen. Da der Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihr kniete, war es ihr nicht möglich, zu sehen was er tat. Nur wann immer er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, um sein Ohr an die Brust des Jungen zu pressen, konnte sie den verbissenen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sehen.  
Was auch immer er mit dem Jungen machte, zeigte nach einigen Augenblicken Wirkung. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schreckte das Kind auf, begann heftig zu husten und spuckte Wasser.  
Ein Aufschrei durchfuhr die Menge und sie trat wieder dichter zusammen, sodass Valka erneut die Sicht versperrt wurde. Die Hexerin nickte dennoch anerkennend mit dem Kopf.  
So blass wie der Junge bereits war, hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er hätte gerettet werden können.

Der Büttel trat aus der Menge heraus auf Valka zu und deutete ihr an ihm zu folgen. »Melitele sei Dank, dass der Junge lebt. Nach den ganzen Toten wäre es schrecklich, wenn wir nun noch ein Opfer zu beklagen hätten«, sagte der Mann erleichtert.  
Sie nickte nachdenklich. »Wer war der Mann?«, fragte sie anschließend. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Büttels. »Das ist der junge Herr Godefroy. Er kam, zusammen mit ein paar Freunden, ein ziemlich hochnäsiges Pack, muss ich dazu sagen, vor einige Zeit in diese Gegend. Sie besuchen gelegentlich unser Dorf. Aber anders als seine Begleiter ist er ein echter Segen. Er ist ein Arzt, ein richtig Studierter und sich nicht zu schade auch uns einfachen Leuten zu helfen. Was für ein Glück, dass er grade heute hergekommen ist.«  
Wieder nickte die Hexerin nachdenklich. »Ja, …was für ein Glück.«

**~**

Valka brachte ihr Pferd im Stall unter und versorgte es mit ausreichend süßem Heu. Anschließend machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Haus des Büttels, der gleich nachdem er ihr den Stall gezeigt hatte, umgekehrt war.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin stellte sie amüsiert fest, dass der junge Mann noch immer auf dem Marktplatz stand, wenn auch scheinbar unfreiwillig. Er war umringt von einer Schar Frauen, die ihm wieder und wieder ihren Dank aussprachen und ihn wiederholt baten zum Essen zu bleiben.  
Valka schmunzelte, während sie dabei zusah, wie der Mann immer wieder höflich versuchte sich zu verabschieden und zu gehen, aber hartnäckig aufgehalten wurde.  
Sie erreichte das Haus, aber bevor sie eintrat, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und warf einen letzten Blick auf den heldenhaften und umschwärmten Retter.  
Irgendetwas an ihm kam ihr sehr merkwürdig vor, sie konnte es aber nicht mit Bestimmtheit eingrenzen.  
Grübelnd betrachtete sie seine angenehmen Züge, die dunklen glatten Haare, die in seinem Kragen verschwanden und seine aufrechte schlanke Gestalt. Auch der erschöpfte Zug um seine Augen entging ihr nicht, denn er passte nicht ganz zu seiner sonst akkuraten Erscheinung. Er war recht gutaussehend, wie sie fand.  
Valka wollte sich schon abwenden, als ihr plötzlich aufging, an was sie sich störte.  
Der Büttel erwähnte, dass der Mann ein studierter Arzt sein sollte, doch nach ihrer Einschätzung konnte dieser Mann im besten Fall Mitte zwanzig sein. Für einen Studenten der Medizin viel zu jung, um bereits als praktizierender Arzt anerkannt sein zu können.  
Skeptisch unterzog sie ihn noch einmal einer genauen Betrachtung, konnte aber sonst keine weiteren Auffälligkeiten feststellen. Sie zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und vermutete, dass er sein Studium vielleicht doch nicht ganz beendet hatte oder so privilegiert war, dass seine Familie es sich leisten konnte, ihn schon in sehr jungen Jahren studieren zu lassen. Dann stach ihr unerwartet ein erschreckendes Detail ins Auge.  
Sie schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, überprüfte sie ihre Entdeckung, musste aber zu ihrem Leidwesen feststellen, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte. Der Mann warf, anders als die Personen um ihn herum, keinen Schatten.

Leise fluchend zog Valka sich um die Ecke des Hauses zurück und lehnte sich an die Wand, während sie nachdachte. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Schlussfolgerungen zu den Angriffen richtig waren und sie es mit einer Bruxa zu tun hatte. Doch nun stand sie hier und musste sich mit einem höheren Vampir, denn dessen war sie sich ganz sicher, auseinandersetzten.  
Sie fluchte erneut. Hätte sie auch nur einen Moment erwartet, dass das hätte passieren können, dann wäre sie unter keinen Umständen bereit gewesen diesen Auftrag anzunehmen. Frustriert legte sie eine Hand an ihr Kinn und dachte über ihre Situation nach.  
Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass dieser Vampir nichts mit den Angriffen zu tun hatte und wirklich nur zufällig hier ist. Genauso wäre es möglich, dass der Mörder zu seinem Gefolge gehört, auch wenn es dann unwahrscheinlich wäre, dass er den Menschen hilft, wenn er sie zeitgleich seinen niederen Verwandten zum Fraß überlässt.  
Eine dritte Möglichkeit bestand darin, dass er selbst hier war, um das Morden zu beenden. Sie wusste immerhin aus Erfahrung, dass höhere Vampire es nicht gern sahen, wenn zu viel Aufsehen erregt wurde. Grübelnd lehnte sie sich um die Ecke und warf noch einen Blick auf den Vampir, der es nun endlich geschafft hatte, sich von den Frauen zu befreien und freundlich winkend, rückwärts zur Straße zurückging.  
Valka seufzte laut und trat wieder vor. Ihre Spekulationen brachten sie nicht weiter. Sie würde letztendlich nicht drumherum kommen, sich heute Nacht auf die Lauer zu legen.  
Wenn sie Glück hatte, dann würde sie auf eine Bruxa stoßen und sie hoffentlich schnell erledigen. Wenn sie weniger Glück hätte, dann würde sie auf einen höheren Vampir treffen und sie könnte nur hoffen, dass sie Dillingen schnell genug hinter sich lassen könnte, bevor er auf sie aufmerksam würde.

**~**

Lautlos überprüfte Valka zum wiederholten Male ihre Mondstaubbomben und den Vampirölfilm auf ihrer Silberklinge. Dann verfiel sie, wie zuvor wieder in Regungslosigkeit und wartete angespannt zwischen einigen großen Stapeln von Holzscheiten, auf irgendeinen Hinweis, dem sie nachgehen konnte.  
Die Nacht war klar und vom Vollmond erhellt. Der Wind stand günstig und trug ihren verräterischen Geruch nur hinaus auf die Felder und nicht in das Dorf. Zudem waren die Ställe unweit von ihr entfernt und der stechende Ammoniakgeruch sorgte für zusätzliche Tarnung. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, aber die einzigen Bewegungen, die sie ausmachen konnte, waren die Zweige der Bäume, die sich im Wind bogen und das gelegentliche vorbeihuschen eines nachtaktiven Tiers.  
Die vorangegangenen Morde waren nicht zwangsläufig in aufeinanderfolgenden Nächten geschehen. Sie rechnete also durchaus damit, dass sie in dieser Nacht vergebens warteten würde, aber ihre Anspannung verringerte sich dadurch nicht.

Valka verlagerte ihr Gewicht von ihrem linken Bein, das einzuschlafen drohte, auf das Rechte, als sie ein Geräusch zusammenzucken ließ. Eine Haustür öffnete sich und eine Frau mit einer kleinen Kerze in der Hand, trat in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Valka entspannte sich wieder, während sie von ihrem Versteck aus dabei zusah, wie die Frau, die sie als die vermeintliche Mutter des glücklichen Jungens von heute Vormittag erkannte, schnell über den Platz huschte. Vermutlich auf dem Weg zum Abort.  
Als sich jedoch plötzlich hinter der Frau ein schwarzer Schemen von einer Hauswand löste, verkrampfte sich die Hexerin sofort wieder. Rasch würgte sie ein bereitgestelltes _Schwarzes Blut_ hinunter, packte ihr Schwert fester und nahm lautlos die Verfolgung auf.  
Sie hielt möglichst große Distanz, um nicht von dem Vampir entdeckt zu werden, achtete aber darauf, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Während die Frau in dem kleinen Holzhäuschen verschwand, nutzte Valka die Gelegenheit und schlich sich in Zeitlupe an den lauernden Vampir an. Als sie endlich nah genug war, um zu erkennen, mit was sie es zu tun hatte, ballte sich ihr Magen zu einem Knäuel.  
Die Gestalt hatte ihre vampirische Natur enthüllt, aber es gab dennoch keinen Zweifel, dass es sich um den jungen Mann handelte, der das Kind gerettet hatte. So viel also zu ihrer Theorie!  
Unglücklich biss sich Valka auf die Lippe. Ein Kampf kam eigentlich nicht in Frage, aber sie konnte es auch nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren die unglückliche Frau direkt in die Arme dieses Monsters laufen zu lassen.  
Als die Tür des Abortes sich wieder öffnete, wusste sie, dass sie sich schnell entscheiden musste. Valka biss die Zähne zusammen und machte sich bereit, sich auf den Vampir zu stürzen, als der sich zu ihrer Überraschung einfach in den Schatten zurückzog und die Frau unbeschadet passieren ließ.  
Erstaunt starrte die Hexerin in die Ecke, in die der Vampir verschwunden war.  
Erst das Geräusch einer zufallenden Tür, riss sie aus ihrer Verwunderung und verriet ihr, dass die Frau wieder wohlbehalten in ihrem Heim angekommen war.

Zutiefst irritiert kehrte sie in ihr Versteck zurück und dachte über ihr weiteres Vorgehen nach.  
Sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf das Verhalten des Vampirs machen. Insgeheim hoffte sie jedoch, dass ihre tollkühne Vermutung, auch er läge hier nur auf der Lauer nach dem wahren Mörder, wahr wäre. Da sie ihn jedoch aus den Augen verloren hatte und auch sonst keine weitere Spur verfolgen konnte, blieb ihr zunächst nichts anderes übrig, als auf ihrem Wachposten zu bleiben und geduldig in die Nacht zu starren.

**~**

Es verging eine weitere ereignislose Stunde, in der Valka nur einmal gezwungen war ihr Versteck zu wechseln, da der Wind sich gedreht hatte. Der Vollmond verschwand allmählich und machte Platz für den nahenden Morgen. Sie rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einem Angriff, als plötzlich in einiger Entfernung die schrillen Schreie eines Menschen in Todesangst erklangen. Sofort war Valka auf den Beinen und rannte ihnen entgegen.  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken kam sie zu einem etwas abseitsstehenden Haus mit fleckiger Fassade. Die weit geöffnete Tür ermöglichte ihr einen Blick ins Innere, wo sie unmittelbar einen leblosen, blutüberströmten Körper bemerkte. Aus dem Inneren drangen noch immer gedämpfte Schreie und sie musste sich beeilen, um die arme Seele zu retten.  
Rasch nahm sie einen weiteren Trank, um die abklingende Wirkung wiederherzustellen und fluchte leise als sie bemerkte, dass die Schreie die anderen Dorfbewohner geweckt hatte und vor ihre Häuser lockte.

Zügig sprang sie über die Leiche hinweg in das Haus und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Monster. Ein leises Wimmern leitete sie an und kurz darauf, stand sie im Eingang zur Wohnstube, von wo aus sie gute Sicht auf etwas bekam, dass ihren Magen unangenehm zusammenziehen ließ.  
Direkt vor ihr stand schwankend der inzwischen vertraute Vampir und trank geräuschvoll das Blut eines weinenden Mannes.  
Das bedauerliche Opfer wand sich in der Umklammerung und obwohl Valka sehen konnte, dass er kaum noch am Leben war, reichten seine schwachen Bemühungen aus, um seinem Peiniger aus den Händen zu gleiten und dumpf auf den Boden aufzuschlagen.  
Leider rettete ihn das nicht. Der Vampir beugte sich unsicher vor, zog ihn knurrend wieder in seine Arme und biss erneut zu.  
Valka beobachtete schockiert die entsetzliche Szene. Ihre Hoffnung auf eine anständige Gesinnung des Vampirs war dahin und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein leises enttäuschtes Schluchzen entwich. Alarmiert drehte sich der angebliche Arzt um und fauchte die Hexerin wütend an.  
Er ließ sein Opfer wieder fallen, diesmal absichtlich und sprang auf sie zu. Aber anstatt sie anzugreifen, stieß er ihr nur mit einer klauenbewehrten Hand vor die Brust und riss sie brutal von den Füßen. Gleich darauf rannte er an ihr vorbei aus dem Haus, wobei er ständig unsicher die Wände streifte.

Valka schwang sich, verärgert über ihr eigenes zögern, wieder auf die Beine und setzte ihm nach. Der Vampir hatte offensichtlich sehr viel getrunken und seine unsicheren Bewegungen weckten in ihr die Hoffnung, dass sie ihn noch erwischen können würde.  
Draußen angekommen konnte sie grade noch sehen, wie der Vampir die letzten Minuten des Vollmondes nutzte, um sich in eine riesige Fledermaus zu verwandeln.  
Valka spürte wie ihr Herz raste, während sie beobachtete, wie sein schlanker Körper sich verzerrte und in Gestalt dieser monströsen Kreatur erneut manifestierte. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie von dem Anblick fasziniert gewesen, aber mit dem Wissen, dass sie gegen dieses Monster antreten muss, verspürte sie hauptsächlich Angst.  
Mit seinen kräftigen Beinen stieß der Vampir sich vom Boden ab und schlug heftig mit den gewaltigen Flügeln. Es war beeindruckend und verstörend zugleich.  
Zu Valkas Verwunderung kam er jedoch nicht sehr weit. Nach nur wenigen Metern geriet die gigantische Fledermaus ins Trudeln und stürzte gleich darauf krachend in den hölzernen Aufbau des Brunnens, wo sie regungslos zwischen den geborstenen Balken liegen blieb.  
Valka schluckte ihre Überraschung herunter und rannte mit weiten Schritten zu den Überresten des Brunnens. Sie stieß eine der Platten die als Überdachung gedient hatte beiseite. Darunter kam der Vampir zum Vorschein, der sich nun wieder in vollständig menschlicher Erscheinung, aufrichtete und auf seine Unterarme stützte. Während er sie mit merkwürdig traurigen schwarzen Augen ansah, konnte Valka nicht verhindern, dass sie von einer Welle des Mitgefühls überrollt wurde.

Die Hexerin bemühte sich, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihr unerklärlicherweise in die Augen stiegen, als sie ihr Schwert hob und es mit einem gewaltigen Hieb auf den Hals des Vampirs niedergehen ließ.

♦

Geralt stieß zischend den Atem aus. Er hatte bisher nicht bemerkt, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Ein Blick in die Runde offenbarte ihm betroffene Gesichter, die genau wie er selbst noch damit beschäftigt waren, die Geschichte zu verdauen.  
Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass Regis leichtfertige Erzählung über seine vergangene Enthauptung nicht an die tatsächlichen Ereignisse heranreichen konnte, aber die Geschichte so vollständig zu hören, traf ihn sehr. Er war sich sicher, dass er seinen Freund, obgleich er ihn ganz sicher nicht weniger schätzen, von nun an doch noch mit ein wenig anderen Augen betrachten würde.  
Schweigend beobachtete er wie Valka aufstand, um sich ihren Humpen erneut füllen zu lassen. Als sie kurz darauf zurückkam und sich wieder an ihren Platz setzte, begann Eskel nervös mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte zu trommeln. Er wirkte zwar einen Moment unentschlossen, stellte dann aber doch seine Frage. »Wie ging es weiter? Ich meine, wir wissen doch, dass höhere Vampire ausschließlich von ihresgleichen getötet werden können. Und wir wissen außerdem, dass Regis nicht tot ist.«

Valka fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr kurzes Haar. »Gleich nachdem ich… ihr wisst schon, kamen einige der Männer aus dem Dorf angerannt. Sie waren verständlicherweise furchtbar entsetzt festzustellen, dass der junge Mann, auf den sie so große Stücke setzten, in Wirklichkeit der Ursprung ihres Übels war.  
Trotz meiner Einwände bestanden sie darauf sein Herz mit einem Pfahl zu durchbohren und ihn mit Weihwasser zu besprühen. Als sie dann jedoch auf die Idee kamen seinen Körper zu verbrennen, habe ich meinem Bauchgefühl nachgegeben und eingegriffen. Ich habe ihnen irgendeinen Nonsens über Hexerrituale zum Austreiben des Bösen erzählt.«  
Valka rollte mit den Augen. »Sie haben sich erst etwas geziert, ließen sich aber zum Glück überzeugen.  
Ich schickte das ganze Dorf zu einem in der Nähe liegenden Schrein, damit sie dort beteten. Dann holte ich mein Pferd und band seinen Körper auf dem Sattel fest.  
Auf meinem Weg nach Dillingen kam ich an einem Elfenfriedhof vorbei, der damals erst seit kurzem verlassen und aufgegeben war.  
Ich ritt dorthin zurück, suchte unter den großen Steinsarkophagen einen heraus der noch unbeschädigt war, beseitige die Überreste des ursprünglichen Besitzers und legte Regis stattdessen hinein.«  
Valka schluckte hart und starrte für einen Moment in ihren Bierkrug. »Ich weiß nicht mit Sicherheit, was mich dazu bewogen hat, aber bevor ich den Deckel des Sarges schloss, legte ich ihm einen Streifen Pergament und ein einzelnes Zündholz in die Hand.«  
Geralt sah verwundert von seinem eigenen Bier hoch. »Was stand auf dem Pergament?« Valka verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem kurzen Lächeln. »Sieh es als Chance«, sagte sie und strich sich über den Mund.  
»Wisst ihr, ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, seine Regeneration zu verhindern. Die Vampire achten darauf dieses seltsame Metall, das dafür nötig gewesen wäre, nicht in falsche Hände geraten zu lassen und die Wahrheit ist, ich wollte es auch gar nicht verhindern. Irgendwas an ihm hat in mir damals die tiefe Überzeugung ausgelöst, dass er selbst mit seinem Verhalten unglücklich war. Dazu kam noch die Geschichte mit dem Jungen. Wenn Menschen für ihn nichts weiter als Delikatessen waren, warum hätte er dann den Jungen retten sollen und vor allem auch seine Mutter verschonen? Nein, ich war mir damals ziemlich sicher, dass ich das Richtige tat und die Zeit es zeigen würde. Nun und wie wir wissen, hat die Zeit es glücklicherweise gezeigt.«

Geralt schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Die ganze Geschichte war einfach mehr, als er auf einmal verdauen konnte.  
Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Regis durch die Tür käme und mit ihm darüber sprechen würde. Er war selten so sehr auf den klugen Verstand und sein strukturiertes Analysieren angewiesen gewesen, wie jetzt in diesem Moment.  
Ein leises Pochen ließ den Hexer hochschrecken und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Rittersporn richten. Der Barde saß mit verkniffenem Gesicht und verschränkten Armen auf seinem Stuhl und tippte im gleichen Rhythmus mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und den Fingern auf seinen Armen. Es war recht eindeutig, dass etwas an ihm nagte.  
»Nun die Geschichte war ja schön und äh… entsetzlich, aber seien wir mal ehrlich. Das erklärt noch nicht viel und kann unmöglich das Ende gewesen sein«, sagte er schließlich ziemlich skeptisch. Valka lächelte ihn geheimnisvoll an. »Du hast recht Rittersporn. Das war nicht das Ende, das war der Anfang.«  
Geralt legte den Kopf schief und fragte: »Erzählst du uns denn auch, wie es weiterging?« Die Hexerin lenkte ihren Blick wieder auf Geralt und ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. »Nein.«  
»Was? Warum nicht?«, protestierte der Barde.  
»Weil ich diese Geschichte nicht erzählen möchte«, erwiderte sie streng. »Wenn ihr sie partout hören wollt, dann fragt jemanden, der sie genauso gut erzählen kann. Früher oder später wird Regis schon wieder auftauchen.« Sie stand auf und streckte ihren Rücken.  
»Es ist spät und ich werde nun schlafen gehen. Ich empfehle euch das Gleiche zu tun. Wir sind schließlich nicht hier, um Geschichten auszutauschen. Dort draußen sterben Menschen und wir sollten uns beeilen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.« Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich unbarmherzig um und ließ die anderen in der Schankstube zurück.

Eskel nahm, kurz nachdem die Hexerin den Raum verlassen hatte, seinen Krug und leerte ihn. Dann stand er ebenfalls auf. »Wir sehen uns morgen.«  
Damit war auch der Bann gebrochen. Stühle scharrten über den Boden und nach und nach gingen die Gefährten zu Bett, bis nur noch Geralt am Tisch saß und grübelnd an die Decke starrte. Er hatte über viel nachzudenken.

♦

Ohne vorheriges Klopfen öffnete sich die Tür und eine Person schob sich durch den schmalen Spalt, bevor sie wieder ins Schloss fiel.  
Valka bemerkte es, sah aber nicht auf und sortierte weiterhin ihre Tränke. »Du hast ihn also tatsächlich gefunden«, sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
»Ja. Dabei musste ich zwischenzeitlich schon befürchten einer falschen Fährte auf der Spur zu sein«, erfolgte die Antwort.  
»Du solltest vorsichtig sein. Regis ist kein Idiot. Er wird sich nicht so leicht täuschen lassen wie die anderen.«  
»Ich weiß«, erfolgte abermals die Antwort.  
Valka richtete sich nun seufzend auf und drehte sich zu ihrem Besucher um. Sie hob eine Hand und strich Veit eine lose Strähne seines dunkelbraunen Haars hinter das Ohr. »Und überleg dir gut, was du mit dem weißen Wolf machst. Es ist mir keineswegs entgangen, dass du ziemlich viel für ihn übrighast.« Veit griff die Hand der Hexerin und drückte sie sanft. »Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Das hier ist zu wichtig, um mich von Gefühlen ablenken zu lassen.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Vielen Dank für die Kudos ♥


	6. Altes Brot und was man daraus macht

Während kurz nach Sonnenaufgang das Leben in der Herberge erwachte, stand Geralt an einem Fenster, seufzte leise und spähte durch den geöffneten Laden hindurch in den wolkenverhangenen, grauen Himmel. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, dass Velener Tage meist dunkler waren als Toussaints paradiesische Nächte.  
Trotz der beunruhigenden Erzählung, die ein wenig Licht in die geheimnisvolle Vergangenheit seines engsten Freundes brachte, war der Hexer erstaunlich problemlos eingeschlafen. Wirkliche Erholung konnte er jedoch nicht finden, denn seine Nachtruhe wurde von wirren und bedrückenden Träumen gestört, in denen sein Verstand heimgesucht wurde, von abgetrennten Köpfen, liebenswürdigen schwarzen Augen und verzehrendem Feuer, welches sich unter qualvollen und markerschütternden Schreien gierig über einen sich windenden Körper fraß.

Geralt seufzte erneut und wünschte sich zum wiederholten Male, dass Regis bald zurückkehren würde, damit er ihn in Sicherheit wissen konnte. Natürlich wusste er, dass der Vampir mühelos dazu in der Lage war auf sich selbst aufzupassen und dass die wenigen Dinge, die ihm tatsächlich gefährlich werden könnten, kaum für den Hexer zu Händeln wären.  
Aber dieses Wissen beruhigte ihn wenig. Denn für ein praktisch unsterbliches Wesen, war sein Freund doch erschreckend oft dem Tode nahe.

Als Geralt den Fensterladen letztendlich wieder schloss und sich umdrehte, sah er Veit genervt auf einem Bett sitzen, bei dem Versuche seinen langen Zopf neu zu flechten.  
Er beobachtete den anderen Hexer schmunzelnd eine Weile dabei, wie er immer wieder einzelne Strähnen abtrennte, sie ein paar Mal übereinanderlegte und sich dann einzelne Haare entweder irgendwo in seiner Rüstung verhedderten oder sie ihm stumpf aus den Fingern glitten.  
Als er nach dem vierten Anlauf, seinen halb geflochtenen Zopf schnaubend über die Schulter warf, konnte sich Geralt ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen. Veit sah zu ihm auf und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, was Geralt nur weiter belustigte.  
»Ich habe keine Ahnung, was so lustig ist, weißer, stummelzöpfiger Wolf«, sagte er, auf eine kindliche Art beleidigt.  
»Kann es sein, dass du dir nie selbst die Haare flechtest?«, fragte Geralt amüsiert. »Vielleicht«, antwortete Veit grummelnd, aber dann hellte sich sein Gesicht unvermittelt auf. »Hilfst du mir?«  
Geralt schnaubte. »Wieso gehst du davon aus, dass ich das überhaupt könnte?« Veit lächelte nun verschmitzt. »Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du deiner Ciri nie die Haare geflochten hast.«  
Geralt verzog das Gesicht. »Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war dir von ihr zu erzählen.« Er ging zu dem Hexer und setzte sich schräg hinter ihm auf das Bett.  
Als er nach dessen Haaren griff, um die Strähnen zu lösen, ergänzte er: »Und nur zu deiner Information, direkt im Anschluss wurde sie, zur Abrundung ihres Aussehens, von Triss in ein Kleid gesteckt.«  
Veit gluckste belustigt und drehte den Kopf etwas, um Geralt schelmisch zuzuzwinkern. »Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann zieh ich auch ein Kleid für dich an. Ich habe schöne Beine, es darf also gerne kurz sein. In Anbetracht unseres Vorhabens bestehe ich aber auf ein Ensemble aus metallbeschlagenem Leder und Kettengliedern.«  
Geralt schnaubte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Als dabei zufällig sein Blick auf Eskel fiel, der ein paar Schritte entfernt saß und seine Schwerter schärfte, bemerkte er, dass dieser mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war und die beiden anstarrte. Als ihre Augen sich trafen und Eskel prompt rot anlief, erinnerte sich Geralt spontan an eine ziemlich feucht fröhliche Nacht mit ihm, Lambert und Yennefers Kleidertruhe.  
Verlegen räusperte er sich und bemühte sich angestrengt auf Veits Haare zu konzentrieren. Er strich mit den Fingern durch die gesamte seidige Länge, auf der Suche nach Knoten, die er lösen musste. Ein besonders hartnäckiger hatte sich in Veits Nacken gebildet, wo eine Strähne sich an einer Niete der Rüstung verfangen hatte. Mit spitzen Fingern zupfte er sanft an den Haaren herum und versuchte sie zu lösen, ohne sie aus- oder abzureißen.  
Er bemerkte erst, dass er sich immer näher an den Mann heran gebeugt hatte, als der warmer Duft von Kiefern, Zimt und Moschus der Veit stets umgab ihm heftiger, als gewöhnlich in die Nase stieg und in seinem Magen eine Schar von Schmetterlingen ganz unvermittelt ihr Unwesen trieben.  
Gleich darauf registrierte er ebenfalls, dass sein Knie, welches er angewinkelt hatte, um bequemer sitzen zu können, sich direkt an das Bein des dunkelhaarigen Hexers anschmiegte. Erschrocken lehnte sich so schnell zurück, dass er ein paar einzelne Haare in Veits Nacken auszupfte.  
Der Hexer zuckte zusammen und Geralt lächelte verlegen. »Entschuldigung.« Veit reagierte jedoch nicht und blieb weiter ruhig sitzen. Geralt schluckte hart und beeilte sich den langen Zopf mit zitternden Händen in einzelne Segmente aufzuteilen.  
Es beunruhigte ihn etwas, dass er die körperliche Nähe des anderen Mannes nicht als aufdringlich empfand. Er kam nicht einmal umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er die Nähe sogar ausgesprochen angenehm fand.  
Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kam ihm Ciri in den Sinn. Ihre Vorlieben hatten ihn nie gestört, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er sogar kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet. Man musste schließlich auch schon ein ziemlicher Idiot sein, um sich daran zu stören, dass zwei Personen die sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten, dies auch auslebten. Aber… könnte er…?

Überrascht und auch erleichtert stellte Geralt fest, dass er den Zopf fertig geflochten hatte. Er warf einen kritischen Blick darauf und entschied, dass das Ergebnis recht gelungen war. »Hast du ein Band?«, fragte er. Als Veit ihm ein schwarzes Seidenband über die Schulter reichte, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. »Sag mal, wer hat dir eigentlich in Corvo Bianco geholfen? Marlene?«, wollte er schmunzelnd wissen. Veit hustete verlegen. »Nein, Marlenes Finger sind schon zu steif dafür. B.B. hat mir…«, weiter kam er nicht, denn Geralt brach in lautes Gelächter aus. »Schon gut«, prustete er. »Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen.«  
Veit warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu und nahm dann seinen Zopf zwischen die Finger, um das Ergebnis von Geralts Arbeit zu begutachten. Er stand sogar auf und ging zu dem winzigen, fast blinden Rasierspiegel an der Wand. Er drehte sich einen Moment hin und her und nickte dann zufrieden. Mit strahlendem Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich wieder an Geralt. »Vielen Dank.«  
Geralt erwiderte das Lächeln zaghaft und rang dann die erneute Schmetterlingsinvasion in seinem Bauch nieder.  
Währenddessen Veit zu seiner Ausrüstung ging, die in einem kleinen Haufen auf dem Boden aufgestapelt war und begann sich die unzähligen Gürtel und Taschen umzuhängen und Bomben, sowie Tränke zu verstauen, ruhte Geralts Blick weiterhin auf ihm. Er beobachtete die präzisen und eleganten Bewegungen, das Spiel der Muskulatur unter der Haut von Veits Unterarmen und die flexible Leichtigkeit, mit der er seinen Körper in jede beliebige Richtung drehen und biegen konnte.  
Als das letzte Teil sicher in den Taschen des Hexers verstaut war, riss Geralt seinen Blick mühevoll von ihm los und er blickte, in Ermangelung eines besseren Motivs, stattdessen auf seine Hände.  
Sein Hals war plötzlich unangenehm trocken. Er war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob er Veit wirklich mehr mochte als… üblich. Ob er ihn womöglich sogar tatsächlich… körperlich… anziehend fand.  
Geralt schüttelte genervt den Kopf und strich sich mit der Hand über den Mund. _Ich tue es schon wieder_, gestand er sich ausnahmsweise ein. _Anstatt mich auf Emotionen einzulassen, suche ich lieber direkt Ausreden, um mich nicht mit ihnen auseinandersetzen zu müssen._

Geralt war sich sicher, dass ihm der Mann inzwischen enorm viel bedeutete. In sehr kurzer Zeit war Veit von einem Fremden zu einem seiner besten Freunde geworden.  
Er war sogar absolut bereit zuzugeben, dass neben Regis keiner seiner anderen Freunde ihm so nah war wie dieser der Hexer. Damit erübrigten sich für ihn auch Fragen, ob er gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Denn das tat er zweifellos. Am liebsten hätte er den Mann ständig in seiner Nähe.  
Nein, die eigentliche Frage war eine ganz andere. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, holte tief Luft und stellte sich seinem Dämon. _Will ich Veit packen, ihm die Kleider vom Leib reißen und auf ein Bett stoßen, auf dem wir dann ficken bis wir vor Erschöpfung einschlafen?  
_Das eiskalte schaudern das Geralt durchfuhr, während er diesen Gedanken nur stumm ausformulierte, zeigte ihm zumindest erst mal eines. - Er hatte panische Angst vor der Antwort.

»Geralt?«, riss Eskel ihn so unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte. »Ist alles in Ordnung?«  
Schockiert bemerkte Geralt, dass nicht nur Eskel, sondern auch Veit, Rittersporn und Zoltan ihn verwundert anstarrten. Er spürte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.  
»Hunger«, erwiderte er stumpf.

♦

Nachdem die Männer sich angezogen und ihre Ausrüstung vorbereitet hatten, betraten sie gemeinsam den Schankraum. Es war noch früh, sodass das Feuer, welches die Wirtsfrau zum Zubereiten des Frühstücks entfacht hatte, die Luft noch nicht auf eine behagliche Temperatur erwärmen konnte. Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum offenbarte, dass Valka noch in ihrer kleinen privaten Kammer sein musste und außer zwei alten Männern mit strähnigem grauem Haar und großen Zahnlücken, war der Raum auch sonst leer.  
Rittersporn machte sich sogleich auf, um sicherzustellen, dass ihnen an diesem Tag nicht wieder Grütze oder eine andere Form von Getreidebrei drohte und Zoltan setzte sich gemeinsam mit Veit an einen Tisch und sie packten die Gwintkarten aus.  
Geralt hingegen, gesellte sich zu Eskel, der umständlich an einem kleineren Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes eine einfache gezeichnete Karte der Gegend entfaltete. »Selbstgemalt?«, fragte er spöttisch. »Ist schön geworden.«  
»Sehr komisch Geralt«, erwiderte Eskel. »Die soll nicht schön sein, sondern nützlich.« Geralt grinste ihn noch einmal an, beugte sich dann aber über die Karte und betrachtete die unzähligen widersprüchlichen Markierungen auf der Karte an.  
»Ich muss gestehen, ich werde ja nicht schlau daraus«, gab Geralt zu, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Eskel verzog das Gesicht. »Geht mir genauso. Und ich spreche nicht von der Karte.« Geralt sah verwundert hoch zu ihm.  
»In den drei Tagen, bevor ihr hier angekommen seid, sind Valka, Zoltan und ich jeden Tag losgezogen. Jeder von uns in eine andere Richtung. Wir haben nur nach Spuren gesucht, nicht nach der Meute selbst.«  
»Und was ist dabei herausgekommen?«  
Eskel strich sich müde durch seine dunklen Haare und über das Gesicht. »Die Spuren die wir gefunden und die Informationen, die wir von den Flüchtlingen erhalten haben, deuten darauf hin, dass die Angriffe immer kreisförmig erfolgen. Im Laufe von zwei oder drei Tagen finden in einem Gebiet an mehreren Stellen nacheinander Angriffe statt. Dabei ist im Zentrum immer ein Bereich, der zunächst verschont wird und dann, wenn die nächste zyklische Welle erfolgt, als erstes heimgesucht wird.«  
Eskel unterbrach, als Rittersporn die knarzende Tür des Schankraums aufstieß und empört den Raum betrat. »Es ist nicht zu fassen«, schimpfte er laut. »Die wollen uns allen Ernstes auch Grütze andrehen.«  
Geralt verdrehte die Augen. »Rittersporn wir sind hier in einem Bauerndorf und nicht bei der herzoglichen Tafel von Beauclair.«  
Der Barde versteifte seine Schultern würdevoll. »Und das soll eine Entschuldigung dafür sein, dass diese Leute nicht in der Lage sind mit Getreide etwas anderes anzustellen als es zu schroten und zu kochen.«  
»Ja«, antwortete Geralt knapp. Dann seufzte er und sagte versöhnlich: »Wir müssen heute gründlich die Gegend untersuchen. Ich bin sicher, dass einer von uns dabei über ein Reh oder einen Hirsch stolpern wird. Wäre eine große Portion Wildbret mit den Gewürzen, die Marlene uns mitgegeben hat, in der Lage deinen verwöhnten Gaumen wieder zu besänftigen?«

Rittersporn dachte einen Moment unentschlossen darüber nach. Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, lenkte ihn ein helles Lachen ab.  
Verwirrt blickte der Barde in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und als er dessen Ursprung sah, klappte ihm der Mund vor Überraschung auf.  
Valka hatte den Schankraum betreten und ihren kleinen Disput amüsiert mit angehört. Der Grund für Rittersporns Reaktion war jedoch nicht etwa die bloße Anwesenheit der Hexerin, sondern vielmehr ihre Erscheinung.  
Anders als am vergangenen Abend trug sie nicht mehr den ledernen Harnisch über ihrem langen gefütterten Mantel. Stattdessen konnte man zwischen dem Fellbesatz ein eng anliegendes nietenbeschlagenes Mieder erkennen, welches ihre weiblichen Rundungen exzellent betonte. Der zottelige grau-braune Fellkragen umschmeichelte ihren schlanken Hals und lenkte von den extrem kurzrasierten Seiten ihres Kopfes ab.  
Ihre längeren dunkelblonden Haupthaare waren mit etwas Pomade in Form gebracht, sodass die lockigen Strähnen ihr Gesicht verspielt umrandeten. Sogar ihre Augen waren mit dunklem Kajal betont und leuchteten geheimnisvoll. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem früheren Erscheinungsbild, konnte nun niemand mehr Zweifel hegen, ob es sich bei ihr wirklich um eine Frau handelte.  
Auch Geralt und Eskel nickten ihr anerkennend zu, was sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung honorierte. Für die Hexer wirkten ihre kurzen Haare jedoch immer noch befremdlich, was wohl in erster Linie daran lag, dass sie sie früher recht lang getragen hatte. Aber sie war dennoch zweifelsohne hübsch.  
Keine umwerfende Schönheit wie Yennefer, fand zumindest Geralt, aber definitiv hübsch.  
Eskels Bewunderung ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter. Geralt sah, dass sein Freund die Hexerin fasziniert regelrecht anstarrte. Nach einigen Sekunden bemerkte der Hexer jedoch Geralts feixendes Grinsen und warf ihm einen Blick mit verkniffenen Augen und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu.  
Er ignorierte Geralts kichern und lenkte sein Blick zurück auf die Hexerin und schüttelte dann den Kopf, bevor er leise sagte: »Es ist seltsam, aber sie erinnert mich irgendwie an… .«  
»Sonnenblumen«, fiel ihm eine Stimme hinter ihnen ins Wort.  
Verdutzt drehten sich die beiden Hexer um und stellten erstaunt fest, dass Regis hinter ihnen stand. »Sie erinnert an Sonnenblumen«, wiederholte der Vampir leise. Eskel starrte ihn erst einen Moment verwirrt an, nickte dann aber kurz. »Ja, genau.«  
Geralt betrachtete zunächst die beiden Männer verwundert, aber drehte sich dann noch mal zu der Hexerin um, die lächelnd mit Rittersporn sprach, der seine Überraschung überwunden hatte und zu ihr gegangen war. Erstaunt stellte Geralt fest, dass der Vergleich nun für ihn auch nicht mehr so abwegig war.  
Die dunkelblonden, welligen Haare, die leuchtenden, gelben Katzenaugen und ihre Haut die, obwohl genauso blass wie die der männlichen Hexer, von innen zu Leuchten schien, all das löste die Assoziation von warmen Spätsommerabenden und Behaglichkeit aus. Sogar ihre Kleidung in den Braun- und Grüntönen der Bärenschule unterstrich dieses Gefühl nur.  
Ein eigentlich schöner Vergleich, der jedoch in Geralt Unbehagen auslöste, wenn er an den wehmütigen Ton dachte, in dem der Vampir ihn ausgesprochen hatte.

Besorgt drehte sich Geralt wieder zu seinem Freund um. »Geht es dir gut?« Regis lächelte mit geschlossenem Mund. »Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, mein Freund. Ich musste mich nur von der plötzlichen Konfrontation mit meiner wenig schmeichelhaften Vergangenheit erholen.«  
Geralt nickte mitfühlend und beichtete dann unsicher: »Valka hat uns erzählt, wie… ihr euch begegnet seid.« Regis nickte und verzog sein Gesicht. »Das hatte ich erwartet.« Er legte sich eine Hand an den Mund. »Wie viel hat sie erzählt?«, fragte er dann und klang zu Geralts Verwunderung ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Der Hexer stutzte und überlegte, wie er die Frage beantworten sollte. »Ihre Erzählung endete mit dem Steinsarg.« Regis nickte und wirkte etwas erleichtert. »Ich verstehe.« Geralt grübelte und kaute dabei auf seiner Wange. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Frage stellen sollte, aber sie nagte an ihm.  
»Sie hat angedeutet, dass es da noch mehr zu Erzählen gibt, ist das richtig?« Wieder verzog Regis das Gesicht und nickte abermals. Bevor Geralt jedoch nachhaken konnte, kam ihm der Vampir zuvor. »Nur ist das hier weder die Zeit noch der Ort dafür. Ich möchte den ehrenvollen Auszug unserer neuen Hansa nicht mit einem weiteren unverzeihlichen Fehler meiner unrühmlichen Jugend überschatten«, versuchte Regis halbherzig zu scherzen, doch Geralt konnte deutlich den Schmerz in den Augen seines Freundes sehen.  
Er nickte langsam und betrachtete ihn voller Mitgefühl. Was auch immer sonst noch zwischen Regis und der Hexerin vorgefallen war, es musste von ungeheurer Bedeutung gewesen sein, soviel war ihm auf jeden Fall klar.

Geralt schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er bemerkte, dass Regis seinen Blick von ihm abwandte und stattdessen zu Valka sah, die ihr Gespräch mit Rittersporn beendet hatte und nun auf sie zukam.  
Besorgt sah er, wie der Vampir einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten machte und er befürchtete schon fast, dass Regis wieder die Flucht ergreifen könnte. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung verlagerte er nur sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein und nahm eine Haltung ein, die Geralt nur als traurigen Stolz bezeichnen konnte.  
Vor ihnen angekommen blieb Valka stehen und bedachte den Vampir für einen Moment stumm mit einem ähnlichen traurig-stolzen Ausdruck.  
_Seltsam,_ dachte Geralt. _Was auch immer passiert ist, es hat beide unglücklich gemacht._ Er wollte sich zurückziehen, um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen, aber bevor er dazu kam, sprach Regis, ohne sich an seiner oder Eskels Gegenwart zu stören, die Hexerin unvermittelt an.

»Ich bin erleichtert dich am Leben zu wissen.« Er stockte, räusperte sich und sprach dann mit leiserer Stimme weiter. »In den letzten zweihundertsiebzig Jahren habe ich mich immer wieder nach dir umgehört, jedoch wenig erfolgreich. Ich hatte angenommen, dass du… .«  
»Dass ich in irgendeinem Monsternest mein Ende gefunden habe«, unterbrach sie ihn nun mit einem leichten Lächeln. »Keine Sorge, so leicht bin ich nicht totzukriegen. Ich war die meiste Zeit in Serrikanien und bin kaum nach Temerien, beziehungsweise Cintra gekommen.« Regis nickte beklommen.  
»Einmal hat mich mein Weg aber zurück nach Dillingen gebracht«, erklärte Valka zögerlich. »Das war etwa im Jahr 1011. Aber du… .«  
Nun war es an Regis die Hexerin zu unterbrechen. »Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt in Toussaint. Hätte ich mich zu lange in Dillingen aufgehalten, dann hätten die Menschen dort Verdacht geschöpft.«  
»Ja, natürlich.« Valka strich sich beschämt eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht, dann streckte sie plötzlich ihre Hand aus, als ob sie Regis Gesicht berühren wollte. Doch kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, stoppte sie ihre Bewegung, ließ den Arm wieder sinken und biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe. »Du siehst älter aus.«  
Regis seufzte niedergeschlagen. »Du hast ja von meiner Kollision mit Vilgefortz gehört. Er vermochte mich vielleicht nicht zu töten, aber die Regeneration hat mir viel abverlangt. Es wird noch sehr viel Zeit vergehen bis - oder besser, sofern - ich mich ganz davon erhole.«  
Valka nahm seine Hand, drückte sie kurz und schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln.

Bevor jedoch einer der beiden noch etwas sagen konnte, trat Rittersporn penetrant in die Runde und drängte sich geschickt in den Mittelpunkt. Sofort ließ Valka Regis‘ Hand los und ihr helles Lachen flutete wieder den Raum. »Keine Sorge Rittersporn, ich habe dich nicht vergessen.«  
Die Hexer regierten ein wenig ungehaltener und warfen dem Barden finstere Blicke zu. Sie fühlten sich zwar selbst wie Eindringlinge in der Zweisamkeit, aber zumindest zeigten sie den Anstand die beiden nicht zu unterbrechen. Valka musste seine Gedanken erraten haben, denn sie zwinkerte ihm amüsiert zu und erklärte breit lächelnd: »Ich habe Rittersporn versprochen ihn vor der Grützenhölle zu bewahren.«  
Der Barde nickte dringlich und verbeugte sich leicht in Richtung der Hexerin. »Auch, wenn mir noch nicht klar ist, wie du dieses Kunststück vollbringen willst. Diese Vettel von einer Wirtin hat nichts als Getreideschrot und altem Brot in ihrer Speisekammer.« Valkas Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen, ehe sie erwiderte: »Lass dich überraschen und besser als Grütze wird es allemal. Aber zunächst bräuchte ich noch eine Spezialzutat und ich bin mir doch ziemlich sicher, dass Regis uns dabei weiterhelfen kann.«  
Sie drehte sich zu dem Vampir um und sah ihn auffordernd an. Regis schien zu ahnen, was sie meinte, denn er lächelte verschmitzt, griff nach seiner Umhängetasche und kramte darin herum. »Aber natürlich, …Allium sativum.« Verwirrt zog Rittersporn die Augenbrauen hoch. Regis grinste noch ein bisschen breiter und seine Zähne kamen kurz zum Vorschein.  
»Ein Amaryllisgewächs mit scheindoldigem Blütenstand, sehr beliebt für zahlreiche medizinische und kulinarische Anwendungen. Der Volksmund nennt es auch - Knoblauch.«  
Rittersporn schnaubte ein wenig verächtlich. »Bei deiner Art dich zu artikulieren möchte man meinen, an dir ist ein Geschichtenschreiber verloren gegangen.« Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Und aus welchem Grund schleppt eigentlich ein Vampir Knoblauch mit sich herum?« Regis und Valka schmunzelten amüsiert, während er ihr eine Knolle und dazu noch mehrere Zweige Rosmarin reichte, dann sagte er: »Das, mein lieber Rittersporn, ist die Pointe.«

**~**

Nachdem Valka mit ihren Zutaten, auf der Suche nach der Wirtin, verschwunden war, nahm Eskel wieder den Faden zu seiner Erläuterung der Situation auf. Regis gesellte sich dazu und beugte sich neben Geralt tief über die Karte. »Wie ich schon sagte, die Angriffe erfolgen zyklisch. Immer zwei oder drei bevor sie den Bereich wechseln.« Eskel legte einen Finger auf die Karte und umfuhr damit ein größeres Areal. »Über einige Wochen wirkten die Bewegungen vollkommen willkürlich, man wusste nie, wo sie als Nächstes zuschlagen würden, nur, dass sie es nicht zweimal am gleichen Ort tun.«  
»Aber?«, fragte Geralt. »Tja, seit etwa zwei Wochen bewegt sich das Rudel zielsicher hierher auf Lindental zu. Die Angriffe erfolgen immer noch kreisförmig, aber die Richtung ist eindeutig.« Nachdenklich kratzte Geralt sich eine kurzrasierte Seite seines Kopfes. »Merkwürdig… . Wann müssen wir mit den Angriffen rechnen?« Eskel nahm den Finger von der Karte und verschränkte seine Arme. »Das ist es ja. Sie hätten vor vier Tagen Lindental angreifen sollen.«  
Verblüfft hob Geralt den Kopf. »Heißt das, die Angriffe haben gestoppt?« Eskel schüttelte mit ernstem Gesicht den Kopf. »Nein, sie lassen Lindental einfach nur aus. Und statt der üblichen drei Angriffe sind nun schon vier erfolgt, wobei der letzte wieder den Ort des ersten Angriffs um Lindental traf.« Er tippte wieder auf die Karte und zeigte auf einen kleinen Ort weiter im Osten. »Eine winzige Ansiedlung. Sogar zu klein, um es als Dorf zu bezeichnen. Wenn die Vampire noch mal da durchmarschieren, dann ist dort auch gar nichts mehr.«

Regis legte eine Hand ans Kinn und drehte sich nachdenklich zum Fenster. »Das klingt alles wirklich ausgesprochen ungewöhnlich. Sowohl das Bewegungsmuster, als auch die Zusammenstellung des Rudels.« Er drehte sich abrupt zu Eskel herum. »Rittersporn sagte, du hättest das Rudel gesehen. Handelt es sich wirklich um verschiedene niedere Vampire?« Eskel verzog das Gesicht und nickte. »Ich war ein bisschen in Hektik, um meinen Arsch da heile wieder rauszubekommen, aber wir sprechen von mindestens dreißig bis vierzig Vampiren. Darunter Flatterer, Katakane, Alpe und Garkins. Und das waren nur die, die ich bemerkt habe.«  
Regis schüttelte verwundert seinen Kopf. »Wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich.«

Geralt lehnte sich an den Tisch und dachte über Eskels Worte nach. »Es ist eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, hat sich das Dorf aber kaum verändert, fleckige Fassaden, undichte Reetdächer und bettelarme Leute. Weißt du, ob in letzter Zeit irgendwelche neuen interessanten Leute nach Lindental gekommen sind?« Eskel legte den Kopf schief. »Du meinst interessant für die Vampire?« Geralt nickte. »Der Gedanke ist uns auch schon gekommen«, meinte Eskel und deutete in Zoltans Richtung. »Wir haben mit praktisch jedem Einwohner gesprochen. Sie alle schwören, dass außer den Flüchtlingen und den Händlern, die aber alle nach wenigen Tagen wieder weiterziehen, nur wir hier fremd sind. Die anderen sind entweder hier geboren worden oder leben bereits seit etlichen Jahren hier.  
Dazu kommt das in unmittelbarer Nähe keine Höhlen oder Bauten existieren, die nicht mindestens so armselig sind wie die Häuser hier im Dorf. Keine alten Elfentempel, Kultstätten oder Ähnliches. Das große Anwesen in der Gegend ist inzwischen auch verlassen. Die Alte, die da gewohnt hat, ist vor einigen Monaten gestorben und der Mob hat alles geplündert, was nicht im Vorfeld festgenagelt wurde.«  
Eskel seufzte und zuckte genervt mit den Schultern. »Du siehst, es gibt hier einfach nichts, was auch nur einen zweiten Blick wert wäre, geschweige denn eine Vampirinvasion.«

Geralt ballte frustriert die Hand zur Faust. »Verdammt, wir brauchen einen Hinweis. Irgendeine Spur, der wir nachgehen können.« Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und starrte wieder auf die Karte. »Du sagst, es gibt keine Höhlen oder alten Bauten. Habt ihr denn eine Vermutung, wo sich die Vampire verstecken, wenn sie nicht grade auf der Jagd sind?«  
Eskel wackelte ein bisschen unentschlossen mit dem Kopf. »In etwa. Valka ist in den letzten Tagen immer mal wieder auf Spuren der Vampire gestoßen. Sie scheinen nicht besonders anspruchsvoll zu sein und lagern einfach im Wald. Dabei scheinen sie aber keinen bevorzugten Lagerplatz zu haben, sondern suchen sich einfach eine Stelle, die in der Nähe ihres nächsten Ziels liegt.« Geralt schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. »Gab es denn noch mal Sichtungen?«  
»Jedenfalls von niemanden der noch davon erzählen könnte.«  
»Das ist so nicht ganz richtig«, stellte Valka unvermittelt richtig. Die Männer drehten ihren Kopf zur Tür, wo die Hexerin unerwartet, mit einer großen Schüssel, von der ein äußerst appetitlicher Geruch aufstieg, stand.  
Eskel wurde sofort aufmerksam. »Neue Flüchtlinge?«, fragte er. Valka nickte und kam näher. »Noch vor Sonnenaufgang sind ein paar verängstigte Kinder ins Dorf gestolpert. Die Frau des Schmieds hat sich ihnen angenommen. Sie haben ihr von großen Fledermausmonstern, vermutlich Ekimmas, berichtet, die ihre Eltern gefressen hätten.«  
Zoltan, Rittersporn und Veit kamen, angelockt vom Essensgeruch, auf sie zu. Sie mussten die Unterhaltung am Tisch verfolgt haben, denn Veit fragte: »Haben die Kinder auch gesagt, woher sie kommen?« Valka nickte und stellte die Schüssel auf den Tisch. Sogleich griffen die Männer zu und steckten sich die knusprigen Stücke hungrig in den Mund.  
»Unser Ziel heißt Toderas.« Geralt verschluckte sich an einem Krümel und hustete. »Toderas? Als ich vor ein paar Jahren dort war, war das eine Geisterstadt. Ein paar Banditen haben sich erst dort breitgemacht und wenig später wimmelte es dort von Nekrophagen.«  
Rittersporn wedelte mit seiner Hand, in der er ebenfalls eines der Stücke aus der Schüssel hielt. »Wie du bereits sagtest, ist das ein paar Jahre her. Inzwischen haben sich dort wieder etliche Menschen niedergelassen«, erklärte er und starrte dann skeptisch auf den knusprigen Brocken in seiner Hand. Er hielt ihn Valka unter die Nase. »Was ist das?«, fragte der Barde. »Altes Brot«, erklärte die Hexerin beiläufig.  
Eskel griff ein weiteres Mal in die Schüssel, bevor er einlenkte. »Toderas ist zu Pferd einen halben Tag entfernt. Die Kinder dürften also seit Tagen unterwegs sein. Es gab seitdem bestimmt drei oder vier weitere Angriffe viel näher an Lindental.«  
Rittersporn ignorierte den Einwand und wedelte wieder mit seinem Frühstück. »Altes Brot?« Valka verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber, als sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. »Altes gewürfeltes Brot. In Schmalz gebraten, mit Kräutern, Knoblauch und Salz. Als Hexer nimmt man, was man kriegen kann und macht das Beste daraus.«  
An Eskel gewandt sagte sie: »Es dürfte sich dennoch lohnen, da mal vorbeizuschauen. Denn nachdem was die Kinder berichteten, fand dort kein normaler Angriff statt. Anders als bei den anderen Dörfern gab es wohl nicht nur ein paar Opfer, Toderas ist wohl erneut zur Geisterstadt geworden. Die Kinder haben nur überlebt, weil sie sich zum Spielen rausgeschlichen hatten.«  
Sie lächelte amüsiert, als sie sah, dass Rittersporn sich sein Stück Brot in den Mund geschoben hatte und sich seine Miene sofort aufhellte. Er drängte sich an Veit vorbei, um näher an die Schüssel zu gelangen und begann gierig die knusprigen Stücke zu verschlingen. Die anderen beeilten sich ihren Anteil an der Mahlzeit zu sichern und griffen ebenfalls wieder zu.

**~**

Zoltan wischte sich die fettigen Finger an seiner Hose ab und kratzte sich dann den Bart. »Hör mal Geralt, nicht, dass ich mir zu fein wäre euch nach Toderas zu begleiten, aber ich habe kein Pferd und bin nicht scharf darauf, mir eines zu besorgen.« Geralt nickte seinem Freund zu. »Ich hätte ohnehin eine andere Aufgabe für dich, wenn du dazu bereit bist.« »Lass hören«, erwiderte der Zwerg sofort.  
»Früher lebte in der Nähe von Schwarzzweig ein Waideler. Sollte er noch am Leben sein, könnte er vielleicht hilfreich sein, um diesem Spuk auf den Grund zu gehen. Er wirkt zwar wie ein alter Spinner, aber an seinen Omen ist was dran.«  
Valka hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. »Schwarzzweig ist über eine Tagesreise entfernt und wir wissen nicht, wo sich die Vampire zurzeit aufhalten. Wenn du ihn alleine losschickst, dann könnte das Böse enden.« Zoltan winkte ab. »Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Mädchen. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen.« Valka legte einen Finger an die Lippen. »Ich zweifle nicht an dir, aber bei der Menge an potenziellen Gegnern wirst du keine Chance haben.« Sie wandte sich an Geralt. »Ich denke, die Idee mit dem Waideler ist einen Versuch wert. Insbesondere wenn unsere einzige andere Spur ein tagelang zurückliegender Angriff ist, der sich nur durch die Opferzahl von den anderen abhebt. Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Ich schlage vor wir teilen uns auf.«  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich in der Gruppe breit und Regis trat einen Schritt vor. »Ich würde gern Toderas einen Besuch abstatten. Vielleicht finde ich etwas, das mir mehr über die Beweggründe für dieses absonderliche Verhalten verrät.« Geralt nickte. »Gut, ich werde dich begleiten.« »Und ich ebenfalls«, mischte Veit sich ein.  
»Dann würde ich sagen, dass Zoltan, Rittersporn, Valka und ich nach Schwarzzweig aufbrechen«, ergänzte Eskel. Zu Geralts Überraschung schwieg der Barde und legte keinen Protest zu der Aufteilung ein. Da auch sonst niemand Einspruch erhob, klatschte der Hexer die Hände zusammen und sagte: »Dann treffen wir uns hier wieder. Da wir mit Sicherheit vor euch zurück sein werden, gebe ich euch drei Tage. Seid ihr bis dahin nicht ebenfalls zurückgekehrt, kommen wir euch suchen.«  
Valka stieß sich mit der Hüfte von der Tischplatte ab, an der sie gelehnt hatte und nickte in die Runde. »Zeit aufzubrechen.«

Ausschnitt eines Artworks von **Vince**.  
(Speziell für mich gefertigt.)  
Die vollständige Ansicht wird in einem späteren Kapitel zu finden sein.

♦

Regis und die beiden Hexer folgten der unebenen Straße, die sich durch die Sümpfe schlängelte und sie nach Toderas bringen würde. Sie waren kaum eine Stunde nach ihrer Besprechung aufgebrochen und suchten sich nun ihren Weg an den zahllosen Tümpeln und morastigen Wiesen vorbei. Die Straße war nicht breit genug, um nebeneinander zu reiten, also führte Regis, der auf einem gleichgültigen Kaltblüter ritt, die Gruppe an und gab damit das Tempo vor. Dicht hinter ihm folgte Veit auf Lapis und Geralt bildete mit seiner Plötze die Nachhut.  
Ihre Konstellation machte es ihnen schwer sich die Zeit mit Unterhaltungen zu vertreiben und sie hingen die meiste Zeit ihren Gedanken nach. Als sie jedoch kurz vor Mittag in einiger Entfernung Lurtch passierten, verbreiterte sich die Straße und Geralt drückte seinem Pferd die Fersen in die Seite, um mit Veit auf eine Höhe zu kommen.  
Der dunkelhaarige Hexer lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Geralt schmunzelte ein wenig verlegen, erinnerte sich dann jedoch daran, dass er tatsächlich ein Anliegen hatte, welches ihn antrieb und worüber er nun schon eine Weile nachgedacht hatte. »Sag mal, du und Valka… ihr kennt euch wohl ziemlich gut?«, fragte er. Veit lachte kurz auf. »Kann man so sagen.« Dann verschwand sein fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck und Unsicherheit legte sich auf seine Züge, bevor Geralt jedoch nachfragen konnte, erschien sein Lächeln schon wieder und Veit begann zu erzählen.  
»Ich kenne sie schon mein ganzes Leben.« Er deutete auf sein Bärenmedaillon. »Wir gehören zur selben Schule und ich habe Unterricht von ihr erhalten.« Er stockte kurz und schien über seinen nächsten Satz nachzudenken. »Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, habe ich wohl das meiste was ich weiß von ihr gelernt. Anders als die anderen Hexer war sie nicht der Meinung, dass sie ihre Zeit mit mir bloß verschwendet.« Er blickte zur Seite, aber Geralt konnte die Traurigkeit hinter seinem Lächeln sehen. Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas, dass Veit ihm in Corvo Bianco erzählt hatte.  
»Dann ist dieser andere Hexer, mit dem du früher ständig unterwegs warst, also Valka?« Veit nickte bestätigend, bevor er wieder etwas lebhafter fortfuhr: »Ich muss sagen ich war ziemlich überrascht sie hier zu treffen. Nachdem ich beschlossen hatte, nach Toussaint zu reisen, wollten wir uns erst wieder im Winterquartier treffen. Ich meine, sie hatte sogar vor nach Ard Skellige zu reisen.« Er grübelte einen Moment. »Aber ich bin froh, sie hier zu wissen. Besonders da es um Vampire geht.«  
Geralt warf einen Seitenblick auf Regis, der immer noch vor ihnen ritt, aber seinen Kopf gedreht hatte und interessiert lauschte. Er fragte sich, ob nun ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt war, um sich nach seiner Geschichte mit Valka zu erkundigen. Er wollte seinen Freund eigentlich nicht unter Druck setzen, aber er war ziemlich neugierig.  
Veit, der seinem Blick gefolgt war, musste seine Überlegungen erraten haben, zeigte jedoch weniger Zurückhaltung. »Was ist mit dir, Regis?«, fragte er ziemlich direkt. »Erzählst du uns, wie deine Geschichte mit ihr weiterging?« Sofort drehte der Vampir wieder sein Gesicht nach vorne und versteifte die Schultern. Geralt rechnete schon damit, erneut vertröstet zu werden, als Regis zu seiner Überraschung sein Pferd stoppte, um die beiden Hexer aufschließen zu lassen. Als die beiden neben ihm angekommen waren, begann er jedoch nicht sofort zu erzählen, sondern starrte erst für eine ganze Weile schweigend die zottelige Mähne seines Reittiers an.  
Sie drängten ihn nicht und warteten verständnisvoll darauf, dass er einen Anfang in seinem eignen Tempo fand.

Es dauerte noch mehrere Minuten, bis Regis sich schließlich räusperte und mit leiser Stimme seine Geschichte begann. »Wie ihr wisst, hat Valka mich in recht unangenehmen Zustand, in einem Steinsarkophag zurückgelassen, wo ich mich langsam regenerierte. An die ersten Jahre erinnere ich mich dabei jedoch nicht, da ich nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein war. Meine Wahrnehmung setzte erst allmählich wieder ein und mit jedem Sinn, der mir wieder zur Verfügung stand, wurde meine erbärmliche Situation unerträglicher.  
Ich war zu schwach, um mich zu befreien, vollkommen allein und von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Dazu kam das Verlangen nach Blut und die Frustration über das Wissen, dass ich keines Erlangen konnte. Ich würde gern behaupten, dass ich das mit Gleichmut ertragen habe, aber die bedauerliche Wahrheit ist, dass ich vermutlich ein volles Jahrzehnt meine schwachen Kräfte verschwendete, um zu toben und zu schreien. Ich kratzte nutzlos an den Steinplatten und verfluchte Valka, deren Namen ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal kannte. Ich malte mir Tausende Arten aus, um Rache für ihre Tat zu nehmen.  
Hätte ich mich damals befreien können, dann könnte ich nicht ausschließen, dass ich in meinem Zustand der wahnsinnigen Raserei, ganz Dillingen ermordet hätte.« Er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ seine Worte sacken. »Wie ihr wisst, kam es glücklicherweise nicht dazu und nach Jahren des Zorns, wandelte sich meine Wut in Traurigkeit. Die zersetzende Einsamkeit nagte an mir und ich bedauerte, dass Valka keinen Weg gefunden hatte, um mich ein für alle Mal zu erledigen. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als einzuschlafen und niemals wieder aufzuwachen.  
Als dann schließlich mein Tastsinn wieder so weit hergestellt war, dass ich auch feinere Dinge, als die Steinplatten die mich umgaben, wahrnehmen konnte, fand ich einen Streifen Pergament neben mir.  
Ich konnte die Tinte darauf riechen, jedoch war es in der absoluten Finsternis selbst für Vampiraugen zu dunkel, um die Botschaft zu entziffern. Dennoch genoss ich meinen Fund, denn es gab meinem Geist Beschäftigung. Ich rätselte, was dort stehen könnte. Empörte mich über die Möglichkeit, dass es sich um eine Schmähung handeln könnte oder befürchtete, dass es nur durch Zufall in diesem Sarg lag und meine Person gar nicht betraf.  
Schließlich fand ich dann auch ein einzelnes Zündholz. Ich war aufgeregt wie ein Kind, dem man Zuckerzeug zum Julfest schenkte, glücklicherweise aber bereits wieder ausreichend bei Verstand, um es nicht sofort zu zünden. Ich wusste, dass ich nur diese eine Möglichkeit hatte, um zu erfahren, was auf dem Pergament stand und bereitete mich lächerlich lange darauf vor. Besonders beunruhigte mich der Gedanke, dass ich nach der jahrelangen Finsternis zu sehr von dem Licht geblendet sein würde, um etwas zu erkennen, bevor die Flamme wieder erlosch.  
Letztendlich hatte ich mich dann entschlossen, den Versuch zu riskieren. Ich nutzte meinen Mantel, um das Licht der Flamme zu dämpfen und entzündete das Hölzchen. Aufgeregt starrte ich auf das Pergament und las die kurze Botschaft. _Sieh es als Chance_.  
Das Licht erlosch nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, aber überwältigt von den ganzen Sinneseindrücken, wie der Farbe meiner Kleidung, des Pergaments oder auch nur der Anblick meines Körpers, konnte ich den Sinn der Nachricht zunächst nicht erfassen.  
Als ich es dann schließlich doch tat, kehrte der alte Zorn zurück und erneut begann ich zu toben und die Hexerin zu verfluchen. Wie sollte mein qualvoller Zustand eine Chance darstellen?« Regis machte eine erneute Pause und sah auf die beiden Hexer, die ihn bedauernd anblickten.  
»Nach einiger Zeit fiel mir dann jedoch etwas auf. Während der ganzen Zeit, in der ich mich mit dem Pergament beschäftigt hatte, war der Blutdurst… erträglich gewesen. Das Verlangen war immer da, aber anstatt wie sonst, an meinem Verstand zu kratzen und mich innerlich zu zerfressen, war es mehr wie eine leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, die mich zwar versuchte zu verführen, aber auch ignoriert werden konnte. Diese Beobachtung änderte alles. Ich begann mein ganzes bisheriges Leben zu reflektieren und versuchte mir jedes einzelne meiner bedauernswerten Opfer ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Schließlich stellte ich mir die Frage, ob diese armen Menschen nur sterben mussten, weil mein Verlangen nach Blut nicht wie stets von mir behauptet unkontrollierbar war, sondern einfach, weil ein Mangel an Sinnhaftigkeit in meinem Leben vorlag, den ich anders nicht verdrängen konnte.  
In diesem Moment schämte ich mich zutiefst für meine früheren Taten und Entscheidungen. Ich schämte mich für meine ganze erbärmliche Existenz und schwor mir, dass ich nie wieder Blut trinken würde.« Regis unterbrach, um sich zu räuspern und tief durchzuatmen. Die beiden Hexer starrten ihn dabei noch immer gebannt an und wagten nicht eine Frage zu stellen, bis er fortfuhr.  
»Bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich endlich so weit wiederhergestellt war, dass ich mich befreien konnte, hatte ich einen Plan gefasst. Ich wollte in Dillingen bleiben und unter den Menschen leben. Ich würde einen Weg finden, meine große Schuld gegenüber den Menschen abzuarbeiten. Und so tat ich es dann auch.«

»Meine ersten Stunden in Freiheit waren in jeder Hinsicht überwältigend. Ich denke, ohne diese Freude, die ich über die kleinsten Details meiner Umwelt empfand und die mir so lange verwehrt blieben, hätte ich womöglich meinen Schwur gebrochen und dem aufkeimenden Durst schon bei dem ersten Menschen nachgegeben, der mir begegnete. So aber hatte ich genug Reize, die mich ablenken konnten. Ich mochte Valka vielleicht über Jahre verflucht haben, aber damals ist mir bewusst geworden, dass mein Exil im Sarkophag tatsächlich eine Chance war. Ohne diese Zeit dort, hätte ich vielleicht nie den Mut gefunden, mich selbst so infrage zu stellen«, erklärte Regis weiter.  
»Zu meiner Überraschung war Dillingen inzwischen kein nettes, aber überschaubares Dorf mehr, sondern war zu einer recht ansehnlichen Stadt angewachsen. Statt der Lehm- und Holzhäuser fand ich schmucke Steinbauten und saubere Straßen vor. Das bäuerliche Leben war in den Randbezirken noch allgegenwärtig, doch es fanden sich auch all die Annehmlichkeiten, die wir aus den großen Städten kennen. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, dass ich außerordentlich schockiert war, als ich erfuhr, dass inzwischen das Jahr 1002 angebrochen war und ich somit fast fünfzig Jahre, achtundvierzig um genau zu sein, in meinem steinernen Gefängnis verbracht hatte.«  
Als Veit erstaunt die Augenbrauen hochzog, unterbrach Regis. Da der Mann jedoch keinen Kommentar machte, fuhr er an Geralt gewandt fort. »Du erinnerst dich sicherlich, dass ich zum Zeitpunkt unserer schicksalhaften ersten Begegnung in einer Baderstube arbeitete, sofern ich nicht mit meinen Destillationen beschäftigt war.« Geralt nickte bestätigend. »Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte musste ich Dillingen mehrfach für längere Zeit verlassen, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Lebensspanne zu lenken. Bei meiner Rückkehr nahm ich stets eine andere Tätigkeit an, die im Kern aber auf meinen medizinischen Fähigkeiten beruhte.  
Bei diesem ersten Aufenthalt stellte sich heraus, dass auch der Zeitpunkt meiner Befreiung eine außerordentliche Chance darstellte. Der Winter war grade erst vorbei und es grassierte eine schlimme Grippe in der Stadt.  
Zum Leidwesen der Bevölkerung, war der ansässige Arzt, wenige Monate zuvor in hohem Alter verstorben, mir bot sich dadurch jedoch die Möglichkeit, mich nützlich zu machen. Ich mischte Arzneien und behandelte die Kranken. Innerhalb weniger Tage wurde ich von einem skeptisch beäugten Fremden, zu einem gern gesehenen Gast in jedem Haus und willkommen an jeder Tafel.  
Niemand ahnte, was ich war oder wusste von dem Kampf, der in mir tobte. Geschweige denn, dass jemand argwöhnen konnte, wie oft ich mir wünschte meine Zähne lieber in den Gastgeber, als in den Braten zu schlagen.  
Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis ich aufgefordert wurde, mich in Dillingen niederzulassen und da ich dies ohnehin vorhatte, stimmte ich freudig zu. Womit ich jedoch nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Dankbarkeit und Großzügigkeit der Menschen. Mein Einsatz hatte die Auswirkungen der Grippe deutlich mildern können und so beschlossen der Stadtrat, da der verstorbene Arzt keinen Erben zurückgelassen hatte, mir sein Haus und die daran angeschlossene Praxis zu vermachen.« Regis stoppte, um wieder tief durchzuatmen.  
»Ihr müsst den Einfluss, den das auf mich hatte, begreifen. Nicht nur, dass mir die Freundlichkeit dieser Leute, die Menschen noch mehr ans Herz wachsen ließ, mein Entschluss dem Blut zu entsagen führte dazu, dass ich innerhalb von Tagen von einem gebrochenen Vampir der sinnlos vegetierte zu einem angesehenen Bürger wurde, der über einen guten Beruf und ein eigenes Heim verfügte. Für mich war das ein Zeichen. Ein Omen auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein.«  
Er unterbrach, als Geralt leise schmunzelte. »Verzeihung«, sagte der Hexer. »Ich bin nur so gewohnt dich auf Friedhöfen anzutreffen, dass ich mir dich nur schlecht als Hausbesitzer vorstellen kann. Aber immerhin verstehe ich jetzt, warum sich andere bei mir da ebenfalls schwer mittun.«  
Regis lächelte schmallippig und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich brauche nicht viel, aber ich bin ein wenig Luxus und Heimeligkeit gegenüber gewiss nicht abgeneigt. Und dieses Haus bot beides in Überfluss. Abgesehen von dem ständigen Kampf gegen den Blutdurst, der mich auch öfter als mir lieb war zur Sicherheit meiner Nachbarn, in den Wald trieb, um dort zu nächtigen, war mein Leben sehr angenehm. Ich übte meinem Beruf aus, plauderte mit den Menschen und studierte sie und jedes andere Thema, welches mich interessierte.«  
Regis unterbrach ein weiteres Mal und starrte wieder auf sein Pferd. Die beiden Hexer warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und Veit fragte schließlich: »Bis?«  
Regis blickte hoch und lächelte ihn freudlos an. »Korrekt. Bis… .«

♦

**Herbst 1002 - Brugge, Dillingen**

Gemächlich öffnete Regis die Tür und trat aus seinem Haus. Der Winter war zwar noch nicht in Sicht, aber für die fortgeschrittene Jahreszeit war es noch angenehm warm, was sich auch in dem regen Treiben auf der Straße zeigte. Für heute war kein Patient angekündigt und Regis wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um etwas spazieren zu gehen. Ihm war vor einigen Tagen eine interessante Stelle an einer der Viehweiden am Stadtrand aufgefallen, wo sich eine Vielzahl an unterschiedlichen Pilzen zeigte. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde er einige psilocybinhaltige Exemplare sammeln und so seinen Vorrat an Betäubungsmitteln aufstocken können.

Während er an der Backstube vorbeiging, grüßte er die Bäckerin, die am offenen Fenster stand und mit ihren kräftigen Armen eine große Menge Teig knetete. Die Frau blickte hoch und erwiderte den Gruß lächelnd. Dann zog sie eine Hand aus dem Teig, griff neben sich und warf ihm einen kleinen Gegenstand zu. Regis fing ihn geschickt auf und sah in seine Hand. Er lächelte freudig, als er es als pflaumengefüllten Hefekloß erkannte, bedankte sich artig und setzte seinen Weg fort, während er genüsslich das Gebäck verspeiste.

Er bog in eine Straße ein und folgte ihr in Richtung Stadtrand, bis er in einiger Entfernung den gutmütigen Bürgermeister von Dillingen, im Gespräch mit einem anderen Mann sah. Die beiden Männer blickten auf und bemerkten sein näherkommen. Sofort verabschiedete sich der Bürgermeister und kam wild winkend auf Regis zugelaufen. »Mein lieber Herr Regis, ich freue mich sie zu sehen«, rief er gut gelaunt aus. »Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Herr Markus. Wie geht es ihrer Gemahlin? Besser hoffe ich doch?«, erkundigte sich Regis freundlich.  
»Oh ganz ausgezeichnet, ganz ausgezeichnet. Sie springt wieder herum wie ein junges Reh. Ihre Medizin hat wirklich Wunder vollbracht.« Zufrieden deutete Regis eine kleine Verbeugung an. »Dillingen kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass Sie sich entschlossen haben hier bei uns zu bleiben. Andere Städte haben nicht das Glück, einen so fähigen Arzt bei sich willkommen heißen zu dürfen.« Regis lächelte verlegen und machte eine weitere kleine Verbeugung.  
»Apropos Glück. Haben Sie schon gehört, was sich zurzeit in Kernow abspielt?«, plauderte Markus weiter. »In Kernow? Nicht das ich wüsste«, erklärte Regis. Der Bürgermeister lächelte erfreut über die Gelegenheit Klatsch weiterzugeben und schlug die Hände zusammen. »Ein Vampir treibt dort sein Unwesen«, verkündete er dramatisch.  
Sofort war Regis Interesse geweckt. »Ein Vampir? Ist man sich sicher?« Markus nickte eifrig. »Man hat wohl schon ein paar ziemlich übel zugerichtete Leichen ohne den geringsten Tropfen Blut im Körper gefunden.« Etwas erleichtert atmete Regis aus. Zerfetzte Körper deuteten eher auf niedere Vampire hin. »Sind sie denn nicht besorgt, dass der Vampir auch hier zuschlagen könnte?«, fragte er den Mann. Der Bürgermeister winkte ab. »Ach was, der Winter steht bald bevor. Es kann ja nicht mehr lange dauern, bis unsere liebe Frau Valka wieder zurückkommt.«  
Verwirrt starrte Regis den Mann an. »Frau Valka?« »Ach natürlich«, lachte Markus. »Ich habe tatsächlich ganz vergessen, dass sie erst ein Jahr bei uns sind. Frau Valka kommt jedes Jahr kurz vor dem Winter und dann noch einmal kurz danach durch unsere schöne Stadt. Sie bleibt ein paar Tage und zieht dann weiter. Das macht sie schon seit, ach… bestimmt fünfzig Jahren. Sie hat schon vor meiner Geburt damit angefangen.« Regis war noch immer verwirrt, aber ein böser Verdacht machte sich allmählich in ihm breit. »Und inwiefern kann sie mit dem Vampir helfen?«  
Markus Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch ein Stück. »Nun sie ist etwas ziemlich Besonderes. Eine Hexerin. Erstaunlich, nicht wahr? Hexerinnen sind schrecklich selten, aber wir bekommen jedes Jahr eine zu Gesicht.« Regis freundlicher Ausdruck erstarb schlagartig und Panik stieg in ihm auf.  
Ohne die Reaktion seines Gegenübers zu bemerken, sprach Markus weiter. »Es heißt ja immer das Hexer so gefühllos wären, aber das kann man von ihr nun wirklich nicht behaupten. Sie ist immer freundlich und kümmert sich um alle Monsterprobleme hier. Sie verlangt auch kaum etwas dafür. Meist reicht ihr schon eine Nacht in der Herberge und eine Mahlzeit. Ich bin sicher, sie wird sich um den Vampir kümmern.« Verdutzt starrte er den Arzt an. »Alles in Ordnung, Herr Regis? Sie sind auf einmal so schrecklich blass.«  
Regis riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. »Wie? Oh ja, verzeihen sie mir. Ich fürchte, mir ist soeben eingefallen, dass ich noch einen Absud auf dem Feuer stehen habe. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich.« Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit weiten Schritten zurück zu seinem Haus.  
_Valka_, dachte er. _Das muss die Hexerin sein, die mich angegriffen hat. Es wäre schon ein seltsamer Zufall, wenn eine andere Hexerin seitdem beschlossen hätte jedes Jahr durch Dillingen zu kommen. Nur zu welchem Zweck kommt sie? Will sie überprüfen, ob ich noch in dem Sarg liege und falls dies nicht mehr der Fall sein sollte, mich wieder hineinstecken? _  
Mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl im Magen bog Regis wieder in die Straße ein, in der sein Haus lag. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung war er außergewöhnlich betrunken und sie hatte leichtes Spiel mit ihm, heute war er zwar Herr über seine Sinne, aber er hatte sich noch nicht vollständig von ihrer letzten Begegnung erholt. Es wäre nicht auszuschließen, dass er bei einer erneuten Auseinandersetzung wieder den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Zumal sie Jahrzehnte hatte sich auf ihn vorzubereiten und er unter Umständen nur noch Tage.  
Kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreichte, beschloss er, sich zur Sicherheit für eine Weile aus der Stadt zurückzuziehen. Die Hexerin mochte vielleicht in der Lage sein ihn in der direkten Konfrontation zu bezwingen, aber auch sie wäre nicht in der Lage ihn aufzuspüren, wenn er es vermeiden wollte. Und in diesem speziellen Fall wollte er es definitiv vermeiden.

Er machte die letzten Schritte zu seiner Haustür und blieb dann unmittelbar davor wie angewurzelt stehen. Wie ein schlechter Scherz stand direkt an seine Tür gelehnt die Hexerin mit verschränkten Armen und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die warmen Strahlen der herbstlichen Morgensonne, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen. Über ihren Schultern ragten die Hefte ihrer Schwerter und das Medaillon auf ihrer Brust glänzte im Licht.  
Erneut breitete sich Panik in ihm aus und die Räder seines Verstandes drehten sich hektisch, aber nutzlos. Der Schreck, nach den furchtbaren Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft, die Frau wiederzusehen, die ihm das angetan hatte und die er zumindest zeitweise leidenschaftlich hasste, saß zu tief, um ihn eine Entscheidung treffen zu lassen und so blieb er einfach apathisch vor ihr stehen und starrte sie an wie ein Schaf.

Regis beobachtete angsterfüllt, wie die Hexerin langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Er wusste, dass sie ihn einfach gehört haben muss und sie schien auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, wen sie da vor sich stehen sah.  
Noch bevor Regis wusste, was er tat, hob er beide Hände verteidigend und sprach mit überschlagener Stimme. »Ich war es nicht.«  
Verdutzt zog die Frau ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und stieß sich von der Tür ab. Sie sagte nichts, doch ihr fragender Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste Regis sich zu wiederholen. »Ich war es nicht. Ich habe mit den Toten in Kernow nichts zu tun.«

Der fragende Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich zuerst in ungläubiges Staunen und dann brach die Hexerin in lautes Gelächter aus.  
Regis schwammen die Felle davon. Die Reaktion der Frau verunsicherte ihn mehr, als wenn sie einfach ihr Silberschwert gezogen hätte. Entsetzt beobachtete er, wie sie sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte, die ihr das Gelächter dort hintrieb.  
»Das weiß ich«, sagte sie schließlich und verwandelte somit zumindest einen kleinen Teil von Regis überschäumender Panik in Verwunderung. »Das in Kernow war ein Katakan - und sein hässlicher Kopf hängt längst an meinem Sattel.« Sie deutete in eine Richtung von der Regis wusste, dass sich die Ställe dort befanden.  
»Ich warte jetzt seit fast fünfzig Jahren darauf, dass du wieder aufwachst und jetzt wo es endlich passiert ist und ich zu meiner Freude feststellen muss, dass du dir deine ungesunde Ernährungsweise anscheinend abgewöhnen konntest, musste ich einfach einmal nachsehen, wie es dir geht.« Sie lächelte Regis entwaffnend an.  
Erneut rotierten die Gedanken ergebnislos in seinem Kopf. »Oh«, war schließlich alles, was er zustande brachte und entlockte der Hexerin damit ein weiteres Lachen.  
»Hast du Hunger?«, fragte sie plötzlich, wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab. »Ich sterbe vor Hunger. Lass uns etwas essen gehen.« Sie packte den überforderten Vampir sanft am Handgelenk und zog ihn freundlich in Richtung des Gasthofes davon.


	7. Es war einmal in Dillingen...Teil 1 von 3

**Herbst 1002 - Brugge, Dillingen**

Regis umklammerte krampfhaft den Löffel mit der einen und ein Stück frisches Brot mit der anderen Hand, während er stumm in die dampfende Schüssel Ragout starrte und sich die Frage stellte, wie er in diese außergewöhnliche Situation geraten konnte.  
Die Panik, die er verspürte, als er die Hexerin an seiner Haustür vorfand, flaute bereits ab, da sie ihm allem Anschein nach nichts Böses wollte und trotzdem verblieb ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Magen.  
Er hob zaghaft den Kopf und bemühte sich, möglichst unauffällig die Frau in Augenschein zu nehmen, die ihm am Tisch gegenübersaß und zufrieden ihre eigene Portion Ragout löffelte.  
Zu seinem Glück war sie so vollkommen auf ihre Mahlzeit fixiert, dass sie ihrer Umgebung kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und er nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit sie eingehend zu betrachten.

Die Hexerin war ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung nicht besonders aufgefallen und er hatte ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Leichtsinn einfach abgetan. Als sie ihn schließlich konfrontierte, hatte er nicht mehr die Gelegenheit viel mehr zu bemerken, als dass er von einem weiblichen Hexer enthauptet wurde.  
Er nahm sich nun die Zeit, studierte ihre scharf geschnittenen Züge mit der graden Nase und den dunkel umrahmten Katzenaugen, die von innen heraus leuchteten. Ihre Lippen hatten einen sinnlichen Schwung, der sowohl in den klaren Linien ihres Gesichts, wie auch vor dem harschen Hintergrund ihrer Rüstung, recht irritierend wirkte. Ihr Haar war von unspektakulärer dunkelblonder Farbe, glänzte jedoch sehr gesund und bündelte sich zu einem beeindruckend dicken Zopf in ihrem Nacken. Die Strähnen, die sich aus ihrem Zopf befreit hatten, umspielten ihr Gesicht in sanften Wellen und verliehen ihr eine gewisse Zartheit, die im starken Kontrast zu ihrer offensichtlichen Kämpfernatur stand.  
Obwohl sie saß war gut zu erkennen, dass sie recht groß und muskulös war, doch nicht so sehr, dass es sie an weiblicher Erscheinung einbüßen ließe. Sie war hübsch und ihre Augen machten sie exotisch, aber Regis vermutete, dass nicht wenige Männer Anstoß an ihrem Beruf nehmen und sie verschmähen würden.  
Er beendete die Musterung ihrer Erscheinung und konzentrierte sich nun auf ihre Ausrüstung.  
Ein Blick auf ihr Amulett verriet ihm, dass sie zur Bärenschule gehörte. Er wusste jedoch nicht genug über die Hexerkaste, um aus dieser Information einen Nutzen ziehen zu können.  
Ihre Rüstung war schlicht, funktionell und in einfachen Erdtönen gehalten. Sie bestand hauptsächlich aus einem dick gefütterten Mantel und festen Lederelementen, die durch unzählige Riemen an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurden. Es war sicher keine Kleidung, mit der sich eine Frau schmücken konnte, doch sie hielt sie am Leben und brachte ihre schlanke Taille zur Geltung.

Regis ging dazu über, ihre Waffen in Augenschein zu nehmen, als die Hexerin sich plötzlich an ihren Tischnachbarn zu erinnern schien und den Löffel, den sie bereits wieder zum Mund führen wollte, zurück in die Schüssel fallen ließ. Sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, während sie verlegen lächelte und ihre letzten Bissen kaute und herunterschluckte.  
»Entschuldige bitte, ich habe seit fast zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Ich fürchte, hätte ich noch länger warten müssen, dann wäre ich zu den Kühen auf die Weide gegangen und würde mit ihnen grasen.«  
Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich ungewollt in Regis Gesicht und ein weiteres Stück der Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Die Hexerin machte wirklich nicht den Eindruck, als ob sie ihm Schaden wolle und da er sich inzwischen wieder weit genug als Herr seines Verstandes fühlte, erwiderte er freundlich: »Als Arzt könnte ich die positiven Effekte der Ballaststoffe im Gras natürlich nur gutheißen, aber ich vermute, das Ragout ist wohl die kulinarisch bessere Wahl.«  
Als ihr Lächeln breiter wurde und ihre gelben Augen noch etwas heller aufleuchteten, konnte auch Regis nicht verhindern, dass sein Lächeln wuchs.  
Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an seine Manieren und neigte leicht den Kopf. »Mein Name ist Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy.«  
Die Hexerin sah ihn zunächst erstaunt an und schmunzelte dann. »Ich fürchte, ich werde eine Menge Übung benötigen, um diesen Namen zu beherrschen.«  
Er legte seinen Kopf schief und zwinkerte ihr verständnisvoll zu. »In diesem Fall bin ich schlicht und einfach Regis.«  
»Ich schätze, das dürfte für mich im Bereich des Möglichen sein«, erwiderte sie erfreut. »Nun denn Regis, ich bin überaus erfreut deine Bekanntschaft unter so friedlichen Umständen zu machen. Ich bin Valka die Bärin.«

Regis nahm den Wink zur Kenntnis und entspannte sich nun endgültig. Er wusste nicht, welche Absichten die Hexerin hegte, aber es waren sicher keine, die ihm gefährlich werden könnten oder überhaupt auf seinen Schaden abzielten. Er nahm seinen Löffel nun zum ersten Mal richtig zwischen die Finger und tunkte ihn in seine Schüssel.  
Während er den ersten Bissen seines allmählich ausgekühlten Ragouts probierte, bemerkte er, dass sie nun ihrerseits dazu übergegangen war, ihn umfassend zu betrachten.  
»Du siehst ein wenig anders aus«, erklärte sie nach einem Moment ungeniert. »Deine Haare sind etwas kürzer und diese Koteletten hast du früher nicht getragen. Aber sie stehen dir. Sie bringen deine Züge zur Geltung.«  
Bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, senkte sie betreten den Blick und ergänzte mit leiserer Stimme: »Und du siehst älter aus. Das ist gut.«  
Verwundert runzelte Regis die Stirn. »Warum sollte das gut sein?«  
Valka kratzte unsicher mit ihrem Löffel am Boden der Schüssel herum und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. »Mir wäre vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, dass du… bist, was du bist, wenn du damals nicht so jung ausgesehen hättest. Zu jung, um Arzt zu sein«, erklärte sie schließlich zögerlich.  
Er dachte über ihre Worte nach und nach einigen Augenblicken fragte er verlegen: »Wie alt sehe ich denn aus?«  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte bei seiner Frage über ihr Gesicht, hielt sich aber nicht lange dort. »Natürlich, Spiegel sind dir gegenüber ja nicht sehr auskunftsfreudig.« Sie legte einen Finger an die Lippen und dachte nach. »Ich würde sagen, bei unserer ersten Begegnung wirktest du wie ein Mensch von ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Jahren, vielleicht ein paar mehr. Jetzt siehst du eher wie Ende dreißig aus. Ein gutes und überzeugendes Alter für einen Arzt.«

Regis seufzte leise und tunkte unglücklich ein Stück vom Brot in seine Schüssel, während er leise murmelte: »Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Regeneration mir so viel abverlangt hat.«  
Valkas senkte beschämt den Kopf und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. »Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass… dass ich das getan habe, aber du musst verstehen – ich hatte damals einfach keine andere Wahl.«  
Er ließ das Brot fallen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. »Ich weiß.«  
Die Hexerin sah erstaunt auf und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Offensichtlich suchte sie nach einer angemessenen Erwiderung, aber bevor sie einen Satz formulieren konnte, sprach Regis weiter.  
»Können wir das irgendwo anders fortsetzten? In etwas privaterem Umfeld?«  
Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um seine abrupte Aufforderung verarbeiten zu können. Dann sah sie sich schnell in der Gaststätte um und nickte ihm schließlich zu. Beim Aufstehen griff sie nach ihren Schwertern, die neben ihr am Tisch lehnten. Sie warf sie sich über die Schulter und ging ein paar Schritte zur Tür.  
Als Regis ihr folgen wollte, blieb sie aber plötzlich wieder stehen und drehte sich erneut zu ihm um. »Warte bitte noch einen kleinen Augenblick«, sagte sie, bevor sie sich wieder umwandte und ohne weitere Erklärung auf die Wirtin am Tresen zuging.  
Irritiert tat Regis wie geheißen und sah ihr nach. Die Gespräche der anderen Gäste erzeugte einen konstanten Geräuschpegel, sodass er nicht hören konnte, was die Hexerin zu der Frau sagte, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie ein paar Kronen auf den Tresen legte und dann mit dem Finger erst auf ihn und anschließend auf sich selbst deutete.  
Erstaunt zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sah, dass die Frau sofort empört reagierte und Valka ungehalten, mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen, von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund schien das die Hexerin aber ziemlich zu amüsieren und er sah zu, wie sie eine Hand zum Mund hob, um ihr breites Grinsen zu kaschieren.  
Verwundert legte er die Stirn in Falten und wollte sich schon dazugesellen, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was dort vor sich ging, als die Wirtin ihre Begutachtung abschloss und mit erhobenem Kopf, die Nase in der Luft, in einen Raum hinter ihr verschwand.  
Valka sah sich währenddessen zu ihm um und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht laut loszuzulachen. Ratlos schüttelte Regis mit dem Kopf. Das musste irgendein Hexer-Ding sein, welches er nicht verstand.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam die Wirtin zurück und reichte Valka eine große Serviette, in der offensichtlich etwas eingeschlagen war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war überaus grimmig, sie sagte jedoch kein Wort mehr, sondern strich nur die Kronen von dem Tresen in ihre Hand.  
Regis beobachtete wie Valka sich fröhlich winkend verabschiedete und mit ihrer Erwerbung zu ihm zurückkam. Der grimmige Blick der Wirtin blieb noch auf der Hexerin liegen, bis sie zur Tür heraustraten.

Draußen angekommen schlug Valka sofort gezielt eine Richtung ein und Regis folgte ihr schweigend. Nach einigen Metern bemerkte er, welches Ziel sie anstrebte. »Du willst zum Stall?«, fragte er.  
»Ich muss noch etwas holen. Wird aber nicht lange dauern«, bestätigte sie somit seine Vermutung.  
Dann zögerte sie kurz. »Ein Stückchen weiter hinter dem Stall, gleich am Stadtrand ist eine schöne Wiese mit einem großen Findling. Ich bin heute Morgen daran vorbeigekommen. Das Gras ist trocken und man findet sogar noch ein paar Blüten. Wäre dir das recht? Das Wetter ist schön und fremde Ohren müssen wir dort wohl nicht befürchten.«  
Regis nickte. »Sicher.«  
Valka lächelte ihn trotz seiner einsilbigen Antwort an, dann reichte sie ihm die Serviette. »Nimm mir das bitte kurz ab.« Er tat wie geheißen und sah ihr nach, als sie schnell durch die Tür des Stalls verschwand, den sie soeben erreicht hatten.  
Sie brauchte wirklich nur einen Moment und kam dann mit Satteltaschen, die sie über ihre Schulter gehängt hatte, zurück. Sie streckte die Hand aus und wollte ihm die Serviette wieder abnehmen, doch Regis zog seine Hand weg und schüttelte den Kopf. »Du trägst schon genug. Ich werde das hier weiterhin tragen.« Wieder lächelte sie ihn an und nickte dann auffordernd in die Richtung in der die Wiese lag. Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Kurz bevor sie den Stadtrand erreichten, kam ihnen eine Gruppe junger Frauen entgegen die Regis als die Töchter des Müllers und die des Küfers erkannte. Er hatte die meisten von ihnen schon in seiner Praxis behandelt und nickte ihnen freundlich zu.  
Die Frauen erwiderten seinen Gruß kichernd und sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen, als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen. Zu seiner Verwunderung bemerkte Regis aber, dass sie hinter ihnen plötzlich stehenblieben und tuschelnd auf Valka deuteten. Ein rascher Blick über seine Schulter offenbarte, dass sie die Hexerin mit ausgesprochen giftigen Blicken bedachten.  
Er wandte sich sofort wieder zu ihr um und stellte fest, dass sie sich ihrerseits zu den Frauen umgedreht hatte und ihnen amüsiert zuwinkte.

Irritiert sah er den Frauen nach, die nun empört ihren Weg fortsetzen. »Nachdem was der Bürgermeister mir erzählt hatte, ging ich eigentlich davon aus, dass du hier gern gesehen bist«, meinte er schließlich zu Valka. Prompt lachte sie laut auf und schürzte belustigt die Lippen. »Das ist auch richtig. Ich bin hier stets herzlich aufgenommen worden.«  
Regis zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Und warum starren dich diese Leute dann so finster an.«  
Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. »Kannst du dir das nicht denken?«, fragte sie.  
»Vielleicht, weil du eine Hexerin bist?«, rätselte er.  
Sie erreichten ihr Ziel und Valka nahm die Satteltasche von ihrer Schulter. »Wohl eher, weil ich eine Frau bin«, erwiderte sie grinsend und deutete auf eine Stelle in der Nähe, die sich gut eignen würde, um dort zu rasten. Regis folgte ihr und sah zu, wie sie die Tasche hinlegte und ihre Schwerter abnahm, um sich bequem setzen zu können.  
»Inwiefern spielt das denn eine Rolle?«, fragte er und setzte sich ihr Gegenüber auf den weichen Boden.  
Sie hatte ihre Satteltaschen bereits wieder zur Hand genommen und kramte in einer der ledernen Beutel herum. Seine Frage ließ sie innehalten und sie schaute ihn breit grinsend an. »Du hast nicht richtig hingesehen, Regis. Nicht Leute haben mich finster angesehen, es waren Frauen«, erklärte sie.  
»Und warum sollten Frauen dich dafür verachten, dass du ebenfalls eine bist?«  
Valka zog ihre Hand aus der Tasche und legte sie sich in den Schoß, dann beugte sie sich Regis ein wenig entgegen. Mit einem halb-ernsten, halb-belustigten Gesichtsausdruck erklärte sie: »Weil ich noch nicht einmal wieder einen halben Tag in der Stadt bin, davon die meiste Zeit aber ziemlich zweisam mit dem gutaussehenden und ziemlich unverheirateten Arzt verbracht habe.« 

Regis starrte sie fassungslos an. »Du… willst dich über mich lustig machen?«  
Wieder lachte sie auf. »Du hast wirklich noch nicht bemerkt, wie man dich umschwärmt? Das kann ich mir eigentlich kaum vorstellen. Jede Frau, an der du vorbeiläufst, wird rot und fängt albern an zu kichern. Und kaum, dass du an ihnen vorbei bist, stecken sie die Köpfe zusammen und tuscheln. Ich habe das in der kurzen Zeit, die ich jetzt hier bin, so oft beobachtet, dass ich wetten würde, du bist der begehrteste Junggeselle der Stadt.« Sie zwinkerte ihm verschmitzt zu und kramte dann weiter in ihrer Tasche. »Ich kann das absolut nachvollziehen«, ergänzte sie. »Du bist Arzt. Dein Haus habe ich zwar nur von außen gesehen, aber es sieht sehr hübsch und komfortabel aus. Du siehst gut aus und bist in ausgezeichneter körperlicher Verfassung – nach menschlichen Maßstäben. Jede Frau, die so einen Fang machen könnte, würde sich sehr glücklich schätzen«, zählte sie auf ohne den Blick von ihrer Satteltasche zu lösen.

Er sah sie weiter sprachlos an und wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit dieser Information umgehen sollte. Natürlich war ihm das absonderliche Verhalten vieler Frauen in dieser Stadt aufgefallen, aber ihm war nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass er die Ursache dafür sein könnte. Nachdem Valka ihn aber nun aufgeklärt hatte, kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn, wie häufig einige der jungen Frauen zu ihm in die Praxis kamen und über Beschwerden klagten, für die er in den meisten Fällen keine Ursache finden konnte. Das rätselhafte Leiden der Frauen entsprang wohl nichts anderem, als dem Wunsch ihn zu sehen. Regis spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und er drehte sich verlegen zur Seite.  
Valka sah inzwischen wieder zu ihm hoch und grinste ihn noch immer belustigt an, sagte jedoch erfreulicherweise nichts weiter dazu. Stattdessen zog sie, fündig geworden, eine Steinflasche aus ihrer Tasche.

Sie hielt sich die Flasche ans Ohr und schüttelte sie leicht. Ein leises Gluckern erklang und sie nickte zufrieden, dann biss sie in den großen Korken und zog ihn mit ihren Zähnen heraus. Mit dem Finger deutete sie währenddessen auf das Serviettenbündel und Regis beeilte sich den Knoten darauf zu lösen.  
Als er das Stück Stoff entfaltete, kam ein Laib frisches Brot, ein Ring Wurst und einige Stücke Käse, sowie zwei tönerne Becher zum Vorschein.  
»Unsere Mahlzeit war ja noch nicht beendet«, erklärte Valka und griff nach den Bechern. Sie füllte in beide etwas von der Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche und reichte ihm einen Becher zurück. Er nahm ihn dankend entgegen und freute sich, als ihm der stechende Geruch von Alkohol in die Nase stieg.  
Ihr bisheriges Gespräch hatte ohnehin sein Verlangen nach starkem Alkohol geschürt. Valka prostete ihm zu und trank genüsslich einen Schluck des Schnapses.

Regis ging trotz seiner Verlegenheit zaghafter vor. Er schnupperte erst noch einmal an dem Getränk, konnte jedoch keine der Aromen zuordnen, erst dann nahm er einen kleinen Schluck und ließ ihn über seine Zunge laufen.  
Überrascht riss er die Augen auf, als ihn die Komplexität und Weichheit des Buketts traf. »Das ist köstlich.«  
Valka lächelte ihn wieder an. »Nicht wahr?«, erwiderte sie. »Ich habe ein paar Flaschen davon, als Bezahlung von einem Ophiri erhalten, der ein kleines Ertrunkenen-Problem auf seinen Reisen bekommen hatte. Ich habe noch nirgendwo etwas Vergleichbares finden können.«  
Regis nahm einen weiteren Schluck und schloss genüsslich die Augen, während er den Geschmack auf sich wirken ließ. »Woraus wird das gemacht?«, fragte er schließlich.  
Nachdenklich legte Valka den Kopf schief. »Ich weiß nicht viel über das Brennen, der Mann sagte mir jedoch, dass er die Maische mit speziell gelagerten Alraunen versetzt. Ich vermute, die bringen das spezielle Aroma.«  
Regis nickte begeistert. »Ein wirklich ganz ausgezeichnetes Getränk.« Sie griff lächelnd ein weiteres Mal in die Tasche und zog eine zweite Flasche hervor. »Meine Letzte«, sagte sie. »Ich denke die können wir im weiteren Verlauf noch gut gebrauchen.«

Regis lehnte sich etwas zurück und setzte den Becher auf seinem Oberschenkel ab. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, mit wem er hier auf der Wiese saß, doch jetzt packte ihn wieder die Beklommenheit. Er holte tief Luft und sah Valka nachdenklich an. »Woher wusstest du, dass du mich hier in Dillingen finden würdest? Ich hätte doch genauso gut woanders hingehen können.«  
Valka nickte zustimmend. »Ich wusste es nicht«, antwortete sie. »Mir war klar, dass du früher oder später aufwachen würdest. Ich kann dir nicht sagen warum, aber es war mir ein Bedürfnis zu wissen, wann das passieren würde. Also bin ich jedes Jahr auf meinem Weg ins Winterquartier und auch auf dem Rückweg durch Dillingen gekommen. Ich habe hier gerastet und dem Friedhof einen Besuch abgestattet, um nachzusehen, ob du noch da bist. Dieses Mal war der große Haufen Steintrümmer, an der Stelle an dem früher der Sarkophag stand, ein recht deutliches Indiz dafür, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist. …Ich muss gestehen, ich war ziemlich beunruhigt, als ich erkannte, dass die Spuren darauf hindeuteten, dass du dich recht kurze Zeit nach meiner letzten Stippvisite befreit haben musstest und schon fast wieder ein Jahr frei warst.«  
Sie rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Boden herum. »Ich hatte große Sorge, dass ich bei meiner Ankunft in Dillingen wieder mit einem Vampirauftrag konfrontiert würde.«  
Regis betrachtete sie nachdenklich, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.  
»Du kannst dir kaum vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich war, als mir heute Morgen noch vor der Stadt ein paar Bauern begegneten, die sich an mich erinnerten und ein bisschen plaudern wollten. Sie erzählten mir nicht nur, dass es sehr friedlich gewesen sei in letzter Zeit, sondern schwärmten auch wortreich von dem neuen Arzt, der sich in der Stadt niedergelassen hatte. Und der großzügig ihre kranken Kinder behandelte, obwohl sie ihm kaum etwas dafür geben konnten.« Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an.  
»Die Beschreibung, die sie mir gaben, war so eindeutig, dass ich keinen Zweifel hatte, dass es sich wirklich um dich handeln musste und nicht etwa um einen anderen Mann. …Anschließend eine Wegbeschreibung zu deinem Haus zu bekommen war einfach.« Sie stockte kurz und betrachtete ihn ernst. »Ich bin froh, dass ich mich zumindest bei der Einschätzung deines Charakters nicht geirrt habe.«  
Regis erwiderte ihren Blick emotionslos. »Was hat dich veranlasst, zu glauben, dass ich nicht jeden einzelnen Bewohner der Stadt leer trinke, sobald ich aufgewacht bin?« Valka zuckte zusammen und starrte auf den Boden, während sie offensichtlich nach Worten suchte.  
»Als ich jünger war, traf ich schon einmal auf höhere Vampire. Einer von ihnen hatte… ein Problem. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und konnte nicht mit dem trinken aufhören, bis seine Opfer tot waren. Dazu kam, dass er, anders als du, grausam war. Er labte sich nicht nur an dem Blut der Menschen, es bereitete ihm vergnügen, sie leiden zu sehen. …Um es kurz zu machen, die anderen Vampire verlangten von mir, seinen Rausch auszunutzen und ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und nachdem ich das getan hatte, erklärte mir einer von ihnen, dass höhere Vampire zwar meist nicht viel für die anderen Spezies übrig haben, aber normalerweise darauf achten kein aufsehen zu erregen. Und wenn sie schon Blut tränken, dann würden sie ihre Opfer vorzugsweise am Leben lassen oder zumindest nicht allzu viele Opfer an einem Ort hinterlassen. Er erklärte mir außerdem, dass es immer mal wieder Probleme mit Sadisten und Blutsüchtigen unter ihnen geben würde, die genau wie die niederen Vampire ihre Opfer einfach töteten.«  
Regis sah sie sehr erstaunt an. »Es ist nicht unbedingt üblich, diese Informationen mit Angehörigen anderer Völker zu teilen.« Valka nickte und nahm schnell einen weiteren Schluck. »Ich weiß nicht, warum er mir das erzählt hat. Ich weiß nur, dass, als ich nach Dillingen kam und sah, wie du den Jungen gerettet hast und später seine Mutter verschontest, da wusste ich einfach, dass du nicht böse sein konntest. Es war vielleicht dumm, aber ich hoffte, dass dir an den Menschen wirklich etwas liegen würde und du nur Schwierigkeiten hättest mit…«  
»Mit meiner Blutsucht«, beendete er den Satz für sie. Wieder nickte sie und Regis seufzte laut auf. »Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich wirklich ein Problem mit dem Trinken habe. …Es ist idiotisch. Ich habe Menschen getötet, obwohl es mein Gewissen belastete, ich habe jemanden, der mir sehr teuer war, verloren und trotzdem hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich niemals eingestanden süchtig zu sein, hätte ich nicht …sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bekommen.«

Valka blickte ihn mitfühlend an. Sofern sie seine Anspielung verstand, war sie höflich genug, um nicht darauf einzugehen, stattdessen fragte sie vorsichtig: »Kommst du zurecht?«  
Regis wackelte mit dem Kopf. »Es ist… eine Herausforderung. Jeden – einzelnen – Tag! Aber jetzt, wo mir schmerzhaft bewusst geworden ist, was ich anrichtete, nur weil ich mich nicht zusammenreißen konnte und ich endlich eine sinnvolle Aufgabe finden konnte, habe ich es weitestgehend unter Kontrolle.« Er stockte und sah zur Seite. »Aber es gibt Tage, an denen der Durst so schlimm wird, dass ich die Stadt verlassen muss.« Valka beugte sich zu ihm vor und legte ihre Hand tröstend auf seine.

»Warum bist du in Dillingen geblieben?«, fragte sie liebenswürdig.  
Regis lächelte müde und lehnte sich zurück. »Weil ich kaum eine Alternative hatte. Meine sogenannten Freunde haben mich zurückgelassen, weil ich gegen einen heiligen Grundsatz verstoßen habe. Kein Vampir sollte betrunken fliegen. Und du weißt ja, wie das bei mir endete. Also blieb mir nur die Wahl ziellos durch die Welt zu irren, bis meine Leute wieder bereit sind mit mir zu reden oder ich stecke einfach die Energie in den Ort, der besonders unter mir Leiden musste. Wie du siehst, waren meine Möglichkeiten stark begrenzt.« Er grunzte missmutig und starrte eine Weile stumm in die Ferne, bis er sich plötzlich wieder zu ihr umdrehte und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.  
»Ich habe dich gehasst.«  
Sie zuckte zusammen, unterbrach aber weder den Blickkontakt noch nahm sie ihre Hand von seiner. »Ich habe dich so abgrundtief gehasst und mir Tausende Male gewünscht, dich zu töten. Ich habe – Jahre – damit verbracht mir auszumalen, wie ich dir das Herz aus der Brust reiße, dir die Kehle zerfetze und dein Blut trinke.«  
Valkas Gesicht wurde noch blasser, als gewöhnlich, doch sie bewegte sich auch jetzt noch nicht.  
»Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet«, erklärte sie mit leiser, trauriger Stimme.  
Regis starrte sie noch einen Moment mit steinerner Miene an, dann wurden seine Züge plötzlich weich und mit seiner linke Hand griff er nach ihrer, die noch immer auf seiner rechten ruhte. Er hob sie sanft an und beugte sich darüber, um einen zarten Kuss auf ihren Handrücken zu setzen. »Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir meine Schande vor Augen geführt hast.«  
Sie erwiderte seinen Blick gefühlvoll, während ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht flackerte.

Für einige schweigsame Augenblicke hielten sie den intensiven Blickkontakt, dann wandten sie sich beide verwirrt ab. Regis räusperte sich verlegen, während er ihre Hand losließ und Valkas Wangen bekamen einen zarten Rosaton.  
»Möchtest du noch Alraunenschnaps?«, fragte sie schließlich schüchtern. »Liebend gern«, erwiderte er hastig.

**~**

Regis nahm das Messer entgegen, das Valka ihm reichte und schnitt sich einen Kanten von dem duftenden Brot ab. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wischte er die Krümel von der Klinge an seinem Ärmel ab und reichte es ihr zurück. »Was genau hat mich damals eigentlich verraten? Du sagst, ich wirkte zu jung auf dich, aber das allein ist doch kein Beweis. Das wäre noch nicht einmal ein Indiz.« Die Hexerin nickte und beeilte sich zu kauen. Nachdem sie ihren Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, antwortete sie: »Dein Aussehen hat mich lediglich dazu gebracht, dich intensiver in Augenschein zu nehmen. Verraten hat dich letztendlich dein Schatten. …Also das Fehlen desselben.«  
Regis zupfte nachdenklich ein Stückchen von seinem Brot ab und deutete dann damit auf sein Gegenüber. »Das war ziemlich aufmerksam von dir. Bislang hatte ich stets den Eindruck, dass niemand auf ein solches Detail achtet.«  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Das stimmt, aber du warst ja nicht mein erster höherer Vampir. Ich bin bei diesem Thema wahrscheinlich einfach ein bisschen sensibler.« Verlegen strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. »Unter Hexern gelte ich als eine Art Expertin für Vampire. …Mit meinem Expertenwissen war es aber nicht weit her. Als ich den Auftrag damals annahm, war ich mir absolut sicher, dass ich es mit einer Alp oder einer Bruxa zu tun bekomme. Ich war schockiert, dann so früh nach meiner Ankunft direkt über einen höheren Vampir zu stolpern.«  
Regis schmunzelte. »Hätte es denn einen Unterschied gemacht, wenn du vorher gewusst hättest, womit du es zu tun hast?«  
Valka starrte ihn verwundert an. »Aber natürlich. Kein Hexer, der bei Verstand ist, legt sich freiwillig mit einem höheren Vampir an. Ich hätte mich niemals auf diesen Auftrag eingelassen, hätte ich es vorher gewusst. Der einzige Grund warum ich, nachdem ich auf dich aufmerksam wurde, nicht aufs Pferd gesprungen bin und Dillingen in einer Staubwolke hinter mir gelassen habe, war, dass ich immer noch davon ausging, dass der eigentliche Mörder ein niederer Vampir war und du eher zufällig dort warst. Im Nachhinein kommt mir der Gedanke zwar ziemlich dumm vor, aber so war es damals eben.«  
Regis zupfte sich grinsend ein weiteres Stück Brot ab, doch bevor er es in den Mund steckte, fragte er: »Und wieso glaubtest du, es handelt sich um eine Alp?« Valka presste die Lippen zusammen und suchte einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten. »Nun… die Leute wurden getötet, das spricht eher für niedere Vampire.« Sie machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann zaghaft fort: »Und dann war da das ganze zerbrochene Glas und Geschirr. Ich hielt das für das Ergebnis von den Schreien und nicht…« »Für das Werk eines volltrunkenen Vampirs, der torkelnd alles umreißt, was ihm in die Quere kommt«, vervollständigte Regis ihren Satz bitter. »Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie ich mich jahrzehntelang so demütigen konnte.«  
Valka nahm einen Brocken Käse und brach ihn in zwei Teile. Sie reichte Regis eines davon und sah ihm fest in die Augen. »DAS ist jetzt Vergangenheit. Ich bin sicher, deine Zukunft sieht sehr viel besser aus.«  
»Ich hoffe, du hast recht«, erwiderte er mit schiefem Grinsen. »Apropos Zukunft, wie lange wirst du in Dillingen bleiben?«  
Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher, um den Käse herunter zu spülen und schwenkte ihn dann sanft hin und her. »Ich breche morgen früh direkt wieder auf. Ich muss mir die Belohnung für den Katakan der in Kernow sein Unwesen trieb noch abholen und dann werde ich bereits in der Festung erwartet. Es gibt einige junge Hexer, die im nächsten Frühjahr zum ersten Mal auf den Pfad gehen und ich habe meinen Teil beizutragen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht ein jähes Ende nehmen.« Regis nickte leicht. »Ich verstehe«, sagte er leise.  
Valka sah ihn freundlich an und griff dann wieder nach der Flasche mit dem Alraunenschnaps. »Noch hat der Tag ein paar Stunden.«

**~**

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang machte Regis sich zu den Ställen auf. Er hatte am vergangenen Tag noch lange mit der Hexerin geplaudert und als sie sich trennten und Valka zu ihrem Zimmer in dem Gasthof ging, verabschiedeten sie sich nicht, sondern wünschten einander nur eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Er wollte das nun nachholen und die Hexerin vor ihrem Aufbruch noch einmal sehen.  
Als er bei den Ställen ankam, verriet ihm ihr Duft und das Geraschel im Stall, dass sie bereits dabei war ihr Pferd reisefertig zu machen.  
Er hielt sich nicht gern in den Ställen auf, da die Tiere in seiner Gegenwart nervös wurden, also lehnte er sich neben der Tür an die Wand und wartete geduldig, dass sie herauskommt.

Lange musste er nicht warten, bis das große Tor aufgestoßen wurde und Valka ihr Pferd am Zaumzeug herausführte. Er sah, dass sie ihre Schwerter bereits am Sattel befestigt hatte und zum Aufbruch bereit war. Als sein Blick dann aber auf den abgetrennten Katakankopf fiel, der an einem Haken an der Seite des Pferdes hing, zuckte er zusammen und machte Valka somit auf sich aufmerksam. »Du bist hier«, sagte sie lächelnd. »Gut, ich wollte mich ohnehin noch von dir verabschieden.«  
Als sie bemerkte, dass er an ihr vorbei sah, folgte sie seinem Blick und verzog besorgt das Gesicht. »Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht zu sehr, dass ich einen von deinen Verwandten…« Regis schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, es weckt lediglich …unangenehme Erinnerungen.«  
»Verstehe«, erwiderte sie und trat dann etwas näher an ihn heran. »Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich wirklich froh bin, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben und mich bedanken, dass du es mir nicht mehr allzu übel nimmst, was ich dir angetan habe.«  
Regis sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er ihr sagen wollte. »Und ich danke dir für die Chance, die du mir ermöglicht hast.«  
Valka griff nach seinem Unterarm und drückte ihn freundschaftlich, dann drehte sie sich kurzerhand um und schwang sich in den Sattel. Sie sortierte die Zügel und blickte dann wieder zu Regis herunter. »Hör mal, …jetzt wo du wach bist, habe ich eigentlich keinen Grund mehr, den Umweg über Dillingen zu machen. Wenn es dir aber recht wäre… ?« Regis hob lächelnd eine Hand. »Ich fürchte, unser Bürgermeister wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn du dich entschließen würdest deine Besuche einzustellen.« Er zögerte kurz. »Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich hin und wieder die Gelegenheit hätte, mit jemanden reden zu können, dem ich nicht vorspielen muss etwas zu sein, was ich nicht bin.«  
Die Hexerin strahlte ihn an. »In diesem Fall sehen wir uns, wenn der Schnee schmilzt. Leb wohl Emiel Regis Rohellec und-den-Rest-lerne-ich-auch-noch.«  
Er lachte amüsiert auf und seine Zähne kamen kurz zum Vorschein. »Leb wohl Valka und pass auf dich auf.«  
Sie griff die Zügel fester, doch bevor sie ihrem Pferd die Sporen gab, beugte sie sich plötzlich noch einmal herunter und drückte Regis einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Dann richtete sie sich lachend wieder auf, drückte dem Pferd die Fersen in die Seite und ritt davon.

Verwundert blieb Regis einen Moment stehen und sah ihr nach. Er hob eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und legte die Finger an die Stelle, wo er noch das Prickeln des Kusses spüren konnte.  
Als er sich langsam umdrehte, um zurück zu seinem Haus zu gehen, bemerkte er in einiger Entfernung eine Gruppe Frauen stehen, die ihn mit offenen Mündern und entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrten.  
_Oh du meine Güte_, dachte er, als ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg und er mit schnellen Schritten nach Hause ging.

Unmittelbar vor seinem Haus fiel sein Blick auf einige letzte Sonnenblumen, die sich sanft im Wind wiegten. Und während ihm das Bild von leuchtenden Katzenaugen durch den Kopf wanderte, beschäftigte ihn die Frage, ob er in dieser Gegend womöglich Alraunen zu finden vermochte.

♦

»Ist sie wiedergekommen?«, fragte Geralt neugierig. Regis nickte. »Kaum, dass der Schnee geschmolzen war, kam sie wieder. Diesmal blieb sie sogar für ein paar Tage, ehe sie wieder aufbrach, um ihren Beruf auszuüben.«  
»Ich schätze, es muss sehr angenehm gewesen sein, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, vor dem man nicht die Reißzähne verstecken muss?«, fragte der Hexer weiter und Regis nickte erneut. »Du hast keine Vorstellungen. …Ich habe mich im Laufe der Jahre zwar an diese Scharade gewöhnt, aber besonders am Anfang war die Herausforderung enorm. Es ist überaus unangenehm, vorzugeben etwas zu sein, was man nicht ist. Ich fürchtete ständig, dass ich entdeckt würde. Die Zeit mit Valka war deswegen …erholsam.«

Geralt dachte stumm über die Geschichte seines Freundes nach. Es war ihm natürlich bewusst, dass Regis in seinem bisherigen Leben auch innigere Beziehungen und Freundschaften aufgebaut haben musste, aber er musste zu seiner Schande gestehen, dass er sich bisher nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Jetzt plötzlich mit so viel Privatleben von dem Vampir konfrontiert zu werden, machte Geralt auf erschreckende Art bewusst, wie wenig er über seinen Freund wusste.  
Trotz der bitteren Erkenntnis konnte er sich jedoch ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Geralt hielt sich selbst nicht unbedingt für einen Mann von begnadeter Logik, aber er ahnte, worauf die Geschichte hinauslief und so fragte er neugierig: »Du hast sie wirklich sehr gemocht, hm?«  
Eigentlich erwartete er das ein verlegener Ausdruck sich in Regis Gesicht schlich und der Mann vorsichtig nicken würde, zu seiner Überraschung wurde die Miene des Vampirs jedoch kalt. »Nein«, antwortete er hart. Geralt zuckte überrascht zusammen.  
»Aber ich dachte…«, stammelte er, wurde jedoch gleich wieder von Regis unterbrochen. »Nein Geralt, ich habe sie nicht gemocht. Ich habe sie geliebt!«  
Erstaunt starrte Geralt seinen Freund nach diesem unerwarteten Geständnis an. Er wusste, dass der Mann in der Vergangenheit eine ziemlich ernsthafte Beziehung geführt hatte, welche in die Brüche gegangen war. Regis hatte ihm selbst freimütig davon erzählt. Die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich so intensive Gefühle für die Hexerin empfunden hatte, ohne sie je zu erwähnen, hinterließ ein mulmiges Gefühl in Geralts Magen. Er sah seinen Freund besorgt an und fragte dann vorsichtig: »Was ist passiert?«  
Regis lachte freudlos auf und sah ihn an. »Was soll schon passiert sein, mein Freund. Ich habe es ruiniert. Ich habe ALLES ruiniert.«

»Verdammt«, meldete sich Veit unvermittelt zu Wort und riss die anderen beiden Männer aus ihrem trübsinnigen Zwiegespräch. »Was ist denn los?«, fragte Geralt alarmiert.  
Veit kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. »Wir sind am Ziel, da vor uns liegt Toderas.«  
»Und was genau beunruhigt dich daran?«, wollte Regis wissen. Veit räusperte sich unbehaglich. »Entschuldige bitte, ich verstehe, dass dir das Thema unangenehm ist. Aber ich kenne Valka schon so lange und – nun deine Geschichte ist auch ihre Geschichte.« Er machte eine kleine verlegene Pause. »Ich hatte gehofft, noch mehr zu erfahren bis wir …«Regis hob eine Hand, um den Hexer zum Schweigen zu bringen. »Ich verstehe«, sagte er trocken. »Ich würde dringend empfehlen, dass wir uns jetzt aber auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, die vor uns liegt.«  
Veit nickte niedergeschlagen, doch seine Augen leuchteten gleich darauf enthusiastisch auf, als Regis weitersprach. »Ich habe zugesagt, dass ich die Geschichte erzähle und daran halte ich mich. Wir haben schließlich noch den Rückweg vor uns.«

♦

Kurz vor dem Dorf stiegen die drei Männer von ihren Pferden und befestigten die Zügel an einem tief hängenden, knorrigen Ast. Die beiden Hexer lösten ihre Schwerter von den Sätteln und Veit zog aus einer Tasche eine Handvoll Mondstaubbomben.  
Der Angriff lag inzwischen mehrere Tage zurück, doch keiner von ihnen wollte es riskieren, unvorbereitet auf eine Gruppe niedere Vampire zu treffen.  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung gab Geralt stumm die Richtung vor. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm lautlos, während sie sich den ersten Gebäuden näherten. Grade als Geralt an dem Gebüsch vorbeitreten wollte, das Toderas umgab, griff Regis plötzlich nach seinem Unterarm und hielt ihn zurück. Nur eine Sekunde später bemerkte er ebenfalls, was seinen Freund beunruhigte. »Nekrophagen«, formte er lautlos mit den Lippen und Veit nickte, um zu bestätigen, dass er ebenfalls den fauligen Geruch wahrgenommen hatte.  
Vorsichtig schob Geralt eine Hand in die Jagdtasche an seinem Brustgurt und holte eine Phiole mit Klingenöl heraus. Langsam, um die Klinge nicht zum Schwingen zu bringen, zog er sein Silberschwert aus der Scheide und benetzte das Blatt mit geübten Handgriffen. Dann reichte er das Fläschchen an Veit weiter und wartete, bis dieser ebenfalls seine Waffe präpariert hatte.  
Als sie vorbereitet waren, nickte Geralt den anderen beiden auffordernd zu und trat dann aus dem Sichtschatten des Gebüschs heraus.

Mit dem direkten Blick auf Toderas bekam Geralt das Gefühl ein Déjà-vu zu erleben. Wie schon bei seinem letzten Besuch hier, war der Ort mit zerfetzten und halbgefressenen Toten übersät. Ghule und einige Alghule tummelten sich bei den Leichen und genossen ihr Festmahl.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der erste Ghul auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Es wirkte beinahe, als wäre es erschrocken, so wie das Monster zurücksprang und damit die anderen Kreaturen auf die drei Männer aufmerksam machte.  
Rasch sprangen Veit und Geralt auseinander, damit sie sich nicht mit ihren Schwertern gegenseitig in die Quere kommen konnten. Sie hatten grade noch Zeit, um in Kampfstellung zu gehen, als die ersten Monster angriffen.  
Mit schnellen Schlägen pflügten sie durch die Monster und mähten sie nacheinander nieder. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis die beiden Hexer gezwungen waren hinter den Ghulen herzulaufen, die beunruhigt durch das schnelle Ende ihrer Artgenossen, etwas auf Distanz gingen.  
Die Alghule zeigten sich weniger zurückhaltend und gingen mit ausgefahrenen Stacheln auf Geralt los. Der Hexer sah sich gezwungen, sein Schwert sinken zu lassen und Axii auf die Monster zu wirken, damit er den giftigen Stacheln entgehen konnte. Veit nutzte die Gelegenheit, sprang mit einem Salto über sie hinweg und mit einigen schnellen Schwüngen seiner Klinge enthauptete er die verwirrten Biester. Dann steckte er die Klinge in einer fließenden Bewegung zurück in die Scheide und zwinkerte Geralt lässig zu. Der wollte grade etwas entgegnen, als er bemerkte, dass Veits Aufmerksamkeit über seine Schulter hinweg abgelenkt wurde. Sofort drehte er sich um und wurde grade noch Zeuge davon, wie Regis mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf einen letzten Alghul zusprang und ihn mit einem Hieb seiner langen Klauen zerteilte. Ohne sich weiter um den toten Nekrophagen zu kümmern, wechselte der Vampir wieder in seine vertraute Gestalt und kam entspannt auf die Hexer zu.  
»Nun ich gehe davon aus, dass wir hier keine Überlebenden mehr finden werden«, erklärte er. Geralt nickte als Erwiderung und Veit riss sich kopfschüttelnd aus seiner Verwunderung. »Sehen wir uns um. Vielleicht finden wir etwas Brauchbares«, ergänzte er.

**~**

Frustriert erhob sich Geralt aus der Hocke und streckte seine Beine durch. Der Boden zwischen den Gebäuden war voller Spuren, aber durch die Nekrophagen waren sie praktisch unleserlich geworden. An einigen Stellen hatten Veit und er vereinzelte Spuren von niederen Vampiren gefunden, aber sie boten weder einen Aufschluss darüber, wie viele Vampire hier waren, noch konnten sie mit Sicherheit festlegen, welche Arten der niederen Vampire sich hier aufhielten. Einzig der Zustand der Leichen brachte ihnen ein paar Hinweise. Die fortschreitende Verwesung bestätigte ihren Verdacht, dass der Angriff bereits länger zurücklag. Er rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und wollte Veit, der ein paar Meter entfernt den Boden untersuchte, grade etwas zurufen als Regis in der Tür eines der Gebäude erschien und auf sich aufmerksam machte.  
Erleichtert sprintete er in Richtung des Vampirs, der bereits wieder durch die Tür ins Innere verschwunden war. »Hast du etwas gefunden?«, wollte er wissen, als er nahe genug war, um den Mann vor sich ausmachen zu können.  
Regis warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah sowohl Geralt als auch Veit durchdringen an. »Vielleicht. Am besten ihr seht selbst.«  
Die beiden Hexer blickten sich verwundert an und gingen dann um Regis herum, um sich die Stelle anzusehen, auf die der Vampir deutete.  
Vor ihnen öffnete sich ein langer Raum, der in absolutem Chaos versank. Es schien sich um einen Sammelschlafraum zu handeln, denn überall lagen Pritschen und Decken durcheinandergewürfelt auf dem Boden. Für einen Moment fragte sich Geralt, auf was sein alter Freund hinauswollte, als sein Blick auf eine Schlafstätte fiel, die sich enorm von den anderen Unterschied. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sich an Regis wandte. »Bemerkenswert. Der ganze Raum sieht aus wie nach einer Zwergenhochzeit und die Pritsche steht in tadellosem Zustand mitten im Raum. Sogar das Bettzeug wurde aufgeschüttelt.«  
Veit trat näher an die ominöse Schlafstätte heran und stocherte mit seinem Schwert in den Decken. »Irgendjemand war also nach dem Angriff hier und hat es sich gemütlich gemacht. Dabei scheinen die Nekrophagen wohl nicht gestört zu haben.«  
»Das wäre auch höchst verwunderlich«, schaltete Regis sich mit ernster Stimme ein. »Es ist, wie ich es befürchtet habe.« Verwundert starrte Geralt den Mann an. »Nun ich fürchte, ich muss euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Bett ein höherer Vampir genächtigt hat.«

**~**

»Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher?«, fragte Geralt zum wiederholten Mal. Regis nickte geduldig. »Es gibt keinen Zweifel.« Veit legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. »Könnte es sich vielleicht einfach nur um einen Zufall handeln?«

Regis schüttelte traurig lächelnd den Kopf. »So sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde, dass nicht schon wieder einer meiner Brüder an einem Massaker beteiligt ist, es wäre doch höchst unwahrscheinlich anzunehmen, dass sich ein höherer Vampir nur rein zufällig an einem Ort einfindet der unmittelbar von einem Rudel niederer Vampire, die sich freiwillig nicht zusammenfinden würden, zerstört wurde. Nein, ich fürchte, wir müssen der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen. Die Vampire handeln auf Befehl.«

Seufzend raufte sich Geralt die Haare. »Aber was in Meliteles Namen bezweckt der Vampir damit? Velen hat nichts zu bieten.« Regis legte eine Hand an sein Kinn und grübelte einen Moment. »Ich kann mir auch keinen Reim darauf machen. Wir müssen unsere Hoffnungen darauf setzen, dass der Rest unserer…«  
Regis wurde unterbrochen als ein unerwartetes Knurren die Dunkelheit der Hütte durchschnitt. Bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, sprang ein schwarzer Schemen aus den Schatten, stürzte sich auf den Vampir und schleuderte ihn so hart gegen die Wand, dass sie krachend nachgab und er nach draußen geschleudert wurde. Noch bevor die beiden erschrockenen Hexer ihre Schwerter gezogen hatten, stürzte das Ungetüm durch das Loch in der Wand erneut auf Regis zu.

Fluchend hechtete Geralt hinter dem gewaltigen Katakan hinterher. Als er in Reichweite des Monsters kam, stach er mehr panisch als gezielt zu, um den Vampir von Regis abzulenken. Tatsächlich ließ der Katakan von Regis ab und wandte sich stattdessen Geralt zu. Die Kreatur schlug mit ihren Krallen wie rasend auf Geralt ein und trieb ihn immer weiter rückwärts zum Rand des Dorfes.  
Er war so damit beschäftigt die Schläge abzuwehren und sein Gleichgewicht auf dem unebenen Boden zu bewahren, dass er keine Möglichkeit sah, den Vampir seinerseits anzugreifen. Geralt blieb somit nichts, als darauf zu hoffen, dass seine Freunde ihm schnellst möglichst zu Hilfe eilen würden. Nur einen Moment später sah er, wie sich Regis aufrappelte und mit ausgefahrenen Krallen auf den Vampir stürzte.  
Der Katakan schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als er ihn traf und seine Raserei steigerte sich zusehends. Beunruhigt bemerkte der Hexer, dass sich das Monster wieder voll und ganz auf Regis konzentrierte und die beiden sich wie wilde Tiere umkreisten. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem sinnvollen Angriffspunkt, um den Vampir verletzten zu können. Als er jedoch einen Schritt zur Seite machte, um einen besseren Zugang zu bekommen, erkannte Geralt plötzlich, dass er dem Katakan auf den Leim gegangen war. Der Vampir drehte sich schlagartig zu ihm um und holte zu einem gewaltigen Hieb aus.  
»GERALT!«, schrie Veit verzweifelt auf und warf sich zwischen den Hexer und das Monster.

Entsetzt beobachtete Geralt, wie die Klauen des Vampirs den Rücken des Mannes trafen und wie durch Butter hindurchfuhren. Die Zeit verging surreal langsam, als sein Blick auf das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes fiel. Nach einer grauenvollen Ewigkeit beschleunigte sich der Zeitfluss plötzlich wieder und Geralt musste mit ansehen, wie Veit durch den heftigen Schlag über die Kante des Abhangs am Dorfrand geschleudert wurde. Die Geräusche, die sein Körper verursachte, als er mehrere Meter durch Gestrüpp und Felsen stürzte, lärmten ihm schmerzhaft in den Ohren.

Geralt war wie betäubt, als er aufsah und feststellte, dass das Gesicht des Vampirs hämisch verzogen war. Nur eine Sekunde später sprang der Katakan zur Seite und wich einem Schlag von Regis aus. Statt wie erwartet, einen weiteren Angriff zu starten, spannte der Vampir plötzlich die kräftigen Muskeln seiner Beine an und sprintete in unfassbarer Geschwindigkeit davon.  
Unentschlossen blieb Regis vor Geralt stehen und sah zum Abgrund, in den Veit soeben gestürzt war. Ein letztes Bisschen logischer Verstand machte sich in dem Hexer bemerkbar und er deutete hektisch hinter dem Vampir hinterher. »LAUF REGIS. ER DARF NICHT ENTKOMMEN!«, brüllte er seinem Freund zu. Regis nickte und verwandelte sich in dunklen Nebel, noch bevor er sich in die Richtung umgedreht hatte, in die der Katakan entkam.

Panisch wandte sich Geralt dem Abhang zu und machte sich an den Abstieg. Ohne wirklich auf seine Sicherheit zu achten, schlitterte er die steile Böschung herab und hielt nach dem anderen Hexer Ausschau.  
Als er den leblosen Körper in einiger Entfernung liegen sah, wurden seine Knie weich. Er schleppte sich mit Mühe zu ihm hin und fiel direkt vor ihm auf die Knie. »Veit, Oh Gott Veit.« Mit zitternden Fingern griff Geralt nach dem Körper und zog ihn zu sich heran. Er war zu verängstigt, um den Hexer sinnvoll zu untersuchen, stattdessen hob er ihn sanft an, zog ihn in seine Arme und lehnte seinen Kopf an seinen Hals. Nach zwei hysterischen Atemzügen bemerkte er, dass auch der andere Hexer noch atmete und sein Herz schlug vor Erleichterung so hart, dass es schmerzte. Vorsichtig ließ Geralt seine Hand über den Rücken des Hexers gleiten, während er das Schlimmste erwartete. Doch dann stockte er verwirrt.  
Irritiert reckte Geralt den Hals, um sich von seinen Augen bestätigen zu lassen, was seine Finger ihm mitteilten. Veits Rüstung war von den Krallen gnadenlos zerfetzt worden, doch dort wo der dicke Stoff die Sicht auf den Körper des Hexers freigab, war nichts als makellose Haut zu sehen.  
Erleichtert keuchte Geralt auf. Er drückte den bewusstlosen Hexer von sich weg und legte ihn wieder sanft auf dem Boden ab. Als er sich mit einer Hand auf dem Mund ungläubig zurücklehnte, konnte er nur immer wieder den Kopf schütteln. Er hätte geschworen, dass der Katakan ihn mit seinen Klauen erwischt hatte.  
Geralt schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann legte er sanft eine Hand an die ungewohnt stoppelige Wange des Mannes. »Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren«, murmelte er untypisch emotional mit zittriger Stimme. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken was er tat, beugte er sich plötzlich vor und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen Mannes.

Ein kleines Keuchen ließ ihn unvermittelt zurückschrecken.  
Flatterig öffnete Veit seine Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. »Was ist passiert?«, wollte er wissen. Wieder atmete Geralt tief durch. »Der Katakan hat dich den Abhang heruntergestoßen«, erklärte er. »Wie fühlst du dich?«  
Veit bewegte seine Schultern ein bisschen und verzog dann das Gesicht. »Als ob ich aus acht Metern Höhe, auf meine Wirbelsäule gefallen wäre. Ich traue mich kaum zu fragen, aber …ist noch alles dran?«  
Erleichtert grinste Geralt den Mann an, während der Schock nachließ. »Du bist wirklich ein Glückskind. Ich schätze, dein Rücken wird in den nächsten Tagen in den tollsten Farben schillern, aber du hast sonst keinen Kratzer.« Veit sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, ehe er sarkastisch antwortete: »Na dann, Hurra.«

Überwältigt und mit fast unhörbarem Schluchzen in der Stimme lachte Geralt auf und beugte sich erneut vor, um den Mann einen Kuss zu geben. Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, riss Veit verwundert die Augen auf, dann hob er eine Hand und legte sie Geralt zärtlich an die Wange. »Hey, ist alles Okay?« Geralt schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. »Du hättest sterben können. Das war… erschreckend.«  
Sanft streichelte er mit dem Daumen über Geralts Wange. »Mir ist nichts passiert, mach‘ dir keine Sorgen.« Er drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf Geralts Stirn und dann verzog sich sein Gesicht schelmisch. »Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass ich so deine Hand da hinbekomme, dann hätte ich mich schon früher mit einem Katakan angelegt.«  
Verwirrt zuckte Geralt zurück. Seine rechte Hand lag immer noch an der Wange des Mannes, aber plötzlich bemerkte er, dass seine linke auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte und zwar in unmittelbarer Nähe zu… .« Erschrocken zog er seine Hand zurück und erntete verhaltenes Gelächter von Veit.

Verlegen drehte Geralt seinen Kopf zur Seite. In seiner Panik hatte er nicht bemerkt, wo er mit seinen Fingern hingeraten war. Veit lächelte ihn liebevoll an und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich umständlich auf seine Ellenbogen zu stützten. Er ächzte, während er sein Gewicht verlagerte und seinen geschundenen Rücken aufrichtete. Er hatte sich grade in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position gebracht, als seine Pupillen sich geschockt weiteten.

Ein Blick nach unten verriet ihm, dass er es sich nicht einbildete. Geralts Hand lag wieder auf seinem Oberschenkel, doch diesmal bewegten sich seine Finger langsam auf seinen Schritt zu.  
Veit keuchte verblüfft auf und beobachtete wie Geralts Hand sich immer weiter näherte. Er schluckte trocken und biss sich auf die Lippe. Unmittelbar bevor seine Finger ihn streifen würden, ergriff Veit die Hand des anderen Hexers und drückte sie weg.  
Verwundert blickte Geralt ihn an. »Ich dachte, du wolltest das?«, fragte er und fühlte sich mit einem Mal erstaunlich schüchtern. Wieder schluckte Veit und nickte dann stumm. »Bei den Göttern, Geralt du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das will.«  
»Warum..?«, war alles, was der Hexer belegt fragte. Veit verzog das Gesicht und ließ seine Hand los. Sein Gesicht war wehmütig, als er ihm antwortete. »Weil ich möchte, dass du mich wirklich willst. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass du dich darauf einlässt, weil du aus Panik handelst und es eigentlich gar nicht möchtest. Oder schlimmer noch, es dich womöglich anwidert.«  
Geralt lehnte sich empört zurück, erwiderte jedoch nichts. »Überleg doch mal, Geralt. Du hast bis eben jeden einzelnen Annäherungsversuch von mir direkt abgeblockt. Du warst auch nicht unbedingt zurückhaltend, wenn du deine Meinung dazu geäußert hast. Ich muss einfach davon ausgehen, dass du es nur in Betracht ziehst, weil du eben ein bisschen unter Schock standest«, fügte er ein wenig traurig hinzu.  
Geralt schwieg für einen Moment. Dann blickte er beschämt auf seine Hände. »Ich habe in den letzten Tagen häufiger darüber nachgedacht«, gestand er ungewöhnlich unsicher. »Ich habe mich gefragt ob ich …dich …will.«  
Veit sah ihn erstaunt an. »Und zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?«  
»Bis heute Morgen wusste ich nur, dass ich nicht aufhören konnte daran zu denken. Ob ich wollte oder nicht«, er stockte kurz. »Veit, ich habe keine Ahnung was ich will. Ich weiß nur dass als ich eben mit ansehen musste wie der Katakan dich fast umgebracht hat, da… da habe ich einfach bedauert, dass ich mir nicht mehr Mühe gegeben habe um mir darüber klar zu werden.«

Veit beobachtete ihn einen Moment erstaunt und lehnte sich dann langsam vor, um ihre Lippen wieder zusammenzubringen. Zu seinem Vergnügen leistete Geralt keinen Widerstand, obwohl er deutlich angespannt war. Veit öffnete seinen Mund leicht, um seine Zungenspitze über die Lippen des Mannes streicheln zu lassen und spürte auch diesmal nicht das geringste Zögern. Sein Puls schoss in die Höhe, als ihr Kuss leidenschaftlicher wurde. Das Vergnügen, das er empfand, wirbelte in seinem Verstand herum und schoss in seinen Magen, um dort mit einem Gefühl von überschwänglichen Enthusiasmus einzuschlagen, bevor ein Stich von purer Leidenschaft direkt zwischen seine Beine fuhr.  
Veit wusste, dass er viel riskierte, als er seine Hand von Geralts Wange löste und ohne die geringste Vorwarnung direkt auf seinen Schritt legte. Geralt zischte erschrocken die Luft ein, während Veit langsam die Konturen nachfuhr. Zärtlich drückte er sanft zu, bis Geralt seufzend die Augen schloss und seine Stirn an Veits Schulter legte.  
»Du solltest jetzt wirklich nicht nach unten sehen«, warnte Veit ihn liebevoll vor, bevor er mit beiden Händen nach Geralts Gürtel griff. Der Hexer zuckte erneut erschrocken zusammen, da er jedoch keinen Widerstand leistete, fuhr Veit unbeirrt fort die Schlaufen seines Gürtels zu lösen.  
Nachdem das erste Hindernis beseitigt war, griff Veit nach den Bändern, die ihn noch von seinem Ziel trennten. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen löste er den Knoten und voller Ungeduld zog er das lästige Stück Stoff nach unten.  
Er seufzte glückselig, als ihm der steife Schwanz willig entgegensprang. Wie oft hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen gewünscht Geralt genau so vor sich zu haben?  
Begierig packte Veit ihn und rutschte auf dem Boden etwas zurück, um sich besser bewegen zu können.  
Geralt keuchte auf, als Veit ihn tief in den Mund nahm. Er verlor keine Zeit und begann sofort seine Zunge gegen die empfindliche Sehne an der Unterseite zu drücken. Sterne blitzten vor Geralts Augen auf, doch bevor er wirklich wusste wie ihm geschah, zog Veit sich ein wenig zurück und schabte mit der Rückseite seiner Zähne über die empfindliche Spitze.

Verzweifelt ließ sich Geralt fallen und krallte die Finger in den lehmigen Boden. Sein Verstand protestierte leise bei dem Wissen, dass ein Mann ihm dieses unglaubliche Gefühl bescherte, doch die verzweifelte Lust, die seinen ganzen Unterkörper zusammenziehen ließ, hieß ihn diese Einwände zu ignorieren. Er gab sich keine Mühe, sein hektisches Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, während Veit ihn leidenschaftlich lutschte. Mit jedem Mal wo seine Zunge über die Sehne fuhr, verkrampfte sich Geralts Muskulatur in süßer Erwartung mehr. Unsicher griff Geralt nach Veits Kopf und verhakte seine Finger in den Haaren des Mannes.  
Natürlich hatte er in seinem Leben schon zahllose Blowjobs bekommen, aber als er diesmal, der Warnung zum Trotz, seine Augen öffnete und nach unten sah, explodierte um ihn herum die Welt.  
Der Anblick von Veit mit seinen breiten Schultern und den so untypisch unrasierten Wangen, der seine Lippen gierig um Geralts Schwanz schloss, war zu viel. Stöhnend verkrampfte sich Geralt und er kam mit pulsierenden Stößen heftig in dem Mund des Hexers.

Geralt blinzelte Tränen aus seinen Augen, als Veit sich kurz darauf von ihm löste und einen letzten Kuss auf seine Spitze setzte. Er hatte geduldig abgewartet, bis er aufhörte sich vor Ekstase zu schütteln. Doch die Nachwehen des Orgasmus hielten ihn noch immer fest im Griff.  
Sein nutzloser Verstand schaltete sich erneut ein, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sein Vorgehen gegen seine bisherigen Gewohnheiten verlief und vermutlich hätte Geralt sich deswegen auch beunruhigt gefühlt, wenn in ihm nicht das dringende Bedürfnis wuchs Veits Hose zu öffnen und dessen Schwanz gegen seinen eigenen pulsierenden zu drücken.

Mit klopfendem Herzen drückte Geralt dem Hexer einen unsicheren Kuss auf die Lippen. Er fühlte, dass es Worte gab die gesagt und Dinge, die getan werden wollten, doch momentan besaß er nicht die Kraft, um irgendetwas davon zu tun. Rasch richtete er seine Kleidung und schloss den Gürtel. Bevor er sich jedoch abwandte, grinste er verlegen in Veits Richtung. »Wir kommen da demnächst drauf zurück.« Veit erwiderte nichts und lächelte ihn nur mit leuchtenden Augen liebevoll an.

**~**

Einige Minuten später stolperte Geralt, auf der Suche nach einem Aufstieg durch das Dickicht am Abgrund. Sein bisheriger Eindruck vermittelte ihm, dass sie vermutlich einen gehörigen Umweg laufen müssten, um wieder zurück zu ihren Pferden zu gelangen. Als er jedoch um einen weiteren großen Dornenbusch kreiste, bemerkte er, zu seinem Entsetzen Regis, der gelassen auf einem umgestürzten Baum saß und sich die Nägel reinigte. »Seid ihr fertig?«, fragte der Vampir ungeniert.  
Geralt lief puterrot an und biss unwirsch die Zähne zusammen. »Was ist mit dem Katakan?«  
»Entkommen, fürchte ich«, erklärte Regis mit durchaus betrübter Stimme.  
»Ich wusste nicht, dass dir niedere Vampire entkommen können«, entgegnete Geralt flapsig.  
»Nun ich hatte auch keine Ahnung, dass du mit Männern…«  
»Halt die Klappe Regis«, schnaubte Geralt beleidigt, während er davon stapfte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Ich schäme mich ein bisschen, mein Slash scheint doch ein wenig eingerostet. Es wird hoffentlich in Zukunft wieder besser werden. Und auch umfangreichere äh… Performance enthalten.


	8. Es war einmal in Dillingen...Teil 2 von 3

Regis schnaubte ungehalten und bemühte sich die Männer, die wie schon beim Hinweg hinter ihm her ritten, zu ignorieren.  
Beide Hexer hatten seit ihrem Aufbruch kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Geralt war offenbar weiterhin überaus peinlich berührt und vermied den Blickkontakt mit seinen Begleitern, indem er sich ganz auf das immer gleich aussehende Gebüsch am Wegesrand konzentrierte und Veit starrte abwesend mit glasigen Augen Löcher in die Luft, verzog dabei jedoch hin und wieder schmerzverzerrt sein Gesicht. Ein Verhalten das Regis, nach dem unangenehmen Sturz, aber durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.

Trotz Veits vehementer Beteuerungen, dass ihm nichts fehlen würde, hatte er darauf bestanden wenigstens einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Rücken werfen zu dürfen. Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er aber ebenfalls keine Verletzungen ausmachen und selbst die Prellung wirkte, obwohl erst wenige Minuten her, als wäre sie schon wieder am Abklingen. Regis wusste um die Selbstheilungskräfte und die beschleunigte Regeneration der Hexer, aber Veit schien in dieser Hinsicht sogar noch besonderer zu sein als Geralt.  
Nachdem er keine medizinischen Einwände gegen ihren sofortigen Aufbruch vorbringen konnte, kramte Veit ein Wechselhemd aus seinen Satteltaschen hervor und kleidete sich um. Die zerfetzte Jacke seiner Rüstung musste ihm erst einmal weiter dienlich sein, bis er sich Ersatz beschaffen konnte. Und letztendlich machten sie sich frustriert wieder in Richtung Lindental auf.

Der Tag war bereits so weit fortgeschritten, dass sie selbst unter den besten Bedingungen bis zum Einbruch der Nacht höchstens die Hälfte der Strecke zurücklegen könnten, doch keiner von ihnen verspürte das Bedürfnis, länger als unbedingt nötig in Toderas zu verweilen.  
Inzwischen waren weitere Stunden verstrichen und das Wechselspiel der Farben in den zerrissenen Regenwolken kündigte den baldigen Sonnenuntergang an. Regis wusste, dass sie sich sehr bald nach einem Schlafplatz umsehen mussten.  
Offenbar riss die fortschreitende Stunde auch die Hexer aus ihren Gedanken, denn schon seit einiger Zeit spürte er die Augen der beiden Männer auf sich liegen. Dazu kamen das gelegentliche leise Rascheln und Klirren ihrer Kleidung, wenn sie den Kopf drehten, um sich gegenseitig kurze Blicke zuzuwerfen, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder auf ihn zu fixieren.  
Regis schnaubte erneut. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob ihn die Situation Verärgern oder Belustigen sollte. Es war deutlich, dass die Hexer den drängenden Wunsch nach einem Gespräch verspürten, doch er war sich genauso sicher, dass das Thema, das sie anschneiden wollten, nicht ihre mangelhaften Erkenntnisse über die Vampirbedrohung betraf. Unabhängig von der Dringlichkeit des Themas. Er hegte keinen Zweifel, dass sie darauf brannten auch den letzten Teil seiner unrühmlichen Geschichte zu hören und nun wo eine Gelegenheit dazu in greifbare Nähe rückte, bedauerte er ihnen zugesagt zu haben, seine Vergangenheit zu offenbaren. Er verspürte nicht das geringste Verlangen die ohnehin allgegenwärtigen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen durch detaillierte Schilderungen noch intensiver in sein Gedächtnis zu verankern.

Ein scharfes Klacken, gefolgt von einem hohen Surren riss Regis zunächst überrascht aus seinen trüben Gedanken und machte ihn gleich darauf aufmerksam, dass seine Schonfrist nun in Kürze vorbei sein würde.  
Der Bolzen aus Veits Armbrust war gut hörbar in einiger Entfernung mit einem dumpfen, schmatzenden Geräusch in einen Körper eingeschlagen und nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Luft schwer, durch den Geruch von warmem Wild-Blut. Reh, wie Regis vermutete. Da er wusste, was nun folgen würde, wartete er nicht auf Anweisungen, sondern brachte sein Pferd einfach an Ort und Stelle zum Stehen und stieg ab. Die Hexer folgten seinem Beispiel, überreichten ihm die Zügel und machten sich dann auf ihr Abendessen einzusammeln.  
Die schnelle Inspektion der Umgebung offenbarte leider in jeder Richtung nur den gleichen trostlosen Anblick. Vereinzelte verkrüppelte Bäume, dorniges Gebüsch und ungleichmäßiger Grasbewuchs. Regis verzog missbilligend das Gesicht und machte sich auf, die Pferde zu einer Stelle an der sich mehrere Bäume tummelten, zu führen. Der kärgliche Windschutz würde ihnen genügen müssen.

Er lenkte die Pferde an eine Stelle mit etwas dichterem Gras und einigen interessanten Kräutern und überließ es ihnen selbst, sich die saftigsten Halme auszusuchen. Der süße Blutgeruch, der durch die Luft waberte, verriet ihm deutlich, dass die Hexer bereits damit beschäftigt waren die Beute auszunehmen und zu zerlegen. Also entschied er sich, seinen Teil zum Abendessen beizutragen und das Holz für ein Feuer zu sammeln.  
Tatsächlich entpuppte sich dieses Unterfangen als erstaunlich einfach, denn in unmittelbarer Nähe lagen mehrere umgestürzte Stämme von den ortsansässigen verkrüppelten Bäumen. Zwei der dickeren Stämme zog er dichter unter die übrigen Bäume und schuf ihnen somit eine behelfsmäßige Sitzgelegenheit, dann suchte er sich unter den verbliebenen den seiner Meinung nach trockensten heraus und hieb ungeniert mit seinen Krallen auf das Holz ein, bis er eine ansehnliche Menge dickerer Scheite zusammen hatte. Er trug sie zurück unter die Bäume und machte sich anschließend auf die Suche nach Reisig und trockenen Blättern.

Regis war grade damit fertig das Feuerholz aufzuschichten, als die Hexer mit den Armen voller Bret auf ihn zukamen. Er stellte fest, dass sie sich offensichtlich auf die Hinterkeulen und die edelsten Teile des Rückens beschränkt hatten. Für drei hungrige Männer dennoch eine überaus ansehnliche Mahlzeit.  
Sie legten ihre Beute auf das Gras und wischten sich die Hände sauber. Dann ging Veit vor dem Holzstapel in die Hocke und deutete Regis etwas zur Seite zu treten. Mit einer komplizierten Bewegung seiner Finger erzeugte er einen kleinen aber konstanten Feuerstrom, der die Scheite zum Glühen und das Anmachholz zum Schwelen brachte. Als er das Zeichen nach fast einer Minute beendete, züngelten bereits gierige kleine Flammen über das Holz und brachten es zum Knistern.  
»Das dürfte gleich soweit sein, um mit dem Fleisch anzufangen«, erklärte Veit zufrieden und lächelte seine Begleiter an. Regis nickte und griff nach seiner Tasche. Er wühlte konzentriert in dem Chaos aus Kräuterbüscheln, Fläschchen und Döschen bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Er lächelte triumphierend als er ein kleines Säckchen mit Salz und eines mit trockenen Thymianblättern zutage förderte. »Also wirklich Regis, ohne dich wäre schon so manche meiner Mahlzeiten ziemlich fade geworden«, schmunzelte Geralt und nahm die Gewürze entgegen. Er hockte sich neben das Fleisch auf den Boden, um es kräftig mit dem Salz und den Kräutern einzureiben. Regis reagierte mit einem kleinen Lachen. »Nun ich empfand es stets, als angenehm zu wissen, dass man gebraucht wird.« Die Hexer fielen in sein Lachen mit ein, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis sich betretene Stille breitmachte. Regis wurde deutlich bewusst, dass er nun endgültig keine Möglichkeit mehr bekommen würde, um sich einen Aufschub zu erkaufen. Er spielte dennoch kurz mit dem Gedanken das Thema zunächst auf die Vampire zu lenken, aber da er nicht wirklich mit Erfolg rechnete, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er auch einfach direkt in den sauren Apfel beißen könnte.

Während Veit ein Gestell aus ineinander verkanteten Ästen über das Feuer setzte und Geralt noch damit beschäftigt war die Gewürze in das Fleisch zu reiben, ging er zurück zu seinem Pferd und holte eine Flasche aus der Satteltasche. Er entkorkte sie und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck. Er wartete einen Augenblick ab, bis das Brennen nachließ und trank dann wieder. Er baute darauf, dass der Konsum von starkem Alkohol in dieser Geschwindigkeit den Rausch in wenigen Minuten auslöste. Selbst bei einem Vampir. Und für diese Geschichte, würde es ihm kaum ausreichen, nur leicht benebelt zu sein.  
Mit dem dritten Schluck setzte schon das sanfte Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen ein und er steckte den Korken zurück in die Flasche. Dann griff er abermals in die Tasche und holte eine weitere Flasche heraus. Mit einem Gefühl im Magen, als ginge er zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung, trat er wieder zu den Hexern, die ihn mit besorgtem Blick beobachteten.

Regis sah und vor allem roch er, dass das Bret bereits über den Flammen hing und er warf Geralt kommentarlos die zweite Flasche zu. Der Hexer fing sie geschickt auf und riss sofort den Pfropfen heraus. Die Dringlichkeit mit welcher er trank, brachte Regis fast zum Lachen. Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, der unter dieser Situation litt.  
Er setzte sich auf einen der Stämme und wartete bis Geralt, die Flasche an Veit weitergereicht hatte und beide Männer ebenfalls Platz genommen hatten. Schließlich ließ er seinen Blick zu dem letzten schmalen Streifen Licht im Westen gleiten und suchte nach den passenden Worten, bevor er mit zitternder Stimme seine Geschichte wieder aufnahm.

**~**

»Ich erzählte bereits, dass Valka im nächsten Frühjahr nach Dillingen zurückgekehrt war und für einige Tage blieb. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich dankbar für die Anwesenheit einer eingeweihten Person war, lernte ich sie mit jeder Stunde mehr zu schätzen. Es dürfte nicht verwunderlich sein, dass wir in Anbetracht unserer Vorgeschichte immer noch einige… Berührungsängste hatten. Insbesondere, wenn es sich um Themen handelte die auf irgendeine Weise mit meinen schändlichen Taten oder ihrer Reaktion darauf im Zusammenhang standen.  
Aber ihre Ungezwungenheit im sonstigen Umgang mit mir war eine Wohltat.  
Wir verbrachten bis auf wenige Stunden am Tag jede Minute miteinander. Wir lachten, erzählten uns Geschichten und spazierten über die blühenden Wiesen Brugges.

Anders als bei ihrem letzten Besuch bemerkte ich das Getuschel und Gerede welches wir ständig auslösten sofort, zumal Valka sich keine Gelegenheit nehmen ließ mich damit aufzuziehen. Und jedes Mal war ich daraufhin verlegen und verwirrt, aber nie kam ich auf die Idee zu hinterfragen, ob die Gefühle die uns nachgesagt wurden, vielleicht auch einen reellen Hintergrund in uns hatten.« Regis unterbrach und trank wieder von seinem Schnaps, ehe er mit einem leicht verächtlichen Schnauben fortfuhr: »Ich war dennoch nicht so verblendet, um nicht zu bemerken, dass sie für mich von großer Wichtigkeit war.  
Die Monate, die zwischen unseren Treffen lagen, waren… erträglich. Ich war zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit, mit meinem Leben und hatte meine Sucht einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. Die Freude, die ich über ihre Rückkehr verspürte, wies mich aber deutlich daraufhin, dass sie mir ein Ziel gab, um weiterzumachen. Ich musste nicht in die Zukunft blicken und mir vorstellen, dass der Trott nun womöglich für Jahrhunderte in dieser Form weitergehen würde. Ich konnte nach vorne schauen und auf den Tag freuen, an dem sie wieder in die Stadt ritt.  
Selbstverständlich vereinbarten wir für den Herbst ein weiteres Treffen, aber als sie dann nach nur ein paar Tagen gemeinsamer Zeit wieder aus der Stadt ritt, vermisste ich sie, kaum, dass sie außer Sichtweite war.« Regis schwenkte die Flasche und starrte auf den Boden. Er sprach so leise, dass sogar die Hexer Mühe hatten, ihn zu verstehen. »Ich denke, als ich ihr damals nachsah, habe ich bereits erkannt, dass meine Gefühle für sie nicht nur Dankbarkeit und Sympathie entsprangen. Ich war jedoch nicht bereit es mit einem Namen zu versiegeln. Vermutlich wohl auch, weil mich die irrationale und bittere Angst verfolgte, dass sie nur aufgrund ihres schlechten Gewissens freundlich handelte.  
Ich hätte es mir früher nicht eingestanden, aber die Zeit in meinem Gefängnis verfolgte mich noch immer. Nicht die Wut, aber die Verzweiflung und der Selbsthass. Ich wachte viele Nächte panisch auf, nachdem ich im Traum in diesem Sarkophag lag. Valka stand mit dem Schwert in der Hand lachend über mir und rief mir zu, dass dies das einzige Schicksal sei welches Monster verdienen.«  
Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch die Luft, als ob er die Erinnerung wegwischen wollte, atmete tief durch und trank erneut, bevor er mit schwerer Zunge weitersprach.

»Unser nächstes Treffen verlief zunächst auf überaus erfreuliche Weise anders als geplant. Denn statt wie üblich kurz vor Wintereinbruch ritt Valka bereits nur wenige Wochen nach dem Herbstanfang in die Stadt. Die Freude die ich empfand als sie so unerwartet, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in meiner Praxis stand, war unvorstellbar.  
Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen mich gleich, nachdem sie ein Zimmer in ihrem üblichen Gasthof bezogen hatte, aufzusuchen. Allerdings war ich nicht der Grund für ihr verfrühtes erscheinen. Sie erzählte mir, dass es mehrere einfache Hexeraufträge in der Region gab und sie die Gelegenheit bis zum Winter nutzen wollte.  
Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, dass ich hocherfreut war, dass ich sie nun ein paar Monate statt nur ein paar Tage in meiner Nähe haben würde.

Wir nahmen unseren Umgang nahtlos an der Stelle auf, an der wir ihn im Frühjahr beenden mussten. Natürlich war unsere gemeinsame Zeit dadurch eingeschränkt, dass sie ihre Monsterjagden durchführte, doch selbst bei den etwas entfernteren Zielen, blieb sie selten länger als zwei Tage fort. Hin und wieder mussten wir uns auch trennen, weil ich gezwungen war meiner eigenen Arbeit nachzugehen, aber alles in allem verbrachten wir wieder jede Minute miteinander, die wir entbehren konnten.« Regis drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und starrte für einige Augenblicke apathisch in die Ferne, als ob er dort direkt in die Vergangenheit blicken könnte. Dann fuhr er sich zittrig mit der Hand durch sein ergrautes Haar. »Vielleicht hätte sich an unserer freundschaftlichen Routine nichts geändert, wenn es nicht diesen einen Vorfall gegeben hätte… .«

**Früher Herbst 1003 - Brugge, Dillingen**

Lachend wusch sich Regis die Hände in der mit Wasser und Alkohol gefühlten Schale, die an ihrem üblichen Platz in seiner Praxis stand. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Valka beobachten, die mit strahlenden Augen auf der schmalen Pritsche saß und sich darüber freute ihn mit einer weiteren albernen Anekdote über die Monsterjagd aus der Fassung bringen zu können.  
»Und du willst mir wirklich weismachen, dass der Troll wusste, wie er die Produkte anzuwenden hatte?«, fragte er ungläubig. Sie zog die Beine an und verschränkte sie im Schneidersitz, bevor sie sich ihm etwas entgegenbeugte und mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen beteuerte: »Und zwar fehlerlos. Ich weiß nicht, woher er… - und ich versichere dir, es war ein er - …woher er wusste, wie es gemacht wird, aber sein Lidstrich und die Lippenfarbe war tadelloser aufgetragen, als ich es jemals selber könnte.« Wieder lachte Regis auf und griff dabei nach einem Handtuch. Er ging hinüber zu der Hexerin und während er sich die Finger trocknete, beugte er sich ihr entgegen, um ihr mit gespielt ernsten Blick direkt in die Augen zu sehen. »Ich glaube ja, du versuchst, mir einen Bären aufzubinden.«  
Ihr bemerkenswertes Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch ein Stück und sie legte den Kopf ein bisschen zur Seite, um ihn kokett durch ihre dunklen Wimpern hindurch anzustrahlen. »Du weißt, so etwas würde ich niemals wagen.« Diese gespielte Unschuld, mit der sie sich verteidigte, brachte ihn wieder zum Lächeln. Für eine Sekunde sonnten sie sich in der gegenseitigen Freude, dann bemerkte Regis wie ihr Blick zu seinem Mund wanderte und ihr Ausdruck sich veränderte. Er schloss erschrocken seinen Mund, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er viel zu nah vor ihr stand und er sich auch nicht die geringste Mühe gegeben hatte, seine Reißzähne zu verbergen.  
Unsicher über seinen nächsten Schritt ging er einfach zurück zu dem Tisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und hoffte inständig sie nicht zu sehr verstört zu haben. Während er eine große Petrischale mit Alkohol füllte, hörte er, wie sie von der Pritsche aufstand. »Regis…?«, fragte sie zögerlich.  
Mit zitternden Fingern sortierte er seine Instrumente in die Schale, um sie zu desinfizieren und vor allem, um sich selbst zu beschäftigen, während er hektisch darüber nachdachte was er tun oder sagen könnte, um diese Situation zu entschärfen. Bevor er jedoch tätig werden konnte, hörte er, wie sie näher zu ihm kam und ihn sanft am Arm berührte.  
Verunsichert folgte er der Bewegung und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er rechnete damit, wieder den skeptischen Ausdruck vorzufinden, den sie gelegentlich trug, während sie sich noch in der anfänglichen Kennenlernphase befanden. Doch zu seiner Überraschung war in ihren leuchtenden Katzenaugen, die er fast erschreckend nah vor seinem Gesicht wiederfand, nichts als Wärme.  
Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber da ihm nichts Gescheites einfiel, schloss er ihn gleich darauf wieder und er wackelte stattdessen unsicher hin und her.  
Langsam hob sie eine Hand und legte sie sanft an seine Wange. Ihr Daumen streichelte zärtlich über sein noch stoppeliges, unrasiertes Kinn und die weichen Haare seiner Koteletten. »Du brauchst dich vor mir nicht zu verstecken. Niemals«, hauchte sie ihm entgegen.  
Als ihr Blick dann wieder zu seinen Lippen wanderte und sie sich ihm leicht entgegenlehnte, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er die Situation eben vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Sein Herz klopfte wild, während sie sich langsam annäherten.

Unmittelbar bevor ihre Lippen sich berührten, fuhren die beiden erschrocken auseinander und starrten sich verwirrt an. Jemand polterte lautstark mit der Faust gegen die Haustür, rannte dann um das Haus herum und hämmerte dann ebenfalls gegen die Tür zur angrenzenden Praxis. »HERR REGIS. HERR REGIS, SIND SIE DA?«, brüllte ein Mann atemlos.  
Verwundert zog Regis eine Augenbraue hoch und lief eilig zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, fiel ihm der Mann, den er als Stallburschen erkannte, beinahe in die Arme. Er schaffte es aber sich im letzten Moment zu fangen und stützte sich heftig atmend mit den Händen auf seinen Knien ab. Sein Blick glitt von Regis zu Valka hinüber und er rang nach Luft, um sprechen zu können. »Bitte… Herr Regis. Sie… Sie müssen sofort mit mir… kommen. Sie beide.« Erstaunt schaute Regis zu Valka, die seinen Blick verwirrt erwiderte. »Was ist passiert? Wurde jemand verletzt?«, wollte er wissen. Der Mann nickte keuchend. »Monster, Herr. Sie greifen an.«

Regis drehte sich schnell um seine eigene Achse, während er nach seiner Tasche suchte. Er fand sie schließlich an ein Tischbein gelehnt. Mit zwei Schritten war er dort und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Ein Blick auf die Hexerin zeigte ihm, dass sie sich bereits ihre Schwerter umgehängt hatte und nur noch die Riemen festzog. Er nickte dem Stallburschen zu und folgte ihm zügig, als dieser sich sofort umdrehte und in Richtung Stadtrand davonlief.  
Valka versuchte, dem Mann auf dem Weg ein paar Informationen über die Art der Monster zu entlocken, aber er war zu atemlos, um hilfreich zu sein.  
Als sie den Rand einer Obstwiese erreichten, konnten sie bereits in einiger Entfernung eine Gruppe Personen ausmachen, die um eine am Boden liegende Gestalt versammelt waren und aufgeregt durcheinanderredeten.  
Sie sprangen über den niedrigen Zaun und rannten auf die Gruppe zu. Sie waren kaum angekommen, als Regis sich sofort auf die Knie fallen ließ und daran machte die Frau am Boden zu untersuchen. Schnell entdeckte er einige großflächige Verätzungen an ihren Armen, aber sie atmete gleichmäßig und das Flattern ihrer Augenlider verriet ihm, dass sie bereits wieder aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachte.  
Mit geübten Handgriffen säuberte er ihre Wunden von dem grünen, kaustischen Schleim, der sie bedeckte. Dabei hörte er, wie der aufgeregte Bürgermeister auf Valka einredete und immer wieder auf eine bestimmte Stelle deutete, an der die Wiese in den umgebenden Wald überging. Regis sah nicht hoch, aber er konnte hören, wie die Hexerin eines ihrer Schwerter zog und vorsichtig auf die besagte Stelle zuging.  
Nachdem er alle Reste der ätzenden Substanz entfernt hatte, erwachte die Frau endgültig und starrte ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Regis lächelte freundlich und versicherte ihr mehrfach, dass ihre Verletzungen nicht schlimm wären. Sie entspannte sich ein wenig, als er die Wunden mit einem desinfizierenden Auszug aus Birkenrinde auswusch und vorsichtig in sauberen Mull einwickelte. Grade als er das letzte Stück des Verbandes feststeckte und seine Hand ausstreckte, um seiner Patientin wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, kam Valka hektisch und mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Wald gelaufen. Sie steuerte zielsicher auf den Bürgermeister zu, rief aber, noch bevor sie ganz bei ihm angekommen war, mit lauter Stimme: »Sorgen sie dafür, dass alle Leute, die in der Nähe des Waldes wohnen, ihre Häuser nicht verlassen. Niemand darf den Wald betreten, bis ich etwas anderes sage. Haben sie das verstanden?«  
Markus öffnete zunächst seinen Mund, als ob er protestieren wollte, nickte dann aber doch nur. Er drehte sich zu den versammelten Bauern um und scheuchte die verstörten Menschen wild gestikulierend nach Hause.  
Regis überließ seine Patientin der Obhut einer anderen Frau, die sie in Sicherheit brachte. Dann trat er an Valka heran, die inzwischen auf dem Boden hockte und ihr Silberschwert mit einem stechend riechenden Öl präparierte. »Wie schlimm ist es?«, wollte er wissen. Sie sah nicht zu ihm auf und konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf ihre Klinge. »Ich habe Endriageneier gefunden.«  
»Und das bedeutet?« Die Hexerin verkorkte das Ölfläschchen wieder, erhob sich und drückte die Schwertscheide mit einer Hand etwas von ihrem Rücken weg, um das Schwert in einer fließenden Bewegung hineinzustecken. »Eier bedeuten Königinnen und Königinnen bedeuten eine ganze Menge an Arbeitern und Kriegern.« Sie zog ein weiteres Fläschchen, das mit einem goldfarbenen Trank gefüllt war aus ihrem Gürtel und trank es schnell aus. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und Regis bemerkte, dass ihre Adern nach nur wenigen Augenblicken dunkel durch ihre blasse Haut schimmerten.  
Sie nickte dem Bürgermeister zu, der wieder zu ihnen gekommen war. »Wie gesagt, Endriagen. Die Viecher sitzen in den Bäumen und sind vom Boden aus kaum zu erkennen.« Der Mann wurde blass. »Aber du wirst doch damit fertig, oder Frau Valka?«  
Sie lächelte dem Mann grimmig zu, doch bevor sie ihm antwortete, wandte sie sich an Regis. »Geh bitte zurück und warte im Haus. Das wird sicher eine Weile dauern. Ich komme später wieder zu dir.« Regis wollte protestieren, doch die Hexerin brachte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick und einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung des anderen Mannes zum Schweigen. »Das ist Hexerarbeit. Ein Arzt wäre dabei nicht gut aufgehoben.« Er verstand ihren Einwand und nickte schließlich unglücklich.  
»Ich sollte mit dem Problem fertig werden. Bitte achte darauf, dass sich wirklich niemand den Bäumen nähert«, wandte sie sich nun wieder an den Bürgermeister, der eifrig mit dem Kopf nickte.  
Regis war sichtlich beunruhigt, als er den Mann am Arm berührte und ihn aufforderte mit ihm zurück ins Stadtinnere zu gehen. Das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde gleich darauf zu einem festen Knoten, als Valka ihnen nach ein paar Schritten mit eiserner Stimme hinterherrief: »Sollte ich bis zum Sonnenuntergang nicht zurück sein, brennt den Wald vollständig nieder und verschanzt euch in den Häusern, bis auch der letzte Baum in Flammen steht.«

**~**

Regis lief unruhig durch seine Wohnstube. Er hatte Valka vor etwas mehr als zwei Stunden allein auf der Wiese zurückgelassen und sich dann kurz darauf am Marktplatz vom Bürgermeister verabschiedet. Bevor er in seine Praxis zurückgekehrt war, hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt trotz ihrer Bitte zu ihr zurückzukehren und sie bei der Vernichtung der Insektoiden zu unterstützen. Die verängstigten Gesichter seiner Nachbarn, die an den Fenstern saßen und ihn beobachteten, hielten ihn jedoch davon ab. Valka hatte nicht unrecht mit ihrer Bemerkung. Er würde sich nur dem Risiko aussetzen von den Menschen enttarnt zu werden.  
Das Wissen, dass die Hexerin sich vermutlich unzähligen Monstern alleine stellen musste, beunruhigte ihn zutiefst, aber er musste darauf vertrauen, dass sie selbst am besten einschätzen konnte, ob sie diesem Problem Herr werden konnte. Und ihre Aufforderung sie alleine zu lassen war schließlich ganz eindeutig gewesen.

Regis seufzte unglücklich und legte sich unbewusst zwei Finger an den Mund, als ihm der Moment in den Sinn kam, an dem sie sich heute Morgen beinahe geküsst hatten.  
Welcher bösartigen Laune der Natur war es eigentlich zu verdanken, dass dieser Augenblick ausgerechnet durch Monster ruiniert werden musste?  
Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken und starrte missmutig aus dem Fenster. Die letzten Stunden waren zäh vergangen und er wusste, dass er sich eine Beschäftigung suchen sollte, um sich abzulenken. Seine Instrumente hatte er aber bereits am Morgen gereinigt und die Dosen und Flaschen mit allerlei Kräutern, Extrakten, Auszügen und Pillen waren bis zum Rand gefüllt. Die Praxis und sein Haus waren aufgeräumt und sauber, nur die Kiste mit den zusätzlichen Hexertränken, die Valka nicht ständig mit sich herumtragen konnte, stand schief auf dem großen Esstisch.  
Regis trat an den Tisch und klappte den Deckel auf. Die Kiste war mit Stroh gepolstert und enthielt verschieden geformte kleine Flaschen, die mit Flüssigkeiten in unterschiedlichen Farben gefüllt waren. Er nahm ein Fläschchen heraus und stellte fest, dass sie alle gänzlich unbeschriftet waren. Seine alchimistische Neugierde erwachte und er öffnete den Verschluss, um an der schwarzen Flüssigkeit zu riechen. Der beißende Geruch löste fast umgehend Übelkeit in ihm aus und er stellte die Flasche hastig zurück und klappte den Deckel wieder zu. Während er sich kopfschüttelnd vorstellte, dass Valka dieses Zeug freiwillig zu sich nahm, rückte er die Kiste auf dem Tisch gerade und stellte betrübt fest, dass er noch immer keine Beschäftigung gefunden hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Stapel Bücher, aber er wusste, dass er sich sicherlich nicht auf ihren Inhalt würde konzentrieren können. Dann plötzlich fiel ihm wieder sein Experiment ein.  
Er ging durch die Stube, in Richtung der Treppe, die sowohl nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer als auch nach unten in den Keller führte. Er wählte den Weg nach unten. In seinem vollgestellten Labor angekommen, bahnte er sich den Weg an unzähligen Kisten mit alchemistischen Zutaten und kniehohen Stapeln von Büchern vorbei, um zu der hinteren Wand zu gelange, wo er seine Retorten, den Alembik und zwei große kupferne Brennblasen mit passendem Kühler, stehen hatte. Die eine nutzte er ständig, um den einfachen medizinischen Alkohol herzustellen, den er für seine Arbeit in großen Mengen benötigte. Die andere verwendete er jedoch für ein ganz spezielles Projekt.  
Ein Blick auf den Auffangbehälter offenbarte eine befriedigende Menge an Schnaps. Er nahm einen kleinen Schöpfbecher und tunkte ihn in die Flüssigkeit. Gespannt schnupperte er daran und stellte erfreut fest, dass er seinem Ziel näher zu kommen schien. Ein Schluck aus dem Becher ließ ihn jedoch gleich darauf das Gesicht verziehen und er ließ den Schöpfbecher in den Behälter fallen. Er nahm die Feder und das eng beschriebene Pergament, welche neben der Destille lagen, strich die unterste Zeile, genau wie die vorangegangenen durch und überlegte, welche Kombinationen er noch nicht ausprobiert hatte.  
Nachdem er sich schließlich für eine neue Mischung entschieden und sie notiert hatte, machte er sich daran die Schlempe zu entsorgen und den Inhalt des Auffangbehälters in eine fein säuberlich beschriftete Flasche zu füllen, die er dann in eine Reihe mit seinen vorangegangenen Misserfolgen stellte. Im Anschluss füllte er frische Maische, Alraunenwurzel und eine präzise abgewogene Menge Tollkirschenextrakt in die gesäuberte Brennblase. Nachdem er dann das Feuer unter der Destille mit frischen Scheiten versorgt hatte, stellte er zu seinem Leidwesen fest, dass er nun schon wieder ohne Beschäftigung war.

Wieder in seiner Wohnstube angekommen wollte Regis seinen verdrießlichen Rundgang durch den Raum fortsetzen, als ihn laute Rufe an das Fenster lockten. Er ging zur Scheibe und ein Blick nach draußen ließ ihn vor Erleichterung aufkeuchen.  
Valka stand mitten auf dem Platz und wurde von einer Schar aufgeregter Leute umringt, die sie alle durcheinander mit Fragen bedrängten. Regis bemerkte, dass sie die Leute jedoch vollkommen ignorierte und stattdessen eilig den Eimer aus dem Brunnen zog. Er beobachtete verwirrt, wie sie den Eimer hochhob und ihn sich einfach über dem Kopf ausleerte. Als sie ihn sofort zurück in den Brunnen warf, um erneut Wasser zu schöpfen, erkannte er plötzlich schockiert, dass sie vollständig mit dem grünen Schleim bedeckt war, den auch die Bäuerin verletzt hatte. Fluchend rannte er zur Tür und stürmte auf die Hexerin zu. Er nahm dabei keine Rücksicht auf die anderen Leute und stieß sie einfach unsanft aus dem Weg. Vor ihr angekommen wartete Regis, bis sie mit zitternden Fingern den zweiten Eimer über sich ausgeleert hatte, dann griff er sie am Arm und zog sie in Richtung seiner Praxis davon.  
Valka protestierte zunächst, aber dann erkannte sie, wer an ihr zerrte und ließ es zu. Sie hatten noch nicht ganz die halbe Strecke zurückgelegt, als der Hexerin auf einmal die Beine weg knickten und die Menge erschrocken aufschrie. Regis reagierte sofort, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und griff nach ihren Beinen. Er hob sie mühelos hoch.  
Hastig lief er zurück zu seiner Praxis, stieß die Tür mit der Schulter auf und rannte dann aber durch den Behandlungsraum hindurch in eine kleine anschließende Kammer, die eigentlich schon zu seinem Wohnhaus gehörte.  
Er setzte die Hexerin in den großen Zuber und drehte den Hahn zu dem beheizten Kupferfass auf. Bei seiner früheren Begegnung mit der ätzenden Substanz war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie recht klebrig war. Während das Wasser einlief, begann er sich deswegen eilig nach einem Stück Seife umzusehen.  
Als er sich wieder zu Valka umdrehte, sah er, wie sie sich mit hektischen Bewegungen ihren Mantel auszog und ihn lieblos auf den Boden des Baderaums warf. Nachdem der erste Stiefel dem Mantel gefolgt war, reichte er ihr die Seife und untersuchte besorgt ihr Gesicht. Ihre ganze Haut war rot und gereizt, noch mehr beunruhigte ihn jedoch die noch sehr viel stärker hervortretenden Adern. Er nahm ihren Mantel hoch und suchte in den Taschen nach ihren Tränken, während sie mit einer Hand versuchte den anderen Stiefel auszuziehen und mit der anderen die Seife über ihr Gesicht und den Hals verteilte. »Hast du keine Tränke mehr?«, fragte er, als er nicht fündig wurde. Valka schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie ihre Arme abrieb. »Eines von den Viechern hat mich mit dem Schwanz erwischt und direkt in einen dieser verdammten Kokons geschleudert. Dabei sind alle Flaschen, die ich noch bei mir hatte, zerbrochen.«  
»Was ist mit der Kiste?«, schlug er vor. Sie überlegte rasch und nickte dann. »_Weißer_ _Honig_ und _Schwalbe._« Er zuckte fragend mit den Schultern. »Bauchige Flasche mit rotem Trank und zylindrische mit milchweißem Trank.« Er nickte und lief in die Stube, um die Flaschen zu holen.  
Er kramte einen Augenblick in der Kiste und als er die gewünschten Tränke gefunden und in den Baderaum zurückkehren wollte, bemerkte er, dass eine ganze Reihe von Personen ihre Nasen von außen gegen die Scheibe des Fensters drückte. Unter ihnen auch der Bürgermeister.  
Regis fluchte leise, ging jedoch zur Tür und riss sie auf. »Macht euch keine Sorgen, sie ist etwas mitgenommen, aber wird sich erholen.« Er wartete nicht, bis jemand etwas erwidern konnte, sondern schmiss die Tür wieder zu und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zu Valka.  
Er musste über ihre auf dem Boden verstreute Kleidung hinwegsteigen, um ihr die Flaschen zu reichen. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und leerte schnell die erste Flasche mit dem weißen Trank. Gleich darauf seufzte sie erleichtert auf, lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand des Zubers und die Anspannung fiel sichtlich von ihr ab. Regis beobachtete erstaunt wie die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen, mitsamt der hervortretenden Adern einfach spurlos verschwanden. Dann zog sie langsam den Korken aus der zweiten Flasche und leerte auch diese.

Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er erkannte, dass seine kühne Behauptung gegenüber den besorgten Menschen durchaus zutreffend war. Sie sah bereits wieder sehr viel besser aus und er stellte fest, dass die Verätzungen nicht sehr ausgeprägt waren. An einigen Stellen ließ die Rötung, wohl aufgrund der Tränke, bereits wieder nach und ihre Haut wirkte so blass wie zuvor. Trotz mangelnder Erfahrung mit den Heilungsprozessen von Hexern schätzte Regis, dass sie sich in kürzester Zeit erholt haben dürfte. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Hexerin schweifen, die noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen das warme Wasser genoss, als ihm auf einmal bewusst wurde, dass sie nur noch ihre Unterwäsche trug. Das helle Leinen war im Wasser fast durchsichtig geworden und enthüllte mehr, als es verdeckte.  
Verlegen drehte Regis sich auf dem Absatz um. »Wenn du nichts mehr brauchst, werde ich dich jetzt allein lassen, Tücher sind in der Truhe«, sagte er mit stockender Stimme und hochrotem Kopf. Valka schmunzelte im Hintergrund. »Ich habe erst mal alles was, ich brauche. Vielen Dank Regis.« Er nickte steif und ging dann mit seltsam weichen Knien aus dem Raum.

In der Stube blieb Regis verloren mitten im Zimmer stehen und fühlte sich genauso unbeholfen wie schon ein paar Minuten zuvor. Er ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten, blieb erneut an den Büchern hängen und entschied sich kurz entschlossen zu lesen, bis Valka ihr Bad beendet haben würde.  
Er griff nach dem obersten Band, einem Werk über die Kunst des Alkoholbrennens und fing an darin zu blättern. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte er das erste Kapitel abgeschlossen, klappte das Buch wieder zu und warf es zurück auf den Stapel. Er hatte nicht ein Wort von dem aufgenommen, was in dem Buch stand und immer nur mechanisch nach einigen Augenblicken die Seite umgeschlagen. Der Anblick, den die Hexerin ihm geboten hatte, wühlte ihn so sehr auf, dass er auch während er auf die Seiten starrte, an nichts anderes denken konnte.  
Seufzend strich er sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht. Als er dabei sein Kinn berührte, stellte er fest er, dass er sich noch immer nicht rasiert hatte. Er erhob sich wieder aus dem Sessel und ging zurück in seine Praxis, um sich mit einer sinnvollen Tätigkeit auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Er suchte sein Rasierwerkzeug zusammen, füllte etwas heißes Wasser in eine kleine Schale und schlug routiniert die Seife auf, um dann mit zügigen Bewegungen des Pinsels, den Schaum gleichmäßig auf seinem Kinn zu verteilen. Dabei sparte er von vorneherein den Teil seiner Wangen aus, den er von der Klinge verschonen wollte. Während er darauf wartete, dass die Haare durch die Seife aufweichten und sich so leichter entfernen lassen würden, wetzte er sein Rasiermesser gründlich. Nachdem er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, warf er sich noch ein kleines Tuch über den Arm und legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken. Mit einzelnen vorsichtigen Bewegungen säuberte er zuerst die Konturen seiner Koteletten und wischte die Klinge zwischendurch immer wieder an dem Tuch sauber. Solange er dies tat, folgte er seiner Gewohnheit durch das Haus zu spazieren. Eine Tätigkeit die unter normalen Umständen niemandem zu raten wäre, aber da er aus einem Spiegel keinerlei Nutzen ziehen und selbst beim Stolpern mit der Klinge in der Hand keinen nennenswerten Schaden erleiden könnte, störte er sich nicht daran.

Als er in der Stube ankam, war seine Rasur bereits so weit fortgeschritten, dass er sich an die Halspartie machen konnte.  
Er setzte die Klinge unterhalb seiner Kehle an und erstarrte.  
Valka lehnte, nur in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt, an dem geschnitzten Holzgeländer der Treppe und beobachtete ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund. Ihr feuchtes Haar fiel ihr offen und wild über die Schultern und ihre Augen strahlten, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr als sonst.  
Regis spürte, wie die scharfe Klinge seine Haut ritzte, als er schluckte und gleich darauf das sanfte Kitzeln, das die umgehende Heilung ankündigte. Unfähig sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen, blieb er wie versteinert stehen und beobachtete die Hexerin, die mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen, wie eine Raubkatze, auf ihn zukam.  
Er sah sich nicht imstande sich zu wehren, als sie ihm, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, das Rasiermesser aus der Hand nahm und ihn mit sanftem Druck auf seine Brust, rückwärts auf einen Stuhl schob. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als sie sich mit gespreizten Beinen rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte und mit der Seite ihres Zeigefingers sein Kinn noch oben drückte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie die Klinge an seinem Hals ansetzte und in einer fließenden Bewegung die Haare abschabte.  
Während sie den Schaum abstrich und die Klinge erneut ansetzte, bemühte er sich, nicht daran zu denken, dass ihr Tuch, bedingt durch ihre Haltung, bis zu ihrer Hüfte hochgerutscht war und ihre unbekleidete Weiblichkeit nur durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Hose, von seiner wachsenden Erektion getrennt wurde.

Regis zitterte vor Erregung, während sie seine Rasur beinahe unerträglich langsam fortsetzte. Mit jedem kratzigen Zug der Klinge, presste sie ihren Körper mehr und mehr an seinen.  
Als sie die Klinge dann endlich beiseitelegte, die vor ihrer Brust übereinandergeschlagenen Kanten des Tuchs löste und es sich vom Körper zog, um seine Wangen damit von den Seifenresten zu befreien, konnte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht länger unterdrücken.

Er packte das Tuch und riss es ihr aus den Fingern, nur um es gleich darauf im hohen Bogen in eine Ecke des Raumes zu werfen. Anschließend packte er ihre nackten Oberschenkel und zog sie mit einem Ruck noch näher zu ihm hin. Es war fast schmerzhaft, so heftig pressten sie ihre Lippen aufeinander und sie küssten sich hungrig vor Verlangen. Sie wurden immer stürmischer, während sich ihre Finger in seinen Haaren verkrallten und ihre Knie sich fest an seine Taille pressten.  
Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und wanderte ihr Kinn und ihren schlanken Hals entlang, verteilte federleichte Küsse darauf.  
Als er schließlich ihr Schlüsselbein erreichte, beugte sie sich stöhnend zurück und er nutzte die Gelegenheit einen ihrer aufgerichteten Nippel in den Mund zu nehmen und mit der Zunge neckend zu umspielen. Die Feuchtigkeit ihrer Erregung war inzwischen schon durch seine Hose gedrungen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf ihren Unterkörper. Er drückte ihre Pobacken und ließ seine Finger über die festen Muskeln ihrer äußeren Oberschenkel zu den Innenseiten wandern. Valka stöhnte erneut auf und zuckte heftig zusammen, als er seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine wandern ließ und sie geschickt liebkoste. Er wanderte mit seinem Mund zurück zu ihrem Hals und hinterließ feuchte Spuren darauf, während er sie küsste und sanft an der Haut sog. Ihr süßer Duft nach Erregung, Karamell und Sonnenlicht ließ ihn schwindelig werden.  
Er nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, während sie stöhnend unter der kreisenden Bewegung seiner Finger bebte. Irgendwo am Rand seines Bewusstseins bemerkte er, dass ihr Blut merkwürdig bitter roch, doch bevor er sich näher mit dem Gedanken beschäftigen konnte, wanderten Valkas Hände plötzlich zu seinem Gürtel und sie öffnete mit zitternden Fingern seine Hose. Erschüttert zischte Regis auf, als sie seinen Schwanz umfasste und ihn von dem Stoff befreite. Sie strich zärtlich seine harte Länge entlang und kreiste mit dem Finger über die empfindliche Spitze.  
Sofort nahm sie wieder seinen Mund mit hungrigen Küssen in Beschlag. Er fühlte, dass sie einen Fuß am Boden abstützte und sich von seinem Schoß erhob. Sie packte seinen Schwanz wieder mit ihrer Hand und ließ sich dann in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung darauf nieder.  
Regis stöhnte lange und vor seinen Augen blitzten Sterne, als er in sie eindrang und spürte wie ihr warmes, seidiges Fleisch ihn fest umschloss.  
Valka setzte ihre Füße auf die Querstreben der Stuhlbeine und begann ihn, in sich immer weiter steigernden Tempo, zu reiten.  
Mit jeder Bewegung ging ihr Atem heftiger und sie stöhnten beide in die immer schlampigeren Küsse hinein. Nicht lange und Regis konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Bauchmuskulatur flatternd anspannte und als sie gleich darauf mit einem Schrei kam und sich so auch die Muskeln ihres Unterleibs pulsierend zusammenzogen, konnte er sich nicht länger zurückhalten und erreichte ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt.

Valka legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, während sie ihren Orgasmus ausklingen ließen.  
Nach einigen Minuten hob Valka wieder ihren Kopf und sah ihm strahlend lächelnd in die Augen. Regis erwiderte das Lächeln, aber drehte seinen Kopf etwas verlegen zur Seite. »Das war die angenehmste Rasur meines Lebens.« Valka lachte schallend auf und erhob sich vorsichtig von ihm. Als sie dann nackt vor ihm stand, beugte sie sich noch einmal vor, um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen. »Ich stehe dir jederzeit zu Diensten«, erklärte sie, als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten. »Du weißt schon, dass ich mich täglich rasieren muss, oder?«, fragte Regis schmunzelnd. Sie grinste ihn breit an, als sie sich nach dem Handtuch bückte und wieder darin einwickelte. »Oh, das will ich doch sehr hoffen.«

** **

Ein kleinerer Ausschnitt der Szene von einem ** _Artwork von Vince_ **welches er für mich gezeichnet hat 

Bewundert weitere bemerkenswerte Arbeiten dieses großartigen Künstlers.  
[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/vincent-a-silence) / [ArtStation](https://www.artstation.com/vincent_silence) / [Animexx](https://www.animexx.de/fanart/zeichner/341500/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, aber gleichzeitig eins meiner liebsten.


	9. Es war einmal in Dillingen...Teil 3 von 3

**Früher Herbst 1003 - Brugge, Dillingen**

Regis kämpfte verzweifelt, um die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtsmuskulatur zurückzugewinnen.  
Immer wenn er versuchte, seinen gewohnten neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, der ihm nicht nur die nötige Professionalität verlieh, sondern gleichzeitig auch seine verräterischen Zähne verbarg, kam ihm ein weiteres Detail ihrer vorangegangenen Aktivitäten in den Sinn und er grinste stattdessen hilflos über sein ganzes Gesicht.

Er fühlte sich bemerkenswert euphorisch und das nicht nur aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er jetzt nach Jahrzehnten das erste Mal wieder mit einer Frau zusammen war, vielmehr auch wegen Valkas impliziertem Versprechen, dass es nicht bei dem einen Mal bleiben würde.  
Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf, als er daran dachte, dass er noch bis vor ein paar Stunden mit der Angst lebte, dass sie seine Gesellschaft nur aufgrund ihrer Gewissensbisse suchte und kein ernsthaftes Interesse an seiner Person bestand.

Das tapsende Geräusch nackter Füße lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Er beobachtete glücklich, wie Valka die Treppe herabstieg und sich dabei umständlich bemühte ihr langes Haar in einen Knoten zu bändigen. Abgesehen von dem Geräusch ihrer blanken Füße, verursachte sie trotz der Ablenkung keinen Ton. Er schmunzelte, als er daran dachte, wie sie beim ersten Betreten der Treppe beinahe jede Stufe zum Knarren gebracht hatte und mit jedem Schritt zusammengezuckt war.  
Das zarte Kitzeln in seinem Magen, das er schon seit einiger Zeit in ihrer Gegenwart verspürte, verwandelte sich nun ganz unverkennbar in einen gewaltigen Schwarm aufdringlicher, rosafarbener Schmetterlinge.  
Nie hatte die Hexerin betörender für ihn ausgesehen, als jetzt in diesem Moment, als sie mit wirrem Haar und nur mit einem seiner schlichten Hemden bekleidet, auf ihn zukam.

Regis sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, um ihr entgegenzugehen und sie wieder in seine Arme zu schließen.  
Als er am Esstisch vorbeikam, stach ihm beiläufig ein Detail ins Auge, welches ihn jedoch veranlasste stehen zu bleiben. Auf dem Tisch, neben der Trankkiste lag eine einzelne leere Phiole. Die Form der Flasche und der noch immer merkliche stechende Geruch des Inhalts, verrieten ihm, dass es sich um den speziellen Trank handelte, den er vor Kurzem erst in Augenschein genommen hatte.  
Verwundert trat er näher und nahm die Phiole in die Hand. »Du hast noch einen Trank genommen?«, fragte er verwirrt.  
Da er keine Antwort von ihr erhielt, drehte er sich zu ihr und die Euphorie, die bis zu diesem Moment in seinem Bauch summte, verwandelte sich schlagartig in eine flaue Übelkeit.  
Auf ihrem Gesicht war keine Spur mehr des zärtlichen Lächelns vorhanden, stattdessen blickte sie ihn ernst und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an.

»Was bewirkt dieser Trank?«, fragte er tonlos. Die Art wie ihre Kiefermuskulatur hervortrat, als sie ihre Lippen zusammenpresste, verriet ihm die Antwort, noch bevor sie sie aussprach.  
»Er dient zum Schutz vor Vampiren. Wir nennen ihn _Schwarzes Blut_, er macht unser Blut ungenießbar. Für die meisten Vampirrassen sogar giftig.«

Ungläubig ließ Regis die Phiole fallen und wandte sich niedergeschlagen ab. Seine Hochstimmung war nun vollends abgeklungen und stattdessen kreisten seine Gedanken wild, während er sich angestrengt bemühte, diese Information zu verdauen.  
»Regis…?« Valka trat einen Schritt näher, doch er hob die Hand, um sie auf Abstand zu halten.  
»Wenn du mir so wenig vertraust, was sollte das denn eben? War das irgendein Test, um meine Ehrlichkeit auszuloten?« Er blickte sie wieder an und stellte fest, dass ihr Gesicht kreidebleich war. Sie rührte sich nicht, während er sie von Kopf bis Fuß abschätzig betrachtete. Und als sein Blick schließlich wieder auf ihre Katzenaugen fiel, ließ er frustriert die Schultern hängen. Er hob seine Hände ein wenig an und betrachtete seine kurzen scharfen Fingernägel, die sich zu langen, gefährlich glitzernden Klauen verlängerten, während er sein menschliches Erscheinungsbild aufgab.  
»Wie dumm von mir zu glauben, dass eine Hexerin etwas für einen Vampir empfinden könnte.«

Regis zuckte zusammen, als Valka krachend ihre Faust auf die Tischplatte schmetterte. »Wieso?«, schrie sie ihm zornig entgegen. »Wieso denkst du so schlecht von dir?«  
Nun war es an ihm zu erstarren und sie verwirrt anzusehen.  
»Oh, ich weiß, dass der Vorwurf an mich gerichtet war, aber sei doch ehrlich Regis. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mit dir geschlafen hätte, wenn ich davon ausginge, dass du mich beißen …oder du mich sogar abstoßen würdest. Denkst du wirklich, ich wäre so arglistig und berechnend?«  
Er zuckte bei jedem ihrer Worte getroffen zusammen.  
»Nicht ICH halte dich für das Monster. Du tust es.« Sie machte eine Pause, um wütend Luft zu holen. »Ich habe den Trank genommen, um es dir leichter zu machen.«

»Noch vor einer Woche bist du panisch in den Wald gelaufen, aus Angst, dass du deine Blutsucht nicht mehr kontrollieren kannst. Nur, weil du diesem Gör einen Verband um das aufgeschürfte Knie gewickelt hast. Und dann wunderst du dich, dass ich mein Blut verderbe, in der Hoffnung, dass du ungestört deine Nase an meinen Puls pressen kannst, während du mich fickst. …Und ganz ehrlich, mir ist es sowas von scheißegal, ob du menschlich, so«, sie deutete auf ihn, »oder wie eine verdammte Fledermaus aussiehst.« Sie unterbrach wieder und presste sich die Faust an die Stirn.  
Als sie gleich darauf genau vor ihn trat und wieder zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte Regis entsetzt die Tränen in ihren Augen.  
»Es ist mir egal, was du bist. Für mich zählt, wer du bist. …Regis, du bist liebevoll, warmherzig, selbstlos, intelligent und …so ein verdammter Esel. Du verschwendest deine Zeit damit, dich für die Vergangenheit zu schämen.« Wieder machte sie eine Pause, um sich zu beruhigen. »Eben grade noch hast du zufrieden dagesessen und wie ein Idiot gegrinst. Aber kaum, dass eine winzige Unsicherheit auftaucht, verdrängst du sofort alles Positive und gehst vom Schlimmsten aus. Du hasst dich selbst so sehr für das, was du getan hast, dass du glaubst es ginge jedem so.« Valka lachte freudlos auf. »Es ist schon wirklich bemerkenswert, dass ein so intelligenter Mann wie du es bist, in nur einem Wimpernschlag vergessen kann, dass er umringt ist von Menschen die ihn schätzen. Die ihn um sich haben wollen.«

Regis versuchte ihrem Blick standzuhalten, während er bitter entgegnete: »Keiner dieser Leute würde mich akzeptieren, wenn sie wüssten, was ich bin oder was ich getan habe.«  
Valka atmete tief ein und aus, bevor sie ruhig antwortete: »Diese Leute wissen nicht das geringste über Vampire, abgesehen davon, dass sie gefährlich sind. Das ist Unwissenheit, nicht Unvereinbarkeit. Ja, sie halten dich für einen Menschen, aber die Geschichte hat gezeigt, dass keine Spezies so bereit ist, sich gegenseitig Verachtung zu zeigen wie die Menschen. Also wenn es nicht ihre irrige Annahme ist, was sollte es denn anderes sein, als deine Persönlichkeit, die ihre Zuneigung gewonnen hat? Sie beurteilen dich, nachdem was sie jetzt in dir sehen und wie sie dich erleben.«  
Regis konnte ihren Blick nicht länger ertragen und sah beschämt zur Seite. »Und trotzdem bleibe ich ein Monster.«  
»Du bleibst ein Vampir. Ein Vampir, der in Vergangenheit Schwierigkeiten hatte, aber nun ein untadeliges Mitglied der Gesellschaft ist. Das ist deine Identität und die solltest du nicht aufgeben.«

»Ich bedauere zutiefst, dass du wohl leider immer gezwungen sein wirst deine Herkunft vor Menschen und Elfen zu verstecken, aber du musst aufhören zu glauben, dass deine wahre Natur das Problem ist. Lass die Stimmen der Leute, die jede Andersartigkeit für grundsätzlich schlecht halten, nicht an dich heran. Sie wissen es einfach nicht besser. Konzentriere dich auf die, die dich schätzen, weil du einfach du bist.«  
Regis schnaubte ein wenig verächtlich. »Und was ist mit denen die nicht nur wissen, wer ich bin, sondern auch wer ich war?«

Wie schon heute Morgen legte Valka ihre Hand an seine Wange und streichelte ihn liebevoll. »Ich bin eine Hexerin, Regis. Wir spielen nicht mit unserer Beute. Würde ich dich für eine Gefahr halten, dann hättest du mein Schwert an deiner Kehle gespürt, nicht das Rasiermesser.« Sie lehnte sich vor und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, ohne sich an den Reißzähnen zu stören. »Ich weiß, wer du warst, aber viel wichtiger ist, dass ich weiß, wer du jetzt bist.«

»Regis, ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu überwachen und ich nehme den Trank ganz sicher nicht, weil ich dir nicht traue. Ich tue es, weil ich dich verdammt nochmal liebe.«

**~**

Regis streichelte zärtlich über Valkas nackten Rücken und genoss ihre Nähe und Wärme. Er schämte sich noch ein wenig für seinen Ausbruch, aber die Worte, mit denen die Hexerin seinen Kopf wieder geradegerückt hatte, hallten noch immer nach und ließen ihn erneut vor Glückseligkeit übersprudeln.

Trotz aller Widrigkeiten und leidigen Kompromisse hatte er sich mit seinem Leben in Dillingen angefreundet. Selbst sein noch immer starkes Verlangen nach Blut änderte nichts daran, dass er doch recht zufrieden war. Sein Leben war nicht perfekt, aber es war in Ordnung und für jemanden mit seiner Vergangenheit wohl so ziemlich das Beste, was man sich erhoffen konnte.  
Zumindest hatte er es noch bis vor ein paar Stunden so gesehen.

Aber nun lag er hier mit dieser Frau, die ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte und liebevoll mit ihren Fingern durch sein Brusthaar kraulte und er war glücklich. So glücklich, wie er noch nie zuvor war. Selbst seine vorangegangene gescheiterte Beziehung hatte ihn nicht so tief berührt.  
Regis beugte sich vor und drückte Valka einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf.  
»Worüber denkst du nach?«, murmelte sie verschlafen gegen seine Brust.  
»Morgen ist Vollmond. Das heißt, ich könnte mich wieder in eine Fledermaus verwandeln und du wolltest ja… .«  
Valka schreckte hoch und starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
Regis musste bei ihrer Reaktion die Lippen zusammenpressen, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde ihr klar, dass er nur Spaß gemacht hatte und sie entspannte sich wieder. »Jag mir doch nicht so einen Schrecken ein«, murmelte sie schmollend, aber mit verräterisch zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

Er schmunzelte amüsiert, wechselte aber gnädig das Thema. »Ich habe über die Ironie nachgedacht, mich ausgerechnet in die Frau zu verlieben, die mich enthauptet hat.«  
Valka legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter. »Wollen wir nicht einfach mal vergessen, dass das passiert ist?«  
Regis schüttelte den Kopf. »Auf gar keinen Fall. Wenn das nicht passiert wäre, dann wäre ich vielleicht nie zur Vernunft gekommen. Und mit Sicherheit würde ich jetzt nicht mit dieser bezaubernden Hexerin im Bett liegen.«  
»Nun, wenn man es natürlich so betrachtet, dann hast du wohl recht.« Sie reckte ihren Hals, ließ ihre Hände zu beiden Seiten neben seinen Kopf gleiten und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Nach einer Weile zog Valka sich wieder zurück. Sie lächelte ihn an und hauchte ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, bevor sie sich mit einem Seufzer neben ihm auf den Rücken legte. »Es wird spät. Ich muss zurück zur Herberge.«  
Regis stützte sich auf einen Unterarm, um sie besser ansehen zu können. »Ich hatte gehofft, dass du die Nächte von nun an bei mir verbringst.« Während er sprach, strich er mit den Fingerspitzen von ihren Schlüsselbeinen, zwischen ihren Brüsten hindurch, bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel, den er sanft umkreiste, was sie wohlig erschaudern ließ.  
»Wenn du mich so darum bittest«, schnurrte sie selig. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: »Ich muss aber trotzdem noch einmal in die Herberge. Meine Taschen liegen noch dort. Da sich meine Rüstung inzwischen fast vollständig aufgelöst haben dürfte, brauche ich meinen Ersatz. Ich kann schließlich nicht morgen nur in einem deiner Hemden wieder auf Endriagenjagd gehen.«

Regis setzte sich verwundert vollständig auf. »Du willst wieder in den Wald?«, fragte er besorgt.  
»Ich muss. Ich denke zwar, dass ich alle Viecher erledigt habe, aber ich kann nicht guten Gewissens die Leute wieder in den Wald gehen lassen, bevor ich nicht ganz sicher bin.« Sie drehte sich zur Seite und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. »Mach dir keine Sorgen, dass wird ein Kinderspiel im Vergleich zu dem, was heute passiert ist.«  
Regis schnellte vor, bevor sie ganz vom Bett aufstehen konnte, packte sie mit einem Arm um die Taille und zog sie wieder zu sich zurück. »Du bleibst hier«, entschied er und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf das Ohr. »Ich werde deine Sachen holen. Man wird sich ohnehin schon das Maul über uns zerreißen, wir müssen den Menschen nicht noch mehr zu tuscheln geben, weil du halb nackt durch die Stadt läufst, um deine Habseligkeiten in mein Haus zu bringen.«  
Valka drehte sich um und sah ihm zu, wie er aus dem Bett stieg und seine Hose anzog. »Und was mache ich in der Zwischenzeit?«  
Er grinste sie an, während er seinen Gürtel schloss. »Du entspannst dich und ich erwarte, dich genauso vorzufinden, wie ich dich verlassen habe.«  
»In deinem Bett?«, fragte sie skeptisch.  
»Nackt«, entgegnete er. »Wo im Haus, ist mir vollkommen egal.«

**~**

Regis summte leise vor sich hin, während er durch die Straßen von Dillingen lief. Über seiner Schulter hingen die großen ledernen Satteltaschen, in einer Hand hielt er ein Paket aus kaltem Braten und Wein für ihr Abendessen und in der anderen eine besonders schön gewachsene Sonnenblume.  
Er war schon ein bisschen länger unterwegs, als er ursprünglich geplant hatte, aber nachdem er der Wirtin halbwegs glaubhaft vermitteln konnte, dass Valka aufgrund ihres Gesundheitszustandes bei ihm nächtigen musste, wollte er die gelungene Scharade nicht ruinieren, indem er bei ihr eine romantisch anmutende Mahlzeit bestellte. Er hatte lieber den Umweg über eine andere Gaststätte in Kauf genommen, um noch ein bisschen länger seinen Frieden in der Stadt genießen zu können.  
Auf seinem Weg war er an einem kleinen Feld Sonnenblumen vorbeigekommen und blieb kurz stehen, um ihre Schönheit zu bewundern. Nach einer Weile hatte er lächelnd die Schönste von ihnen gepflückt, mit der Absicht sie Valka zu überreichen.

Als sein Haus wieder in Sicht kam, beschleunigte er voller Vorfreude seine Schritte und machte sich eiligst daran die Tür zu öffnen. In der Wohnstube hängte er die Taschen über eine Stuhllehne und stellte das Abendessen auf den Tisch. Nur die Blume behielt er in der Hand. »Valka?«, fragte er in Richtung der Treppe.  
Als er keine Antwort erhielt, legte er verwundert den Kopf schief und lauschte. Einen Augenblick später musste er grinsen, als er kleine Geräusche ausmachen konnte. Er folgte ihnen lautlos in den Keller.  
Ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen, schlich er sich in sein Labor und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen. »Irgendetwas Interessantes gefunden?«, fragte er und beobachtete amüsiert wie Valka ertappt zusammenzuckte.  
»Verdammter Vampir«, fluchte sie lächelnd. »Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du dich so an mich heranschleichen kannst.«  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Sonnenblume. »Ist die für mich?«  
Regis nickte und trat näher, um ihr die große Blüte mit einer eleganten Verbeugung zu überreichen. Sie nahm sie freudig entgegen und machte einen kleinen Knicks, bei dem sie beinahe ihr Handtuch verlor. Sie raffte es kichernd wieder zusammen und schlang dann ihre Arme um seinen Nacken um ihn ein weiteres Mal zu küssen.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, deutete sie mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die rechte Brennblase und fragte: »Ist es das, wofür ich es halte?«  
Regis seufzte ein bisschen missmutig. »Noch nicht ganz, aber ich hoffe bald.« Er zeigte auf das eng beschriebene Pergament und Valka nahm es in die Hand, um es zu genauer betrachten. »Diese Kombinationen hast du alle ausprobiert? Das ist unglaublich.«  
Er nickte lächelnd und deutete nun auf die aufgereihten Flaschen an der Wand. »Da stehen die Ergebnisse. Eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Studie, die alle Nuancen von „Widerlich“ in ihrer ganzen Komplexität darstellt. Beginnend bei „Unerträglich“ bis hin zu „Man bekommt es runter“.«  
Valka lachte bei dieser Bemerkung auf, behielt ihren Blick aber weiterhin auf seiner Liste. Nach einer Weile fragte sie erstaunt: »Du tust wirklich Tollkirsche hinein?«  
Er nickte. »Genau, Belladonna. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Brand sehr weich war, aber es war kein Holzaroma enthalten. Fasslagerung konnte also nicht der Grund sein. Ich vermute, dass man sich die betäubende Wirkung einer Pflanze zunutze macht. Und bis auf Belladonna habe ich, wie du siehst, schon so ziemlich alles was ich hier bekommen kann, ausprobiert.«  
Valka schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. »Ist das nicht etwas gefährlich? Mir und dir würde das ja nichts ausmachen, aber das Zeug wurde von ganz normalen Menschen getrunken.«  
Er winkte ab. »Die Dosis ist kein Problem. Bei diesem Versuch habe ich auf ein Pfund Maische nur ein halbes Quent Belladonna gegeben. Und natürlich noch die Alraune. Fünf Unzen.«

Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Und woher hast du die Alraunen?«  
»Die fand ich direkt neben den Überresten von dem Sarkophag, in den du mich gesteckt hast«, sagte er und rieb sich verlegen über sein Kinn. »Es hat eine Weile gedauert bis ich herausgefunden hatte, wie man die Wurzeln behandeln und lagern muss.«  
Valkas Augen weiteten sich beunruhigt und sie starrte ihn einen Moment stumm an, aber dann wurde sie plötzlich verschmitzt und sagte: »Ich bin sehr gespannt, was dabei herauskommt.«  
»Nun, ich hoffe doch sehr die richtige Mischung, denn dann habe ich etwas, mit dem ich dich immer wieder hierher zurücklocken kann.«  
Valka legte das Pergament zurück auf den Tisch und lehnte sich wieder gegen ihn. »Du bist für mich Grund genug, um immer wieder zurückzukommen.«  
Als ihre Lippen sich zum Kuss trafen, unterbrach plötzlich ein lautes Knurren die Stille und Valka drehte verlegen ihren Kopf zur Seite. Regis hingegen lachte amüsiert auf. »Ich habe Abendessen besorgt.«  
Sofort wandte sie sich wieder um und sah ihn in gespielter Empörung an. »Du wolltest, dass ich nackt auf dich warte und jetzt soll ich mich mit Abendessen zufriedengeben?«  
Wieder lachte Regis und beugte sich herunter, um ihre Beine zu greifen und sie hochzuheben. »Wenn du mir versprichst zwischenzeitlich nicht zu verhungern, dann können wir auf dem Weg zum Tisch noch einen kleinen Umweg über das Schlafzimmer machen.«

♦

Geralt sah auf, als Regis die leere Flasche fallen ließ und sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht fuhr. Der Blick seines Freundes war Alkohol-getrübt, traurig und so starr auf den Boden gerichtet, dass er nur vermuten konnte, er vermied bewusst den Augenkontakt.  
Verwundert schüttelte Geralt sich und nutzte die Überprüfung des Garpunkts ihrer Mahlzeit als Möglichkeit, um in Ruhe über Regis‘ Geschichte nachzudenken.  
Bisher war ihm noch nicht ansatzweise klar, warum die Hexerin und der Vampir nicht seit Jahrhunderten glücklich zusammenlebten. Der große Knall stand also noch bevor und so wie Regis im Moment aussah, dürfte er sogar unmittelbar bevorstehen.  
Geralt setzte sich zurück auf den Stamm und sah zu Veit, der den Vampir mit großen Augen gebannt anstarrte. Er atmete tief durch und wandte sich wieder an Regis, der sich zwischenzeitlich eine Hand über dem Mund gelegt hatte und unablässig den Kopf schüttelte.  
»Du warst sehr glücklich, oder?«, fragte er vorsichtig.  
Regis hob langsam den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. »Du hast ja keine Vorstellung, wie sehr.«  
Geralt wollte weiter nachfragen, doch die Traurigkeit seines Freundes ließ ihm die Stimme versagen.  
Aber auch ohne Aufforderung fuhr Regis von sich aus fort.

»Die nächsten Wochen waren fantastisch. Valka nahm noch ein paar kleinere Aufträge in der Nähe an, aber die restliche Zeit bis zum Winter blieb sie bei mir. Als der Winter schließlich kam, trennten wir uns, wenn auch nur sehr ungern und sie kehrte bis zum nächsten Frühling in die Festung zurück. …Der Winter war kurz und im darauffolgenden Jahr schlossen wir uns wieder glücklich in die Arme. Sie blieb auch diesmal länger in Dillingen, als sie ursprünglich vorhatte. …Wir wollten uns einfach nicht voneinander trennen.«  
»Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, dass inzwischen niemand in der Stadt mehr daran glaubte, dass unsere Beziehung eine rein freundschaftliche wäre und der Bürgermeister von Dillingen sah sich gezwungen zu handeln. Er war sehr direkt und obwohl er große Stücke auf mich hielt, ließ er keinen Zweifel daran, dass er ziemlich ungehalten war. …Weder er noch sonst jemand störte sich an unserer Beziehung als solches. Allerdings war es damals ziemlich unschicklich als unverheiratetes Paar zusammenzuleben. Er ließ sehr deutlich verlauten, dass es ihm am liebsten wäre, wenn wir heiraten würden.«

Regis schnaubte und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. »Was für eine alberne Vorstellung. Ein Vampir und eine Hexerin heiraten.«  
Er unterbrach wieder und ließ sich von Veit die zweite Flasche geben, um noch etwas zu trinken.  
»Aber Markus brachte mich auf eine Idee. Als es schließlich fast Sommer war und Valka sich gezwungen sah, doch aufzubrechen, fragte ich sie, ob sie nach ihrer Rückkehr im Winter nicht bei mir bleiben möchte, statt wie sonst in die Festung zu ziehen.«  
Zu meiner Freude, sagte sie umgehend zu und so verbrachte ich einen Sommer voller Vorfreude auf die Frau, die ich liebte und die ich bald wieder für mehrere Monate bei mir wissen würde.«

»Aber dann kam der Herbst und Valka verspätete sich. Mit jedem Tag wurde ich unruhiger und besorgter. Ich hatte sogar bereits meine Vögel nach ihr ausgesandt. Aber ein paar Tage später erfuhr ich zu meiner Erleichterung, dass das unnötig gewesen war. Ein Auftrag hatte sie aufgehalten und mit reichlich Verspätung traf sie dann doch in Dillingen ein. …Zu meinem Leidwesen bedeutete das, dass sie noch keine Gelegenheit hatte, unseren ursprünglichen Plan auszuführen. Vorher in die Festung zu reisen, ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln und dann zu mir zurückzukommen. Da es aber bisher noch kein Anzeichen von Schnee gab, verabredeten wir, dass sie das nun nachholen würde und noch vor dem Wintereinbruch wieder bei mir wäre.«

Regis seufzte leise bevor er fortfuhr, aber für Geralt klang es mehr nach einem Schluchzen.  
»Die Zeit in der Valka nicht bei mir war, vertrieb ich mir häufig mit der Gesellschaft meiner Nachbarn, aber auch mit einigen freundlichen Kreaturen aus dem Wald und den angrenzenden Elfenruinen.«

»Im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre hatte ich einige Bekanntschaften gemacht und sie stellten eine erfrischende Abwechslung zu den Menschen dar.  
Valka wusste selbstverständlich davon und tatsächlich hatte sie mich auf einige von ihnen überhaupt erst aufmerksam gemacht. Es waren friedliche Kreaturen, die, wenn überhaupt unter den Menschen zu leiden hatten und nicht andersherum.  
Valka hatte niemals irgendwelche Vorbehalte geäußert, sofern keinerlei Gefahr für die Einwohner von Dillingen bestand und daher habe ich mir auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts bei der Gesellschaft eines Wesens gedacht, welches mich von sich aus aufsuchte.«  
Regis‘ Stimme versagte.

Als er schließlich wieder Worte fand, sprach er so leise, dass er über das Knacken des Feuers kaum zu verstehen war. »Ich habe sie nicht gehört, als sie zurückkam. Ich habe sie tatsächlich nicht einmal gehört, als sie die Treppe heraufkam…«

»Hätte es das denn besser gemacht, wenn du sie gehört hättest? Wolltest du sie lieber heimlich hintergehen?«, unterbrach ihn Veit plötzlich ziemlich laut und zutiefst verbittert.

Geralt starrte den anderen Hexer erschrocken an. Wusste er etwa, worauf der Vampir hinauswollte? Ein Blick auf Regis schien das zu bestätigen.  
Er saß zusammengesunken auf dem toten Stamm, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben und er schüttelte wieder unablässig seinen Kopf.  
_Er muss wieder rückfällig geworden sein. Hat wieder Blut getrunken_, dachte Geralt. _Aber woher weiß Veit davon. Ob Valka es ihm schon erzählt hat?_

Er bekam keine Gelegenheit danach zu fragen, denn Veit sprang auf und lief mit grimmigen Schritten auf und ab, während er Regis weiterhin wütend anstarrte.  
»Komm schon, sprich es aus. Erzähl Geralt, was du ihr angetan hast.«  
Regis reagierte nicht. Er schien mehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, seine Fassung zu wahren, als Worte zu finden.  
»Nicht? Schämst du dich zu sehr? Daran tust du gut«, höhnte Veit. »Aber keine Sorge, ich will es Geralt erzählen.« Er drehte sich zu ihm und blickte auf ihn herab.  
»Dein edler Freund hat Valka nicht nur gebeten, über den Winter zu bleiben. Er hat sie tatsächlich gebeten, für IMMER zu bleiben. Ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben, das einzige Leben, welches sie kannte, aufzugeben, um bei ihm zu bleiben.«

»Sie musste vor dem Wintereinbruch noch einmal zur Festung und sie versprach zu ihm zurückzukehren, bevor der Schnee die Wege unpassierbar machen würde. Und sie versprach ihm, bis zu ihrer Rückkehr eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Bleibt sie für den Winter oder bleibt sie für immer. Und weißt du was, Geralt? Sie hielt ihr versprechen. Sie reiste zur Festung, erledigte ihre Angelegenheiten, dann kehrte sie zu ihm zurück.«  
Veit verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und seine Stimme wurde noch lauter.  
»Sie kehrte zu ihm zurück, nur um ihn gleich bei ihrer Ankunft zu erwischen, WIE ER EINEN GOTTVERDAMMTEN SUKKUBUS FICKT!«

Geralt schwirrte der Kopf. Er bemühte sich, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, aber er konnte sich zunächst auf keinen Gedanken fixieren. Überfordert sah er zwischen Veit und Regis hin und her.  
Der Hexer starrte wieder wütend auf den Vampir herunter, sagte aber kein Wort mehr.  
Der Anblick von Regis ließ dann die Verwirrung von Geralt abfallen und machte stattdessen Platz für Entsetzen. Er konnte das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen, aber zusammengesunken, mit bebenden Schultern, sah er einfach nur schrecklich hilflos und elend aus. Geralt wurde mulmig. _Weint er etwa? _  
Nur einen Moment später entschied sich Regis hochzusehen und Geralt stellte erleichtert fest, dass sein Gesicht zwar voller Traurigkeit, aber trocken war.  
Seine Stimme zitterte noch mehr, als in den vorangegangenen Minuten. »Ich habe nie erfahren… wie sie sich entschieden hätte«, sagte Regis leise und voller Bedauern.

Veits Blick wurde plötzlich weich und er entspannte sich sichtlich. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug sagte er mit sanfterer Stimme: »Sie hat dich geliebt, du Idiot. Sie hätte alles für dich aufgegeben.«

**~**

Veit beobachtete Regis über das Lagerfeuer hinweg. Er saß abseits und hielt sich offensichtlich bewusst halb im Schatten. Seine eigentlich auffällige aufrechte Körperhaltung, war noch immer den hängenden Schultern gewichen und er starrte gedankenverloren auf den moosigen Boden vor seinen Füßen.  
Falls der Vampir den Blick des dunkelhaarigen Hexers bemerkte und davon ging dieser eigentlich aus, so zeigte er es nicht.  
Veit erhob sich von seinem Platz neben Geralt und ging langsam um das Feuer herum auf Regis zu. Er fragte gar nicht erst um Erlaubnis, sondern setzte sich einfach neben den Mann auf den umgestürzten Baum und setzte seine Beobachtung ungeniert fort.  
Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Vampir extrem deprimiert war.

Er überlegte einen Moment, wie er seine Frage stellen wollte, entschied sich dann aber einfach für den direkten Weg. »Warum? Du hast ihr gesagt, du liebtest sie.«  
Regis zuckte getroffen zurück, hob aber seinen Kopf, um den Hexer anzusehen. »Ich HABE sie geliebt.«  
»Warum dann der Sukkubus?«  
Regis blickte wieder zu Boden. »Der Sukkubus hat mir nichts bedeutet, außer der Gelegenheit von Gesellschaft fernab der Menschen.«  
Veits Blick verfinsterte sich wieder. »Du hattest Sex mit ihr.«  
»Wir sprechen von einem Sukkubus«, entgegnete Regis nun energischer. »Was würdest du mit einem machen? Vielleicht eine politische Debatte führen? Sie wäre nach zwanzig Minuten gelangweilt gegangen.«

»Ich hatte ganz sicher nicht vor Valka zu verletzen. So lächerlich es auch klingen mag, ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Valka sich betrogen fühlen könnte. Erst als ich ihr fassungsloses Gesicht sah, bevor …sie mich verließ, ist mir klar geworden, was ich ihr damit angetan habe.« Er schüttelte wieder traurig den Kopf.  
»Ich habe das Beste, was mir je passiert ist, leichtsinnig weggeworfen. …Mein Leben ist eine eindrucksvolle Aneinanderreihung von bemerkenswert schlechten Entscheidungen und wann immer ich doch einmal eine sinnvolle treffe, dauert es nicht lange, bis ich alles ruiniere.«  
Er seufzte leise. »Vermutlich ist das die verdiente Strafe für meine Untaten.«

»Wenn du die Chance hättest, würdest du es anders machen?«, fragte der Hexer.  
Regis lachte bitter auf. »Mein lieber Veit, wenn ich die Chance hätte, damit den wahrscheinlich schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens rückgängig zu machen, würde ich mich umgehend selbst enthaupten und mich für weitere fünfzig Jahre in einen Sarkophag sperren.«  
Unerwartet lächelte Veit ihn plötzlich an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Ich bin froh, das zu hören.«  
Regis erwiderte seinen Blick nachdenklich, schaffte es aber nicht, selbst zu lächeln. Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte er: »Sie ist deine Mutter, nicht wahr?«

Veit ignorierte das überraschte Keuchen von Geralt und nickte den Vampir stumm an.  
»Dann hat sie also jemanden gefunden, der ihrer mehr würdig ist.«  
Veit seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nicht wirklich.«  
Regis betrachtete ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf. »Inwiefern?«  
Veit seufzte wieder. »Willst du dir das wirklich antun?«  
Regis nickte bestätigend.  
»Also gut. …Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, dass sie nach eurem letzten… Zusammentreffen zutiefst verletzt war. Verletzt und wütend. Sie kehrte umgehend in die Festung zurück und… und da… . …Es gibt einfach keine Möglichkeit das irgendwie netter auszudrücken. Sie hat sich in ihrem Frust von jedem Hexer, der sie haben wollte, flachlegen lassen.«

»Hexerinnen sind sehr selten und außer ihnen gibt es keine Frauen in den Festungen. Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass mit der Aussicht auf einen ganzen Winter ohne weibliche Gesellschaft einige Hexer sehr interessiert waren die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen.« Veit seufzte leise.  
»Als ihre Wut dann nachließ und nur noch die Trauer blieb, kam das nächste Problem auf sie zu. Ihr Verhalten hatte Konsequenzen in Form einer unerwünschten Schwangerschaft. …Die größte Schwierigkeit dabei war, es gab ein Dutzend potenzielle Kandidaten und keinen Anhaltspunkt darauf, wer nun tatsächlich mein Vater ist.«

»Diese Ungewissheit löste enorme Spannungen aus. Es gab von da an andauernd Streit. Die Hexer stritten sich untereinander und feindeten gleichzeitig Valka an. Nur wenige Monate nach meiner Geburt im Sommer, wurde ihr sehr deutlich nahegelegt, sie möge die Festung verlassen. …Also, reiste sie mit mir umher und nahm jeden Auftrag an, den sie mit einem Säugling bewältigen konnte. Zeitweise arbeitete sie sogar als Wäscherin oder… tat was auch immer nötig war, um zumindest mich satt zu bekommen. …Die Winter waren am schlimmsten. Sie war in der Festung nicht mehr willkommen, also musste sie sich auf eigene Faust durchschlagen. Wir lebten meist in irgendwelchen verfallenen Hütten und hatten nichts als Rindensuppe und Rattenfleisch.«  
Regis schwieg einen Moment bekümmert, dann sagte er: »Es tut mir sehr leid, das zu hören.« Und nach einer weiteren Pause fragte er: »Hast du je herausgefunden, wer dein Vater ist?«  
Veit nickte gedankenverloren. »Ja, doch tatsächlich habe ich das. Als ich etwa fünf Jahre alt war, begann ich mich zu verändern. Vorher war ich eindeutig das Kind meiner Mutter, aber dann entwickelte ich plötzlich so viele unverkennbare Eigenschaften meines Vaters, dass Valka keinen Zweifel mehr an seine Identität hatte. Nun, mit der Gewissheit, seinen Namen zu kennen, konnten wir auch in die Festung zurückkehren. Es gab zwar noch ein paar Spannungen, aber Valkas Anwesenheit wurde wieder akzeptiert, nachdem meine Herkunft geklärt war. Im Laufe der Zeit gewann sie ihr Ansehen zurück und es wurde wieder angenehmer für sie. Und für mich bedeutete das, dass ich zum Hexer ausgebildet wurde. Mutter war zwar nicht begeistert darüber, aber sie kannte schließlich auch kein anderes Leben. Bei meiner Abstammung war die Kräuterprobe auch kein wirkliches Risiko, man könnte es wohl eher als Formalität bezeichnen.«  
»Und dein Vater?«, fragte Regis vorsichtig.  
Veit schmunzelte kurz. »Hab ihn nie kennengelernt. Als Mutter mich zu ihm bringen wollte, stellte sie fest, dass er wohl kurz nachdem sie aus der Festung vertrieben wurde, selbst verschwand und niemand wusste etwas über seinen Aufenthaltsort. Später hieß es dann, er wäre tot.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich habe mir fast nie Gedanken um ihn gemacht. Für mich zählte nur meine Mutter.«

»Du bist über zweihundertsiebzig Jahre alt?«, erklang unerwartet Geralts skeptische Stimme über das Feuer. Veit hob den Kopf, um den Hexer über die Flammen hinweg angrinsen zu können. »Na ja, du solltest nicht so überrascht sein. Meine Mutter ist über vierhundert Jahre alt und die meisten Leute halten sie für kaum sechzehn... und einen Burschen.« Sein Grinsen erstarb, als er bemerkte, dass Geralt seine freundliche Miene nicht erwiderte.  
»Geralt?«, fragte Veit ein wenig besorgt.  
»Du hast gelogen«, entgegnete Geralt mit verärgerter Stimme und ließ Veit zusammenzucken. »Sei wenigstens jetzt ehrlich. …Warum warst du wirklich in Toussaint?«

Der dunkelhaarige Hexer seufzte auf und strich sich durch das Gesicht. »Du hast natürlich recht.« Er deutete mit einer Hand auf Regis. »Ich war auf der Suche nach ihm.«  
Erstaunt drückte Regis seinen Rücken durch, um sich aufzurichten. »Und welchen Umständen darf ich dein Interesse verdanken?«  
Veit griff nach dem Ende seines Zopfes und ließ es sich nachdenklich durch die Finger gleiten. »Valka natürlich.«  
Er warf dem Vampir einen eindringlichen Blick zu. »Ich habe mir nie viele Gedanken über die Vergangenheit meiner Mutter gemacht. Wie die meisten Kinder bin ich einfach davon ausgegangen, dass sie zufrieden ist, ohne wirklich mit Verstand ihr Leben zu betrachten. Zumindest tat ich das bis vor ein paar Jahren.« Er machte eine Pause und betrachtete Geralt ernst. »Valka und ich haben uns eher zufällig entschieden, einen Umweg über Novigrad zu nehmen. Wir waren knapp bei Kasse und mussten mit der billigsten Unterkunft vorliebnehmen. Ein ziemlich maroder Puff, der von einem der Unterweltbosse geleitet wurde.«  
»Am Abend lauschten wir den theatralischen Worten von Rittersporn. …Der Mann war so sternhagelvoll, dass er ungeniert fast jedes Detail seines Lebens zum Besten gab. Ich bezweifle auch ernsthaft, dass er sich am nächsten Morgen an irgendetwas davon erinnern konnte. Zumindest mich und Valka hat er ja auf jeden Fall vergessen.« Veit lachte bei der Erinnerung daran kurz auf, aber dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst. »Er erzählte eine unglaubliche Geschichte von einem weißhaarigen Hexer und dessen Suche nach seiner Ziehtochter. Mit jeder Minute wurde seine Erzählung haarsträubender, bis er sogar behauptete, dass sich ein Vampir der Gruppe angeschlossen hatte, der sein Leben spektakulär in Flammen opferte, um den Hexer zu retten.«

»Ich glaubte kein Wort davon, bis Rittersporn den Namen des Vampirs nannte.« Veit sah Regis traurig an. »Es war das erste Mal, dass ich meine Mutter habe weinen sehen.«

Stockend fuhr er fort: »In der Nacht erzählte sie mir dann von dir und dem unglücklichen Ende, welches ihr genommen habt. …Es betrübte mich zu erkennen, wie unglücklich meine Mutter war trotz der ganzen Zeit, die inzwischen verstrichen war und wie viel du ihr bedeutet hattest. Aber da es hieß, du wärst tot hatte ich keine Möglichkeit etwas zu unternehmen. Zumindest war das so, bis ich vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren von einem fahrenden Händler zufällig deinen Namen hörte. Er erzählte mir, dass ein Bader in Dillingen unter diesem Namen praktizierte.« Veit verzog sein Gesicht. »Ich habe mich, ohne nachzudenken, sofort in Richtung Dillingen aufgemacht. Dort angekommen brauchte ich fast drei Tage, um jemanden zu finden, der den Namen kannte. Und als es endlich so weit war, musste ich zu meinem Leidwesen erfahren, dass der Bader bereits nicht mehr in der Stadt war und auch niemand wusste, wohin er verschwunden war. Immerhin hatte ich so zumindest die Hoffnung, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um dich handeln könnte und du also doch noch am Leben warst. …In den nächsten zwei Jahren habe ich immer mal wieder über dich nachgedacht und mich schließlich Entschlossen der einzigen Spur zu folgen, die ich noch hatte. Geralt von Riva.«

Verlegen blickte Veit auf. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir etwas vorgemacht habe, aber ich versichere dir, dass ich keine bösen Absichten hatte. Mir wurde schnell klar, dass du auch keine Ahnung hast, wo Regis sich aufhält und im Grunde gab ich dann auch die Hoffnung auf, ihn zu finden. …Es war wirklich nur mein Wunsch, von ihm selbst zu erfahren, warum er meine Mutter so verletzt hat. Was ich mit diesem Wissen dann anfangen würde, habe ich mir bis heute nicht überlegt. Vermutlich habe ich gehofft, irgendetwas zu finden, dass Valka helfen würde, um ihn endlich ganz hinter sich zu lassen. Aber nachdem diese Hoffnung verblasst war, beschränkte ich mich darauf deine Gastfreundschaft, …deine Freundschaft zu genießen.« Er warf seinen Zopf über die Schulter, faltete die Hände und legte die Fingerspitzen an seine Lippen. »Ich bitte dich, mir zu glauben, dass ich nicht die Absicht hatte, dich zu täuschen.«

Geralt starrte den Mann zunächst finster an, aber die Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Augen beruhigte ihn. »Was ist mit der Geschichte in Lindental? War es wirklich nur Zufall, dass ihr hier wieder zusammengetroffen seid?«  
Veit nickte heftig. »Ich schwöre dir, dass wir das nicht geplant hatten. Bis Rittersporn in Corvo Bianco auftauchte, hatte ich nicht das geringste von diesen Angriffen gewusst. Es ist, wie ich sagte. Eigentlich wollten wir uns erst wieder im Winterquartier treffen.« Veit seufzte laut auf. »Geralt bitte glaub mir, alles, was ich wollte war, von Regis zu erfahren, warum er meine Mutter betrogen hat. Ich hatte nie die Absicht dich oder sonst jemanden zu hintergehen.«

Geralt vermied den Blickkontakt, als er sich dann wieder an den Hexer wandte. »Hast du gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast?«  
Veit antwortete nicht gleich, sondern stand auf, umrundete abermals das Lagerfeuer und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. Dann legte er seine Hand auf Geralts. »Ich verstehe jetzt, was passiert ist. Gefunden habe ich aber mehr, als ich mir erhofft habe. «

**~**

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel, als die Männer sich zur Ruhe legten. Ihre Mahlzeit war hauptsächlich schweigend verlaufen und jeder brütete still vor sich hin.  
Aber nun quälten Geralt wieder seine Gedanken.  
Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er zu naiv war, aber sein Herz wollte Veits Geschichte glauben. Das Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein, schmolz unter jedem liebevollen Blick, den der Hexer ihm zuwarf.

Geralt grübelte eine Weile stumm, dann stellte er eine andere Frage, die ihn beschäftigte. »Warum verärgert es dich so, dass Regis deine Mutter einmal betrogen hat?«  
Veit drehte seinen Kopf Geralt entgegen und starrte ihn entgeistert an. »Die Frage ist doch wohl hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst?«  
Hilflos zuckte Geralt mit den Schultern und Veit bedachte ihn mit einem langen skeptischen Blick. Schließlich erklärte er aber: »Er sagte ihr, dass er sie liebt. …Liebe, Geralt. Nicht einfach nur Sympathie oder sexuelle Anziehung. Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, dann nimmt diese Person einfach dein ganzes Wesen ein. Dann schläft man nicht mit anderen. Wenn man jemanden aufrichtig liebt, dann hat man nicht einmal das Interesse daran, mit anderen zu schlafen.«

Geralt schluckte trocken. Er dachte erst an Yennefer und dann schossen ihm zahlreiche Bilder, von unzähligen Frauen in den Kopf, mit denen er sich im Laufe der Zeit vergnügt hatte.  
Sein Gewissen machte sich mit einem flauen Gefühl in seinem Magen bemerkbar, aber plötzlich erinnerte er sich auch an Istredd und er seufzte resignierend. »Du hast wohl recht, bei echter, ehrlicher Liebe sollte das nicht passieren.«  
Veit lächelte ihn wieder liebevoll an und rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran.  
Als ihre Arme sich berührten, tauchte ein weiteres Bild vor seinem Auge auf und er schluckte erneut, als sein Herz einen schmerzhaften kleinen Hüpfer machte. _Die sommersprossige Wirtstochter in Erzdorf. Ich bin doch nicht etwa…?_

Veit drehte seinen Kopf lächelnd zurück und starrte wieder in den Himmel. »Weißt du, es gab da mal dieses Mädchen. - Marianne.«  
Geralt starrte ihn überrascht von der Seite her an. Veit musste es bemerkt haben, denn er grinste nun breit. »Ich stecke voller Überraschungen, nicht wahr?«  
Bevor Geralt etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Veit jedoch fort: »Ich habe mich Hals über Kopf in sie verliebt und wie ein Tölpel um ihre Aufmerksamkeit gebuhlt. Jede Minute, die wir getrennt waren, zog sich ewig in die Länge und jedes Gespräch mit anderen Personen, war einfach nur unerträglich, da es mich von ihr oder auch nur den Gedanken an sie, fernhielt. Die Vorstellung, mich mit irgendjemand anderen einzulassen war für mich vollkommen absurd. Einfach jeder verblasste neben ihr zu absoluter Bedeutungslosigkeit. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, überhaupt jemals wieder jemand anderen an meiner Seite zu haben. Und der Gedanke, dass ein anderer Mann seine Hände an sie legen könnte, war ...unerträglich.  
Das macht die Liebe mit uns. Je stärker sie ist, desto bescheuerter und fixierter verhalten wir uns. Aber das geht schon in Ordnung - Immerhin macht sie uns auch glücklich.«

»Wie ging es mit ihr weiter?«, fragte Geralt neugierig.  
Veits lächeln erstarb. »Ich liebte sie. Aber sie… fand es wohl einfach spannend, ein paar Mal mit einem Hexer über die Laken zu rollen.« Er stockte und machte eine kurze Pause. »Es hat Jahrzehnte gedauert, bis ich mich wieder auf jemanden einlassen konnte.«  
Geralt grübelte etwas. »Hast du deswegen auch so verstimmt reagiert, als Rittersporn dir von dem Sukkubus in Toussaint erzählt hat?«  
Veit schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Ich bin nur grundsätzlich der Meinung, dass Sukkubi nichts in Städten verloren haben. Früher oder später machen die immer Probleme. Nein, mir geht es wirklich nur um den Vorfall in Dillingen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt in Toussaint war er ein ungebundener Mann. Dafür kann ich ihm also wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen.«  
Er stockte einen Moment. »Im Gegenteil, ich hoffe, er hatte im Laufe der Jahre noch einige Abenteuer mehr. Wenn auch hoffentlich nicht nur mit den furchtbaren Ziegenweibern. Wir reden hier aber immerhin von zweihundertsiebzig Jahren.«  
Geralt kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. »Dann denkst du also, dass Regis gelogen und er Valka nie wirklich geliebt hat?«  
Veit verzog sein Gesicht. »Nein, ich denke, er ist ein Idiot.«  
Geralt versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. »Dir ist klar, dass er dich hören kann, oder?« Der dunkelhaarige Hexer drehte ihm wieder das Gesicht entgegen. »Ich weiß«, sagte er verschmitzt. »Ich glaube ihm, dass er kein Interesse an dem Sukkubus hatte und vor allem glaube ich ihm, dass er meine Mutter wirklich aufrichtig geliebt hat.«

♦

Träge hob Eskel eine Hand zum Mund, um sein Gähnen zu verdeckten. Ihre Reise nach Schwarzzweig verlief erfreulich ereignislos, aber zerrte durch ihre Eintönigkeit an seiner Energie.  
Zoltan lehnte sich seit einigen Stunden an seinen Rücken und schnarchte lautstark, Rittersporn hingegen hielt sich tapferer im Sattel, aber seine Augen fielen bereits auffällig häufig zu. Nur Valka und er selbst schienen noch zumindest halbwegs wach zu sein.  
»Wir sollten in Schwarzzweig rasten«, schlug Eskel vor.  
Valka drehte sich nicht um, nickte aber auffällig. »Ich denke, du hast recht. Wir müssen ohnehin erst in Erfahrung bringen, wo der Waideler wohnt und ich bezweifle, dass er uns mitten in der Nacht überhaupt die Tür öffnen wird«, erwiderte die Hexerin.  
»Gibt es eine Herberge in der Stadt?«, fragte Eskel hoffnungsvoll.  
Wieder nickte Valka. »Nicht sehr groß, aber wir sollten jeder zumindest einen Strohsack zum Schlafen bekommen können.«  
Erleichtert seufzte Eskel auf und trieb Skorpion an, um in Rittersporns Reichweite zu gelangen.  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und packte den Barden an der Schulter, um ihn zu schütteln. »Hey Schlafmütze. Aufwachen. Wir werden hier in der Herberge absteigen.«  
Rittersporn schreckte hoch und sah sich so erschrocken um, dass er von Pegasus gerutscht wäre, wenn der Hexer ihn nicht noch immer an der Schulter festgehalten hätte.  
Durch die Bewegung wachte nun auch Zoltan auf, richtete sich auf und wischte sich den Speichelfaden von seinem Bart.  
Eskel drehte missbilligend seinen Kopf, um einen Blick auf seine Schulter zu werfen und er stellte fest, dass seine Befürchtung sich bestätigte. Der Zwerg hatte ihn im Schlaf vollgesabbert. Angewidert schaute er zu Seite und bemerkte, dass Valka ihn grinsend beobachtete. »Es war dein Vorschlag, dass Zoltan mit dir reitet«, schmunzelte sie.  
Eskel verzog als Erwiderung nur sein Gesicht und entlockte Valka damit ein kleines Lachen. Dann drückte sie ihrem Pferd die Fersen in die Seite. »Halten wir uns ran, Schwarzzweig ist gleich da vorn.«

**~**

»Wollen wir noch einen heben?«, fragte Eskel laut, um die Geräuschkulisse der Gaststube zu übertönen.  
»Ich habe schon gedacht, du fragst nicht mehr«, erwiderte Zoltan nun wieder munter und marschierte schnurstracks auf einen freien Tisch zu. Eskel blickte Valka fragend an und die Hexerin nickte zustimmend, während sie sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber stattdessen erstarrte sie und blickte mit großen Augen über Eskels Schulter.  
Verwirrt drehte sich der Hexer um und folgte ihrem Blick in eine Ecke der Schankstube. Dort saß ein Elf und erwiderte Valkas Blick nicht weniger penetrant.

Eskel drehte sich wieder zu ihr, aber bevor er die Chance hatte nach dem Elfen zu fragen, stupste Valka ihn freundlich lächelnd an. »Fangt schon mal ohne mich an. Ich geselle mich später zu euch.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung ging sie an Eskel vorbei und schlängelte sich um die Tische herum in Richtung Tür.  
Der Hexer sah ihr verwundert nach und schaute dann wieder zu dem Elfen, der ihr mit seinem aufdringlichen Blick gefolgt war.  
Irritiert schüttelte Eskel den Kopf und ging zu Zoltan an den Tisch. »Was ist mit Rittersporn?«, fragte der Hexer, als er bemerkte, dass der Barde nicht mehr anwesend war. »Der hat sich schon aufs Ohr gehauen, um nichts von seinem Schönheitsschlaf zu verpassen«, erklärte Zoltan und winkte mit der Hand nach dem Wirt. Eskel wollte etwas antworten, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm.  
Er sah grade noch, wie der Elf aus der Tür trat, durch die Valka nur einen Moment zuvor verschwunden war. Natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass das in keinen Zusammenhang stand, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Eskel erhob sich kurz entschlossen wieder und sagte an Zoltan gewandt: »Bestell für mich mit, ich muss nur mal schnell nach draußen verschwinden.« Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und hastete mit eiligen Schritten zur Tür.

Vorsichtig folgte Eskel dem Mann. Er hielt zur Sicherheit einigen Abstand, aber der Elf schien nicht darauf zu achten, ob ihm jemand folgen könnte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dem Hexer klar wurde, dass er sich auf dem Weg zum Stall befand. Er nutzte diese Beobachtung, um sich einen anderen Weg um die Häuser zu suchen und rasch eine Position hinter dem Gebäude zu beziehen.  
Nur Sekunden später erreichte der Mann ebenfalls den Stall und Eskel sah, dass ihn sein Gefühl nicht getäuscht hatte.  
Direkt vor dem Gebäude lehnte Valka an einer Wand. Sie stieß sich nun ab und dicht gefolgt von dem Mann trat sie durch das Tor ins Innere.

Eskel schloss seine Augen und lauschte gespannt den Geräuschen aus dem Stall.  
Er hörte ein paar gemurmelte Worte, die aber zu leise waren, um sie zu verstehen. Dann folgte für einige Minuten nur das Geraschel der Tiere im Stroh und ein gelegentliches Wiehern.  
Als Eskel schon überlegte, ob er sich eine andere Position zum Lauschen suchen sollte, setzten plötzlich andere Geräusche ein und ein breites Grinsen huschte über Eskels Gesicht.

Leise stand er auf und ging zurück in die Schankstube, wo Zoltan bereits mit einem Humpen auf ihn wartete. »Wo ist denn unsere Dame?«, fragte er verwundert und brachte Eskel wieder zum Grinsen.  
»Scheint so, als ob sie einen alten Bekannten getroffen hat.«  
»Einen Bekannten?«, wollte Zoltan wissen.  
Eskel hustete gekünstelt. »Nun davon gehe ich aus. Die beiden haben jedenfalls keine Zeit mit Reden oder kennenlernen verschwendet, bevor sie es sich im Heu gemütlich gemacht haben.«  
Zoltan schüttelte den Kopf und hob seinen Humpen an den Mund. »Und ich dachte immer, das wäre so ein Geralt-Ding. Scheint aber wohl eher ein Hexer-Ding zu sein.«  
Eskel prostete ihm grinsend zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Hm ... Eskel scheint nicht der Einzige zu sein, der total auf Frauen mit Hörnern steht.


	10. Lose Enden und offene Fragen

»Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?«, fragte Rittersporn skeptisch, während er die kleine Hütte in Augenschein nahm.  
»Ich bin mir zumindest sicher, dass das hier der Ort ist, den mir die Frau des Metzgers genannt hat«, erwiderte Valka und schwang sich von Topas, um näher an das unscheinbare Gebäude heranzutreten.  
Ein dumpfes Stampfen hinter ihr verriet, dass Zoltan von Scorpions Rücken gesprungen war und nur einen Moment später, stand er auch schon mit seiner Waffe in der Hand neben der Hexerin und sah zu ihr hoch.  
»Einsame Hütte außerhalb des Dorfes, Kräutergarten und eine Ziege. Klingt für mich doch stark nach dem, was Geralt uns erzählt hat«, zählte der Zwerg auf und erntete dafür ein zustimmendes Nicken.  
  
»Jetzt muss mir nur noch jemand erklären, was er meinte, als er sagte, wir sollen uns vor den Walderdbeeren in Acht nehmen«, warf Eskel ein, während er die Zügel seines Pferdes um den niedrigen Zaun schlang.  
Valka zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und schnitt eine Grimasse. »Da er dabei wie ein Idiot gegrinst hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte. Ich sehe hier jedenfalls keine Erdbeeren. Nicht einmal Himbeeren.«  
  
»Die sind besonders gefährlich«, verkündete plötzlich eine unbekannte Stimme und ließ die Gruppe erschrocken zusammenfahren. Die Tür der Hütte öffnete sich und ein alter, fast kahler Mann mit einer unappetitlichen Hühnerfußkette um den Hals und einer flachen Schüssel in der Hand trat nach draußen. Er warf ihnen nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und ging dann neben der Ziege auf die Knie.  
  
Eskel trat einen Schritt vor und sprach den Mann an. »Wir… .«  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Alte unterbrach ihn sofort mit einer harschen Handbewegung. »Der Waideler weiß, wer ihr seid. Der weise, weiße Wolf schickt euch. Er schickt euch, um die Geister um ein Omen zu bitten.«  
Eskel hob die Augenbrauen und schürzte die Lippen. »Bist du sicher, dass wir den gleichen Mann meinen? Unser Wolf ist nämlich nur weiß.«  
  
Valka stieß ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber der Waideler reagierte ohnehin nicht auf ihn und deutete stattdessen mit einer Hand in den Wald, während er mit der anderen weiterhin die Ziege molk. »Geht und bringt mir etwas Lebendiges. Beeilt euch, ich spüre, dass die Geister sehr unruhig sind. Die Zeit rennt davon.«  
»Und warum sollen wir… Hey Alterchen, ich rede mit dir.« Rittersporn stemmte beleidigt die Hände in die Seiten, als der Mann wortlos aufstand und mit der Ziegenmilch in der Hand, wieder in die Hütte verschwand.  
Zoltan schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und zupfte an dem Ärmel des Barden. »Geralt hat uns doch gewarnt, dass der Kerl schräg drauf ist. Also lass es gut sein. Er will was Lebendiges, dann schauen wir doch mal, was wir hier so finden können.«  
Die beiden Hexer nickten ihm zu und drehten sich synchron zum Wald um. »Dann gehen wir mal auf die Jagd.«  
Einen Augenblick später warf Eskel jedoch einen raschen Seitenblick auf den Zwerg. »Warte lieber hier zusammen mit Rittersporn. Das ist eine Aufgabe für Axii, nicht für die Klinge - oder die Laute.«

~

Einige Zeit später kehrten die beiden Hexer zurück und Zoltan sah, dass die Hexerin ein kleines Rebhuhn in den Armen trug. Der Vogel wirkte verschlafen und gurrte leise, während die Frau sanft über sein Gefieder strich.  
»Hat sich etwas getan?«, fragte Eskel beiläufig und Rittersporn, der gedankenverloren Pegasus lange Nase kraulte, blickte genervt auf. »Außer dass der Alte die ganze Zeit Selbstgespräche führt? Nein, gar nichts.«  
Valka ging an den Männern vorbei zur Tür. »Dann lasst uns jetzt nicht trödeln. Die anderen dürften wahrscheinlich schon fast wieder in Lindental sein und ihr habt den Waideler gehört, die Zeit rennt davon.«  
Zoltan huschte Augenblicklich an ihr vorbei, um ihr die Tür aufzuhalten und sie traten nacheinander in die schlichte Stube.  
  
In der Hütte brannten unzählige Kerzen die einen unangenehmen ranzigen Geruch verströmten und auf den Tischen lagen, bunt verstreut, unterschiedliche Federn, Geweihe, Krallen, mottenzerfressene Felle und seltsame grob geschnitzte Holzfiguren. Die Kräuterbüschel, die von den Deckenbalken hingen, zwangen Eskel, den Kopf einzuziehen, um nicht dagegen zu stoßen, während er sich mit den anderen um den Waideler verteilte.  
Der Mann stand mit geschlossenen Augen und der Schüssel in der Hand, inmitten eines Kreises aus einem unbekannten weißen Pulver und murmelte unablässig unverständliche Worte. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, schüttete er die Ziegenmilch in einem weiten Bogen um sich herum aus und zwang seine Besucher sich mit einem rückwärtigen Sprung vor etwaigen Spritzern zu retten.  
  
Rittersporn wollte pikiert protestieren, aber als der Waideler gleich darauf ein Messer aus den Falten seines zerschlissenen Gewandes zog, schloss er seinen Mund sofort wieder.  
Der Mann streckte Valka auffordernd eine Hand entgegen und sie reichte ihm vorsichtig das betäubte Rebhuhn.  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schnitt er dem Vogel den Kopf ab und ließ nun das Blut aus dem kleinen Körper, auf den Zirkel aus Ziegenmilch tropfen.  
Er schmiss den Kadaver unachtsam in eine Ecke des Raumes, kaum dass der Kreis vollständig war.  
  
Für einen Moment schien es fast so als, ob nichts passieren würde, doch dann veränderte sich die Stimmung in der Hütte schlagartig.  
Die Kerzen flackerten stärker und ihr Licht schien auf einmal gedämpft. Die Schatten selbst wirkten plötzlich lebendig und kämpften gegen die schwachen Lichtkegel an. Selbst die Luft kam ihnen auf einmal dicker und undurchsichtiger vor.  
Die Hexer warfen sich unbehagliche Blicke zu und Rittersporn trat ängstlich einen Schritt näher an Eskel heran.  
  
Dann fiel der Waideler auf die Knie und verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerz. Krämpfe schüttelten seinen hageren Körper und er rollte hektisch mit seinem Kopf, während er gleichzeitig verzweifelt nach Luft rang.  
Die anderen beobachtete ihn besorgt und mit angehaltenem Atem, als er plötzlich seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und abrupt jede Bewegung erstarrte.  
Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, doch so verdreht, dass nur noch das Weiße zu erkennen war.  
Eine tiefe unmenschlicher Stimme grollte aus seiner Kehle: »ICH SEHE… VERLANGEN. VERZEHRENDES VERLANGEN – EINES GIFTIGEN HERZENS. ALT UND MÄCHTIG - SEHNT ES SICH NACH… DEM GRÖßTEN SCHATZ. SCHARFE KLAUEN VERSUCHEN ZU HALTEN - WAS RECHTMÄßIG EINES ANDEREN IST...«  
Die Stimme des Waidelers versagte und der Mann kippte kraftlos nach vorne, wo er regungslos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.  
  
Valka reagierte zuerst. Sie kniete neben dem alten Mann und untersuchte ihn hektisch. Schließlich nahm sie wieder die Hand von der Brust des Mannes und atmete erleichtert aus. »Er ist nur ohnmächtig.«  
»Schön und gut, aber könnte mir bitte jemand erklären, was hier grade verfickt noch mal passiert ist?«, warf Rittersporn kreidebleich ein.

~

»Von was für einem Schatz hat der Alte wohl geredet?«, fragte Zoltan nachdenklich und kratzte sich seinen Bart.  
Eskel warf einen Blick zu ihm über die Schulter und schüttelte ratlos mit dem Kopf. Auch Valka und Rittersporn zuckten nur mit den Schultern, während sie der schlammigen Straße zurück nach Lindental folgten.  
  
Der Waideler war nach einigen Minuten wiedererwacht. Da er sich aber trotz ihrer eindringlichen Bitte weigerte, seine Vision zu erklären, hatten sie beschlossen, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen und so schnell wie möglich dem Rest ihrer ungewöhnlichen Hansa die kryptischen Worte mitzuteilen.  
»Kann es sein, dass wir vielleicht wirklich von Gold und Juwelen sprechen?«, spekulierte der Zwerg weiter.  
»Nicht auszuschließen. Katakane stehen auf Schmuck. Vielleicht haben irgendwelche Plünderer sich über einen Vampirschatz hergemacht und das Zeug in Velen versteckt. Und jetzt kommen sie, um sich ihren Flitterkram zurückzuholen«, antwortete Eskel.  
»Das bezweifle ich doch stark«, entgegnete Valka mit skeptisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. »Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass das Rudel aus allen niederen Vampirrassen besteht und die meisten von ihnen legen keinen Wert auf Reichtümer.«  
»Dann müssen wir uns also fragen, was alle Vampire gleichermaßen begehren und die Antwort liegt doch wohl auf der Hand«, mischte sich nun auch der Barde ein.  
Valka schüttelte wieder den Kopf. »Auch das halte ich für ziemlich ausgeschlossen, Rittersporn. Wenn es ihnen nur um Blut gehen würde, dann würden sie doch ganz anders vorgehen. Sie würden sich nicht so merkwürdig von Ort zu Ort bewegen und sich ganz sicher nicht auf nur ein paar Tote pro Siedlung beschränken. So wie sie sich verhalten, dauert es ja Wochen, bis alle aus dem Rudel einmal Gelegenheit bekommen zu trinken. Natürlich wäre es leichtsinnig nacheinander die Ortschaften zu entvölkern, da das mit ziemlicher Sicherheit den Unmut der höheren Vampire auf sich ziehen würde, aber es gäbe trotzdem effektivere Möglichkeiten für sie um zu jagen.«  
  
Eskel nickte ihr zustimmend zu. »Vergesst außerdem nicht, was Regis gesagt hat. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass sich die Spezies zusammentun. Es muss also mit irgendetwas im Zusammenhang stehen, dass über ihre normalen Verhaltensweisen hinausgeht.«  
Valka seufzte frustriert auf. »Es ist vermutlich sinnlos, wenn wir uns jetzt den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Wir müssen hoffen, dass die anderen etwas Brauchbareres in Erfahrung bringen konnten und vielleicht weiß Regis ja auch etwas mit den Worten anzufangen. Also am besten beeilen wir uns jetzt einfach wieder zurückzukommen.«  
  
Sie drückte ihrem Pferd die Fersen in die Seiten und die anderen beeilten sich, ebenfalls ihre Reittiere anzutreiben, um weiterhin mit ihr mitzuhalten.  
Als Skorpion gleich darauf wieder mit Topas auf einer Höhe war, grinste Eskel die Hexerin frech an. »Schade, so hast du jetzt keine Gelegenheit mehr, dich von deinem Freund zu verabschieden.« Er erntete umgehend einen giftigen Blick und ein empörtes Schnauben von Valka.  
»Du hast übrigens immer noch Stroh im Haar«, fuhr er gespielt unschuldig fort, um die Frau weiter zu necken.  
Valka drehte sich im Sattel, sodass sie ihn direkt ansehen konnte. »Mein lieber Eskel, wenn du nicht gleich still bist, dann leg ich dich übers Knie und ich verspreche dir, das wird nicht so spaßig wie bei den Mädchen in der Passiflora.«  
Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände, konnte sich aber sein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Hinter ihm brummte Zoltan kopfschüttelnd in seinen Bart. »Hexer.«

♦

Die restliche Reise von Toderas zurück nach Lindental verlief auf eine unangenehme Art sehr still.  
Es war deutlich spürbar, dass Regis, anders als gewöhnlich, keine große Lust verspürte, sich zu unterhalten und stattdessen lieber seinen trüben Gedanken nachhing.  
Nachdem der Vampir ihnen seine Vergangenheit mit Valka und das traurige Ende davon, offenbart hatte, konnte sich auch keiner der beiden Hexer überwinden, ein Gespräch anzufangen.  
  
Als sie kurz vor Mittag wieder in Lindental eintrafen, stieg Regis von seinem geborgten Reittier, kündigte an einen langen Spaziergang unternehmen zu wollen und ging dann ohne Umschweife davon.  
Beide Hexer sahen ihm besorgt nach, zuckten aber schließlich hilflos mit den Schultern.  
»Am besten erwähnen wir es einfach nicht mehr«, schlug Veit vor und befreite sich ächzend aus seiner zerfetzten Rüstungsjacke. Geralt ging rasch zu ihm hin und griff nach dem Kragen, um ihm beim Ausziehen zu helfen. »Düfte wohl das Beste sein«, stimmte er zu.  
  
»Ich muss ohnehin zum Schmied, um meine Klingen zu schärfen, soll ich das Ding mitnehmen und fragen, ob es repariert werden kann?«, fügte er nach einem Moment hinzu.  
Der dunkelhaarige Hexer nickte und seufzte dankbar. »Das wäre prima. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich zurück in die Taverne gehen und mir den Nekrophagenmief abwaschen.«  
»Ich bestehe sogar darauf«, erwiderte Geralt grinsend, während er theatralisch mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte.

~

Träge durchquerte Geralt den schmucklosen Schankraum, um in ihren Schlafraum zu gelangen. Als er die Tür öffnete, blieb er jedoch einen Moment verdutzt stehen. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, Veit hier vorzufinden, aber der Raum war offenkundig leer.  
»Veit?«, fragte Geralt verwundert und sah sich noch mal um.  
»Ich bin hier«, erklang es dumpf aus der angrenzenden winzigen Kammer. Geralt entspannte sich und ging zu seiner Pritsche, um seine Schwerter und die Jacke seiner Rüstung abzulegen.  
»Warst du beim Schmied?«, ertönte wieder die Stimme des anderen Hexers durch die angelehnte Tür.  
»Ja«, erwiderte Geralt und zog sich einen Stiefel aus. »Er meinte, dass er deine Rüstung wieder hinbekommt, aber billig wird das nicht. Die Runen sind hinüber.«  
»Hmpf«, erwiderte der andere Mann einsilbig. Geralt grinste und stemmte seine Zehen gegen die Ferse des zweiten Stiefels, um ihn ebenfalls abzustreifen.  
  
»Kann ich dich mal was Fragen?«, wollte er wissen, als er anschließend seine Hände hinter den Kopf nahm und sich entspannt auf der Pritsche ausstreckte.  
»Nur zu«, erwiderte Veit.  
»Warum hast du verheimlicht, dass Valka deine Mutter ist?«  
Nach einer kleinen Pause tönte die Antwort aus dem angrenzenden Raum: »Ich habe es nicht verschwiegen. Zumindest nicht dir gegenüber.« Es folgte eine erneute Pause. »Du musst verstehen, dass nach so langer Zeit, meine Beziehung zu Valka nicht klassisch die eines Sohnes zu seiner Mutter ist. Sie sieht in mir nicht mehr das Kind, das sie beschützen muss und behandelt mich wie einen Gleichrangigen. Für mich ist sie jetzt ebenfalls eher eine Kampfgefährtin, auch wenn sie die Person war zu der ich früher rannte, wenn die anderen Kinder gemein zu mir waren.« Er lachte kurz auf. »Ich habe schon vor zweihundert Jahren aufgehört, sie Mutter zu rufen und nenne sie stattdessen beim Vornamen. Sie ist mir natürlich ungeheuer wichtig und ich vergesse nie, dass sie die Frau ist, die mich geboren hat, aber über die Jahre sind wir nun einmal zu ebenbürtig geworden, um eine klassische Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung zu haben.«  
  
Geralt brummte einsichtig, sagte dann jedoch: »Aber du wolltest es vor Regis geheim halten.«  
Ein leises Plätschern ertönte, bevor Veit antwortete. »Ja, das stimmt. Zumindest habe ich es versucht, er ist ja doch von allein dahinterkommen. Aber ich wollte einfach nur seine Version der Geschichte hören, bevor ihm bewusst wird, dass ich in gewisser Hinsicht betroffen bin.«  
  
Geralt biss sich grübelnd auf die Wange und schwang sich wieder von der Bettstatt. Er ging langsam auf den Nebenraum zu und fragte: »Kann es sein, dass du die beiden wieder zusammenbringen möchtest?«  
Ein erneutes Plätschern erklang. »Falls du wissen möchtest, ob das von Anfang an, mein Plan war? Nein, das war es ganz sicher nicht. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich nach Regis‘ Geschichte nicht einfach mein Schwert ziehen und ihn wieder einen Kopf kürzer mache würde. Aber jetzt…«, er machte wieder eine Pause.  
»Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn die zwei wieder zueinanderfinden würden. Ich denke, es würde sie beide sogar sehr glücklich machen. Leider ist das nicht ganz so einfach… .«  
  
Veit blickte hoch, als die Tür langsam aufschwang und Geralt sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.  
Er hatte grade den Spiegel und die Rasierklinge beiseite gelegt und tupfte sich nun mit einem Tuch die Seifenreste ab, während sich sein Gesicht zu einem immer breiteren Grinsen verzog. »Gefällt dir, was du siehst?«, fragte er amüsiert.  
Geralt senkte seinen Blick sofort verlegen zu Boden, aber gleich darauf schnellte er zu ihm zurück und ließ ihn nun langsam über den anderen Mann gleiten.  
  
Veit saß in einem Zuber, der mit dampfenden Wasser gefüllt war und den winzigen düsteren Raum mit Nebelschwaden füllte.  
Der Zuber war luxuriös groß, aber der Hexer musste dennoch seine Füße auf dem Rand ablegen, um entspannt darin liegen zu können.  
Geralt antwortete ihm nicht. Veit sah jedoch wie er schwer schluckte und dann langsam auf ihn zukam.  
Überrascht richtete er sich auf und stellte die Füße wieder zurück ins Wasser.  
  
Beiläufig nahm Geralt einen kleinen Schemel, setzte sich neben den Zuber und fuhr mit seiner Beobachtung fort.  
Veit erschauderte, als der Hexer plötzlich eine Hand ausstreckte und sein Kinn mit der Rückseite seiner Finger streichelte.  
Dann folgten die Finger seinem Blick langsam über die makellose Haut seines Halses, seiner Brust und die kräftigen Bauchmuskeln, bis sie schließlich in die Wasseroberfläche eintauchten.  
Er quiekte vor Überraschung, als Geralt, statt die Bewegung fließend weiterzuführen, seine Hand ganz plötzlich deutlich tiefer positionierte.  
  
Geralt beobachtete interessiert, wie Veit bei jeder Bewegung seiner Finger wohlig schauderte. Schnell wurden seine Bewegungen mutiger und es dauerte nicht lange bis spürte wie Veit steif wurde.  
»Steh auf«, befahl er unvermittelt und der Hexer öffnete überrascht seinen Mund. »Bist du dir sicher?«  
Geralt nickte mit unpassend ernstem Gesicht. »Bin ich. Steh auf.«  
  
Er zog seine Hand zurück, als Veit sich an dem Rand des Zubers abstützte, um seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
Ihm klopfte das Herz bis in den Hals, während der Mann sich vor ihm aufrichtete und das Wasser seinen nackten Körper herunterströmte.  
Als dann der bereits vollständig steife Schwanz des Mannes, vor seiner Nase auf- und niederwippte, atmete er scharf ein.  
Tatsächlich war er sich gar nicht so sicher, ob er das wirklich tun wollte. Aber die Erinnerung an die Ekstase, die Veit ihm gestern in Toderas verschafft hatte, lockte ihn seine Bedenken zu ignorieren.  
  
Er spürte Veits forschenden Blick deutlich auf sich liegen, aber Geralt vermied den Blickkontakt und konzentrierte sich stattdessen völlig auf den aufgerichteten Schwanz, der genau wie der Rest des Hexers, noch von dem warmen Wasser dampfte. Wieder streckte Geralt seine Hand aus und umfasste ihn mit unsicheren Fingern.  
Unsicher startete er die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen seines Handgelenks, die er selbst unzählige Male an sich selbst angewendet hatte und wunderte sich darüber wie fremd es sich anfühlte, die bekannte Tätigkeit an jemand anderem auszuführen.  
Er setzte die Liebkosung dennoch mit sanftem Druck fort, während er sich selbst stumm Mut zusprach.  
Schließlich schluckte er noch ein letztes Mal seine aufkommenden Bedenken herunter, schloss die Augen und öffnete seinen Mund.  
  
Veit seufzte leise auf, als Geralt ihn in den Mund nahm und zögerlich mit der Zunge über die zarte Spitze fuhr.  
Ein kurzes Stöhnen honorierte gleich darauf den etwas mutigeren Einsatz, als er nun seine Lippen, um ihn schloss und leicht an dem pulsierenden Fleisch saugte.  
Geralt beugte sich weiter nach vorn und ließ ihn tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten, bis sein Würgereflex plötzlich einsetzte und er sich schnell wieder zurückzog.  
Er schluckte erneut, diesmal aber nur um seine Kehle zu entspannen und er nahm seine Tätigkeit sofort wieder auf. Diesmal etwas selbstbewusster.  
  
Jetzt wusste er, wie tief er ihn nehmen konnte wurde er mutiger und stieß schneller vor, spielte mit seiner Zunge an der Unterseite von Veits Schwanz und zog sich dann wieder zurück.  
Das wiederkehrende Stöhnen des Hexers ermutigte ihn, den Ablauf direkt zu wiederholen und er erhöhte allmählich das Tempo, mit dem er seinen Kopf vor- und zurückbewegte und den Druck, den er mit seiner Zunge ausübte.  
Veit griff unwillkürlich mit einer Hand in sein Haar und Geralt konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er spürte, wie der Mann gegen den Impuls kämpfte, ihn mit der Hand zu führen.  
  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung empfand Geralt es, gar nicht ekelhaft den Hexer in seinem Mund zu haben. Es war zwar ungewohnt und er war viel zu groß, um ihn ganz in den Mund zu nehmen, aber sein Geschmack war nicht unangenehm. Wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann empfand er ihn sogar irgendwie… erregend.  
Pheromone, kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. Er verdrängte den Gedanken aber sofort wieder. Er wollte sich auf die Situation konzentrieren und sie nicht analysieren.  
  
Nach einigen weiteren Momenten dieser ungewohnten Tätigkeit machte sich seine Kiefermuskulatur auf einmal schmerzhaft bemerkbar. Es war weitaus anstrengender als gedacht, den Mund so einzusetzen.  
Als er sich gleich darauf zurückziehen musste, um seinem Kiefer Gelegenheit zum Entspannen zu geben, wagte Geralt nun auch endlich die Augen zu öffnen und zu Veit hochzusehen.  
Der Hexer hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und atmete mit schnellen, heftigen Atemzügen, durch seinen weit geöffneten Mund.  
  
Geralt ging wieder dazu über, ihn zu streicheln und bei jeder Bewegungen seiner Finger, durchfuhr den Mann ein wohliges Schaudern. Neugierig, lehnte Geralt sich ein weiteres Mal vor und streckte seine Zunge heraus, diesmal ohne den Blick vom Gesicht des Mannes zu lösen.  
Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge neckisch über die Spitze und beobachtete erwartungsvoll Veits Reaktion. Der stöhnte laut auf und zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er Geralt beinahe seinen Schwanz in den Hals gerammt hätte.  
Geralt zog sich erneut zurück und grinste, während er weiter mit seinen Fingern arbeitete. Die Sache fing allmählich an, ihm Spaß zu machen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl den Hexer, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, in der Hand zu haben.  
Er bemerkte, dass Veit nun ebenfalls wieder seine Augen geöffnet hatte und mit Lust-getrübtem Blick zu ihm heruntersah. Geralt wehrte sich nicht, als sich auch die andere Hand des Mannes in seinen Nacken legte und er seinen Kopf wieder zu seinem Schwanz drückte. Gehorsam nahm er ihn wieder in den Mund und schloss seine Lippen darum. Mit langsamen und vorsichtigen Bewegungen seiner Hüfte stieß Veit nun tiefer in seinen Mund. Er stoppte vorsorglich, bevor es zu viel für Geralt wurde und zog sich zurück, nur um gleich wieder zuzustoßen.  
Geralt riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als ihm aufging, was Veit in dem Moment mit ihm tat. Es kam ihm zwar absurd vor, aber die Erkenntnis widerstandslos in den Mund gefickt zu werden, ließ einen heißen Strom von Erregung direkt zwischen seine Beine fahren.  
Er war es gewohnt beim Sex die Kontrolle zu haben, nicht weil er es unbedingt wollte, sondern vielmehr, weil es von ihm gefordert wurde und jetzt einfach mal für einen Moment die Kontrolle abzugeben, war neu und ziemlich aufregend.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine wachsende Erektion unangenehm in seiner Hose drückte und er bewegte sich unruhig auf dem Schemel.  
Er wollte Veit nicht unterbrechen, also versuchte Geralt seine Hose zu öffnen, während er sich gleichzeitig intensiv auf seine Atmung und die Bewegung seiner Zunge konzentrieren musste.  
Nachdem es ihm endlich gelungen war die Bänder zu lösen und er sich aus der engen Hose befreien konnte, stöhnte er erleichtert auf.  
  
Die Erleichterung hielt jedoch nicht lange an, denn nun verkrampfte sich unglücklicherweise sein Kiefer wieder. Er versuchte, seinen Mund etwas weiter zu öffnen, um die Spannung zu lockern, aber außer, dass ihm nun der Speichel aus dem Mundwinkel sickerte, half es ihm nicht weiter.  
  
Ganz plötzlich stoppte Veit seine Bewegung und sah fragend zu ihm herunter. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Geralt sich unbehaglich fühlte und zog sich aus seinem Mund zurück. Als dabei sein Blick in dessen entblößten Schritt fiel, grinste er breit.  
Er packte ihn fest am Oberarm, zog ihn fordernd auf die Beine und dann noch näher an sich heran.  
Geralt seufzte glückselig, als ihre Lippen sich trafen und erwiderte den Kuss begeisterter als er selbst für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Er erschauderte, als Veit seinen Unterleib gegen ihn presste und sich ihre heißen, pochenden Erektionen berührten. Nur einen Moment später umfasste die Hand des dunkelhaarigen Hexers sie beide und begann sie in sanftem Tempo zu massieren.  
  
Geralt löste sich stöhnend von Veits Lippen. Er genoss die Berührung für einige Sekunden mit geschlossenen Augen. Dann beugte er seinen Kopf, verteilte federleichte Küsse auf dem makellosen Hals des Mannes.  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich unter der kontinuierlichen Bewegung von Veits Hand und seine Küsse wurden mit jeder weiteren Bewegung immer wieder von unkontrolliertem Stöhnen durchzogen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins bemerkte, das Veits ganzer Körper sich zitternd schüttelte. Das bisher leise Stöhnen des Mannes wurde laut und schließlich beugte er sich vor und biss zärtlich in Geralts Schulter, um die heiseren Schreie zu dämpfen.  
Veits Bewegungen wurden zusehends fahriger und abgehakt, aber es gelang ihm dennoch so lange weiterzumachen, bis Geralt kurz darauf nicht weniger heftig kam und seinen heißen Samen auf seinem Bauch verteilte.  
  
Erschöpft stützte sich Geralt auf den breiten Schultern des andern Hexers ab, der sich aber selbst kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Zusammen gelang es ihnen jedoch, trotz ihrer zittrigen Knie, stehenzubleiben. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich schwer atmend in die Augen, dann mussten sie beide plötzlich lachen.  
»Das war… das war wirklich gut«, stellte Geralt noch immer atemlos fest. »Das war wirklich, wirklich gut.«  
Veit beugte sich vor und küsste ihn erneut, dann fragte er zwinkernd. »Gut genug, um das bei Gelegenheit zu wiederholen?«  
Geralt grinste, trat einen Schritt zurück und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf. »Ich kann es kaum erwarten«, erwiderte er lasziv, stieg aus der Hose, die ihm ohnehin nur noch auf Höhe der Knie hing und kletterte ebenfalls in den Zuber.  
  
Grinsend ließ sich Veit wieder in das Wasser gleiten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand des Zubers. Diesmal spreizte er aber seine angewinkelten Beine, um Platz für Geralt zu schaffen, der sich vor ihn setzte und zufrieden seufzend gegen Veits muskulöse Brust lehnte.  
Wortlos schlang Veit seine Arme um ihn, zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran und stütze sein Kinn auf Geralts Schulter ab.  
Die Wärme des Wassers und die Behaglichkeit ihrer Berührung ließ Geralt zufrieden erschaudern.  
  
Er griff nach Veits Zopf, der ihm über die Schulter gefallen war und ließ ihn sich nachdenklich durch die Finger gleiten. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf piepste eine Stimme, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich entrüstet sein sollte, aber er fühlte sich in den Armen des Mannes so wohl und zufrieden wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Die Angst und der Stress, denen er sich in den letzten Tagen wegen seiner unklaren Gefühle ausgesetzt fühlte, fielen von ihm ab und er entspannte herrlich.  
  
Er war sich zwar immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was das zwischen ihnen beiden war, aber zumindest beunruhigte ihn die Vorstellung mit dem Mann Sex zu haben jetzt nicht mehr. Er grinste ein weiteres Mal, während er weiter mit Veits Haaren spielte. Es beunruhigte ihn nicht mehr im Geringsten.  
Lächelnd schloss er seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Veits Fingern, die träge seine Brust kraulten, während er dabei leise vor sich hin summte.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten erinnerte sich Geralt jedoch an ihr vorangegangenes Gespräch und ohne sich die Mühe zu machen die Augen zu öffnen, sagte er: »Um noch mal auf deine Mutter zurückzukommen… .«  
Veit unterbrach ihn sofort, indem er ihm lachend einen Finger in die Seite bohrte. »Das ist jetzt auch exakt so ein Moment, indem ich unbedingt über meine Mutter sprechen möchte.«  
Feixend drehte sich Geralt zur Seite, um dem Finger auszuweichen. »Es tut mir leid, aber du kannst mir meine Neugierde schlecht übelnehmen. Ohne deine Geheimniskrämerei wäre das alles kein Thema gewesen.«  
Er seufzte nachgiebig. »Also gut. Was willst du wissen?«  
  
Geralt platschte abwesend mit einer Hand durch das Wasser, während er sprach. »Ich behaupte nicht, Regis zu durchschauen, aber ich würde dennoch meine Schwerter drauf verwetten, dass er Valka noch immer liebt.«  
Er spürte, wie Veit nickte.  
»Aber was ist mit Valka? Liebt sie ihn noch?«  
Veit knabberte nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe. »Meine Mutter ist… kompliziert. Auf die Frage, ob sie Regis noch liebt, würde ich mit einem ganz klaren ja antworten. Ich denke, dass sie ihn immer geliebt hat, auch trotz seines… Ausrutschers. Das ist auch gar nicht das Problem.«  
»Und was ist das Problem?«, fragte Geralt interessiert.  
Veit schwieg zunächst einen Moment, dann sagte er mit unterkühlter Stimme: »Es gibt da diesen Kerl… .«  
»Sie hat einen anderen?« Geralt drehte erstaunt seinen Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen.  
Er schnitt eine Grimasse und nickte finster.  
»Du magst ihn wohl nicht besonders, hm?«  
Veit wiegte seinen Kopf unentschlossen hin und her. »Es war nicht immer so. Es gab sogar mal eine Zeit, in der ich ihn ziemlich bewundert habe, aber inzwischen… ?«  
»Er liebt Valka, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Manchmal bekommt man sogar den Eindruck, dass er regelrecht besessen von ihr ist… .«  
Geralt legte seine Hand auf Veits, die noch immer auf seiner Brust ruhte und drückte sie sanft. »Was ist das Problem?«, fragte er ein weiteres Mal vorsichtig.  
»Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Und selbst wenn ich mich damit irre, würde ich trotzdem Diamanten gegen Nüsse wetten, dass sie weitaus mehr für Regis übrig hat.«  
Er starrte so finster auf die Wasseroberfläche, dass Geralt lieber darauf verzichtete weitere Fragen zu stellen.  
Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wurde sein Blick jedoch wieder weich und er wandte sich seinerseits an Geralt. »Kann ich dir jetzt mal eine Frage stellen?«  
Geralt nickte lediglich.  
»Hattest du jemals ein Problem damit, dass Regis ein Vampir ist?«  
  
Die Frage erstaunte ihn und er dachte eine Weile nach, ehe er antwortete. »Ja, es gab da tatsächlich einmal einen Moment. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis ich merkte, was Regis ist, aber nachdem ich mir dann sicher war, steckte ich in einem Zwiespalt. Ich war unsicher, ob ich ihm nach einer solchen Offenbarung noch trauen konnte, andererseits hatte er mir und meinen Begleitern bis dahin schon sehr geholfen.«  
»Was hat dich letztendlich veranlasst, ihm zu vertrauen?«  
Geralt lachte leise auf. »Seine Penetranz. Er hat sich schlicht nicht vertreiben lassen.« Dann wurde er wieder ernst. »Zum Glück. Vermutlich hätte ich Stygga ohne ihn nicht überlebt.«  
  
»Ist er wirklich… verbrannt?«, fragte Veit nachdenklich und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Geralt zur Erwiderung bitter nickte.  
»Es war… einfach unvorstellbar grauenvoll.«  
Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fügte er dann fröhlicher hinzu: »Du kannst dir kaum vorstellen, wie glücklich ich war, als er plötzlich in Toussaint vor mir stand. Man sieht ihm zwar immer noch deutlich an, was er durchgemacht hat, aber er lebt immerhin.«  
Veit nickte verständnisvoll und sagte mit leiser Stimme: »Ich hätte das nie erwartet, aber ich mag ihn wirklich.«  
Geralt lächelte und kuschelte sich näher an seine Brust. Als er seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken legte, um Veit einen Kuss auf den Hals zu geben, schlang dieser sofort wieder seine Arme um ihn und begann zärtlich an seinem Ohr zu knabbern.  
_Daran könnte ich mich wirklich gewöhnen_, dachte Geralt zufrieden.  
Veit brummte zunächst behaglich, schielte ihn dann aber feixend an. »Du könntest auch eine Rasur vertragen.« Das unanständige Grinsen, das sich daraufhin auf Geralts Gesicht breit machte, ließ Veit auflachen und er drehte sich zur Seite, um sein Rasierzeug zu greifen.  
»Ich ahne, worauf das hinausläuft.«

~

Als die beiden Hexer einige Zeit später ihr Bad beendet und sich wieder angezogen hatten, wurde Geralt plötzlich unruhig. Sie hatten sich viel Zeit genommen und es war anzunehmen, dass Regis seinen Spaziergang bereits vor einer ganzen Weile beendet haben würde.  
In seinem Magen machte sich die leise Sorge breit, dass der Vampir vielleicht schon einige Zeit in der angrenzenden Schlafkammer war und womöglich wieder Zeuge ihrer… Aktivitäten geworden war.  
Als er die Tür zögerlich öffnete, aber den Raum leer vorfand, atmete er erleichtert auf. Rasch ging er zu seiner Pritsche, um seine Stiefel wieder anzuziehen, dann folgte er Veit, der bereits in die Schankstube zurückgekehrt war.  
  
Gleich als er den großen Raum betrat, sah er den Hexer zusammen mit Regis, der scheinbar völlig in einem Buch vertieft war, an einem der langen Tische sitzen. Als er sich zu ihnen gesellte, lächelte Veit ihn freundlich an und fragte: »Möchtest du Bier oder Schnaps?«  
»Bier«, antwortete Geralt prompt und Veit griff nach dem Krug, der schon vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, um ihm einzuschenken.  
Als Geralt den Becher dankend entgegennahm, ertönte plötzlich Regis‘ Stimme, der hinter dem Buch in seiner Hand fast nicht zu sehen war. »Achte bitte darauf dich nicht zu bekleckern. Es wäre doch sehr bedauerlich, in Anbetracht der Zeit und des Aufwandes, den ihr beide in eure Körperhygiene investiert habt.«  
Geralt stellte den Becher heftig auf der Tischplatte ab und zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Ich glaube, ich hätte jetzt doch lieber Schnaps«, erklärte er zähneknirschend und warf einen wütenden Blick auf das erhobene Buch, hinter dem ein leises Kichern erklang.


	11. Offenbarung oder der seltsame Fall des Hexers Veit

»Gibt es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?«, fragte Geralt hoffnungsvoll, als Veit zu ihm und Regis an den Tisch kam und sich plump auf der Bank neben ihnen niederließ. Frustriert schüttelte der Hexer seinen Kopf und stützte ihn dann in seine Hand. »Gar keine. Weder sind neuen Flüchtlinge angekommen, noch gab es weitere Angriffe. Es ist wie… verhext.« Geralt legte seine Stirn in Falten, erwiderte jedoch nichts.  
»Es ist wirklich außerordentlich verwunderlich«, entgegnete stattdessen Regis, der sich nachdenklich eine Hand an den Mund gelegt hatte. »Wochenlang verfolgen die Angriffe ein nachvollziehbares Muster, in zuverlässiger Häufigkeit und ganz plötzlich herrscht Chaos. Erst wird das Muster unregelmäßig und dann ziehen die Vampire sich anscheinend ganz zurück.«  
»Die Frage ist also, was hat sich geändert?«, meldete sich Geralt nun doch zu Wort und erntete ein kleines Lächeln von Regis. »Liegt, dass denn nicht auf der Hand, mein Freund? - Wir.«

Die Falten auf der Stirn des Hexers wurden noch etwas tiefer. »Wir? Wie meinst du das?«  
Regis nahm seine Hand aus dem Gesicht und legte sie stattdessen neben die andere auf die Tischplatte. »Nachdem was dein Freund Eskel sagte, sind wir die einzigen Neuankömmlinge hier, die nicht vor den Vampirangriffen geflohen sind. Das veränderte Verhalten trat auch erst mit unserer Ankunft ein. Es ist nur logisch anzunehmen, dass wir, oder zumindest jemand aus unserer… Hansa, der Auslöser ist.« Er machte eine kurze Pause und trommelte nachdenklich mit den scharfen Nägeln auf dem Holz des Tisches. »Vielleicht bezieht es sich auf eine bestimmte Person, aus einem noch undefinierten Grund. Vielleicht ist aber auch der außerordentliche Umstand, dass sich gleich vier erfahrenen Hexer hier versammelt haben, einfach zu abschreckend.«  
»Du meinst, der Obervampir hat von uns erfahren und macht sich jetzt ins Hemd?«, fragte Veit grinsend.  
»Ohne eure Fähigkeiten geringschätzen zu wollen, würde ich dennoch sagen, dass das wohl kaum die Reaktion ist, die ihr auslöst. Zumal wir nicht vergessen dürfen, dass es sich lediglich um eine Hypothese handelt, dass der höhere Vampir das Rudel anführt. Eine sehr naheliegende Hypothese, aber dennoch eine Hypothese. Er könnte genauso gut rein zufällig hier sein oder nur aus Interesse die Ereignisse verfolgen.«  
Regis hob die Hand, um Veit aufzuhalten, der etwas einwerfen wollte. »Gehen wir nun aber davon aus, dass mein Artgenosse das Rudel anführt, dann verfolgt er damit ein bestimmtes Ziel. Und das Erreichen des Ziels könnte durch unsere, beziehungsweise eure Anwesenheit gestört oder gefährdet sein. Die ausbleibenden Angriffe könnten also ein Zeichen dafür sein, dass er sein Vorgehen überdenkt und nach alternativen sucht, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen von euch gestört zu werden.«

Geralt strich sich nachdenklich durch die Haare und dachte einen Moment über Regis‘ Argumentation nach. »Ich bezweifle stark, dass es sich wirklich nur um einen Zufall handelt, wenn sich ausgerechnet jetzt ein höherer Vampir hier herumtreibt. Zumal du selbst gesagt hast, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sich die niederen Vampire aus eigenem Antrieb zusammentun. Nein, ich denke wir können mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass er der Verantwortliche ist.«  
Regis nickte ihm zögerlich zu.  
»Dann gilt es jetzt also eine weitere Frage zu klären«, meldete sich Veit wieder zu Wort. »Was hat der Vampir vor?«   
»Ich hoffe, dass wir in Kürze eine Antwort darauf erhalten«, meinte Regis und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Tür. Die beiden Männer drehten ihre Köpfe, um in die angegebene Richtung zu sehen, als sich die besagte Tür öffnete und Zoltan, gefolgt vom Rest seiner Gruppe, müde in den Schankraum schleppte. Nach einigen konfusen Blicken über die Tische, kamen sie zielsicher auf sie zu.

**~**

Eskel tunkte ein weiteres Stück Brot in seine halb geleerte Schüssel Eintopf, bevor er es sich aber in den Mund steckte, fragte er: »Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ein höherer Vampir im Spiel ist?«  
Regis hatte die Fingerspitzen vor seinem Gesicht zusammengelegt und blickte den Hexer darüber hinweg nickend an. »Dessen bin ich mir absolut sicher.«  
»Hast du ihn denn erkannt?«, fragte der Hexer nun mit vollem Mund und bekam diesmal ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.  
»Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es für euch verständlich erklären soll.« Nachdenklich legte er eine Hand an sein Kinn. »Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer der Vampir sein könnte. Ich konnte keinen Hinweis auf seine Identität oder auch nur einen Geruch wahrnehmen. Es war mehr so eine Art …Gefühl.« Ungläubig lehnte Geralt sich nach vorne. »Augenblick mal, soll das heißen, du hattest nur das Gefühl, dass dort ein höherer Vampir war?«  
Regis wedelte beschwichtigend mit seiner Hand in seine Richtung. »Ich versichere dir, er war dort. Wir Vampire sind außerhalb unserer Familie, unseres… Rudels, ein wenig territorial. Wir spüren instinktiv die Gegenwart eines anderen. Allerdings gibt uns dieses Gefühl keinerlei Auskunft über die Person. Diesem Instinkt verdankte ich auch meine Rettung durch Dettlaff. Er nahm meine Gegenwart wahr und machte sich dann, neugierig geworden, auf die Suche nach mir.«

Grübelnd knabberte Valka an ihrer Unterlippe und schob mit dem Löffel die Kartoffelstücke in ihrem Eintopf durch die Gegend. Nach einer Weile ließ sie den Löffel fallen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. »Dann würdest du ihn nicht erkennen, wenn er dir über den Weg läuft?«  
Wieder schüttelte Regis den Kopf. »Zumindest könnte ich nicht feststellen, ob es sich um die Person handelt, die sich in Toderas aufgehalten hat.«  
»Aber spielt das denn eine Rolle?«, wollte Rittersporn wissen. »Seien wir mal ehrlich, wie viele Vampire können denn hier schon unterwegs sein? Wir wissen, dass ein höherer Vampir die Fäden zieht. Also muss Regis ihn nur finden und ihr erledigt ihn.«  
Valka seufzte laut auf und lehnte sich wieder an den Tisch. »Man sollte meinen, dass du in der Zeit die du mit Geralt befreundet bist, mehr über die Hexerarbeit gelernt hättest. Zunächst können wir uns eben nicht sicher sein, dass der erstbeste Vampir, der uns über den Weg läuft, auch tatsächlich der Gesuchte ist. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass die Vampiraktivität hier auch interessierte Beobachter anlockt und ich habe nicht die geringste Lust unbeteiligte Vampire mit falschen Beschuldigungen zu verärgern. So etwas ist nämlich ganz schlecht für die Gesundheit. Und der nächste Punkt ist, wir können ihn nicht einfach erledigen. Wenn wir ihn gefunden haben, was schon schwierig genug sein wird, dann müssen wir uns eine verdammt gute Strategie einfallen lassen, um ihn zu überwältigen. Und mir wäre es persönlich lieber, wenn wir erst mal versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, bevor wir unseren Hals riskieren. Und erst wenn das scheitert, benutzen wir die Klingen, beten, dass wir alle überleben und überlegen uns dann im Anschluss was wir mit seinen Überresten machen.«  
»Ich weiß, dass Hexer keinen Vampir töten können, aber Regis kann doch… .«  
»NEIN!«, unterbrachen Geralt und Valka den Barden synchron. »Nein«, wiederholte Geralt etwas ruhiger. »Es kommt nicht infrage, dass Regis irgendwie gegen den Vampir tätig wird. Die Konsequenzen für ihn wären viel zu gravierend. Wir müssen das alleine Regeln.«

Regis hob beschwichtigend die Hände und verhinderte so einen weiteren Einwurf von Rittersporn. »Es ist müßig, jetzt darüber zu diskutieren. Ich stimme Valka zu, wir sollten den Vampir zunächst einmal finden und versuchen mit ihm zu reden. Vielleicht können wir ihn überzeugen, seine schändlichen Angriffe einzustellen. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir alles daran setzen die offene Konfrontation zu vermeiden. Da wir aber leider keinen Hinweis auf seinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort gefunden haben, bleibt uns zunächst nur die Suche nach seinem Motiv.«  
»Richtig«, meldete sich Geralt wieder zu Wort. »Hat euch der Waideler etwas Brauchbares liefern können?«  
»Du meinst abgesehen von den Albträumen über alte Spinner, die alleine mit ihrer Ziege im Wald hausen?«, fragte Zoltan. »Nicht so richtig.«  
»Gar nichts?«, wollte Geralt ungläubig wissen.  
»Nein, so kann man das auch nicht sagen«, mischte sich Eskel ein. »Er hat uns erwartet und wusste auch was wir von ihm wollten. Seine Vision gab aber leider nicht viel her. Alles, was er sagte, war_ verzehrendes Verlangen eines giftigen Herzens. Alt und mächtig, sehnt es sich nach dem größten Schatz. Scharfe Klauen versuchen zu halten, was rechtmäßig eines anderen ist_. Zumindest konnten wir uns da keinen Reim darauf machen. Aber vielleicht kann Regis etwas dazu sagen?«

Prompt richteten sich alle Augen auf den Vampir und starrten ihn gespannt an. Regis lehnte sich etwas zurück und starrte für einen Moment grübelnd an die Decke, dann nickte er leicht mit seinem Kopf. »Interessant«, sagte er. »Ich habe leider nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das bedeuten könnte.«

Die anderen guckten ihn entgeistert an, aber dann fuhr er plötzlich fort: »Nun wir können wohl davon ausgehen, dass damit tatsächlich der höhere Vampir gemeint ist. Alt und mächtig, scharfe Klauen, das sind schon starke Indizien. Aber welcher Schatz könnte bloß gemeint sein?«  
»Besteht eine Chance, dass es sich um einen Goldschatz handelt?«, fragte Rittersporn interessiert. »Unwahrscheinlich. Ich kann es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit ausschließen, aber anders als die Menschen, genießt mein Volk zwar Luxus, aber wir neigen nicht dazu, Reichtümer anzuhäufen. Nein, ich denke, es könnte sich vielleicht eher um ein magisches Artefakt oder vielleicht ein Relikt aus unserer alten Heimat handeln. Aber warum versucht er, es mit scharfen Klauen zu halten? Das würde doch bedeuten, dass jemand, vermutlich der _Rechtmäßige_ versucht, es ihm wieder abzunehmen. Was wiederum bedeuten würde, dass wir es nicht mit einem höheren Vampir und seinen niederen Schergen zu tun bekommen, sondern dass auch noch ein zweiter Vampir oder vielleicht ein Magier involviert sein müsste.«   
»Vielleicht ein potenzieller Verbündeter?«, schlug Geralt vor. Valka schüttelte den Kopf. »Wenn er versucht, den Schatz zu halten, dann wird die Vision vermutlich eher den Dieb beschreiben und nicht unseren Angreifer. Und vergesst nicht, unser Dieb hat laut den Geistern des Waidelers ein _giftiges Herz_.«  
»Also kein guter Verbündeter. Dann bedeutet das aber, dass unser Vampir meuchelnd durch Velen zieht, um sein Eigentum zurückzuholen.«

»Wir sollten uns mit unseren Spekulationen besser zurückhalten«, unterbrach Regis ihn ernst. »Wie es scheint, kommen wir mit der Suche nach einem Motiv auch nicht weiter, daher bleibt uns dann bedauerlicherweise doch nur, die Suche nach dem Vampir selbst. Und die leise Hoffnung, dass er gesprächsbereit sein wird.« Er blickte nacheinander in die missmutigen Gesichter und wartete geduldig auf eine Reaktion.  
Nach einer Weile war Valka die Erste, die unglücklich nickte und nach und nach schlossen sich die anderen, nicht weniger unzufrieden mit der Situation, an.  
»Das wird bestimmt lustig«, bemerkte Eskel ironisch und verzog sein Gesicht. »Wieder einmal ziehen wir los und suchen die gesamte Umgebung nach Vampirspuren ab.«  
Valka lächelte ihm verständnisvoll zu und strich sich eine Haarlocke aus der Stirn. »Wir sind ja nun ein paar Hexer mehr, entsprechend dürften wir schneller auf eine Spur stoßen.«  
»Und was machen wir, wenn wir fündig geworden sind?«, fragte Veit.  
Valka legte den Kopf schief und dachte über seine Frage nach. Ihr Blick fiel auf Regis und blieb dort einen Moment hängen, dann schlug sie vor: »Regis könnte uns seine Vögel nachschicken. Wenn einer von uns auf etwas stößt, könnten sie die anderen informieren. Wir sammeln uns und folgen gemeinsam der Spur des Rudels.«  
Eskel stand von der Bank auf, nachdem Regis zustimmend genickt hatte und klopfte auf den Tisch. »Ich habe noch einen ordentlichen Vorrat an Mondstaubbomben, Vampiröl und _Schwarzem Blut_. Das dürfte problemlos für uns alle reichen. Zögern wir es also nicht länger heraus und machen uns auf. Ich will das hinter mich bringen.«

»Augenblick mal«, warf Zoltan in die Runde, als die anderen Hexer ihre Schüsseln wegschoben und sich ebenfalls erhoben. »Ihr habt bisher nur von euch gesprochen. Was ist mit Rittersporn und mir?«  
Geralt drehte sich wieder zu seinem Freund um. »Es ist besser, wenn ihr diesmal hierbleibt.«  
Zoltan stemmte beleidigt die Hände in die Seiten und wollte protestieren, aber der Hexer kam ihm zuvor. »Glaub mir Zoltan, es ist besser so. Wir sind alleine schneller und ihr zwei solltet nicht ohne einen von uns losziehen. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass wir versehentlich dem ganzen Rudel in die Krallen laufen.«  
Der Zwerg starrte ihn noch einen Augenblick finster an, ließ dann aber wieder seine Arme sinken und nickte nachgiebig. »Meinetwegen.« Er kratzte sich nachdenklich den Bart und zeigte dann mit erhobenem Zeigefinger in Geralts Richtung. »Aber wenn ihr gegen die Mistviecher zieht, dann will ich dabei sein.«  
Der Hexer grinste ihn freudlos an. »Ich fürchte, unter diesen Umständen sind wir dann auch auf deine Axt angewiesen.«

Valka seufzte und griff nach ihren Schwertern, die an der Wand hinter ihr lehnten. »Ich werde dann schon mal in den Stall gehen und die Pferde vorbereiten.«  
Geralt klopfte Eskel auffordernd auf die Schulter und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung ihres Schlafraums. »Und wir beide holen besser die Ausrüstung.«  
Er drehte sich zu den anderen. »Veit, du hilfst deiner Mutter und Regis, du informierst bitte deine Vögel. Wir treffen uns dann gleich draußen. Besser wir verschwenden keine Zeit mehr.«

»Wie?«, fragte Rittersporn verdutzt, als Geralt sich grade aufmachen wollte.  
»Rittersporn, du bleibst hier und versuchst nichts anzustellen«, ergänzte der Hexer schmunzelnd und stupste Eskel ein weiteres Mal an, um ihn aufzufordern, ihm zu folgen.  
»Nein, einen Augenblick mal«, hielt der Barde sie weiter auf.  
Er starrte Veit mit großen Augen an. »Hab ich das eben richtig verstanden? Deine Mutter?« Er blickte schnell zu Valka und beäugte sie ebenfalls ungläubig. »Soll das heißen, dass du…? Du bist die Mutter von dem da?«, fragte er die Frau und deutete dabei ungeniert auf Veit.  
Valka nickte amüsiert.  
»Rittersporn, bitte? Wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit«, versuchte Geralt ihn zu bremsen. Der Mann ignorierte seinen Einwurf und wandte sich wieder an die Hexerin. »Aber wie… funktioniert das denn?«  
Diesmal lachte Valka laut auf. »Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass ein Mann in deinem Alter weiß, wie so etwas passiert.«  
Rittersporn verzog das Gesicht und gestikulierte in der Luft herum. »Ich meine natürlich, wie kannst du seine Mutter sein, wenn Hexer keine Kinder zeugen können?« Er stutzte einen Moment. »Oder gilt das nur für die Männer?«  
Die anderen lachten nun ebenfalls auf, bloß Geralt legte sich genervt eine Hand über die Augen. Die Hexerin schmunzelte und warf einen kurzen abwägenden Blick auf Geralt. Einen Augenblick später wandte sie sich wieder an den Barden. »Also gut, …kurzer Grundkurs in Hexerbiologie.

Hexer sind nicht grundsätzlich unfruchtbar.   
Damit ein Kind, von jedweder beliebigen Art zustande kommen kann, müssen beide potenzielle Elternteile einen kompatiblen Stoffwechsel aufweisen. Deswegen können sich Menschen zum Beispiel auch mit Elfen fortpflanzen. Es gibt zwar Unterschiede zwischen den Arten, aber ihr Stoffwechsel ähnelt sich ausreichend.  
Die Mutationen verändern unsere Körper aber so sehr und auf so unnatürliche Weise, dass sich unser gesamter Stoffwechsel gravierend von denen anderer Arten unterscheidet. Reicht dir das als Erklärung?«  
Rittersporn schüttelte mit offenem Mund, langsam den Kopf, während er weiterhin fassungslos zwischen den Hexern hin und her sah. Dann besann er sich plötzlich und schüttelte seine Überraschung etwas ab. »Aber, wenn es niemanden gibt, der genauso ist wie ihr, wie kann dann…?« »Ach verdammt Rittersporn«, unterbrach Eskel nun ungeduldig den Barden. »Wenn ein Hexerin - und – ein – HEXER sich sehr lieb haben, dann wird sie mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit früher oder später ein Kind bekommen. So schwer ist das doch nun wohl wirklich nicht.«

Während Eskel dem Barden, betont langsam, die offensichtliche Erklärung lieferte, bemerkte Geralt, dass Valka einen raschen Seitenblick auf Regis warf, der vollkommen unbeteiligt etwas abseits stand und gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte. Trotz ihrer vorangegangenen Heiterkeit, schien ihr das Thema nun plötzlich unangenehm zu sein und sie verlagerte unbehaglich ihr Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
_Kein Wunder, wenn der Ex neben dir steht_, dachte Geralt. _Veit hat wohl recht und sie hat immer noch Gefühle für ihn. …Vielleicht gibt es doch noch Hoffnung.  
_»Aber wie konntet ihr herausfinden, dass das nur untereinander funktioniert?«, riss der Barde ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
»Empirische Untersuchungen«, entgegnete Eskel trocken.  
»Soll heißen?«  
»Verdammt noch mal Rittersporn, hat dir die Landluft den Verstand eingetrocknet? Die haben es mit allem und jedem getrieben und irgendwann gemerkt, dass die dicken Bäuche ausbleiben.«   
Rittersporn legte den Kopf schief. »Ja, das klingt natürlich logisch. Aber…?«  
»Was aber? Spuck es aus, damit wir endlich aufbrechen können«, sagte Geralt nun ziemlich ungeduldig.  
Rittersporn sah ihn schafsäugig an. »Hexer haben echt mit allen…?«  
»Woahhh. Stopp, Rittersporn. Sprich nicht weiter«, unterbrach ihn nun Veit. »Es gibt durchaus ein paar Arten, bei denen wir lediglich vermuten können, dass die ebenfalls inkompatibel sind. Aber das spielt ja auch keine Rolle mehr.«  
»Warum?«, fragte der Barde stumpf.  
»Wenn in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten, nie ein einziger Hexer auch nur ansatzweise betrunken genug war, um einen Troll oder eine Striege ins Heu zu werfen, dann wird das auch ganz sicher nicht mehr passieren. Und ich wäre dir jetzt sehr dankbar, wenn wir das Thema fallen lassen könnten, vielleicht verschwinden dann auch die Bilder wieder aus meinem Kopf«, erklärte Veit schaudernd.  
»Wir treffen uns gleich vor dem Stall«, kam Valka dem Barden zuvor, der bereits wieder den Mund geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu sagen. »Trödelt nicht.« Sie warf einen letzten dringlichen Blick in die Runde und drehte sich um, um den Schankraum zu verlassen.

**~**

»Ich wünsche mir langsam, dass der ganze Mist zum Ende kommt«, seufzte Veit, während er der Straße folgte, die sie aus Lindental herausführte.  
Geralt, der neben ihm ritt, nickte beipflichtend. »Ich bin froh Regis und Eskel wieder bei mir zu haben, aber inzwischen habe ich auch die Schnauze voll. Ich bin nicht scharf drauf, mich schon wieder mit einem Vampir anzulegen und statt diesem ganzen ergebnislosen Herumgesuche, würde ich bedeutend lieber auf der Veranda sitzen und Wein trinken.«   
Veit stimmte ihm mit einem Kopfnicken zu, drehte dann aber auffällig schnell seinen Kopf zur Seite, um den besorgten Ausdruck zu verstecken, der plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht lag. Er war jedoch nicht schnell genug, um Geralts Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen.  
Verwundert beobachtete er Veit. Bevor er jedoch eine Frage stellen konnte, deutete Veit plötzlich nach vorne, wo Valka und Eskel ritten und anschließend in den Himmel über ihnen, wo ein Schwarm Raben seine Kreise zog. »Wir sind gleich an der Gabelung. Die Vögel sind auch schon da, wird also Zeit, dass wir uns trennen.«  
Geralt reagierte nicht auf ihn und zog stattdessen etwas an den Zügeln, um Plötze zu verlangsamen. »Veit. Warte mal kurz.«

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob der Hexer darüber nachdachte, ob er der Aufforderung überhaupt nachkommen sollte, dann zog er aber ebenfalls an Lapis‘ Zügeln und hielt sich neben Geralt, der den Abstand zwischen ihnen und den beiden Hexern vor ihnen, größer werden ließ.  
Als Eskel und Valka außer Hörweite waren, fragte er mit leiser Stimme: »Wenn das hier vorbei ist, …kommst du dann wieder mit mir zurück nach Corvo Bianco?«   
Statt dem besorgten, huschte nun ein gequälter Ausdruck über Veits Gesicht, wurde aber sofort wieder von seinem gewohnten breiten Grinsen vertrieben.  
»Du hast das Gästezimmer wohl nicht gern leerstehend?«, fragte er bemüht lässig.

Geralt starrte ihn einen Moment irritiert an. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Grinsen seines Gegenübers nur aufgesetzt war und das beunruhigte ihn. …Es beunruhigte ihn sogar sehr.  
Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wo er selbst mit dem Mann stand, aber in ihm stieg das ungute Gefühl auf, dass er dessen Absichten falsch interpretiert hatte.  
»Ich meinte nicht, als… Gast«, erklärte er schließlich vorsichtig und hoffte insgeheim, dass er im nächsten Moment nicht unangenehm mit seiner Frage auf die Schnauze flog.   
Diesmal verschwand das Grinsen endgültig aus Veits Gesichts und machte wieder Platz für einen gequälten Ausdruck.  
Im gleichen Zug wandelte sich Geralts Beunruhigung in aufkeimende Panik und flaue Übelkeit. Nach allem, was in den letzten Tagen zwischen ihnen passiert war, hätte er nie in Betracht gezogen, dass der Mann vielleicht ablehnen könnte, aber nun schlug ihm das Herz bis in den Hals. Er krallte seine Finger fester um die Zügel und wartete angespannt auf die Antwort.  
Veit blickte mit traurigen Augen an ihm vorbei und legte den Kopf unentschlossen immer wieder von einer auf die andere Seite.  
Nach einem Moment, der sich für Geralt scheinbar endlos dehnte, zerrte er jedoch heftig an den Zügeln und brachte Lapis endgültig zum Stehen. »Geralt, ich muss dir noch etwas beichten.«

Verwundert und mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund, tat Geralt es ihm gleich und hielt Plötze an. Die Panik in ihm, verstärkte sich nach dieser Ankündigung zusehends und er beobachtete jede noch so winzige Regung des Mannes ernst, während dieser von seinem Pferd stieg und sich mit zitternden Fingern, über den Mund wischte. »Steig bitte ab. Ich möchte das nicht auf einen Pferderücken machen.«  
Geralt tat wie geheißen. Bevor er jedoch eine Erklärung bekommen konnte, erklang Eskels Stimme über die Straße hinweg. »IST ALLES OKAY?«, rief der Hexer ihnen laut zu.  
Geralt drehte sich in seine Richtung und sah, dass die beiden sich in den Sätteln umgedreht hatten und sie verwundert beobachteten.  
»ALLES IN ORDNUNG. REITET SCHON MAL VORRAUS. ICH MUSS MIT GERALT SPRECHEN UND DANN KOMMEN WIR NACH«, brüllte Veit zurück.  
Eskel nickte bestätigend und drehte sich wieder nach vorne, aber zu Geralts erstaunen, wurde die Hexerin blass und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Veit hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und warf ihr einen eindringlichen Blick zu, als ob er ihr damit etwas mitteilen wollte.

Plötzlich wendete Valka ihr Pferd und ritt rasch auf sie zu. Als sie nah genug war, um wieder in normaler Lautstärke zu sprechen, zügelte sie Topas. »Veit…, hast du etwa vor…?«, fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme.   
Er nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen und sagte: »Ich muss!«  
Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich an, dann holte sie tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen. »Was ist mit…?«  
Diesmal unterbrach Veit sie sofort. »Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde es…, ich werde alles aufklären, sobald wir wieder alle wohlbehalten in der Taverne sind. Ich weiß, es ist dir nicht recht, aber… .«  
Diesmal brachte Valka ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. »Das ist schon lange nicht mehr meine Entscheidung. Ich… denke es ist… gut. Ich hoffe es zumindest.« Sie holte wieder tief Luft. »Und ich hoffe, du hast dir das gut überlegt.«  
Veit lächelte nun zärtlich in Geralts Richtung, der vollkommen verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her sah und versuchte zu begreifen, wovon sie redeten.  
»Habe ich und ich habe einen ziemlichen guten Grund gefunden«, antwortete er ihr.   
Sie warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf Geralt und ein liebevolles Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Dann nickte sie Veit verständnisvoll zu, ließ Topas erneut drehen und ritt zügig zurück zu Eskel, der immer noch verwundert auf sie wartete.

»Worüber, verdammt noch mal, habt ihr geredet und was musst du mir beichten?«, fragte Geralt nun ziemlich ungehalten.   
Veit seufzte leise, aber statt mit einer Erklärung zu beginnen, trat er näher, bis er direkt vor ihm stand und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Im Anschluss hob er eine Hand, streichelte Geralt zärtlich über die Wange und erst dann begann er zu reden.  
»Es gibt etwas, was ich dir bisher verheimlicht habe und ich hoffe inständig, dass du mir das verzeihen kannst. Wenn du mir erlaubst, den Grund dafür zu erklären?«  
Geralt hob ratlos die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. »Jetzt sag endlich, was los ist.« Veit nickte, atmete noch einmal tief durch und dann endlich begann er zu erzählen.

♦

Unmittelbar vor dem hässlichen Waldstück zügelte Valka ihr Pferd und kniff die Augen zusammen. Bisher waren ihre Bemühungen, frische Spuren des Vampirrudels zu finden, ergebnislos geblieben. Wenn überhaupt, dann fand sie nur alte Fährten, die ihr schon bei ihrer letzten Erkundungstour aufgefallen waren.

Der Wald wirkte weder erfolgversprechend, noch einladend, aber in der Umgebung gab es sonst nichts, was den Vampiren als Rückzugsort hätten dienen können. Wenn sie sich also in diesem Abschnitt des Lindentaler Umlandes aufgehalten hatten, dann vermutlich hier.  
Sie sah zu den drei Raben, die sich aus dem Schwarm gelöst hatten, um ihr zu folgen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie bemerkte, dass die Vögel sie ihrerseits konzentriert beobachteten, anstatt wie üblich herum zu hüpfen und Unfug treiben.  
Die Hexerin schwang ihr Bein über den Sattel und rutschte von Topas‘ Rücken herunter. Mit geübten Handgriffen löste sie die Armbrust vom Sattel und hängte sie sich um, sodass sie leicht zu erreichen war. Anschließend löste sie auch das Silberschwert aus seiner Halterung, aber als sie nach dem Stahlschwert griff, zögerte sie. Schulterzuckend ließ sie es dann an seinem Platz am Sattel. Sie würde es wohl ohnehin nicht benötigen.  
Nachdem sie ihre Gürteltaschen mit Mondstaubbomben gefüllt und die Klinge mit Vampiröl präpariert hatte, klopfte sie Topas liebevoll auf den Hals. »Warte hier auf mich, mein Freund. Ich bin bald wieder zurück.«  
Sie ging noch einige Schritte auf die Waldgrenze zu. Kurz bevor sie jedoch die äußersten Bäume passierte, blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen und sah sich schnell um. Nachdem sie jedoch nichts Auffälliges entdecken konnte, schloss sie die Augen und schnupperte angestrengt.

Nach einigen Sekunden öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und ein neuerliches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. »Zeig dich. Ich weiß genau, dass du hier bist.«  
Nur einen Augenblick später erschien Regis so unvermittelt und nur wenige Schritte neben ihr, dass sie trotz ihrer Ankündigung leicht zusammenzuckte.   
»Ich kann mich wohl nicht mehr problemlos an dich heranschleichen«, sagte der Vampir schmunzelnd.  
Valkas Lächeln verbreiterte sich noch etwas. »Ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass du dir nur nicht besonders viel Mühe gegeben hast, deine Anwesenheit zu verbergen.«  
Regis erwiderte ihr Lächeln und wandte sich dann dem Wald zu. »Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann würde ich dich begleiten.«  
»Gerne«, antwortete sie erfreut, fuhr aber nach einer kleinen Pause zögerlicher fort: »Wir hatten noch nicht die Gelegenheit uns zu unterhalten.«  
Regis nickte langsam, starrte aber noch immer gedankenverloren zwischen die Bäume. Dann schreckte er plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken hoch und blickte sie ernst an. »Bevor wir hineingehen, möchte ich mir etwas vom Herzen reden. Etwas, das man besser nicht nur nebenbei erwähnt.«  
Valka zögerte kurz und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann steckte sie aber ihre Klinge zurück in die Schwertscheide und sah ihn freundlich an.

Regis verzog sein Gesicht bei dem Versuch zu lächeln, scheiterte aber daran und starrte stattdessen verlegen zu Boden. »Auf unserem Weg nach Toderas, haben Geralt und Veit mich… gebeten, die genauen Umstände unserer… Bekanntschaft zu erklären.«  
Er zwang sich Valka nun in die Augen zusehen und bemerkte, wie ihr Lächeln erstarb.  
»Es war sicher nicht notwendig, mich an mein schändliches Verhalten zu erinnern, ich… bereue jeden Tag was damals geschah. Aber diese Gelegenheit erinnerte mich wieder daran, dass ich nie versucht habe, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen.«  
Valka wollte etwas einwerfen, aber er gab ihr mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass er weitersprechen wollte. »Mir ist vollkommen bewusst, dass ich nichts sagen oder tun kann, um wiedergutzumachen, was ich dir angetan habe. Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass meine Gefühle für dich stets aufrichtig waren.  
Es ist eine schwache und dumme Ausrede, aber ich habe dich nicht wirklich betrogen. Nicht im Geist, nicht in… meinem Herzen. Dieser Sukkubus hat mir nicht das geringste bedeutet. Du hingegen, …warst alles für mich.«

»Was ich tat, war ungeheuer… dämlich, aber ich habe nur aus dem Bedürfnis nach nichtmenschlicher Gesellschaft heraus gehandelt, nicht aus Zuneigung oder Begierde. Darum ist mir damals auch nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass es dich verletzten könnte. Jedenfalls nicht, bis es dann zu spät war.« Er stockte und sah wieder betreten zu Boden, während Valka seine Worte in sich aufnahm.

»Ich weiß«, sagte sie nach einer Weile mit brüchiger Stimme und Regis hob erstaunt seinen Kopf. »Ich hatte viele Jahre Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Mich zu fragen, ob du jedes Mal, wenn ich die Stadt verließ…?  
Und ich hatte ebenfalls Zeit, mir alle möglichen Gründe für dein Handeln zu überlegen.« Sie strich sich mit einer Hand durch die kurzen Haare und legte sie sich anschließend an die Wange. »Eine Zeit lang waren diese Erklärungen überaus schmerzhaft, aber irgendwann bin ich auch von selbst dazu übergegangen zu glauben, was du mir eben gesagt hast. Ich kam zu der Einsicht, dass es überaus schwierig für dich sein musste, nur von Menschen umgeben zu sein.«

»Aber trotzdem hätte ich damals nicht anders handeln können, selbst wenn es mir zu dem Zeitpunkt auch schon bewusst gewesen wäre. Ich… würde auch immer wieder so handeln.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Augen wurden feucht. »Ich war so… wütend und so verletzt. Regis, ich hätte es nicht ertragen bei dir zu bleiben.«  
Regis presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte traurig.   
»Und dennoch habe ich ständig so sehr bereut, was ich getan habe«, fuhr Valka unvermittelt fort und erntete sofort wieder einen erstaunten Blick. »Nachdem ich den Schock überwunden hatte und mir klar wurde, dass ich der Sache wahrscheinlich zu viel Bedeutung beigemessen hatte, wünschte ich mir oft, dass ich bei dir geblieben wäre. Mein Leben wäre in so vielen Aspekten besser gewesen. Ich wäre… glücklich gewesen.«  
Sie machte eine Pause, aber Regis schwieg weiter, da er ahnte, dass sie noch etwas hinzufügen würde.

»In den ersten Jahren schoss mir, wann immer ich daran zurückdachte, sofort wieder das Bild von dir und ihr durch den Kopf. Wie ihr… .  
Und dann fühlte ich wieder, dass ich nicht… dass ich mich nicht wieder auf dich einlassen könnte.« Sie wischte sich eine Träne vom Gesicht. »Als ich später, dann auch das hinter mir lassen konnte, war es jedoch zu spät. Du warst unauffindbar.«

» …Wir haben unsere Chance verspielt, Regis. Wir beide.«   
Sie lachte auf und eine weitere Träne rollte über ihre Wange. »Ein Vampir und eine Hexerin. Gemeinsam leben sie glücklich in einer idyllischen kleinen Stadt. Das klingt so lächerlich, vermutlich würde nicht einmal Rittersporn sich so etwas ausdenken.« Wieder stoppte sie und atmete tief durch, um ihre Fassung wiederzuerlangen.  
»Es war schön, Regis. Es war traumhaft, so lange wie es dauerte, aber wahrscheinlich hatten wir nie eine echte Chance.«  
Regis starrte sie einen Moment an, unfähig etwas tun oder zu erwidern. Erst als sie den Blickkontakt mit ihm nicht mehr halten konnte und sich das Gesicht abtrocknete, erwachte er wieder aus seiner Starre.  
Er überbrückte rasch die Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog die Hexerin in seine Arme.  
Valka versteifte sich zunächst, aber schnell entspannte sie sich, schlang ebenfalls ihre Arme fest um ihn und krallte die Finger in den Stoff seiner Weste. Für einige Zeit standen sie schweigend in inniger Umarmung beieinander.   
Erst als die Krähen, offenbar von den beiden gelangweilt, anfingen, laut zu krächzen, löste sich Valka von ihm und strich sich verlegen eine weitere Strähne aus dem Gesicht. »Wir sollten jetzt besser mit dem Trödeln aufhören.«

~

Der Wald war erwartungsgemäß unspektakulär. Lediglich die Flora erwies sich als bemerkenswert, da sie von erstaunlicher Hässlichkeit war. Die Bäume waren verkrüppelt und mit modrigem Moos überzogen. Die größeren Büsche, trugen allesamt mehr Dornen als Blätter und das niedrige Unterholz bestand nur aus nichtssagenden Kräutern, die sowohl optisch, als auch alchemistisch nicht ansprechend waren.   
Sie liefen nun schon einige Minuten zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, stolperten aber bisher noch über keinen Hinweis auf Vampiraktivität. Hin und wieder ging einer von ihnen in die Hocke, um sich ein Detail am Boden genauer anzusehen, stand aber immer nach nur wenigen Sekunden wieder enttäuscht auf.

Als Valka sich zum wiederholten Male aufrichtete, seufzte sie frustriert und blickte zu Regis hinüber. »Ich hoffe wirklich, die anderen haben mehr Erfolg als wir.« Er nickte ihr zustimmend zu. »Ich muss wirklich sagen, diese ganze Angelegenheit ist durch und durch merkwürdig.« Er legte sich grübelnd eine Hand an sein Kinn und stützte den Ellenbogen auf den anderen Arm, den er quer über die Brust legte. »Ich erkenne keinerlei Logik im Vorgehen. Natürlich bin ich kein Experte im Umgang mit den niederen Rassen, sie haben mich auch nie sonderlich interessiert, aber zumindest die Handlungen ihres Anführers sollte ich doch wenigstens im Ansatz nachvollziehen können«, sinnierte er. »Wäre die ganze Situation nicht von so ungeheurer Gefahr für dich und die anderen, dann wäre dieses Rätsel wirklich außergewöhnlich spannend.«

Als er wieder zu der Hexerin sah, bemerkte er, dass sie ihn offenbar während seines ganzen Monologs mit großen Augen angestarrte hatte und nun schnell den Blick senkte. Sie räusperte sich verlegen, als sie erkannte, dass er sie erwischt hatte.  
»Ähm, entschuldige bitte«, nuschelte sie ein bisschen peinlich berührt. »Ich muss mich noch daran gewöhnen, dass du so… .«  
»Alt aussiehst«, beendete er den Satz für sie, aber sie wedelte hektisch mit den Händen. »Anders. Ich wollte anders sagen.«  
Er schnaubte sarkastisch. »Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich mag kein Spiegelbild haben, aber ich bin mir absolut im Klaren darüber, dass meine Verfassung in dieser und noch weiterer Hinsicht, sehr zu wünschen übrig lässt.«  
»Also gut«, sagte sie und versuchte ihr Lächeln zu verstecken, indem sie auf ihre Stiefelspitzen hinuntersah. »Ja, du siehst alt aus. Aber du siehst trotzdem immer noch sehr gut aus.«  
Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, aber das verdächtige Zucken seiner Mundwinkel veranlasste ihn, seine eigenen Schuhe einer Untersuchung zu unterziehen.  
Nach einem Augenblick strich er sich verlegen mit einer Hand über den Nacken. »Deine Haare…«, begann er, stoppte aber, als er nicht wusste, wie er den Satz weiterführen wollte.  
Valka lachte aber ohnehin sofort auf. »Gefällt dir nicht? Das wundert mich nicht im Geringsten. Bislang hat sich noch niemand dafür begeistern können. Aber es ist ziemlich praktisch und sie verheddern sich auch nicht mehr in den Schwertheften. Und mir gefällt es eigentlich.«  
Nun war es an Regis beschwichtigend mit den Händen zu wedeln. »Nein, nein. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht gefällt. Es ist nur anders. Ungewohnt.«  
Sie lachte wieder. »Aber früher war es besser, ja?« Er legte den Kopf grübelnd zur Seite. »Ja, doch schon«, meinte er zaghaft und beobachtete etwas nervös ihre Reaktion. Zu seinem Glück lachte die Hexerin nur noch weiter mit bebenden Schultern. »Na, vielleicht lasse ich sie mir wieder wachsen. Da ich Veit immer noch die Haare flechte, bin ich im Umgang damit, ja nicht völlig aus der Übung.«

Die Erwähnung des Hexers lenkte Regis‘ Gedanken weg von ihrem heiteren Thema, in einen eher düsteren Bereich.  
Eigentlich hatte nicht vor gehabt wieder ein unschönes Thema anzuschneiden, aber da er nicht wusste, wann oder ob er überhaupt noch einmal Gelegenheit bekommen würde, unter vier Augen mit Valka zu sprechen, ließ er seine Bedenken fallen.  
»Ah ja, Veit«, begann er zaghaft. »Er hat mir ein wenig den Kopf gewaschen.«  
Valkas Lächeln verschwand wieder, aber ihr Ausdruck blieb mild. »Es tut mir leid, Regis. Als ich ihm von dir erzählte, war ich der festen Überzeugung, dass du tot bist und habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht Einzelheiten auszulassen. Und selbst, als wir dann Jahre später Gerüchte hörten, dass du vielleicht doch überlebt hast, hatte ich nicht erwartet, dass er sich das Thema so zu Herzen nimmt. Ich habe in gewisser Hinsicht meinen Frieden mit der Vergangenheit gemacht und es war sicherlich nicht meine Absicht dir einen wütenden Streiter zur Verteidigung meiner Ehre auf den Hals zu hetzen.«  
Regis winkte ab. »Es ist in Ordnung. Ich verstehe seine Verbitterung und sein Zorn ist genauso gerechtfertigt. Zudem muss ich sagen, dass ich in seinem Urteil sehr gut weggekommen bin. Ein anderer Mann, wäre vermutlich nicht so nachgiebig gewesen.«  
»Magst du ihn?«, warf Valka unerwartet ein und Regis sah sie verwundert an. »Ich… habe keinen Grund, ihn nicht zu mögen. Er ist freundlich, hilfsbereit und wenn man sich die Mühe macht, hinter sein spitzbübisches Verhalten zu sehen, dann entdeckt man dort eine Menge Charisma und Weisheit. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr, als bei meinem Freund Geralt. …Und natürlich ist er dein Kind. Das ist ein nicht zu unterschätzender Sympathiefaktor. Also, ja. Ich mag ihn«, antwortete er ein wenig irritiert, aber lächelnd.  
»Das freut mich sehr «, entgegnete sie leise.  
»Aber wieso ist es von Bedeutung, was ich von ihm halte?«, fragte er.  
Ihre Wangen bekamen einen zarten rosa Hauch, aber sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Dein Urteil ist mir einfach wichtig. Dabei ist es wohl egal, ob es meine Haare oder meinen Jungen betrifft.«

Sie wollte das Thema beenden, indem sie wieder den Weg zwischen den Bäumen hindurch aufnahm, aber Regis war noch nicht fertig. Er folgte ihr weiter durch den Wald und nach einigen Minuten griff er wieder sein Thema auf. »Nachdem Veit sein Plädoyer gehalten hatte, erwähnte er, dass du, beziehungsweise ihr, es zeitweise nicht …ganz einfach hattet.«  
Valka blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und versteifte sich. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen, sondern drehte nur etwas den Kopf in seine Richtung. »Bitte, Regis. Das ist Vergangenheit. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.«  
Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt zurück und neigte bedauernd den Kopf. »Natürlich. Entschuldige, es geht mich natürlich auch nichts an.« Er wollte weitergehen, doch Valka beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick und drehte sich dann doch seufzend um. »Lass dir zumindest so viel gesagt sein – es war am Anfang nicht leicht. Als Hexer, allein mit einem Kind über den Winter zu kommen, ist mehr als nur eine Herausforderung. Die meisten Leute überschlagen sich nicht grade dabei Unterstützung zu gewähren. Und leider war Veit nicht immer so stark. Als er noch sehr klein war, war er… krank. Ich habe lange Zeit befürchtet, dass er sterben könnte.«  
Sie seufzte wieder. »Ich habe getan, was nötig war. Das war nicht schön und ich denke nicht gern daran zurück. Aber wir haben überlebt, bis wir wieder in die Festung zurückkehren durften und ich habe… Lösungen für alle Probleme finden können. Auch, wenn der Preis teilweise sehr hoch war. Aber Veit lebt und das ist das Wichtigste.«

Regis ließ die Schultern hängen. Ihr knappe Ausführung gab nicht viel an Informationen her, aber die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme verriet ihm mehr als genug. Als er nach Worten suchte, um sein Bedauern auszudrücken und sich zu entschuldigen, schüttelte Valka nur grimmig den Kopf. »Nein, lass gut sein. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich allein habe zu verantworten, dass man mich verbannt hat. Es war mein Verhalten und ich habe dafür die Verantwortung zu tragen.« Sie blickte noch einen Augenblick ernst zu ihm, dann entspannte sich ihre Miene und es zeigte sich wieder ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. »Wir müssen noch ein Stück Wald absuchen. Lass uns also, von etwas fröhlicherem red… .«

Alarmiert sah sich Regis um, als Valka den Satz abbrach und nach dem Heft ihres Silberschwerts griff. Sie zog die Klinge noch nicht aus der Scheide, aber sie war kampfbereit und starrte an Regis vorbei. »Was siehst du?«, fragte er beunruhigt, da ihm selbst keine Bedrohung aufgefallen war.  
Sie blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück zu ihm. »Regis, hinter dir«, flüsterte sie.   
Irritiert drehte sich Regis um und versuchte den Grund für ihr Verhalten zu verstehen. Er konnte weder etwas Ungewöhnliches riechen, noch hörte er etwas anderes, als das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern und das Zwitschern von Vögeln. Der Blick über die Schulter, bestätigte auch nur seine Einschätzung, da er nichts als eine Gruppe von Meisen, Finken und Amseln sah, die in den Büschen und auf den Bäumen saßen und ihre Lieder sangen.  
Er hatte sich schon fast wieder ganz zu Valka umgedreht, um sie weiter nach dem Grund für ihre Besorgnis zu fragen, als ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, was die Hexerin meinte.  
Weder ihr Aufenthaltsort noch ihr Gesang war ungewöhnlich, aber jeder einzelne der kleinen Singvögel hatte ausnahmslos in ihre Richtung gesehen und sie mit finsterem Blick angestarrt.

Regis stöhnte genervt auf und drehte sich blitzschnell wieder zu dem Schwarm um, aber die Bruxa die hinter ihnen unsichtbar im Gebüsch gelauert hatte, war bereits vorgesprungen und stieß Regis ihre kurzen, scharfen Klauen in die Schulter.  
Er zuckte, mehr aus Überraschung und weniger aufgrund des Schmerzes, zusammen und versuchte, die sich windende und wild auf ihn einschlagende Vampirin zu packen, um sie von sich wegzustoßen. Grade als es ihm gelang, sie an der Taille zu greifen, rannte eine zweite kreischende Bruxa aus dem Gebüsch hinter Valka und warf sich ebenfalls auf ihn.  
Wütend hieb er mit seinen eigenen Krallen nach den Vampiren und fügte einer von ihnen eine klaffende Bauchwunde zu. Die Zweite war noch rechtzeitig zurückgesprungen und baute ihren ohrenbetäubenden Schrei auf. Doch bevor sie ihn beenden konnte, traf sie die unsichtbare Kraft eines Hexerzeichens im Rücken und stieß sie zu Boden.  
Valka sprang vor, rammte der Bruxa ihr Silberschwert in den Rücken, drehte die Klinge mit einem kräftigen Ruck, um die Wunde zu vergrößern und zog sie dann wieder heraus. Noch bevor die Vampirin aufgehört hatte zu zucken, wechselte Valka die Waffe in die linke Hand und griff mit der rechten nach ihrer Armbrust.  
Sie feuerte einen Bolzen auf die zweite Bruxa ab, die sich trotz ihrer Bauchwunde bereits wieder auf Regis stürzte. Der Bolzen verfehlte knapp sein Ziel und schlug splitternd in einem Baum ein.  
Fluchend ließ Valka die Armbrust fallen und griff stattdessen nach einer Bombe. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, aber da die Bruxa sich trotz Regis‘ Schlägen immer wieder sofort aufrappelte und auf ihn zustürmte, würde er sich sowieso immer im Radius des Silberstaubnebels befinden.  
Zähneknirschend warf sie die Bombe auf die Bruxa und hoffte, dass es nicht zu unangenehm für ihn werden würde.

Als der Silberstaub sich ausbreitete, schrie die Bruxa auf und lies von ihrem Opfer ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Valka, wie Regis sich die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug und rückwärts taumelte, sie konnte es sich aber nicht erlauben, sich zuerst um ihn zu kümmern und rannte stattdessen auf die wild um sich schlagende Vampirin zu.  
Kurz bevor sie mit ihrer Klinge in Reichweite kam, drehte sich Valka im vollen Lauf um die eigene Achse und holte mit der Klinge von unten Schwung. Als der Kreis perfekt war, flog der Kopf der Bruxa im hohen Bogen davon und ihr zuckender Körper stürzte vor der Hexerin zu Boden.  
Sofort drehte Valka sich wieder um und lief zurück zu Regis, der sich auf den Boden kauerte und noch immer versuchte seine freiliegende Haut zu bedecken. Sie ließ ihr Schwert fallen und ging neben ihm auf die Knie. Rasch bürstete sie mit ihren Händen so viel von dem Silberstaub von seiner Kleidung, wie sie konnte und fuhr dann mit den Fingern immer wieder durch seine Haare, um auch sie von der unangenehmen Substanz zu reinigen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit hörte er auf zu zittern, hob langsam den Kopf aus seinen Armen und sah zu Valka auf. Seine Haut wirkte an einigen Stellen wund, aber die Rötungen verblassten kaum, dass Valka sie wahrgenommen hatte.  
Unbewusst wanderten ihre Finger von seinen Haaren zu seinen Wangen und sie umrahmte sein Gesicht zärtlich mit ihren Händen. Ihre Augen wanderten zu seinem leicht geöffneten Mund und das Bedürfnis sich zu ihm vorzulehnen überwältigte sie.

Regis keuchte fast unmerklich auf, als ihre Lippen sich trafen.  
Aber kaum, dass sie sich berührten, zuckte Valka heftig zurück, sah ihn erschrocken an und riss ihre Hände aus seinem Gesicht, als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte.  
Schließlich räusperte sie sich verlegen und sah beschämt zur Seite. »Es tut mir schrecklich leid.« Sie war sich dabei selbst nicht sicher, ob sie damit die Bombe oder den Kuss meinte. »Bist… bist du in Ordnung?«  
Regis atmete langsam durch und nickte bestätigend. Dann richtete er sich auf und strich umständlich seine Kleidung glatt, um Zeit zu gewinnen, seine chaotischen Gedanken zu ordnen. »Es geht schon. Es war etwas unangenehm, aber die Wirkung war die Unannehmlichkeit durchaus Wert«, antwortete er schließlich ruhig und deutete auf die beiden toten Bruxae.  
Valka folgte seinem Blick und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. »Ach, verdammt. Was bin ich nur für ein Schaf.« Sie deute ebenfalls auf die leblosen Körper. »Die führen uns jetzt nirgendwo mehr hin.«  
Regis lächelte sie tröstend an. »Ich bezweifle, dass die Option überhaupt zur Verfügung stand. Sie waren außergewöhnlich hartnäckig. Und normalerweise würden sie niemals einen Angriff auf einen höheren Vampir starten. Es sind wirklich… sehr seltsame Umstände.«

Valka seufzte resignierend und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm. Ich blick fiel auf seine Schulter, wo seine Weste von blutigen Löchern durchzogen war. »Deine Schulter?«, stieß sie geschockt aus, aber Regis winkte lächelnd ab. »Die Wunden sind längst verheilt.«  
Valka nickte beschämt. »Natürlich.«  
Als sie aber ihren Kopf drehte, wurde ein Stück Haut, unterhalb ihres Kiefers sichtbar, wo eine lange Schramme blutig rot leuchtete.  
Regis streckte eine Hand aus und berührte die Wunde vorsichtig. »Du bist aber verletzt.«  
Valka schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. »Nur ein Kratzer. Vermutlich bin ich zu nah an einem Dornenbusch vorbeigerannt. Das dürfte fast vollständig verheilt sein, bis wir zurück in Lindental sind.« Sie zögerte einen Moment und sah auf den Blutstropfen auf seinem Finger. »Du kommst inzwischen besser mit Blut zurecht, oder?«  
Regis wackelte unentschlossen mit dem Kopf und betrachtete den roten Tropfen. »Ich habe mich besser unter Kontrolle, aber das Verlangen ist nach wie vor da.« Er hob seine Hand näher an sein Gesicht und schnupperte stirnrunzelnd an seinem blutigen Finger. »Dein Blut riecht… seltsam.«  
Valka hielt kurz inne und sah ihn schuldbewusst an. »Ich habe _Schwarzes Blut_ genommen.«  
Regis schnaubte ungläubig. »Also bitte, Liebes. Ich erinnere mich sehr genau daran, wie dein Blut riecht, wenn du diesen scheußlichen Trank genommen hast. Nein, da ist noch etwas anderes… ein süßlich - erdiger Geruch. Ich bin mir sicher, ich kennen diesen Geruch, aber ich kann mich nicht recht entsinnen.« Er grübelte einen Moment weiter und riss dann plötzlich erstaunt die Augen auf. »Daucus carota, eine wirklich ziemlich hohe Dosis würde ich sagen, so intensiv wie dein Blut danach riecht. Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?«  
Valkas Wangen färbten sich schlagartig rosa und sie strich sich verlegen die vorwitzige Strähne aus ihrer Stirn. »Es ist nichts Ernstes. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen.«  
Er sah sie irritiert an und suchte sie rasch nach irgendwelchen offensichtlichen Symptomen ab, aber soweit er es auf die Schnelle beurteilen konnte, sah sie sehr gesund aus. »Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann zögere nicht, zu fragen. Ich kann dir vielleicht auch ein effektiveres Mittel besorgen. Nelkenwurz ist ebenso wirksam gegen Übelkeit, wie die Samen der Wilden Möhre die du benutzt, aber die notwendige Dosis ist ungleich geringer.«  
Die Hexerin lächelte ihn nun wieder an und tätschelte ihm den Arm. »Danke Regis, aber es geht schon.«  
Regis war wenig überzeugt, beließ es aber dabei und fragte stattdessen: »Willst du jetzt weiter nach Spuren suchen?« Valka schüttelte energisch den Kopf. »Wenn das ganze Rudel hier gewesen wäre, dann hätten wir längst Spuren gefunden. Nein, ich fürchte, die beiden Bruxae waren eher zufällig hier. Wahrscheinlich gehörten sie zum Rudel und sie wurden von den Vögeln abgelenkt.« Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. »Lass uns zurückgehen. Vielleicht meldet sich ja noch einer von den anderen, während wir auf dem Weg sind. Ich hoffe es zumindest.«

♦

Die Stimmung in der Lindentaler Taverne war zweigeteilt. Die ausbleibenden Angriffe ließ die Laune der Dorfbewohner sichtlich aufhellen und sie tranken und sangen ausgelassen. An dem Tisch, an dem die Hexer und ihre Freunde saßen, ging es dagegen bedeutend bedrückter zu.  
Das Ergebnis ihrer Suche war überaus ernüchternd ausgefallen. Sie hatten nacheinander berichtet und jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen seine Erzählung beendete, sank die Laune ein bisschen weiter ab. Schließlich wurde deutlich, dass mit Ausnahme der zwei von Valka getöteten Bruxae, sich überhaupt keine weitere Spur auf das Rudel gefunden hatte.  
Zoltan beendete letztendlich die deprimierende Diskussion, indem er den Wirt anwies, ihnen Schnaps zu bringen und mit mäßigem Erfolg darauf bestand, die Planung für das weitere Vorgehen auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Nach einigen Bechern entspannten sich dann aber ihre finsteren Mienen und die Gespräche wurden wieder lebhafter, wenn sie sich aber auch noch immer um ihr aktuelles Problem drehten.  
Nur Regis und Valka standen ein wenig abseits und sprachen leise miteinander.

»Vielleicht ist es ja wirklich vorbei?«, spekulierte Rittersporn zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend und wieder schüttelten die Hexer die Köpfe.  
»Eine solche Menge an niederen Vampiren verschwindet nicht einfach. Selbst wenn sie Velen oder zumindest nur die Gegend verlassen hätten, dann hätte es irgendwo Tote geben müssen. Nein. Ich denke, wir erleben die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Sie verstecken sich irgendwo und werden vermutlich bald zuschlagen und ich will nicht ausschließen, dass es dann um einiges schlimmer wird als bisher«, erklärte Geralt.  
»Hör mal, Rittersporn. Vielleicht solltest du den Ring nehmen und dich wieder zurück auf den Weg zu Priscilla machen.« Der Barde straffte empört die Schultern. »Ich habe nicht vor wegzulaufen und euch im Stich zu lassen. Und außerdem ist das eine einmalige Gelegenheit, um neuen Stoff für meine Memoiren zu bekommen.« Geralt schüttelte wieder verständnislos den Kopf. »Das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, um dafür zu sorgen, dass deine Memoiren nicht viele Seiten haben werden. Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du nach Novigrad zurückkehrst, bevor wir unseren Gegner gefunden haben.«  
»Geralt hat recht«, bekräftigte Eskel ihn nun ebenfalls. »Du hast uns schon ausreichend geholfen, indem du ihn hergeholt hast. Im Kampf gegen Vampire wirst du uns aber kaum eine Hilfe sein.«  
Rittersporn verschränkte beleidigt seine Arme. »Aber…«  
Er unterbrach, als Veit ihm breit grinsend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. »Wenn es dich beruhigt, verspreche ich dir, dass ich mir Notizen über alle Ereignisse mache und sie dir dann schicken werde.« Der Barde sah ihn skeptisch an und dachte über die Ernsthaftigkeit seines Angebots nach. Nach einem Moment ließ er seine Arme wieder sinken und seufzte leise. »Ihr habt ja wahrscheinlich recht. Ich überlege es mir.« Sie nickten zufrieden und Geralt ergänzte: »Lass dir aber nicht zu viel Zeit damit.«  
Neben ihm lachte Eskel leise in seinen Schnaps. »Na ja, so wie es momentan aussieht, müssen wir zunächst noch auf ein Wunder warten.« Die anderen nickten ebenfalls wieder, wenn auch diesmal sehr viel trübsinniger.

Plötzlich stupste Zoltan Eskel an und deutete mit dem Finger auf die andere Seite des Raums. »Hey, ist das nicht der Typ aus Schwarzzweig?« Eskel und die anderen drehten ihre Köpfe, um in die Richtung zu sehen, in die Zoltan deutete. Dort stand nun ein gut gekleideter Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, direkt neben Valka und Regis am Tisch, ohne, dass sie ihn vorher bemerkt hätten. Verwundert zog Eskel die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Ja, du hast recht. Wieso ist der denn jetzt auch hier?«  
Veit zischte laut auf und starrte den Fremden finster an. Geralt wollte ihn danach fragen, aber die Ereignisse auf der anderen Seite des Raumes beanspruchten dann plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Die Geräusche in der Schankstube waren grade leise genug, um das Gespräch mitverfolgen zu können und Geralt sah wie Valka blass wurde, als der Mann sie charmant lächelnd begrüßte. »Hallo Liebling«, klang es durch die Schankstube. »Ich hoffe, du bist damit einverstanden, dass ich mich zu euch geselle?«  
»Lennard«, stotterte die Hexerin entgeistert, ganz im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner offenkundig guten Laune. »Was machst du hier?«  
»Verdammt noch mal, das würde ich auch gern wissen«, flüsterte Veit nun durch zusammengebissene Zähne und starrte den Mann weiter finster an.  
Der blonde Mann strich ein Staubkorn von seinem eleganten Gehrock, während er antwortete: »Die Pflicht führt mich her, Liebes. Und wenn ich dich in Schwarzzweig richtig verstanden habe, dann verfolgen wir nun das gleiche Ziel. Außerdem ist es doch nur natürlich, dass ich meine bezaubernde Frau gerne unterstützen würde.«

»Seine Frau?«, echotet Eskel und sah den Mann skeptisch an. »Valka ist seine Frau? So wie in verheiratet?« Veit schüttelte den Kopf, ohne seinen Blick von dem Mann zu nehmen. »Nein, sie sind nicht verheiratet. Jedenfalls nicht nach menschlichen oder elfischen Bräuchen.«  
Die Geräusche in der Schankstube schwollen an und verhinderten so, dass sie das Gespräch weiter aus der Distanz verfolgen konnten. Aber sie beobachteten, wie er sich wieder durch die Haare strich und dabei einige Strähnen hinter sein Ohr schob und Eskel keuchte verwundert auf. »Verdammt, ich habe gedacht, dass der Typ ein Elf ist. Aber seine Ohren sind ja rund.«  
»Er ist kein Elf und auch kein Mensch«, entgegnete Veit zähneknirschend. »Er ist ein Vampir.«  
Sie starrten den Hexer entgeistert an.  
»Vampir?«, fragten sie fast einstimmig.  
»Soll das bedeuten, das ist der Vampir, den wir suchen?«, fügte Zoltan hinzu. Veit schüttelte wieder den Kopf. »Das bezweifle ich stark. Lennard ist… ein Arsch, aber es ist sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, dass er hier ist, um dem Treiben ein Ende zu setzen.«  
»Und der Kerl ist mit deiner Mutter… zusammen?«, fragte Eskel wieder nach. Veit schnitt eine Grimasse und nickte.  
»Oh man, die Frau hat echt ein eindeutiges Beuteschema«, bemerkte Eskel stirnrunzelnd.  
Geralt nickte fast unmerklich und sah zu Regis, der bleich und stocksteif auf seinem Platz stand und das Gespräch verfolgte. Es entging ihm nicht, dass Regis‘ Finger sich sehr viel fester als sonst, um den Riemen seiner Tasche krallten.

Plötzlich streckte der Vampir Lennard seine Hand aus, um Valkas zu nehmen und er zog sie auf die Beine. Dann nickte er Regis zu und drehte sich um und kam direkt auf ihre Gruppe zu. Valka folgte ihm emotionslos, noch immer an seiner Hand.  
Als er vor ihnen ankam, machte er eine elegante Verbeugung und setzte wieder das charmante Lächeln auf sein elfenhaft hübsches Gesicht. »Ich bin hocherfreut Valkas Gefährten kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Lennard Pain de Saindoux.«

Überfordert murmelten die Hexer ein paar Höflichkeiten, ohne sich jedoch selbst vorzustellen. Aber Lennard störte sich nicht daran und trat einen Schritt vor, um Veit in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. »Ah, mein Junge. Ich bin froh, dich wohlbehalten wiederzusehen.«  
Nach einem Moment trat er wieder zurück und zupfte dann skeptisch an der Rüstungsjacke des Hexers. »Du liebe Güte, deine Rüstung besteht ja nur noch aus Fetzen. Sobald ich hier fertig bin, werde ich dir eine neue Rüstung anfertigen lassen«, erklärte der Vampir liebevoll.  
Veit ignorierte das Versprechen und fragte stattdessen: »Was machst du hier? Du wolltest doch wieder nach Ard Carraigh.«  
Lennard lächelte ihn freundlich an. »Oh, das hat sich inzwischen erledigt. Aber kannst du dir nicht denken, warum ich hier bin? - Ein Haufen marodierender Vampire, die unangenehm viel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken.«  
Veit wurde hellhörig. »Du bist also wirklich auf der Jagd?«  
Der Vampir nickte zufrieden.  
»Hast du eine Spur zu ihnen gefunden?«, fragte Veit weiter.  
Lennard polierte seine spitzen Fingernägel an dem Stoff seines Gehrocks und betrachtete sie einen Augenblick. »Natürlich. Ich weiß sogar ganz genau, wo sie sich befinden.«  
»Was?«, keuchten die Hexer synchron auf. »Verrat es uns doch bitte«, forderte Veit ihn auf.  
Lennard blickte in die aufgeregten Gesichter der Männer und sein Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter, sodass seine spitzen Zähne sichtbar wurden. »Sie sind derzeit in einem alten Anwesen, nicht allzu weit von hier.«  
»Das kann nicht sein«, platze Eskel heraus. »Das Rücker-Anwesen? Ich habe das selbst mehrfach durchsucht. Dort hat sich während der Angriffe nie ein Vampir blicken lassen.«  
»Nun, jetzt sind sie jedenfalls da, das versichere ich dir«, entgegnete er. »Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen, mich morgen dorthin zu begleiten. Bei der Menge an Ungeziefer, würde ich mich über ein paar Hexerklingen doch sehr freuen.«  
Er wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern nahm Valka wieder bei der Hand und führte sie in Richtung der Schlafräume davon. Die Männer starrten ihnen verdattert nach.

»Kann das sein?«, fragte Geralt schließlich und Veit zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Er weiß normalerweise, was er tut«, entgegnete der Hexer.  
Eskel schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. »Also was machen wir jetzt?«  
Diesmal war es Geralt, der mit den Schultern zuckte. »Ich würde sagen, wir gehen morgen mit ihm zum Rücker-Anwesen und sehen uns an, was an der Sache dran ist.«  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend und es wurde für einen Moment still.

»Sag mal spinne ich, oder führt sich der Kerl wie dein Papi auf?«, fragte Zoltan dann unvermittelt und sah zu Veit hoch. Der Hexer schnaubte verächtlich. »Nun, dummerweise ist er das ja auch.«

»WAS?«, keifte Rittersporn. »Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass… .«  
Veit unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. »Er ist NICHT mein biologischer Vater.« Er strich sich über die Haare und sah nervös zu Regis, der noch immer in die Richtung starrte, in die die beiden verschwunden waren. »Ich war noch ein Kind als sie… anfingen… ihr wisst schon. Für mich war er lange Zeit die einzige Vaterfigur, die ich kannte. - Oh verdammt.« Er strich sich wieder über den Kopf. »Auch wenn er uns auf die richtige Spur bringt, warum muss er ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen?«

**~**

Wütend riss Veit die Tür der Taverne auf und trat hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft. Er fragte nicht nach Erlaubnis, sondern lehnte sich sofort in unmittelbarer Nähe von Regis gegen die Wand.  
Als der Vampir, auch nach einigen Augenblicken noch nichts zu Veits erscheinen sagte, ergriff dieser mit vor Wut bebender Stimme das Wort.  
»Er macht das mit Absicht«, sagte er ohne Erläuterung.  
Aber Regis schien trotzdem zu verstehen, wovon er sprach und erwiderte nach einem Moment: »Und aus welchem Grund sollte er das tun?«  
Veit drehte sich nun zur Seite, um ihn direkt anzusehen. »Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Er ist eifersüchtig.«  
Regis lachte freudlos auf. »Dazu besteht kein Grund.«  
»Und ob«, erwiderte Veit leidenschaftlich und packte ihn am Arm. »Rede dir ruhig ein was du willst, aber ich kenne meine Mutter. Und ich weiß verdammt noch mal, dass sie dich noch liebt.«  
Regis wandte ihm nun ebenfalls den Kopf zu. »Sie ist bei ihm. Offensichtlich liebt sie ihn mehr.«  
Veit ließ seinen Arm wieder los und schlug sich stattdessen immer wieder leicht mit der Faust gegen die Stirn. »Regis, er lässt sie einfach nicht los. Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass sie dich einfach so mir nichts dir nichts, durch einen anderen Vampir ersetzen würde?« Regis hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte trocken: »Ich gebe zu, der Gedanke ist mir gekommen.«  
Veit verzog sein Gesicht. »Wenn du nur irgendwas sagen würdest, dann würde sie bestimmt…«, er beendete den Satz nicht, da Regis bereits mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
»Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Interesse hätte, eine Beziehung infrage stellen zu wollen, die bereits seit Jahrhunderten währt? Und wie kommst du zu der Annahme, dass ich überhaupt interessiert wäre, wieder mit Ihr zusammen zu sein?«

Veit öffnete protestierend den Mund, brauchte aber einen Moment, um einen sinnvollen Satz zu formulieren. Schließlich sagte er mit ernster Stimme: »Dann beantwortete mir doch eine Frage.« Regis nickte zögerlich.  
»Liebst du sie noch?«  
Der Vampir senkte seinen Blick zum Boden und zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein weiteres leises Stöhnen hörbar wurde, wie die, die ihn bereits aus dem Schankraum vertrieben hatten.  
»Ja«, antwortete er bitter.  
Veit sah ihn traurig an. »Dann gib nicht einfach auf. Ich schwöre dir, es ist nicht alles so, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussieht.«

Regis erwiderte nichts und sah nur weiter zu Boden. Schließlich nickte der Hexer abschließend und stieß sich von der Wand ab. »Ich glaube, Geralt läuft immer noch Spurrillen in die Dielen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob du grade Gesellschaft haben möchtest, aber auch zu beunruhigt, um sich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen.«  
Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Regis‘ Lippen. »Ich bin momentan mit allem einverstanden, was mich… davon ablenkt.« Er deutete mit dem Finger auf das Gebäude, an dem er lehnte. Veit presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte verständnisvoll. Die Geräusche aus der kleinen Schlafkammer waren auch für ihn gut hörbar.  
Während er überlegte, ob er hineingehen und Geralt holen sollte, beschloss Regis ihm eine Frage zu stellen. »Wirst du mit Geralt nach Corvo Bianco zurückkehren?«  
Veit sah ihn überrascht an. »Ja. Ich… wir. Wir wollen mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt.« Er überlegte kurz und fragte dann zögerlich: »Stört es dich, dass wir…?«  
Regis sah ihn wieder direkt an. »Nein, natürlich nicht.« Veit lächelte erleichtert und ließ seinen Blick wieder vor seine Füße gleiten. »Gut, …das ist sehr gut.«  
»Ich denke, es wird Geralt auch recht gut bekommen jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der ihn nicht wie einen Hund behandelt«, ergänzte Regis schmunzelnd.  
Sofort schaute der Hexer irritiert auf. »Wie einen Hund? Wer hat ihn wie einen Hund behandelt?« Regis lachte nun leise auf. »Ich sehe, du hattest noch nicht das interessante Vergnügen die Zauberinnen kennenzulernen.« Er reichte Veit die Flasche mit dem Alraunenschnaps. »Ich denke, den kannst du im Moment genauso gut gebrauchen wie ich.«  
Dankbar nahm Veit die Flasche entgegen.

♦

Die Ereignisse hatten sich am nächsten Morgen geradezu überschlagen. Schon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang hatte sich die Hansa auf ihre Pferde geschwungen und sie waren Richtung Rücker-Anwesen aufgebrochen. Rittersporn war protestlos zurückgeblieben und würde bis zu ihrer Rückkehr in der Taverne auf sie warten. Zoltan bestand jedoch darauf, sie zu begleiten und saß wie üblich hinter Eskel auf Skorpion, während Regis sich wieder das gelangweilte Zugpferd ausgeliehen hatte. Die Reise verlief ausgesprochen still, denn obwohl es Geralt, Eskel und Zoltan unter den Nägeln brannte, Fragen über Lennard zu stellen, deuteten die blassen und verkniffenen Gesichter der anderen drei Gefährten daraufhin, dass sie kein Interesse hatten, sich zu unterhalten. Besonders Valka wirkte ungewöhnlich distanziert und vermied den Blickkontakt mit jeder anderen Person. Sie hielt sich am Ende ihres Konvois und Geralt vermutete, dass sie so versuchte, sich aus Regis Blickfeld fernzuhalten.

Kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten, tauchte plötzlich Lennard neben ihnen auf, um sich wie verabredet mit ihnen zu treffen.  
Der Vampir hatte eine behandschuhte Hand über die Schulter geworfen und hielt damit lässig eine große, metallbeschlagene Holztruhe, als würde sie nichts wiegen.   
Er begrüßte sie lächelnd und deutete in Richtung des Anwesens. »Die Vampire halten sich immer noch dort auf. So wie ich es sagte. Wenn ihr meine Empfehlung hören wollt, dann schlage ich vor, dass ihr absteigt und wir uns das Theater, um eine Angriffsstrategie einfach sparen. Dort sind so viele niedere Vampire, dass jeder geordnete Angriff sofort im Chaos versinkt.«  
»Du möchtest also einfach zur Tür rein und alles niedermachen, was dir entgegenkommt?«, fragte Regis trocken.  
Lennard nickte ihm lächelnd zu. »Manchmal sind die einfachsten Pläne, auch die Besten.  
Zoltan hustete gekünstelt, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Vampirs zu gewinnen. »Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass die Vampire hier sind?«  
»Oh, ich habe so meine Quellen. Sei unbesorgt, Herr Zwerg. Sie sind dort.«  
»Und wie ich sehe, erwartest du dort auch einen Kampf mit einem höheren Vampir«, ergänzte Regis. Lennard tätschelte zärtlich über die Truhe. »Ja, ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich meine Jagd heute abschließen kann.«  
»Aber was…?«, begann Zoltan, wurde jedoch sofort von Lennard unterbrochen. »Später, Herr Zwerg. Dann haben wir genug Zeit zu plaudern. Ich werde jetzt hineingehen und ich würde mich über jeden Begleiter freuen.«  
Er hatte seinen Satz kaum beendet, als er sich umdrehte und fröhlich pfeifend auf das große Tor zuging.  
Die anderen blieben ein wenig ratlos zurück und sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an. Schließlich ergriff Geralt die Initiative und zog sein bereits präpariertes Silberschwert. »Los geht’s.«

Auf dem Weg zum Tor, fragte Geralt an Regis gewandt: »Sehe, ich das richtig? Die Truhe ist mit dieser Anti-Vampirlegierung ausgeschlagen?«  
Regis nickte. »Silber, Dalvinit und Meteoritenstahl. Wie die elenden Käfige in Tesham Mutna.« Geralt runzelte die Stirn. »Hat er irgendwie etwas damit zu tun?«  
»Im weitesten Sinne schon. Es würde aber mehr Zeit erfordern dir das zu erläutern, als wir jetzt haben. Zumal dir Valka vermutlich mehr dazu sagen könnte.«  
»Also gut«, erwiderte Geralt und packte das Heft fester. »Konzentrieren wir uns auf unsere Aufgabe.«

**~**

Hektisch blickte Regis sich um und schätze den Zustand seiner Freunde ein. Dann sprang er erneut in die Luft und stürzte sich auf einen weiteren angreifenden Flatterer.  
Nur Augenblicke, nachdem sie das scheinbar verlassene Gelände betreten hatten, war die Hölle losgebrochen.  
Aus den Gebäuden und aus unzähligen Verstecken, stürmten die Vampire, wie auf Kommando auf sie zu.  
Noch bevor der erste Katakan sie erreicht hatte, wurde Regis bewusst, dass man sie offenbar erwartet hatte. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und stürzte sich gemeinsam mit den Hexern und dem Zwerg in den Kampf.  
Das Rudel war groß und es bestand, wie angekündigt, aus den unterschiedlichsten Vampirrassen.  
Regis hatte sich etwas zurückgezogen, um den Hexern die Möglichkeit zu bieten ihre Bomben einzusetzen, ohne dass er selbst davon betroffen war. Doch trotz seiner etwas abgelegenen Position, hatte er keinen Mangel an Gegnern, denn sobald er einen von ihnen erledigte, löste sich ein anderer aus der Gruppe, die die Hexer attackierte und griff ihn an.  
Trotz der Übermacht schafften sie es erstaunlich gut, sich zu verteidigen. Die Hexer sprangen, drehten sich und schlugen unentwegt zu. Mondstaubbomben explodierten und hüllten den Platz in ätzenden Silbernebel. Einmal schrie Eskel auf, als es einer Bruxa gelang, auf seinen Rücken zu springen und ihn in den Hals zu beißen, aber nur Sekunden später ließ sie kreischend von ihm ab und wand sich unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden, bis das Schwert des Hexers ihre Existenz beendete.   
Nach und nach verteilten sich die Hexer mehr über das Gelände und es fiel Regis zunehmend schwerer, sie im Auge zu behalten.  
Denn obwohl inzwischen etliche tote Vampire zu ihren Füßen lagen, kämpften noch einmal so viele, verbissen und die Hexer begannen allmählich zu erschöpfen.  
Regis enthauptete eine Alp mit seinen Klauen und sah sich nach einer Rückzugsmöglichkeit um. Vielleicht könnten sie sich, wenigstens für einen Moment, irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür zu einem Keller.

Seine Gestalt verschwamm zu Nebel und flog, so schnell er konnte in den Raum. Nach ein paar Sekunden war er zurück und stürzte sich wieder in den Kampf. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte seine Überprüfung ergeben, dass sich dort keine weiteren Vampire aufhielten, er musste nun also nur nah genug an die anderen gelangen, um sie über den potenziellen Rückzugsort zu informieren.  
Veit hielt sich am nächsten zu ihm auf und schlug sich tapfer mit zwei Garkins gleichzeitig.  
Regis ging erst leicht in die Knie, um dem Schlag eines Katakans auszuweichen und wollte dann auf Veit zugehen. In dem Moment, in dem er den ersten Schritt in Richtung des Hexers machte, wurde er entsetzt Zeuge, wie sich ein Stein unter Veits Fuß löste und er zur Seite wegrutschte. Beim Versuch sein Gleichgewicht wiederzugewinnen, vernachlässigte er seine Deckung und einer der Garkins nutze die Gelegenheit, um seine Klauen durch die Brust des Hexers zu stoßen.  
Regis erstarrte, als er sah, wie sich der Vampir triumphierend zurückzog und Veit zunächst langsam auf die Knie und dann nach vorne auf den Boden fiel, wo er leblos liegen blieb.

Das Entsetzen, das er verspürte, ließ ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken wandern und seinen Atem stocken.   
Als er sich dann schließlich wieder Bewegen konnte, rannte er auf den verletzten Hexer zu und warf sich neben ihn auf den Boden.  
Er wusste, dass die Lage aussichtslos war. Eine solche Wunde würde auch ein Hexer nicht überleben. Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach seinen Schultern und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.  
Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Veit noch atmete. Flach, heftig und eindeutig unter großen Schmerzen, aber er war noch am Leben.  
Regis drückte seine Hände auf die Wunde. Ein nutzloses Unterfangen, denn das Blut quoll weiterhin hervor.  
_Du darfst nicht sterben,_ dachte er panisch. _Du bist Valkas Kind. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst.  
_Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich spürte, wie Veit schwach eine Hand auf seine eigene legte. Der Hexer öffnete flatternd die Augenlider und sah zu ihm hoch.   
Regis fühlte sich vollkommen machtlos. Er wollte etwas sagen, ihn irgendwie trösten, aber ihm fehlten die Worte und er blickte ihn stattdessen nur traurig an.  
Trotz der Schmerzen gelang es Veit zu lächeln und er drückte die Hand des Vampirs.  
»Regis«, flüsterte er mit stockender Stimme. »Es gibt da etwas, was du wissen musst.«

**~**

Regis legte die zitternden, blutverschmierten Finger seiner Hand an Veits Wange. Die andere ruhte noch immer auf der klaffenden Wunde in der Brust des Hexers.  
Er konnte hören, wie Geralt und Valka auf sie zu gerannt kamen und am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte er ebenfalls, dass sie etwas laut riefen, aber er achtete weder auf die Bedeutung der Worte, noch mache er sich die Mühe zu ihnen hochzusehen. Er konzentrierte sich allein auf die gelben Katzenaugen, die vor ihm waren.  
Selbst als sich Geralt neben ihn auf den schlammigen Boden kniete, mit einer Hand nach Veits griff und ihm die andere tröstend auf die Schulter legte, reagierte Regis nicht auf ihn.  
Stattdessen wanderte sein Blick über das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm.

Er ließ sich Zeit, die inzwischen doch vertrauten Gesichtszüge, nun bis ins letzte Detail in sein Gedächtnis einzuprägen. Es war ihm von Anfang an nicht schwergefallen, die Ähnlichkeit zu Valka in den Zügen zu entdecken und nun bemerkte er noch viele weitere, winzige Details, die ihn an sie erinnerten. Er war ihr in so vielen Dingen ähnlich, …nur seine Augen waren, mit Ausnahme der auffälligen Färbung, die einer anderen Person.  
Regis schloss langsam seine Augen und rang um seine Fassung.  
Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er zu Geralt. »Hast du es gewusst?«, fragte er mit bebender Stimme.   
Geralt drückte seine Schulter, bevor er vorsichtig antwortete »Erst seit gestern Morgen. Das schwöre ich dir.«  
Regis nickte und sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Valka, die immer noch vor ihnen stand und zu ihm herabsah. Ihr liefen heiße Tränen über das Gesicht und ihm schossen Dutzende Fragen wild durch den Kopf.  
Schließlich stellte er die eine, die sich erfolgreich in den Vordergrund drängte. »Bist du deswegen später noch einmal nach Dillingen gekommen?« Valka nickte heftig und wischte sich mit einer Hand die Augen. »Ich wollte dir das nie vorenthalten. Wenn ich es nur vorher gewusst hätte… .«  
Regis löste seinen Blick von ihr und sah zurück auf Veit. Es kostete ihn enorme Anstrengung die Hand von der Brust des Hexers zu nehmen und sich die Stelle anzusehen, die der Garkin mit seiner Klaue durchstoßen hatte.  
Trotz seiner Bemühungen konnte er nun die Tränen, die in seinen Augen brannten, nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er blickte auf die zerfetzten Knochen und die Muskeln die sich mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit regenerierten und gleich darauf wieder von makelloser, blasser Haut überzogen waren.  
Die Hand, die bisher an Veits Wange lang, wanderte nun unter seinen Kopf und er zog den Hexer in eine verzweifelte Umarmung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Okay, Hände hoch. Wer hat's geahnt?
> 
> Das Kapitel ist mir super wichtig und ich hoffe, die Entwicklung ist jetzt nicht zu abgefahren oder verstörend.  
Vielen Dank für die Kudos ♥


	12. Der größte Schatz

Hektisch führte Regis sie hinter das heruntergekommene Gebäude auf den Eingang des Kellers zu. Er bedeutete ihnen, mit einer raschen Handbewegung zu warten und ging zunächst allein die steile Treppe herab.  
Die flüchtige Untersuchung der schummrigen Umgebung bestätigte ihm, dass die Räumlichkeiten nach wie vor frei von jeglicher Vampiraktivität waren und er ging zum Fuß der Treppe zurück, um die anderen herunterzurufen.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie in gewisser Weise mit dem Rücken zur Wand standen, aber da es nur einen Zugang gab, hatten sie so immerhin keinen Angriff von hinten zu befürchten. Zudem war die Treppe derart schmal, dass alle potenziell angreifenden Vampire gezwungen sein würden, nacheinander hinunterzukommen und sie sich dann einzeln mit mehreren Silberklingen konfrontiert sehen würden. Der Keller bot ihnen somit ein gewisses Mindestmaß an Schutz und die einzige Alternative - sich weiterhin wie auf dem Präsentierteller im überwucherten Hof aufzuhalten - war deutlich unerfreulicher.

Zoltan kam als erster die Treppe herunter. Er trug neben seiner eigenen Axt nun auch noch Veits Silberschwert, welches der Hexer bei der Attacke des Garkins verloren hatte. Ihm folgte unmittelbar Valka, die rückwärts ging und Veit stütze, der noch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Eskel und Geralt bildeten den Abschluss. Sie zogen die Türen des Kellers zu und wirkten beide mehrfach ein Hexerzeichen darauf.  
Regis konnte die Bewegung, die sie ausführten, nicht erkennen, aber der goldene Schimmer, der sich über das Holz legte, verriet ihm, dass es sich um einen magischen Schild handeln musste. Es würde die Vampire vermutlich nicht abhalten können, aber zumindest dürfte der Lärm, der beim Durchbrechen des Schildes entstehen würde, sie rechtzeitig warnen, um sich auf den Kampf gefasst zu machen.

»Haben wir sie vertrieben?«, fragte Zoltan hoffnungsvoll und ließ sich unelegant im Schneidersitz auf den Boden fallen.  
»Unwahrscheinlich«, entgegnete Valka ernst. »Ich denke vielmehr, dass sie sich zurückgezogen haben, um sich neu zu sammeln.«  
Regis nickte zustimmend, während er auf Eskel zuging und die Hand des Hexers von der Bisswunde an seinem Hals löste. »Wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, dürften wir jeder zwei oder drei von ihnen erledigt haben.«  
Zoltan schnaubte amüsiert auf. »Im Mittel bestimmt. Ich selbst habe ordentlich ausgeteilt, aber getötet habe ich nur einen.« Er zwinkerte Regis zu, der Eskels Wunde mit einem weichen Tuch und einer scharf riechenden Tinktur reinigte. »Selbst in dem Getümmel habe ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie du mindestens vier von den ekligen Dingern erledigt hast. Vermutlich dürften es also sogar noch mehr sein. Meinen Respekt, Herr Barbier.«  
Regis ließ seine Zähne in einem kleinen Lächeln aufblitzen und neigte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Zwergs. »Bedauerlicherweise bedeutet das, dass wir noch mindestens achtzehn bis zwanzig Gegner haben, die irgendwo da draußen lauern können.« Er griff in seine Tasche und zog eine Rolle frischer Verbände hervor, doch Eskel schüttelte sofort den Kopf und zog seinerseits eine kleine Phiole mit einem roten Trank aus seinem Gürtel.  
Regis nickte und steckte die Verbände zurück in seine Tasche.

»Ich frage mich, was sie plötzlich bewogen hat, zu verschwinden? Ihre Chancen standen nicht schlecht. Hätten sie einfach weitergemacht, dann wäre es übel für uns ausgegangen«, überlegte Geralt, während er fragend in die Runde sah. Nach einem Moment seufzte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Wo ist eigentlich dieser Lennard hin? Ich habe ihn gleich, nachdem wir das Anwesen betreten haben, aus den Augen verloren.«  
Die anderen zuckten ratlos mit den Schultern und er blickte auffordernd zu Valka, die gedankenverloren am Fuß der Treppe stand und auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.  
»Valka?«, sprach er sie nun direkt an und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
»Entschuldige, ich musste über etwas nachdenken. Was sagtest du?«  
Geralt hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. »Weißt du, wohin Lennard verschwunden ist?«  
Valka starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, dann holte sie tief Luft und stieß sie seufzend wieder aus. »Keine Ahnung. Ich habe mich das auch schon gefragt. Er ist normalerweise sehr viel… protektiver.«  
»Vielleicht dachte er, dass wir in guten Händen sind«, schlug Veit vor.  
Die Hexerin dachte einen Moment über seine Worte nach, dann antwortete sie langsam: »Vielleicht.«  
»Was ist mit dem Vampir, den er gesucht hat?«, schlug Eskel vor. »Vielleicht wollte er fliehen und er ist ihm nach.«  
»Möglich«, entgegnete sie weiterhin einsilbig und biss sich wieder auf die Lippe. Schließlich fragte sie an Regis gewandt: »Konntest du die Anwesenheit eines anderen höheren Vampirs bemerken?«  
Er dachte einen Moment nach, dann er schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, aber im Gegensatz zu Lennard bin ich weit entfernt von meiner Höchstform. Ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass ich ihn schlicht übersehen habe.«

»Auf jeden Fall haben wir einen Augenblick Ruhe und den sollten wir nutzen, solange, wie er dauert. Ich bezweifle nämlich, dass wir das Glück haben werden, ohne weiteren Kampf hier rausspazieren zu können«, meldete sich nun Geralt wieder zu Wort. »Wir müssen die Klingen neu präparieren und ein paar Tränke können auch nicht schaden.«  
»Zumindest haben wir einen kleinen Erfolg zu verbuchen«, fügte Eskel hinzu und zog sein Schwert wieder aus der Scheide. »Wir haben das Rudel gefunden und es immerhin schon einmal ordentlich dezimiert.«

**~**

Regis runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als Veit sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht auf einer Holzkiste niederließ und eine Hand fest auf seine Brust presste. Die scheußliche Wunde war längst verheilt und nur ein leichter roter Schimmer auf der Haut und das blutige, zerfetzte Loch in seiner ohnehin schon mitgenommenen Rüstungsjacke, verrieten überhaupt, dass der Hexer vor Kurzem verletzt wurde. »Ist es normal für dich, dass die Schmerzen anhalten, obwohl die Heilung abgeschlossen ist?«, fragte er den Hexer und ging neben ihm in die Hocke.  
Veit sah ihn nicht an, nickte aber gequält. »Immer. Je nachdem wie viel ich abbekommen habe, wenigstens ein paar Minuten. Ich vermute, davon werde ich aber ein paar Tage etwas haben.« Er hob leicht den Kopf, um ihn schief anzugrinsen. »Das war wirklich… unangenehm.«  
Regis konnte das Grinsen nicht erwidern und betrachtete ihn weiterhin besorgt. Er hatte das dringende Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen sollte. Etwas mit Substanz, dass das Ausmaß seiner Gefühle widerspiegelte und Veit einen Eindruck vermitteln würde, wie er zu dem stand, was der Hexer ihm eben erst mitgeteilt hatte, aber trotz seiner sonst so vielgerühmten Eloquenz gelang es ihm einfach nicht, die passenden Worte zu finden. Eigentlich war er sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Situation tatsächlich selbst schon im vollen Umfang begriffen hatte.

Nach einigen Momenten des stummen Grübelns seufzte Regis schließlich niedergeschlagen. »Veit, wenn das vorbei ist, dann würde ich gern mit dir reden. …Natürlich nur, wenn es dir auch recht ist.«  
Der Hexer nahm erstaunt die Hand von seiner Brust und stützte sich damit an der Kiste ab, während er sich ihm mit schiefem Lächeln entgegenlehnte. »Wir werden reden.« Er zögerte einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu: »Nur damit du es weißt, ich hätte es dir ohnehin gesagt, auch wenn das mit dem Garkin nicht passiert wäre.« Er zögerte wieder und sah dann schüchtern zu Boden. »Außer Geralt habe ich es niemandem erzählt. Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass jemand erfährt, dass… .«  
Er unterbrach, als seine Stimme anfing sich zu überschlagen und Regis zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Er legte erneut seine Hand auf die des Hexers und wartete, bis Veit ihn ansah, dann sagte er liebevoll: »Mir fällt wahrlich kein Grund ein, warum das verheimlicht werden müsste. Ich wünschte nur… .« Seine Stimme begann ebenfalls zu stocken. »Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte es früher erfahren. …Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich jemals das Glück haben würde… .« Seine Stimme versagte und ließ den Satz schließlich unvollendet stehen.  
Veit lächelte sichtlich erleichtert und entspannte sich zusehends, zuckte aber gleich wieder unter Schmerzen zusammen. »Das ist - WIRKLICH - verdammt unangenehm.«

Diesmal konnte sich Regis das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und sah rasch zu Boden, um es zu verstecken. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf eine Scherbe, die zwischen dem Gerümpel am Boden lag und das schwache Licht reflektierte.  
Ein wenig verwundert griff er danach und betrachtete sie genauer. Es handelte sich um eine fast blinde Spiegelscherbe die trübe, aber zuverlässig den Raum hinter ihm widerspiegelte und ihn dabei wie gewohnt vollkommen ausließ. Ein Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn und er drehte sich mit der Scherbe in der Hand um und blickte erneut hinein.  
Diesmal zeigte das Spiegelbild nicht nur den hinter ihm liegenden Raum, sondern auch Veits freundliches Gesicht, das ihn bei seinem Experiment beobachtete. Erstaunt ließ Regis die Scherbe sinken und drehte sich wieder zu dem Hexer.  
Veit lächelte verschmitzt und entzündete mit einer eleganten Handbewegung mehrere der alten Fackeln, die an den steinernen Wänden hingen, sowie die niedrigen Kerzen, die auf den Kisten und Truhen standen.  
Regis verstand sofort, was der Hexer ihm zeigen wollte und ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, während er ehrfürchtig sprach. »Du verbindest auf wirklich bemerkenswerte Art zwei Welten, die unterschiedlicher kaum sein könnten.«  
Der Hexer erwiderte nichts und lächelte ihn nur weiter an, bis auf der anderen Seite des Raumes ein Schnauben erklang und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Die Anderen hatten ihre Bemühungen sich wieder kampfbereit zu machen unterbrochen und beobachteten sie neugierig.  
»Es ist wirklich nicht zu fassen«, erklärte Geralt kopfschüttelnd. »Wir sind wochenlang im sonnigen Toussaint rumgelaufen und es ist mir nicht aufgefallen.«  
»Wovon redest du?«, fragte Zoltan irritiert.  
»Und ich habe Stunden damit zugebracht euch immer wieder zu predigen, dass ihr gefälligst darauf achten sollt«, entgegnete Valka schmunzelnd, ohne auf den Zwerg einzugehen.  
Geralt zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. »Man kommt jeden Tag an so vielen Leuten vorbei, da erscheint es mir doch etwas aufwendig ständig darauf zu achten.«  
Regis lachte leise auf. »Und dabei hätte es dir bei unserer ersten Begegnung gute Dienste leisten können.«  
Geralt lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte sich mit einem Arm auf sein Knie. »Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hatte ich andere Dinge im Kopf.«  
Wieder lachte Regis. »Das dürfte dann auch auf Veits Fall zutreffen.«  
Diesmal fielen Valka und Veit ebenfalls in sein Lachen ein und Geralt drehte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite. »Das hättest du wohl gern.«  
»Das klingt ja total interessant, aber würde mich jemand darüber aufklären, worüber ihr eigentlich redet?«, meldete sich Zoltan wieder zu Wort.

Diesmal fand er durchaus Gehör, aber statt zu antworten, warfen sich die anderen gegenseitig zögerliche Blicke zu. Doch bevor sich einer von ihnen entschließen konnte, den Zwerg aufzuklären, legte Eskel sein eigenes Schwert beiseite, stand auf und ging zu Veits Silberschwert, das noch immer an der Stelle lag, an der Zoltan es abgelegt hatte.

Er griff das Schwert vorsichtig am Blatt und betrachtete das Heft.  
Anders als üblich, war bei diesem Schwert nicht nur der Griff mit Leder umwickelt, sondern auch noch die Parierstange und etwa die Hälfte des Knaufs. Er sah auf und starrte Veit fasziniert an, während er Zoltan knapp antwortete. »Er hat keinen Schatten.«  
»Wie bitte?«, fragte der Zwerg verdutzt.  
»Veit hat keinen Schatten… und er vermeidet den Kontakt zu Silber«, wiederholte Eskel.  
Zoltan blinzelte mehrfach und wippte ungehalten mit dem Fuß. »Und was soll das bedeuten?«  
Diesmal drehte sich Eskel direkt zu Zoltan und sah ihn eindringlich an. »Das bedeutet, Veit ist kein Hexer. Er ist ein Vampir.«

»Ein VAMPIR?«, wiederholte Zoltan entsetzt und starrte nun seinerseits entgeistert den Hexer an.  
Der hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und lächelte die anderen schief an. »Na ganz so stimmt das nicht. Ich bin durchaus ein Hexer. Ich habe die Kräuterprobe und die Mutationen genau wie jeder andere Hexer durchgemacht. Ich bin nur halt auch irgendwie ein… Vampir.«  
Der Zwerg stampfte ungehalten mit dem Stiel seiner Axt auf den Steinboden. »Und wie kann man nur irgendwie ein Vampir sein?«  
»Ach Zoltan, meine Mutter ist eine Hexerin, mein Vater ist ein Vampir. Ich bin also halb Hexer und halb Vampir. Das heißt, um genau zu sein, bin ich natürlich erst richtiger Hexer seit der Kräuterprobe, davor war ich eher so eine Art …schräger Mensch.«  
Eskel lachte leise auf. »Und Valka hat es uns tatsächlich auch erst gestern erklärt.«  
Die Hexerin zwinkerte ihm zu. »Sehr gut, du hast es verstanden.«  
»Großartig«, erwiderte Zoltan schnodderig. »Ich nicht. Soweit ich mich nämlich erinnere, hat sie uns erklärt, dass Hexer sich nur untereinander… ihr wisst schon.«  
Valka stand seufzend auf und lehnte sich an einen Stützbalken. »Ich sagte, dass sich nur Arten mit einem ähnlichen Stoffwechsel fortpflanzen können und dass wir mit den meisten nicht kompatibel sind. …Bis mir klar wurde, wer Veits Vater ist, hatte ich tatsächlich nicht die geringste Idee, dass ich das Kind eines Vampirs austragen könnte.«

»Du meinst, bis du schwanger wurdest?«, hakte Eskel nach und Valka schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Nein, leider nicht. Als Veit geboren wurde, war er ein ganz normales Kind. Ich hatte nicht den geringsten Grund anzunehmen, dass sein Vater nicht einer der Hexer ist mit denen… .« Sie unterbrach und strich sich verlegen durch die Haare. »Lassen wir das. Jedenfalls hat Veit erst mit etwa fünf Jahren die ersten vampirischen Merkmale gezeigt. Und selbst dann konnte ich es kaum fassen. Höhere Vampire sind so anders als alle anderen Arten, die Vorstellung allein ist lächerlich. Ich wusste natürlich, dass höhere Vampire manchmal menschliche Geliebte haben, aber bei einer solchen Verbindung ist niemals ein Kind zustande gekommen. Wer hätte den ahnen können, dass ausgerechnet die Mutationen, die uns so sehr von den anderen Arten unterscheiden, uns mit den Vampiren kompatibel machen? …Mit der Zeit wurden die Hinweise jedoch unübersehbar und ich musste die Wahrheit akzeptieren.«

Zoltan schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. »Und ich habe gedacht, die Welt könnte nicht mehr verrückter werden und nun stehen wir hier und mit uns ein… Vamxer… oder Hexpir.«  
Veit verdrehte die Augen. »Danke, ich bleibe bei Hexer.«  
Der Zwerg ignorierte seinen Einwurf und kratzte sich das bärtige Kinn. »Das dürfte dann erklären, warum du die Attacke von diesem ekligen Vieh überlebt hast. Hatte nämlich eigentlich schon damit gerechnet, dass du hinüber bist.« Er deutete auf Regis. »Aber der ist ja auch nicht kleinzukriegen, auch wenn an ihm nicht viel dran zu sein scheint.«  
Plötzlich erstarrte Zoltan mitten in der Bewegung und sah rasch zwischen Regis und Veit hin und her. »Du hast gesagt, dieser Lennard ist nicht dein richtiger Vater. …Soll das etwa heißen, dass…?«  
Veit nickte bedeutungsschwer. »Ja, …Regis ist mein Vater.«

»Man, wer hätte das gedacht«, rief Zoltan vergnügt aus und ging auf Regis zu, um ihm freundschaftlich anzubuffen. »Der Herr Barbier hat einen Sohn. Meinen Glückwunsch.«

»Zoltan.« Geralt hielt es für angebracht, die Begeisterung des Zwergs zu dämpfen. »Er hat seit zweihundertsiebzig Jahren einen Sohn und weiß das erst seit ungefähr zehn Minuten. Besser du hältst dich etwas zurück.«  
»Oh«, sagte Zoltan und sein Lächeln erstarb langsam. »Ich wollte nicht… .« Er unterbrach und räusperte sich verlegen. Dann drehte er sich zu Geralt. »Aber du wusstest es schon länger, oder?«  
Der Hexer zuckte mit den Schultern. »Er hat es mir auch erst gestern erzählt.«  
Zoltan nickte nachdenklich und kratzte sich wieder am Kinn. »Warum?«  
Geralt starrte den Zwerg großäugig an und seine Wangen färbten sich auffällig rosa. »Ähm… Spielt doch keine Rolle, wir sollten jetzt wirklich das Thema… .«  
Regis unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. »Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich muss nur selbst erst einmal erfassen, was das bedeutet.« Plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht von Traurigkeit überschattet und er ließ die Schultern hängen. »Und ich muss akzeptieren, dass es einen weiteren Aspekt meines Lebens gibt, den ich nur bedauern kann«, flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Valka bei ihm und legte sanft ihre Hand auf den Arm. »Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Wenn ich damals nur geahnt hätte, dass ich schwanger bin, ich wäre sicher… .«  
Regis griff kopfschüttelnd nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. »Nein, Liebes. Ich habe das ruiniert. Dich trifft keine Schuld.« Er lachte freudlos auf. »Immerhin kann ich mir nun einen Grund denken, wie du an diesen Stutzer Lennard geraten konntest.«  
Valka zuckte getroffen zusammen und zog ihre Hand langsam zurück. »Lennard, ja. Die Sache ist kompliziert. Komplizierter als es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick aussieht.«

»Dann kläre uns doch mal auf. Denn ganz ehrlich, so wie du dich gefreut hast, als er in Lindental aufgetaucht ist, wundere ich mich, dass du ihm noch keinen Stein an den Fuß gebunden und ihn im Meer versenkt hast«, erklärte Zoltan und Veit lachte laut auf.  
»Gut beobachtet«, bestätigte der Hexer und grinste seine Mutter frech an. »Ich bin zwar überzeugt, dass sie nicht besonders viel für ihn übrighat, aber normalerweise ist sie nicht so offensichtlich ablehnend. Eigentlich könnte man sogar die meiste Zeit vermuten, dass sie ihn zumindest ein bisschen gern hat. Aber die Anwesenheit eines ganz bestimmten anderen Vampirs, hat wohl… .«  
»Veit, bitte sei still«, unterbrach Valka ihn peinlich berührt. »Du weißt, wie viel ich ihm zu verdanken habe. Ich werde das nicht gering schätzen oder die Schuld ignorieren, in der ich stehe.«  
Veit hörte nicht auf zu lächeln, aber als er antwortete, wirkte der Ausdruck eisig, statt amüsiert. »Hast du mir nicht beigebracht, dass die Grundlage für eine Beziehung Liebe ist? Von Schuld war nie die Rede.«

Valka wurde schlagartig bleich und drehte sich von ihnen weg, um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen.  
Nach einer Pause blickte Veit in die verwirrten Gesichter der anderen und seufzte. »Lennard hat mein Leben gerettet.« Er sah wieder zu Valka, die sich in eine dunklere Ecke zurückgezogen hatte. »Willst du es erzählen?«  
Die Hexerin schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen.  
»Es war also wirklich die Initiation«, murmelte Regis leise und Veit nickte bestätigend.  
»Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr daran, aber nachdem was Valka mir erzählt hat, habe ich, als ich etwa fünf Jahre alt war, plötzlich extrem Gewicht verloren. Ich wurde krank und schwach und dass, obwohl ich kein Anzeichen einer bekannten Krankheit zeigte. Mutter brachte mich zu jedem Arzt, Bader oder Waideler den sie finden konnte. Aber selbst, wenn die sich bereit erklärten, mich zu untersuchen und sie nicht einfach davonjagten, dann konnten sie keine Ursache für meine Symptome finden.« Er machte eine Pause und räusperte sich beklommen. »Es vergingen einige Monate, in denen ich immer schwächer wurde, aber dann kam sie unverhofft der Ursache auf die Spur. Eine Gruppe Banditen lauerte uns auf und Mutter war gezwungen sie zu töten.« Er machte wieder eine Pause, diesmal um tief Luft zu holen. »Es war das erste Mal, dass ich vampirisches Verhalten zeigte.«  
Geralt stieß sich verwundert von der Wand ab, an der er lehnte. »Du hast ihr Blut getrunken?«  
Veit nickte. »Das… und ich veränderte mich. Ich verwandelte mich.«

»Nachdem ihr erster Schock abgeklungen war, setzte sie mich vor sich aufs Pferd und wir ritten, so schnell wir konnten nach Dillingen. Warum? Das habe ich erst viele Jahre später erfahren.« Er warf Regis einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. »Leider konnte sie damals weder dich noch eine Spur zu dir finden, aber inzwischen waren weitere Wochen vergangen und mein Zustand hatte sich weiter verschlechtert.«

Er unterbrach, als Valka wieder ins Licht trat und ihren Blick über die Runde schweifen ließ, bis sie an Regis hängen blieb. »Er war inzwischen so schwach, dass ich befürchtete, er würde die Nacht nicht überleben«, fuhr nun die Hexerin mit leiser Stimme fort. »In meiner Verzweiflung folgte ich den Gerüchten einiger Reisender, die von einer Bruxa erzählten, die angeblich in den Wäldern um die Jaruga leben sollte.«  
»Aber dann meinte es das Schicksal ausnahmsweise gut mit mir. Ich fand die Bruxa auf Anhieb und offensichtlich erkannte sie Veit als das, was er war, denn statt uns anzugreifen, sah sie ihn sich neugierig an und verschwand dann blitzschnell zwischen den Bäumen. Natürlich wusste ich da noch nicht was sie vorhatte und ich wäre beinahe verzweifelt. Aber einige Stunden später stand dann Lennard plötzlich vor mir.«

»Wenn ihr euch erinnert, ich habe euch bereits erzählt, dass ich ihn früher schon einmal getroffen habe. Tatsächlich war er sogar der erste höhere Vampir, dem ich begegnet bin, wenngleich ich damals seinen Namen noch nicht kannte.«  
»Er sagte mir, dass die Bruxa ihn aufgesucht hätte und ihm erzählte, dass eine Hexerin mit einem jungen Vampir reist und Hilfe sucht. Er ist neugierig geworden und hatte zu meinem Glück beschlossen sich die Sache genauer anzusehen.«

»Er warf nur einen einzigen Blick auf Veit, dann erklärte er mir, dass höhere Vampire zwar normalerweise kein Blut trinken müssen, aber sobald sie einen gewissen Entwicklungsstand erreicht hatten, benötigen sie regelmäßig etwas Blut von anderen höheren Vampiren, üblicherweise den Eltern, bis sie körperlich ausgewachsen sind. Ein Phänomen der Postkonjunktionszeit. Anscheinend werden junge Vampire in dieser Welt sehr krank und das Blut der Stärkeren, ausgewachsenen kann Abhilfe schaffen. Normalerweise würde aber ein Vampirkind auch ohne Blut nicht sterben, …nur Veit ist eben doch nur ein Halbvampir.« Sie verzog das Gesicht. »Ein Umstand von dem Lennard von Anfang an fasziniert war.«

»Nachdem er sich ausführlich von mir hat berichten lassen, bot er seine Hilfe an. Allerdings nicht umsonst. Er wollte für die paar Tropfen Blut, die er Veit geben würde, zum Ausgleich mein Blut. Ich war selbstverständlich sofort einverstanden und Lennard hielt sein Wort. Er gab Veit etwas von seinem Blut und wartete gemeinsam mit mir ein paar Stunden. Und tatsächlich ging es Veit schon sehr bald wieder besser. Schließlich forderte er seinen Lohn und zu meiner Überraschung begnügte er sich mit ein paar Schlucken.« Seufzend unterbrach Valka und spielte einen Moment gedankenverloren mit einem Stück Seil.  
»Veit brauchte aber auch weiterhin regelmäßig Vampirblut. Er benötigte es fortan sogar alle paar Wochen, bis er schließlich erwachsen war. …Also traf ich eine Vereinbarung mit Lennard. Wir treffen uns regelmäßig, er gibt meinem Jungen von seinem Blut und dafür gebe ich ihm von meinem.«

Es raschelte als Eskel sein Gewicht nach vorne verlagerte und etwas altes Stroh zu Boden rieselte. »Aber dabei ist es nicht geblieben, oder?«, fragte der Hexer skeptisch.  
Valka schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. Nach ein paar Monaten, sagte er bei einer Zusammenkunft, dass er an diesem Tag keine Lust auf Blut hätte und er es stattdessen gern sehen würde, wenn ich ihm anders… Vergnügen bereiten würde.« Valka senkte beschämt den Blick.  
»Es ging um das Leben meines Sohnes. Ich konnte nicht ablehnen.« Wieder schwieg sie einen Moment und die Schamesröte, die ihr ins Gesicht stieg, war selbst in dem schummerigen Kerzenlicht deutlich erkennbar.  
»Zunächst schien es so, als ob es eine einmalige Sache gewesen wäre, denn beim darauffolgenden Treffen und dem danach wollte er wieder Blut. Aber dann kam wieder ein Tag, wo sein Appetit etwas anderes forderte. …Von da an wechselte der geforderte Lohn für seine Hilfe ständig, bis er nach etwa zwei Jahren gar kein Blut mehr wollte.«

»Lennard war nie grob, forderte auch nichts, was mir grundsätzlich zuwider war und er verbrachte inzwischen deutlich mehr Zeit mit uns. Anstatt nur alle paar Wochen zusammenzukommen, begleitete er uns meist für längere Zeit. Abgesehen von der Winterzeit natürlich, die wir nun wieder in der Festung verbringen konnten.«

»Lennard unterrichtete Veit, erzählte ihm von der Geschichte, der Kultur der Vampire und… er spielte und tobte mit ihm. Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis er in Lennard einen Vaterersatz gesehen und echte Zuneigung zu ihm gefasst hatte.«  
Veit scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen und die Hexerin blickte ihn traurig an. »Du warst ein Kind und er war sehr gut zu dir. Es war nur natürlich.« Seufzend verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht und legte eine Hand an die Wange. »Ich liebe ihn nicht, ich habe es nie getan, aber in Anbetracht dessen, was er für Veit getan hat und wegen der Beziehung, die die beiden aufgebaut hatten, willigte ich ein, als er mir in Veits fünfzehntem Jahr das Versprechen abverlangte seine Gefährtin zu werden. Für immer.«  
Geralt keuchte erstaunt auf. »Für immer? Das heißt… .«  
Valka blickte wieder hoch, aber diesmal war ihr Gesicht ernst und verbissen. »Das bedeutet, dass ich ihn weder hintergehen noch verlassen werde.«  
»Aber er hätte dir dieses Versprechen niemals abnehmen dürfen. Du liebst ihn nicht«, protestierte Veit und gestikulierte so wild mit seinem Armen, dass er gleich darauf unter Schmerzen zusammenzuckte.  
»Das spielt keine Rolle. Ich habe versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben und das werde ich, unabhängig davon wie ich mich dabei fühle«, erwiderte Valka leicht erzürnt.  
»Es ist lieb von dir, dass du um mein Glück bemüht bist, aber es ist sinnlos. Würde ich ihn verlassen, dann machte mich das nicht glücklicher. Ich hätte nur zusätzlich mit dem Wissen zu kämpfen, dass ich mein Wort gebrochen habe. Etwas das Lennard nie getan hat.«

»Und was ist mit ihm?«, fragte Veit bitter und deutete auf Regis, der sich sofort erschrocken versteifte. »Es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr beide noch Gefühle füreinander habt. Meinst du nicht, dass ihr miteinander die Chance hättet, glücklich zu werden? Wenn ich daran denke, wie du reagiert hast, als Rittersporn die Geschichte von Vilgefortz erzählt hat… .«  
Valka schüttelte traurig den Kopf. »Wie hätte ich sonst reagieren sollen? Ich musste mir eine sehr farbenfrohe Erzählung anhören, die beschreibt wie der Mann, den ich einst sehr liebte, qualvoll in den magischen Flammen eines geisteskranken Zauberers zugrunde ging.« Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und sah scheu zu Regis. Schließlich seufzte sie so tief, dass es beinahe wie ein Schluchzen klang. »Veit, kannst du denn nicht verstehen, dass ich mir auch wünschen würde, dass ich mein Leben, an der Seite von jemandem verbringe könnte, den ich wirklich liebe? Aber diese Möglichkeit habe ich nun einmal nicht mehr. Ich kann nur versuchen das Beste aus dem zu machen, was ich habe.«  
Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. »Vielleicht solltest du dich aber einmal fragen, ob du Lennard nicht unrecht tust. Bis zu dem Abend in Novigrad, hast du nie ein schlechtes Wort über ihn verloren oder ihn irgendwie in Frage gestellt. Du hattest so viel für ihn übrig, dass du bis dahin nicht eine einzige Frage über deinen richtigen Vater gestellt hast.«

Veit lachte bitter auf und erhob sich von der Kiste, um näher an Valka heranzutreten. »Ich wusste es nicht besser und idiotische Entscheidungen zu treffen, scheint ja eine Art Familientradition zu sein. Dieser Abend hat mir die Augen geöffnet und ich habe Lennard das erste Mal klargesehen. Verrat mir doch einmal, Mutter – was ist das für ein Mann, der sich eine Familie erpresst, anstatt eine zu gründen?«

»Du weißt, dass er keine Eigene haben kann«, erwiderte Valka blass, aber Veit winkte sofort ab.  
»Er kann vielleicht keine Frau unter den Vampiren finden, aber es gibt doch wohl genug Menschen oder Elfen. Irgendeine Frau wird bestimmt verzweifelt genug sein, um sich freudig auf ihn einzulassen. Und fremde Kinder großzuziehen war anscheinend, auch kein Problem für ihn. Mir wäre es jedenfalls neu, dass ich in den letzten zwei Jahrhunderten ein Geschwisterchen bekommen hätte.«

Nachdem Veit sein emotionales Plädoyer gehalten hatte, starrten sich die beiden schweigend und mit bleichen Gesichtern an. Nach einigen Augenblicken fiel ihnen offenbar ein, dass sie nicht allein in dem Keller waren und sie drehten sich zu den anderen, die sie mit großen Augen, stumm beobachteten.  
Veit räusperte sich verlegen und Valka drehte ihren roten Kopf zur Seite, als Zoltan mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck eine Hand hob. »Ich hätte da eine Frage.«  
Geralt warf dem Zwerg einen finsteren Blick zu, aber der ignorierte ihn einfach. »Warum kann der Typ keine Vampirbraut haben?«  
Valka versteifte sich ein wenig empört, aber sie antwortete trotzdem. »Er ist ein Champion. Die anderen Vampire meiden ihn.«

»Ein Champion? So wie der Champion von Tesham Mutna?«, stellte Geralt dann nun doch seinerseits verwundert eine Frage und schaute neugierig zu Regis.  
Der Vampir nickte. »Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, wie viel du behalten hast, mein Freund. Bei den Champions handelt es sich um eine Tradition, die wir ebenfalls Khagmar zu verdanken haben. Es gibt nur wenige von ihnen, meist nur einen, selten zwei pro Stamm. Die Ältesten wählen diejenigen aus, die bewiesen haben, dass sie nicht nur unseren Kodex tadellos befolgen, sondern auch stets im Sinne des Stammes handeln. Meistens besteht ihre Aufgabe nur darin junge übermütige Vampire freundlich an die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns zu erinnern. Aber wenn ein Vampir so über die Stränge schlägt, dass das Risiko besteht, dass sich die Menschen und Anderlinge, statt sich gegenseitig umzubringen, zusammentun und uns herausfordern könnten, dann wird der Champion wirklich tätig. Sie fangen die Vampire und sperren sie für Jahrhunderte in Käfige oder wie offenbar im Fall von Lennard, in eine Truhe.«  
Er unterbrach, als Valka schnaubte. »Lennard nannte es, „ihnen Bedenkzeit verschaffen“.«  
»Seit Khagmars Zeiten ist das nur sehr wenige Male tatsächlich notwendig gewesen und wenn die Vampire freikamen, dann verhielten sie sich bisher auch immer zufriedenstellend ruhig und dienten als abschreckendes Beispiel für andere Vampire. Man könnte also sagen, dass der Champion unsere Justiz vollstreckt. Dabei ist seine Rolle jedoch ein wenig schizophren, denn auf der einen Seite gilt es, als große Ehre von den Ältesten mit dieser Aufgabe betraut zu werden, auf der anderen bedeutet es gewissermaßen Exil. Wie Valka bereits sagte, Champions werden von den anderen Vampiren gemieden. Bei uns ist es halt nicht anders als bei anderen Arten – niemand will mit der Spaßbremse befreundet sein.«

Das Knistern der Fackel war deutlich zu hören, während sie über Regis Erklärung nachdachten. Es blieb still bis sich Eskel etwas unruhig bewegte und dabei an Veits Klinge kam, die neben ihm an der Wand lehnte und sie umstieß. Bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug, hatte er sich gebückt, sie aufgefangen und wieder an die Wand gelehnt. Die kurze Ablenkung genügte ihm offenbar, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren, denn als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die anderen lenkte, brannte ihm eine weitere Frage auf den Lippen. »Das Thema ist zwar ziemlich privat, aber ich komme nicht umhin mich darüber zu wundern, warum du in weit über zweihundert Jahren nicht… noch… ähm… also warum…?«  
»Warum ich kein weiteres Kind bekommen habe?«, beendete Valka seinen Satz kurzerhand. »Eine gute Frage. Wenn es nach Lennard gegangen wäre, dann hätte es mindestens noch ein Kind gegeben.«  
»DAUCUS CAROTA. Die Wilde Möhre«, rief Regis plötzlich laut aus. »Natürlich, wie dumm von mir.«  
Valka nickte ihm lächelnd zu. »Glücklicherweise beschränkt sich Lennards Wissen über Kräuter und Pflanzen darauf, dass der grüne Teil über die Erde gehört.«  
»Ich verstehe nicht ganz«, meinte Eskel. »Wilde Möhre nimmt man gegen Übelkeit und andere Magenleiden.«  
»Das ist richtig«, bestätigte Regis »Und diese Annahme hat auch mich in die Irre geführt. Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Frauen mit hohen Dosen, an den richtigen Tagen ihres Zyklus eingenommen, einer Schwangerschaft effektiv vorbeugen können.« Er wandte sich direkt an Valka. »Dann hast du dich bewusst gegen ein Kind mit ihm entschieden?«  
Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen, als sie antwortete. »Natürlich habe ich das. Denn unabhängig von meiner Entscheidung hat Veit in einer Sache auf jeden Fall recht. Niemand der ganz bei Verstand ist, erpresst sich eine Familie.«

**~**

Der Keller war wieder in Schweigen gehüllt, als sie erneut dazu übergegangen waren sich auf den unausweichlichen Kampf vorzubereiten. Nur das gelegentliche Surren eines Schleifsteins oder das leise _Plopp_ eines Korkens durchbrach die Stille.  
Die Stimmung war schwer, beinahe greifbar und zwiegespalten. Teilweise brüteten sie noch über das, was sie eben gehört hatten und zum anderen machte sich auch Unruhe breit, da die Vampire auf sich warten ließen.

Veit hatte mehrere Tränke genommen und dehnte und streckte sich nun, um den Heilungsfortschritt seines Körpers einschätzen zu können. Er war grade so weit, dass er zufrieden sein Schwert, das Eskel in der Zwischenzeit für ihn präpariert hatte, an sich nehmen wollte, als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte und seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, um zu lauschen. Nach einem kurzen Moment flüsterte er: »Er ist wieder da.«  
Die anderen waren sofort auf den Beinen und machten sich kampfbereit.  
»Wer?«, fragte Zoltan aufgeregt.  
Veit ging bereits auf die Treppe zu, um durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen den beiden Türblättern zu linsen. »Lennard. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es ist und er ist allein.«  
Die anderen folgten ihm zur Treppe und beobachteten ihn neugierig.  
»Ja«, bestätigte Veit schließlich. »Er ist es wirklich. Kein anderer in Sicht. Nur Lennard und diese vermaledeite Truhe.«  
»Liegt da einer drin?«, fragte Eskel neugierig.  
Veit zuckte mit den Schultern »Keine Ahnung. Fragen wir ihn.« Er streckte die Hand aus, um die bereits schwächelnde Barriere endgültig zu durchbrechen, hielt aber inne, als Valka plötzlich laut rief: »Warte!«  
Sie hechtete die Treppe hoch und quetschte sich neben Veit, um ebenfalls einen Blick durch den Spalt werfen zu können. Sie starrte eine Weile nach draußen und reckte ihren Hals, um möglichst viel von der Umgebung erkennen zu können.  
Zunächst machte es den Eindruck, als würde sie sich entspannen, aber plötzlich zuckte sie wie verbrannt zurück und starrte ungläubig auf die Tür. »Das darf nicht wahr sein«, murmelte sie fast lautlos und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

»Was ist denn los?«, rief Geralt leise vom Fuß der Treppe hoch. »Die anderen Vampire?«  
Veit schüttelte ratlos den Kopf und blickte wieder hinaus. Nach einem Moment drehte er sich wieder irritiert um. »Ich sehe nur Lennard.«  
Er packte Valka an der Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht. »Was ist? Was hast du gesehen? Hast du das Rudel gesehen?«  
Das Gesicht der Hexerin war von Entsetzen gezeichnet, als sie ihn direkt ansah. »Die Vampire sind fort.« Sie blickte wieder nach unten und murmelte leise vor sich hin. »Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er so weit gehen würde.«  
Veit schüttelte sie wieder, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurückzugewinnen. »Wovon redest du? Wieso sollten die Vampire weg sein?«  
Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als sie diesmal sprach. »Sieh zu seinen Füßen.«

Irritiert starrte er sie an, tat dann aber wie geheißen. Er blickte erneut durch den Spalt und sah, dass Lennard bereits auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war und in seine Richtung winkte. Er schaute an dem Vampir herunter und bemerkte neben der Truhe, direkt vor seinen Füßen einen übel zugerichteten Garkin. Er stutzte und drehte sich wieder zu Valka. »Er hat einen Vampir erledigt?«  
Valka reagierte nicht, starrte ihn nur weiter ausdruckslos mit tränenverhangenen Augen an.  
Dann plötzlich verstand er, was sie meinte und stolperte vor Entsetzen ein paar Stufen herunter. Vermutlich wäre er gestürzt, wenn Regis ihn nicht abgefangen hätte.  
»Das… das kann nicht sein. Er würde doch niemals… ?« Zorn machte sich in ihm breit und Veit stürzte erneut die Treppe hinauf. Diesmal ließ er sich nicht von Valkas erschrockenen Rufen zurückhalten und zerstörte brutal die Barriere. Er warf die Türen des Kellers auf und stürmte hinaus, auf Lennard zu.

Die anderen starrten ihm einen Moment perplex hinterher, dann folgten sie ihm eilig die schmale Treppe hinauf.  
Draußen angekommen wurden sie Zeuge, wie Veit sich wütend vor Lennard aufbaute und seine Fäuste in die Hüfte stemmte. »Warum hast du diesen Garkin getötet?«  
Der Vampir lächelte ihn schief an, setzte sich gemächlich auf die Truhe und schlug seine Beine übereinander. »Sind wir nicht hier, um den Vampiren den gar auszumachen?«, fragte er lässig.  
Veit schnaufte wütend. »Ich meine, warum verschwindest du während des Kampfes und erledigst dann ausgerechnet diesen speziellen Garkin bei deiner Rückkehr?«  
»Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Ich gestatte nicht, dass meine Familie Schaden nimmt.«

Veit zuckte zurück und starrte ihn an. »Das deine Familie Schaden nimmt… ?« Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um Regis anzusehen und schloss dann traurig für einen Moment die Augen.  
Als er sich wieder zu Lennard drehte, war sein Blick kalt und fest. »Es gab hier keinen anderen höheren Vampir, oder?«  
Lennards Lächeln wurde grausam und so breit, dass seine spitzen Zähne deutlich sichtbar wurden. »Bisher nicht, aber nun schon.« Er stand wieder auf und öffnete mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung den Deckel der Truhe.  
»Wie ich bereits sagte, ich gestatte nicht, dass MEINE FAMILIE SCHADEN NIMMT!«

Geralt trat neben Valka und knurrte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen: »Wovon redet der Kerl?«  
Die Hexerin starrte weiterhin mit bleichem Gesicht den blonden Vampir an, während sie ihm antwortete. »Er war es. Lennard hat die niederen Vampire befehligt.«

»WAS?«, entgegnete Geralt verblüfft. »Warum? Was bringt es ihm, Velen zu terrorisieren?«  
»Im Grunde ist es nur eine Falle«, erklärte Valka. »Die ganzen Angriffe dienten nur dem Zweck, die richtigen Leute herzulocken.«  
»Und die richtigen Leute sind in diesem Fall, wir?«, stutzte Geralt.  
»Vermutlich ging es wohl in erster Linie um mich«, korrigierte Regis.  
»Oh, sehr gut.« Lennard klatschte sarkastisch in seine Hände. »Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich es mir einfach so gefallen lassen würde, dass du mir meine Frau und mein Kind abspenstig machst. Du hattest deine Chance und hast sie weggeworfen.« Er lachte fast schon hysterisch auf. »Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du verspielt hast. Sieh dich nur an. Du hättest Frau und Sohn haben können und stattdessen hast du gar nichts. Du bist bloß ein Schatten, die jämmerliche Karikatur eines Vampirs. …Aber ICH weiß, was Familie bedeutet und ich werde sie sicher nicht kampflos aufgeben.«

Valka hielt sich wieder eine Hand vor den Mund. »Du bist vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden… . Lennard, ich habe mein Versprechen nicht gebrochen.«  
»Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht«, schnauzte er sie an. »Aber als Veit zu mir kam und mir erzählte, dass er seinen _richtigen Vater_«, er spuckte die Worte geradezu aus, »suchen wollte, da wusste ich, dass ich handeln musste. Es war auch nicht besonders schwer. Veit war so freundlich, mich darüber zu informieren, dass Emiel Regis eng mit einem Hexer befreundet ist.« Er wedelte theatralisch mit einer Hand. »Die Leute reden und es ist allgemein bekannt, dass er sich nur zu gern aufopfert. Ein paar Angriffe, ein paar Hundert Tote und schon war die Aufmerksamkeit unseres Hexers geweckt. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Emiel Regis auftauchten würde. Gut, ich gebe zu, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du, Valka und dieser andere Hexer hier ebenfalls noch auftauchen würdet. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr.«

»Die Angst vor der Einsamkeit macht dir wirklich schwer zu schaffen, nicht wahr?«, fragte Regis den hysterischen Vampir seelenruhig.  
»SEI STILL!«, fauchte Lennard ihn an.  
Regis ignorierte ihn und wandte sich an Valka. »Wie bei meinem Freund Dettlaff ist auch Lennards starke Seite der Gruppeninstinkt. Es verleiht ihm aber nicht nur die Gabe niedere Vampire zu befehligen, es weckt in ihm gleichzeitig den starken Drang nach Zugehörigkeit. Einem Rudel, einer Familie. Seine Berufung als Champion machte ihn zum Außenseiter in den Stämmen und verhinderte gleichzeitig, dass er sich mit niederen Vampiren umgeben konnte. Denn in größeren Gruppen ziehen sie immer zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Weit mehr als der Stamm gestatten würde.«  
»ICH HABE GESAGT DU SOLLST STILL SEIN!«  
Regis ignorierte ihn weiterhin und sprach ihn wieder direkt an. »Ich bedauere dich aufrichtig, aber… .«  
Lennard machte einen wütenden Satz nach vorne. »Du solltest lieber dich bedauern. Denn ich HABE eine Familie und du wirst die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte in dieser Truhe verbringen. Und wenn du dich dann regeneriert hast, werde ich dich mit dem größten Vergnügen erneut hineinstecken.«

Nun trat Valka ebenfalls vor und starrte den Vampir fassungslos an. »Du wirfst unzählige Menschen den Vampiren zum Fraß vor, nur, weil du eifersüchtig bist? Das ist Wahnsinn. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du so weitermachst und ich werde ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass du ihn einsperrst.«  
»Du wirst dich da gefälligst raushalten und du tätest besser daran dich zu erinnern, wer deinen Sohn letztendlich aufgezogen hat«, keifte Lennard sie wieder an.  
»Ursprünglich sollte das Rudel dich niedermachen«, sagte er wieder an Regis gewandt. »Aber ihr habt euch erstaunlich gut geschlagen und zu meinem Leidwesen, musste ich ihnen eine Lektion erteilen, weil, entgegen meiner strickten Anordnung, Veit verletzt wurde.«  
Während er sprach, ging er langsam auf Regis zu und seine Gestalt nahm die vampirischen Züge an. »Ich werde also leider gezwungen sein, dich selbst außer Gefecht zu setzen. Aber so ist es doch auch gleich viel persönlicher… .«

Regis wechselte ebenfalls seine Gestalt und die Hexer zogen alarmiert ihre Schwerter. Sie machten sich bereit ihn zu verteidigen und die Angriffe zurückzuschlagen, als Lennard Schwung holte… und plötzlich verwirrt auf seine Brust starrte, aus der eine blutige Silberklinge herausragte.

Der wütende Vampir drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer es gewagt hatte ihn anzugreifen.  
»Du Insekt, ich werde dich zertreten«, fauchte er Zoltan an, der hastig das Heft von Veits Silberschwert losließ und ein paar Schritte zurück stolperte.  
»Ähm, Freunde… könnte einer von euch vielleicht…?«  
Eskel, Valka und Geralt sprangen vor, um Lennard zu erwischen, bevor er sich seinerseits auf den Zwerg stürzen konnte. Aber bevor einer von ihnen auch nur nah genug herankommen konnte, stürmte ein undeutlicher Schemen an ihnen vorbei und warf sich auf Lennard.

Sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und sahen bestürzt zu, wie Veit immer wieder auf Lennard einschlug und tiefe, blutige Wunden auf dem trügerisch schmächtigen Körper hinterließ.  
Als seine Brust und sein Bauch nur noch eine blutende Masse zu sein schien, stürzte der Vampir auf die Knie und Veit stellte keuchend seine Angriffe ein.  
»Warum?«, fragte Lennard fassungslos, während ihm das Blut aus dem Mund sprudelte und Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.  
»Weißt du Lennard, es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich dich wirklich wie einen Vater geliebt«, erwiderte Veit kalt.  
Er drückte ihn nach vorne, um das Heft des Schwertes erreichen zu können und es aus dem Körper des Vampirs herauszuziehen.  
»Aber jetzt bist du nur noch ein armer Irrer, für den ich nichts als Verachtung übrighabe. Niemand verdient es so sehr in dieser Truhe zu verfaulen, wie du.«  
»Mein Sohn«, flüsterte der Vampir ängstlich, als Veit das Schwert hoch über den Kopf hob und es mit einem kräftigen Hieb auf den Nacken des Vampirs niedergehen ließ.  
»Ich bin nicht dein Sohn.«

Veit ließ das Schwert angewidert fallen und starrte einen Moment, entsetzt über seine Tat, auf den enthaupteten Körper vor seinen Füßen.  
Erst als dieser zu zucken begann und sich die ersten Anzeichen der Regeneration bemerkbar machten, erwachte er aus seiner Starre, packte Lennards Kopf und warf ihn angeekelt in die Truhe. Dann griff er den Körper und legte ihn ebenfalls hinein.  
Die Truhe entpuppte sich bedauerlicherweise als zu klein, um den Vampir vollständig fassen zu können, aber noch während er fieberhaft überlegte wie er das umgehen könnte, trat Zoltan wieder heran und löste das Problem pragmatisch mit einigen schnellen Hieben seiner Axt.

Veits Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und seine Finger zitterten, als er den Deckel der Truhe zufallen ließ und sich rasch darauf niederließ. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen und wünschte sich diesen Anblick für immer vergessen zu können.

Nach einem Moment schockierten Schweigens wurde die betretene Stille plötzlich durch leises Glucksen unterbrochen.  
Verblüfft lösten sich alle von den erschreckenden Ereignissen und wandten ihre Blicke Regis zu, der sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt und offenbar verzweifelt um seine Fassung bemüht war.  
Immer kurz nachdem er sich scheinbar gefangen hatte, musste er erneut Lachen und seine Bemühungen es zu verbergen, ließ ihn wilde Grimassen schneiden.  
Fassungslos starrte Valka ihn an. »Findest du das etwa witzig?«  
Regis schüttelte glucksend den Kopf. »Es tut mir schrecklich leid«, brachte er mühevoll hervor. »Ich… weiß natürlich, es… ist… ungeheuer furchtbar, aber… « Er deutete unsicher auf Veit.

Valka verstand offenbar worauf er anspielte, denn ihre finstere Miene glättete sich und gleich darauf verzog auch sie amüsiert den Mund.  
»Es tut mir… wirklich leid, aber… Veit... «, startete Regis einen erneuten Versuch sich zu erklären.

Irritiert sahen die anderen zu dem Hexer hinüber. Veit saß noch immer zusammengesunken auf dem Deckel der Truhe.  
Seine Ohren waren lang und spitz, das Gesicht wirkte fledermausartig, mit braunen Flecken, die sich vom Haaransatz aus verteilten, seine eigentlich leuchtend gelben Katzenaugen, waren blutrot und an den Spitzen seiner Finger saßen gefährliche Krallen, statt Fingernägeln.  
Erstaunt bemerkte Geralt, dass Veit in seiner vampirischen Gestalt verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu Regis aufwies. Aber anders als bei seinem Freund, dem inzwischen die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, waren seine Züge etwas gemäßigter, seine Zähne und die Krallen, obgleich noch immer beeindruckend, deutlich kürzer. Geralt vermutete, dass diese Merkmale deshalb auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt nicht so auffielen.

Als Regis ein weiteres Mal laut gluckste, schnaubte Veit ungehalten. »Ist ja gut«, brummte er und schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor. »Ich weiß selbst, dass ich Krallen wie ein Mädchen habe.«


	13. Am Ende wird alles gut  - Teil 1 von 2

Valka erhöhte ihr ohnehin schon hastiges Tempo noch weiter, während sie die verfallene Scheune umrundete. Die letzten Schritte, die sie noch von dem umgebenden Gestrüpp trennten, rannte sie sogar beinahe.  
Sie hatte kaum den ersten größeren Busch erreicht, als sie stehen blieb, sich nach vorne beugte und geräuschvoll übergab.

Ihre letzte Mahlzeit lag allerdings Stunden zurück und ihr Magen war leer. Sie spuckte nichts als bittere Galle, aber der Würgereiz hielt dennoch an.  
Immer wieder verkrampfte sie sich, bis die Anstrengung sie schließlich in die Knie zwang.  
Hinter ihr knirschte leise der Kies und machte sie so darauf aufmerksam, dass sich ihr jemand näherte.  
Valka musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Regis war, der ihr besorgt gefolgt war und nun respektvoll ein wenig Abstand hielt.

Als die Übelkeit jedoch endlich verebbte und sie sich zittrig aufrichtete, war Regis sofort neben ihr und nahm ihren Arm, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Er reichte ihr einen kleinen Lederschlauch, den sie dankbar annahm.  
Während sie sich den Mund spülte und ein paar kleine Schlucke von dem klaren Wasser trank, wühlte er in seiner Tasche, bis er einige Basilikum- und Pfefferminzblätter hervorholte und sie ihr ebenfalls reichte.  
»Geht es wieder?«, fragte er besorgt, während er den Trinkschlauch wieder von ihr entgegennahm und verstaute.  
Valka nickte zunächst stumm, aber gleich darauf schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen. …Ich wusste zwar, dass Lennard ein wenig fanatisch ist, aber ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass er so weit gehen würde. Er hat alle Prinzipien verraten, denen er über Jahrhunderte hinweg treu gefolgt war und dass alles nur aus blinder Eifersucht.«  
Regis entgegnete nichts, betrachtete sie aber weiterhin besorgt, während sie die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. Nach einem Moment öffnete sie wieder die Augen und fragte ein wenig gefasster: »Haben die anderen sich entschieden, was sie mit… was sie mit der Truhe machen?«  
Er nickte schnell. »Sie werden sie am Rand des Anwesens vergraben. Zoltan und Eskel sind bereits dabei eine Grube auszuheben.«  
»Ich verstehe«, entgegnete Valka. Sie zerkaute langsam ein paar der aromatischen Kräuter und starrte gedankenverloren ins Nichts. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. »Was ist mit Veit?«  
Regis hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. »Nachdem der erste Schock nachgelassen hat, reagierte er recht ähnlich wie du. Ich denke, unter den Umständen ist dies auch sehr verständlich. Geralt ist bei ihm, du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen machen.«  
Er sah sich skeptisch um und deutete schließlich auf einige der toten Vampire, die in der Nähe lagen. »Wir können momentan nicht sehr nützlich sein, ich schlage also vor wir gehen in das Haupthaus, um diesen unerfreulichen Anblick zu entgehen und du ruhst dich etwas aus, bis wir wieder gebraucht werden.« Er nahm sie wieder sanft beim Arm und sie ließ es widerstandslos zu, dass er sie wegführte.

Das Innere des Haupthauses war in verhältnismäßig guten Zustand, auch wenn es keinen Zweifel daran gab, dass alles was sich verkaufen ließ, bereits vor geraumer Zeit geplündert worden war.  
Nachdem Regis die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, sah er sich flüchtig in der untersten Etage um. Er fand zwei halbwegs intakte Stühle und stellte sie an den kleinen wackeligen Tisch, der offenbar sogar für die Plünderer zu uninteressant gewesen war. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er Valka, sich zu setzten und sie kam seiner Aufforderung sofort nach. Vorsichtig lehnte sie ihr Silberschwert gegen die Tischkante und nahm Platz.  
Regis setzte sich ihr gegenüber und beobachtete sie einen Moment schweigend. Die Hexerin saß zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl, hatte ihre Hände im Schoss gefaltet und starrte gedankenverloren darauf.

Ein weiteres Mal griff er nach seiner Tasche, doch diesmal holte er eine kleine Flasche heraus, entkorkte sie und stellte sie vor Valka auf den Tisch. »Da dein Magen sich beruhigt hat, wird es Zeit, dass wir uns um deine Nerven kümmern«, sagte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
Valka brauchte einen Moment, um auf ihn zu reagieren, aber schließlich sah sie irritiert hoch. Als ihr Blick, dann aber auf die Flasche fiel, zeichnete sich allmählich wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Sie griff danach und schnupperte am Inhalt. »Ich hatte tatsächlich vergessen, dass du die richtige Mischung gefunden hast«, sagte sie leise, bevor sie einen großen Schluck des Alraunenschnapses nahm und ihn genüsslichen für einen Moment im Mund behielt, ehe sie ihn ganz herunterschluckte. »Und ich hatte auch ganz vergessen, wie unglaublich gut dieses Zeug ist.« Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck und reichte ihm die Flasche zurück. »Danke, Regis.«

Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich für einen winzigen Augenblick, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernst. Er spielte eine Weile stumm mit dem Riemen seiner Tasche und überlegte, ob es angebracht war, das Thema Lennard wieder anzuschneiden.  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm leicht gemacht, denn Valka war sein veränderter Ausdruck nicht entgangen, da sie ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. »Nun frag schon«, forderte sie ihn schließlich auf.  
Regis zögerte noch einen Moment und dachte gründlich über seine Worte nach, ehe er sie aussprach. »Ich hoffe, ich maße mir nicht zu viel an, aber ich komme nicht umhin festzustellen, dass dir Lennards… Zustand schwer zu schaffen macht.«  
Valka atmete scharf ein und blickte ihn starr an.  
Er stand schon kurz davor sich zu Entschuldigen und das Thema fallen zu lassen, als sie plötzlich langsam ausatmete und sich entspannter auf dem Stuhl zurücklehnte. »Das tut es.« Sie blickte erneut nach unten und knete ihre Hände. »Das tut es sogar sehr.« Sie seufzte schwer, aber dann sah sie Regis direkt in die Augen. »Für zweihundertsechzig Jahre, …mehr als die Hälfte meines Lebens, war er der Mann an meiner Seite und jetzt liegt er zerstückelt in einer Truhe und ist dort für einige Jahrhunderte gefangen. Dazu kommt, dass er von meinem Sohn dort hineingesteckt wurde. Meinem Sohn, der nur dank ihm noch lebt und den er wie ein eigenes Kind großgezogen hat.« Sie schloss gequält die Augen. »Ich erinnere mich sehr genau daran, was du mir über die Schrecken deiner Regeneration erzählt hast. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass er… .«  
Sie unterbrach, als sie bemerkte, dass Regis seinen Blick bekümmert abgewandt hatte.

Valka lehnte sich vor und legte ihre Hand auf die des Vampirs. »Diese… Beziehung entstand nur durch Erpressung. Nichts an ihm hätte jemals mein romantisches Interesse erweckt. Ich habe es nur durchgestanden, weil er Veit gerettet und eine innige Beziehung zu ihm aufgebaut hat. Weil unsere gemeinsame Zeit auf wenige Wochen im Jahr limitiert war und weil ich großen Respekt für sein Engagement und seine Moralvorstellungen hatte.« Valka schnaubte verächtlich. »Genau die Eigenschaften, die er nun mit Füßen getreten hat. Er hat über Jahrhunderte als Champion Leben gerettet, indem er übermütige Vampire im Zaum hielt und dann hat er schlagartig alles zunichtegemacht. …Es gab hier so viele Tote.« Sie wackelte deprimiert mit dem Kopf und drückte leicht Regis‘ Hand, bis er sie wieder ansah. »Ich weiß nicht, ob Lennard mich geliebt hat oder ob er einfach keine Alternative sah, um seiner Einsamkeit zu entfliehen, aber ich habe ihn lediglich ertragen. Hätten wir uns einfach getrennt und wären unseres Weges gegangen, ich hätte ihm keine Träne nachgeweint. Aber so… ? Trotz allem, was er getan hat, bin ich ihn… gewohnt. …Ich brauche Zeit. Zeit, um zu verstehen was geschehen ist, Zeit, um zu verarbeiten, was er getan hat… und ich brauche Zeit, um zu begreifen, dass… ich jetzt frei bin.«  
Regis drehte seine Hand unter ihrer, um den sanften Druck zu erwidern. Mit brüchiger Stimme sagte er: »Das ist nur verständlich.« 

Den nächsten Moment schwieg er mitfühlend, ehe er schließlich seine nächste Frage stellte. »Du hast aber geahnt, dass er dahintersteckte, oder?«  
Sie holte tief Luft und sah ihn ernst an. »Ich… hatte es befürchtet. …Natürlich nicht sofort«, beeilte sie sich, hinzuzufügen. »Es kam mir merkwürdig vor, dass jedes Mal, wenn wir auf niedere Vampire trafen, immer du das vorrangige Ziel warst. Erinnerst du dich an die beiden Bruxae? Ich wäre ein leichtes Ziel gewesen, aber sie haben mich ignoriert. Sind sogar um mich herumgelaufen, nur um dich angreifen zu können. …Ernsthaften Verdacht habe ich aber erst gehegt, als Lennard plötzlich verschwunden war. Andere Hexer hin oder her. Er hätte mich und Veit niemals ohne seine Unterstützung gegen die Vampire antreten lassen. Er musste also wissen, dass uns keine wirkliche Gefahr drohte.«

Valka lächelte ihn traurig an. »Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass du meinetwegen dem Zorn eines anderen Vampirs ausgesetzt warst. Wenn ich daran denke, was passiert wäre, hätte er Erfolg gehabt… .« Sie senkte ihren Blick und als sie weitersprach, war ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. »Meine Entscheidungen bringen dir wirklich kein Glück. Erst zwinge ich dich, fünfzig Jahre lang einsam zu regenerieren und jetzt drohten dir meinetwegen fast noch weitere Jahrhunderte dieser Tortur. Es tut mir so ungeheuer leid, dass ich dich da reingezogen habe.«  
Regis zog seine Hand unter ihrer hervor, beugte sich etwas vor und streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Als sie wieder zu ihm sah, sagte er lächelnd: »Für mein Unglück bin ich tragischerweise stets selbst verantwortlich gewesen. Wenn du den Einfluss, den du auf mein Leben ausgeübt hast, werten möchtest, dann nur unter der Prämisse, dass die Zeit, die ich gemeinsam mit dir verbracht habe, die glücklichste meines Lebens war.«  
Valka schloss die Augen, seufzte sanft und schmiegte sich in seine Berührung. »Das gilt für mich genauso. Ich habe die letzten Jahrhunderte von den Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Zeit gezehrt.«  
Plötzlich lachte sie leise auf und öffnete wieder ihre Augen. »Wir sind wirklich zwei hoffnungslose Fälle.«  
Regis lehnte sich wieder zurück und stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. »Ich bin sicher, Veit würde das jederzeit bestätigen.«

Lächelnd verfielen sie in ein angenehmes Schweigen.  
Durch die maroden Wände des Haupthauses drang das melodische Zwitschern von Vögeln und vereinzelte gedämpfte Schimpftiraden von Zoltan.  
Nach einer Weile ergriff Valka wieder das Wort. »Unsere Arbeit hier ist getan. Die Vampire sind besiegt und der Auftrag erfüllt. Was wirst du jetzt tun?«, fragte sie neugierig.  
Regis überlegte einen Moment, ehe er wehmütig antwortete: »Ich gehe zurück nach Nazair. Ich habe eine Schuld zu begleichen, die ich nicht ignorieren kann. Es war anmaßend, dass ich Dettlaff überhaupt verlassen habe, aber die Sorge um Geralts Sicherheit erschien mir als ausreichend, um meiner Verpflichtung zeitweise entgehen zu können. Aber wie du bereits festgestellt hast, die Gefahr ist nun gebannt. Jetzt droht ihm kaum mehr als Magendrücken von dem guten Essen und zu viel Wein, noch dazu ist er in ausgezeichneter Gesellschaft. Ich sehe mich also gezwungen, mich wieder Dettlaff anzunehmen.«  
Er räusperte sich leise und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem morschen Holz der Tischplatte. »Ich muss leider zugeben, dass mir die Aussicht darauf nicht sehr zusagt. Auch wenn ich sehr besorgt über Dettlaffs Gemütszustand bin und ich ihn gern sehen möchte, würde ich es vorziehen, Geralt nach Toussaint zu folgen und seine angenehme Gesellschaft zu genießen, statt der bedrückenden Last, einsilbige Konversation mit einem deprimierten Artgenossen zu führen.«

Er blickte hoch und legte die Hand flach auf den Tisch. »Was ist mit dir? Wohin führt dich dein Weg?«  
»Ard Skellige, denke ich«, erwiderte Valka und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Bevor ich auf die Vampirangriffe aufmerksam gemacht wurde, hatte ich vor dorthin zu gehen. Angeblich sind wohl einige recht lukrative Aufträge ausgeschrieben. Hauptsächlich Ertrunkene und Sirenen. Einfache Hexerarbeit für solide Bezahlung.«  
Sie knabberte grübelnd an ihrer Lippe. »Ja ich denke, dass das die beste Entscheidung wäre. Das Wetter dort, wird mir den Kopf freimachen. Ich verdiene ein paar Kronen und habe Zeit, nachzudenken.«  
Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und betrachtete Regis nachdenklich. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: »Ich hoffe wir werden uns irgendwann einmal wiedersehen.«  
Regis lächelte schmallippig. »Das hoffe ich ebenfalls.«

♦

Rittersporn blinzelte gegen das orange-violette Licht der aufgehenden Sonne und versuchte zu erkennen, ob es sich bei den berittenen Gestalten, die sich langsam der Taverne näherten, um seine lang ersehnten Freunde handelte.  
Er hatte größtes Vertrauen in Geralts, Regis‘ und Zoltans Fähigkeiten und er zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass Eskel, Valka und Veit sich zu verteidigen wussten, aber es quälte ihn, über die Ereignisse absolut im Dunkeln zu sein. Obwohl er wusste, dass er mit ihrer Rückkehr überhaupt erst jetzt rechnen konnte, hatte er gestern den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht auf der unbequemen Holzbank vor der Taverne gesessen und die Augen kaum von der Straße abgewandt.

Sein Magen knurrte laut auf und er überlegte, ob er seine Observation für einen kleinen Imbiss unterbrechen sollte. Das vielversprechende Glitzern, das von den Sätteln der ankommenden Reiter ausging und sehr stark nach Schwertern aussah, hielt ihn jedoch davon ab und er beschloss, diese Gruppe noch abzuwarten.

**~**

Unsanft packte Zoltan den Barden am Arm und schüttelte ihn. »Hey, Rittersporn. Wach auf, wir sind wieder da.«  
Panisch schlug Rittersporn die Augen auf und setzte sich aufrecht auf die Bank, auf der er zusammengesunken eingeschlafen war. Nach einigen irritierten Momenten schaffte es sein Verstand, aufzuholen und er erkannte wer vor ihm stand.  
Jauchzend sprang er auf die Füße und begrüßte jeden Einzelnen enthusiastisch. Seine offensichtliche Freude über die vollzählige Rückkehr, stieß auf wenig Erwiderung, denn die Hexer, Zoltan und sogar Regis, wirkten erschöpft und sie ließen niedergeschlagen die Schultern hängen.

**~**

»Ah, das ist es also«, murmelte Rittersporn nachdenklich und tippte sich mit einem Finger rhythmisch gegen das Kinn. »Und ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, wie das sein kann.«  
Geralt, der grade seinen Bierkrug zum Mund führen wollte, hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und beäugte den Barden schief. »Wie was sein kann?«  
Rittersporn zuckte lässig mit den Schultern und griff nach seinem eigenen Krug. »Wieso Veit keinen Schatten hat. Das lässt mir schon seit Toussaint keine Ruhe.«  
Entgeistert stellte Geralt sein Bier unangetastet zurück auf den Tisch. »Ist das dein Ernst? Dir fällt auf, dass Veit keinen Schatten hat und du hältst es nicht für nötig das anzusprechen?« Der Barde zuckte ein weiteres Mal mit den Schultern. »Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass du es nicht wusstest. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er bei unserer ersten Begegnung in deinem Bett gelegen hat, bin ich davon ausgegangen, ihr wisst so einiges voneinander.«  
Genervt legte sich Geralt die Hände über das Gesicht und seufzte laut auf, als die anderen am Tisch in heftiges Gelächter ausbrachen.  
»Wie kommt’s denn, dass du mich nicht danach gefragt hast?«, fragte Veit noch immer lachend.  
Diesmal rieb sich der Barde verlegen den Nacken. »Na ja, ich dachte mir, dass dir das vielleicht unangenehm sein könnte. …Ich kannte mal eine ganz bezaubernde junge Dame, der leider zwei Finger fehlten. Das Thema war ihr furchtbar unangenehm. Und da dachte ich mir, dass es wahrscheinlich unhöflich ist, danach zu fragen.«

»Mein lieber Rittersporn, du überraschst mich doch immer wieder«, kam Regis dem Hexer ungläubig zuvor. »Nicht nur, dass du offensichtlich sehr viel aufmerksamer bist, als ich vermutet hätte, der Gedanke einen fehlenden Schatten, mit einer fehlenden Gliedmaße gleichzusetzen ist… bemerkenswert faszinierend. Ich habe tatsächlich noch nie so darüber nachgedacht.«  
Rittersporn plusterte sich sofort ein wenig auf. »Dann ist der Vergleich treffend?«  
»Nein«, meldete sich Veit kichernd wieder zu Wort. »Er ist absurd. Was tut denn ein Schatten für dich, außer dir beim Schuhe zubinden, die Sonne zu nehmen? Aber es ist trotzdem sehr freundlich von dir, Rücksicht auf meine Gefühle zu nehmen.«

»Aber sonst hast du nichts zu all dem zu sagen?«, warf Eskel schmunzelnd ein. »Ich hätte erwartet, dass ein Barde eine solche Geschichte zu schätzen wüsste.«  
Rittersporn runzelte die Stirn und dachte einen Augenblick nach. »Nun… dieser Lennard war mir vom ersten Augenblick an, nicht geheuer, von daher empfinde ich es nicht gerade als unerwartete Wendung, dass er sich als der Bösewicht entpuppt hat. Was den Rest angeht… das Ambiente passt nicht. Aber wenn man ein wenig Arbeit hineinsteckt und die Charaktere glaubwürdiger erscheinen lässt, dann könnte man bestimmt ein mitreißendes Drama daraus machen.«  
»Verdammt noch mal Rittersporn. Er wollte wissen, ob dich die Ereignisse überrascht haben, nicht, ob du daraus eine Ballade machen kannst«, schimpfte Geralt ungehalten.  
»Worauf ich im Übrigen auch bestehen muss«, fügte Regis hinzu und ließ seine Zähne aufblitzen. »Ich kann nicht gestatten, dass meine Person noch öffentlicher wird, als es bereits durch dieses unselige Buch geschehen ist.«  
»Ein Buch? Was für ein Buch?«, fragte Veit neugierig.  
Valka lachte auf und legte eine Hand auf seine. »Er meint „Mein Abend mit einem Vampir“. Ich habe noch ein Exemplar, wenn es dich interessiert«, erklärte sie zwinkernd und Regis rollte mit den Augen.  
»Darauf komme ich später gern zurück«, erwiderte der Hexer schmunzelnd.  
»Lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit«, meinte Valka nun etwas ernster. »Wenn ich das richtig sehe, wirst du Geralt begleiten, oder?«  
Veit sah sie verwundert an und nickte stumm.  
»Ich werde morgen in Richtung Novigrad aufbrechen und von dort aus mit dem ersten Schiff nach Ard Skellige«, fuhr sie fort und Veits Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehends.  
»Nach Ard Skellige?«  
Die Stimmung am Tisch verebbte schlagartig und alle Augen ruhten nun auf den beiden Hexern.  
Für einen Moment starrte Veit seine Mutter ungläubig an, dann drehte er sich abgehakt zu Regis. »Und du? Was wirst du tun?«  
Der Vampir faltete ruhig seine Hände. »Ich werde zu Dettlaff zurückkehren. Zurück nach Nazair.«  
Veit schloss die Augen und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. »Ich verstehe…«, erklärte er einen Moment später bitter und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Valka streckte besorgt ihre Hand nach ihm aus, aber er wich ihr aus, griff seinen Krug und ging in Richtung Tresen davon.

Zoltan räusperte sich leise und kratzte seinen Bart. »Wenn… wir ohnehin davon sprechen… . Wie geht es jetzt weiter?«, versuchte er von der unschönen Situation abzulenken.  
»Ich gehe ebenfalls zurück nach Novigrad«, erklärte Rittersporn sofort. »Ich habe, was ich wollte und wenn ich die Gelegenheit bekomme, die Heimreise in Begleitung einer bewaffneten Hexerin antreten zu können, dann werde ich die bestimmt nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.«  
»Ich werde euch ebenfalls zumindest ein Stück begleiten«, warf Eskel ein. »Der Auftrag wurde in Burg Krähenfels ausgeschrieben und dort will ich hin. Alle die ebenfalls ein Teil der Belohnung haben wollen, sollten besser mitkommen.«  
Geralt schüttelte energisch den Kopf. »Nicht nötig. Teilt das unter euch auf. Ich brauche nichts. Mein Weg führt mich wieder zurück nach Toussaint.«  
»Ach ja«, murmelte Eskel nachdenklich und legte sich einen Finger an die Lippen. »Das wollte ich dich schon die ganze Zeit fragen. Du scheinst ja in letzter Zeit ziemlich die Spendierhosen anzuhaben, läuft dein Weinberg so gut?«  
Geralt lachte leise auf. »Es ist okay. B.B. sorgt dafür, dass ich keinen Mist baue und die laufenden Kosten gedeckt sind. Aber du hast recht, ich bin zurzeit ziemlich gut situiert.«  
»Und wie kommt’s?«  
»Erinnerst du dich an die Geschichte, wie Giacomo Cianfanelli mein Bankschließfach geplündert hat?«  
Der Hexer nickte und grinste schief.  
»Tja, offenbar hatte er ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen. Ich war mangels Alternativen natürlich gezwungen weiterhin meine Geldangelegenheiten über die Bank abzuwiegeln und als ich das nächste Mal dort vorbei sah, verkündete mir Cianfanelli stolz, dass er mit meinem Geld spekuliert hätte. Mein erster Impuls war ihn spekulativ einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, aber wie sich herausstellte, hatte er in ein ziemlich lukratives Geschäft investiert. Irgendwas mit Weinblättern. Jedenfalls hat sich trotz seiner horrenden Bearbeitungsgebühren eine verdammt ansehnliche Summe an Gewinn angefunden. Für die nächsten Jahre werde ich mir keine Sorgen machen müssen, ob die Ernte gut werden wird.«  
»Nicht schlecht«, erwiderte Eskel beeindruckt und prostete Geralt zu. »Dann brauche ich ja kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn ich mir deinen Anteil der Belohnung in die Tasche stecke.«  
Geralt nickte ihm grinsend zu. »Viel Spaß damit.« Nach einer kurzen Pause ergriff er abermals das Wort. »Gut, dann werden Eskel, Valka, Rittersporn und Zoltan morgen nach Burg Krähenfels beziehungsweise Novigrad aufbrechen. Veit und ich nach Toussaint. …Und du bist dir sicher?«, fragte er Regis skeptisch.  
Der Vampir nickte leicht. »Mir bleibt leider keine andere Wahl.«  
»Lass dich mal wieder blicken«, ergänzte Geralt wehmütig.  
»Ich gebe dir mein Wort, mein Freund«, erwiderte der Vampir.  
»Ich verlasse mich darauf.«

**~**

Regis machte sich nicht die Mühe hochzusehen. Das scheppern der Tür, die mit wütendem Schwung zugeschlagen wurde, verrieten ihm deutlich, wer da auf ihn zu gestampft kam, noch bevor die Stiefel in sein Sichtfeld traten.  
»Was kann ich für dich tun?«, fragte er den dunkelhaarigen Hexer ruhig, während er nun endlich den Kopf hob, um in Veits düsteres Gesicht zu sehen.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als der Hexer nicht wie erwartet wütend auf ihn herunterstierte, sondern vielmehr bitter enttäuscht und tieftraurig wirkte.  
»Veit, was ist mit dir?«, fragte er ihn besorgt und stand auf, um ihn sich näher anzusehen.  
Unsicher wich Veit seinem Blick aus und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, als ob er um seine Fassung ringen würde.  
»Das war es jetzt also?«, flüsterte er leise. »Ihr werdet einfach weiter getrennte Wege gehen?«  
Betroffen hielt Regis inne, dann holte er tief Luft. Er brauchte einen Moment, um seine Antwort zu formulieren.  
»Valka hat eine Menge zu verarbeiten und ich habe Verpflichtungen, denen ich nachkommen muss«, versuchte er sich zu erklären, aber Veit lachte sofort freudlos auf. »Verpflichtungen«, wiederholte er höhnisch. »Ihr zwei seid wirklich füreinander geschaffen. Genau wie sie, redest du dich mit Pflicht heraus.« Er ging an ihm vorbei und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen, auf der Regis bis eben noch gesessen hatte. »Ich erwarte gar nicht, dass ihr zwei sofort da weitermacht, wo ihr aufgehört habt. Aber verdammt noch mal, ihr habt beide immer noch Gefühle füreinander und trotzdem wollt ihr hier auseinandergehen, als ob nichts wäre.«  
Der Vampir senkte beschämt seinen Blick, erwiderte jedoch nichts und auch Veit verfiel in tiefes Schweigen.

Nach einer Weile beugte Veit sich vor und stützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen ab. »Lennard war wirklich wie ein Vater für mich«, fuhr er dann unerwartet fort und Regis zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen. »Valka hat die Wahrheit gesagt, als sie sagte, dass ich ihn nie infrage gestellt und mich auch nie nach dir erkundigt habe. Er war da und hat sich gekümmert. Es gab keinen Grund sich Gedanken über jemanden zu machen, der abwesend war. …Erst als sie mir eure Geschichte erzählt hat, habe ich begonnen mich zu fragen, was für ein Mann du bist.«  
Er seufzte leise auf und sah zu Regis hoch. »Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum es mich so sehr beschäftigt hat, aber ich wollte unbedingt wissen, warum du sie betrogen hast. Welchen Grund du hattest ihr so etwas anzutun.« Wieder lachte er auf. »Man sollte meinen, dass jemand in meinem Alter darüber steht, aber… . Ich habe sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dich leiden können würde. Dass es mir sogar wichtig werden könnte, wie du über mich denkst und… dass ich dir nicht nur verzeihen könnte, was du getan hast, sondern mir sogar wünschen würde, dass ihr einfach weitermacht, als ob nicht passiert wäre.«

Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, als Regis sich neben ihn setzte und seinen Kopf nachdenklich gegen die Wand lehnte. »Ich bedauere, was geschehen ist«, flüsterte er leise. »Ich bedauere es, um unser aller Willen. …Ich bin nicht wie Lennard, ich habe mir nie so verzehrend eine Familie gewünscht, aber ich bedaure aufrichtig die Chance verpasst zu haben.«  
Veit drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und Regis legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Ich kann leider nicht ändern, was geschehen ist. Das gilt für mein unangebrachtes Verhalten in Dillingen genauso, wie für mein törichtes Verhalten in Stygga. Und nun bin ich gezwungen die Konsequenzen zu tragen.«  
»Sag mir die Wahrheit, Regis. Hast du endgültig mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen?«  
Regis griff nach dem Riemen seiner Tasche und fuhr mit seinem Fingern das Leder auf und ab. »Endgültig? Nein… wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber…«. Fuhr er fort, ehe Veit etwas einwerfen konnte,» aber im Augenblick sehe ich nicht, wie sich unsere Pfade wieder kreuzen könnten. Mein lieber Veit, es ist so viel geschehen. Du musst einsehen, dass jede Handlung gut durchdacht werden sollte.«  
Veit reagierte nicht sofort, sondern seufzte zunächst in den trüben Himmel. »Habt ihr euch verabschiedet?«  
»Das haben wir.«

♦

Die Sonne erreiche allmählich den Punkt, wo sie ganz gemächlich, zuerst hinter den Bäumen und dann hinter dem Horizont verschwand.  
Geralt lehnte sich in seinem Sattel nach vorne und klopfte Plötze liebevoll auf den Hals. Er warf einen Blick in den Himmel und wandte sich an seinen Begleiter. »Möchtest du eine Herberge aufsuchen?«  
»Nein«, antwortete Veit bestimmt. »Ich denke, ich bleibe heute Nacht lieber unter den Sternen.«  
»Also gut«, erwiderte er und lenkte sein Pferd etwas weiter an den Rand des Weges. »Was hältst du von der Stelle dort hinten. Da unter den Trauerweiden?«  
Veit sah in die Richtung, in die er deutete und nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. »Sieht gut aus.«

Sie lenkten ihre Pferde zu den Bäumen und stiegen ab. Routiniert übernahm jeder seine Aufgaben zu Vorbereitung ihres Nachtlagers und einer kleinen Mahlzeit.  
Während sie aßen, schwiegen sie. Veit, weil er in Gedanken versunken war und Geralt, weil er sich nicht sicher war, worüber er mit dem anderen Hexer reden sollte. Alle Themen, die ihm einfielen, wirkten zu banal, um sie nach den Ereignissen der vorangegangenen Tage nun anzupacken.  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, bot Geralt ihm eine Flasche Schnaps an, aber Veit lehnte kopfschüttelnd ab. Da er keine Lust hatte, allein zu trinken, verstaute er die Flasche wieder sicher in seiner Satteltasche. Als er damit fertig war und sich wieder zu seinem Begleiter umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass Veit bereits seine Decke ausgebreitet hatte und sich neben dem Feuer ausstreckte. Der Anblick ließ ihn sofort gähnen und er beschloss, es ihm gleichzutun.

Er löste den Lederriemen, der die zusammengerollte Decke an Plötzes Sattel hielt und nahm sie an sich. Normalerweise würde er nun zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Feuers gehen und es sich dort gemütlich machen, aber diesmal zögerte er.  
Er grübelte kurz und entschloss sich dann, seine Decke neben Veit auszubreiten.  
Der Hexer beobachtete ihn stumm, reagierte aber nicht, bis Geralt neben ihm lag und versuchte, eine angenehme Position auf dem harten Boden zu finden.  
»Geralt, als wir auf dem Weg nach Lindental waren, hast du total ungehalten reagiert, nur weil wir uns in der Nacht ein wenig nahegekommen sind, …warum hast du plötzlich damit aufgehört?«  
Er warf Veit einen erstaunten Blick zu. »Meinst du die Frage ernst? Nach allem, was wir… gemacht haben.«  
Der Hexer lachte leise auf. »Schon klar. Aber ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl… es ist dir unangenehm. Als ob du dich eigentlich dagegen wehrst.«  
Geralt dachte einen darüber Moment nach, ehe er antwortete. »Ich habe kein grundsätzliches Problem damit, falls es das ist, was du meinst. Ich konnte mir bisher nur nicht vorstellen, es selbst zu … machen.« Er stockte kurz und drehte seinen Kopf, um in den düsteren Himmel zu starren. »Dazu kommt, dass ich Gefühle meistens lieber verdränge, als mich damit auseinanderzusetzen.«  
Veit brummte leise, als Zeichen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte und wandte er sich ebenfalls ab.

Geralt knabberte eine Weile an seiner Lippe und dachte zurück an ihr gemeinsames Bad. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als ihm die Erinnerung daran durchflutete und ein wohliges Gefühl in seinem Bauch erzeugte.  
Vorsichtig tastete er mit seinen Fingern, bis er Veits Hand fand und dessen Finger zwischen seine schob. Sanft drückte er sie und drehte sich wieder zu Veit um, der ihn inzwischen wieder neugierig ansah.  
»Ich mag dich«, erklärte Geralt und ein Lächeln blitzte auf, als Veits Pupillen sich bei seinen Worten leicht vergrößerten. »Ich mag dich sehr und ich bin froh, dass du mich begleitest. Versuch bitte geduldig mit mir zu sein. Ich muss mich erst noch daran gewöhnen. Und… meine bisherigen Beziehungen waren jede für sich… eine Katastrophe, ich will nicht, dass es wieder so endet.«  
Veit schmunzelte leicht und blickte wieder in den Himmel. »Geht mir nicht anders«, gab er leise lachend zu.

Nach einem weiteren Augenblick des Schweigens seufzte Veit leise auf. »Kann ich dir eine wirklich rein hypothetische Frage stellen?«  
»Hm? Sicher«, antwortete Geralt. Wieder drehte er sich ihm entgegen und blickte ihm ernst in die bernsteinfarbenen Katzenaugen.  
»Was ist, wenn das... mit uns funktioniert? Wenn wir in ein paar Monaten feststellen, dass es gut läuft und dann aus Monaten Jahre werden.«  
Geralt dachte einen eine Weile über seine Worte nach und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. »Ich schätze, dann muss ich dir Ciri vorstellen.«  
Diesmal lachte Veit laut auf, rollte sich zur Seite und stützte sich auf einen Arm ab, um ihn direkt anzusehen. »Welch eine Ehre.«  
»Und ich muss mich daran gewöhnen, dass mein engster Freund, dein Vater ist«, ergänzte Geralt. »Götter, wenn ich daran denke, dass er uns praktisch erwischt hat… .« Er legte sich eine Hand über die Augen und schüttelte unangenehm berührt den Kopf.  
Wieder lachte Veit. »Es stört ihn nicht. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt.«  
»Das sagt sich so leicht.«

Der dunkelhaarige Hexer knabberte leicht an seiner Unterlippe. »Was ist mit deinen Angestellten? Wirst du ihnen sagen, was zwischen uns ist?«  
»Die Einzigen die es betrifft oder interessieren würde, sind B.B. und Marlene und denen muss ich nichts sagen. Die wissen es vermutlich in dem Moment, indem wir wieder auf das Gut reiten.«  
»Wäre das ein Problem?«, fragte Veit unsicher.  
Geralt sah ihn ernst an. »Nein. Du gehörst jetzt dazu. …Ich denke, Marlene wird sich sogar sehr freuen und B.B. ist viel zu gut erzogen, um seinen Herrn zu kritisieren. Außerdem liegt ihm Corvo Bianco sehr am Herzen und ich habe große Pläne damit. Ich bin sicher, wenn er erfährt, was ich im Sinn habe, dann genieße ich beziehungsweise wir, ohnehin Narrenfreiheit bei ihm.«  
Neugierig zog Veit eine Augenbraue hoch. »Was hast du denn vor?«  
»Das wird eine Überraschung und ich denke, sie wird dir gefallen«, entgegnete Geralt rätselhaft.

~

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als sie Corvo Bianco erreichten. Das Wetter war ungewöhnlich trüb und es regnete, doch trotzdem wirkte das ganze Gut einladend und gemütlich. Der Anblick ließ Geralt sofort entspannen und selbst Veit wirkte etwas ausgelassener als zuvor.  
Barnabas-Basilius erwartete sie, wie gewohnt am Tor und Marlene stand in der Haustür, um sie zu begrüßen.  
Obwohl er Veit versichert hatte, dass seine Angestellten kein Problem darstellen würden, klopfte Geralt nun sein Herz bis zum Hals, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Haushofmeister die obligatorische Frage zur Bereitstellung des Gästezimmers stellte.  
Als sie schließlich endlich kam, kostete es ihn enorme Anstrengung, gelassen zu bleiben, während er erklärte, dass Veit von nun an bei ihm schlafen würde.

Das Leuchten, das sich sofort auf Marlenes Gesicht legte, beruhigte ihn ein bisschen, irritierte ihn aber auch. Doch Barnabas-Basilius ausdrucksloses Gesicht war eine Belastung für ihn.  
Geralt verfluchte innerlich die tödliche Gelassenheit des Mannes, als dieser sich pflichtbewusst verbeugte und die Halle verließ, um seinen weiteren Pflichten nachzugehen.  
Ein paar Augenblicke später entspannte sich die Situation jedoch schlagartig, denn obwohl der Haushofmeister sich höflich zurückzog und zunächst die Tür hinter sich schloss, entging weder Veit, noch Geralt das herzhafte Lachen, welches den Mann, der sich außer Hörweite wähnte, schüttelte.

**~**

Für einen Moment standen beide etwas unsicher vor dem großen einladenden Bett. Trotz ihrer Vorgeschichte, kam es sowohl Geralt, als auch Veit als ungeheuer intimer Akt vor, gemeinsam in dasselbe Bett zu steigen.  
Innerliche haderte Geralt mit sich, fand aber, dass er als Besitzer des Bettes absolut keinen Grund vorbringen konnte, warum er es nicht benutzen sollte.  
Seine Knie zitterten, als er an den Bettrand trat und sich darauf niederließ. Er versuchte, keine Miene zu verziehen, während er sein Hemd auszog und es fein säuberlich auf den Diener legte. Er spürte, dass Veits Blick die ganze Zeit fest an ihn geheftet war, während er sich zurücklehnte und auf der Matratze ausstreckte. Doch erst als er die Decke über sich ausbreitete, zuckte Veit zusammen und zeigte damit wieder ein Lebenszeichen. »Ich… könnte in das Gästezimmer… .«  
»Veit, sei still und komm her.«  
Der Hexer zuckte ein weiteres Mal zusammen, blieb jedoch weiter wie angewurzelt stehen.

Geralt seufzte leise auf und stemmte seine Füße in die Matratze, um sich auch von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück zu befreien. Als er sich zur Seite drehte, um die Hose beiseitezulegen, spürte er, wie die Matratze unter dem Gewicht einer weiteren Person nachgab und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. »Na also. Geht doch.«

»Sag mal, kannst du dich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln?«  
Veit hob seinen Kopf von Geralts Brust und sah ihn erstaunt an. »Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?«, wollte er wissen.  
»Geht mir schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf. Du bist ein Halbvampir. Aber was genau heißt das? Bist du mehr Hexer oder mehr Vampir?«  
»Mehr Hexer. Definitiv mehr Hexer«, entgegnet Veit und schnitt eine Grimasse. »Und nein. Ich kann mich nicht in eine Fledermaus verwandeln. Ich kann mich nicht mal in Nebel verwandeln. Glaube ich… .«  
»Glaubst du?«, fragte Geralt.  
Veit brummte leise. »Als ich zwölf war, bin ich mal auf eine ziemlich wütende Bärin gestoßen. Ich habe mich natürlich sofort aus dem Staub gemacht, aber sie ist mir hinterher. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber während meiner Flucht fand ich mich plötzlich oberhalb eines kleinen Abhangs wieder. Das hat mir mit ziemlicher Sicherheit den Hintern gerettet. Ich weiß nur leider nicht, ob ich einen Aussetzer hatte und mich nur nicht erinnern kann dort hochgeklettert zu sein oder ob ich da hochgeflogen bin. Ich vermute aber, es war eher ein Aussetzer, denn Lennard hat jahrelang, versucht es mir beizubringen und ich bin immer gescheitert. Schade eigentlich. Das wäre eine ziemlich nützliche Fähigkeit.«  
»Stimmt«, erwiderte Geralt.  
»Und trinkst du Blut?«  
»Nein. Ich habe das einmal als Kind gemacht und das hat mir gereicht«, erwiderte Veit und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. »Ich will nicht lügen. Es hat mir geschmeckt, aber… ich finde es einfach eklig, von Menschen zu trinken. Die Vorstellung allein ist unglaublich abstoßend. Alkohol wirkt außerdem bei mir ganz genauso gut wie bei dir. Bluttrinken ist für mich also vollkommen unnötig.«  
Schmunzelnd betrachtete Geralt ihn. »Okay, was kannst du jetzt alles?«  
»Du meinst abgesehen von dem Verwandlungsding und der Regeneration?«, fragte Veit und Geralt nickte.  
Er bereute die Frage sofort, als sich ein gemeines Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Hexers schlich. Bevor er die Frage jedoch zurücknehmen konnte, verschwamm Veit zu einem undeutlichen Schemen und Geralt spürte, wie ihn etwas packte und von der Matratze hochriss.  
Er zwinkerte einen Moment irritiert und wartete darauf, dass sein Verstand die Ereignisse aufholte.

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass Veit ihn blitzschnell gepackt und umgedreht hatte. Er lag nun auf dem Bauch und seinen Knien.  
Die Hände des Hexers lagen noch immer an seiner Hüfte und drückten ihn nun in einem moderaten Tempo nach vorn.  
Geralt kam sich ziemlich lächerlich vor, wie er auf allen vieren, nackt vor dem Hexer kniete. Dieser Eindruck verschwand aber in dem Moment, als Veit sich vorbeugte und mit seiner Zunge über einen sehr privaten Teil seines Körpers leckte.  
In dem Augenblick, als die Zunge ihn berührte, kroch kribbelnde Gänsehaut über seinen ganzen Körper und ließ ihn heftig bis in die Spitzen seiner Finger und Zehen erschaudern. Geralt zwinkerte irritiert und fragte sich, ob das grade wirklich passiert war oder ob sich das nur eingebildet hatte.  
Er kannte die Antwort, als Veit ein weiteres Mal seine Zunge vorschnellen ließ und er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Leiste schoss.  
Das Gefühl war sicher nicht unangenehm, erwischte ihn aber eiskalt.  
Sein Instinkt riet ihm zu protestieren, aber da die geschickte Zunge schon einen Wimpernschlag später wieder da war, wurde aus dem Protest ein verhaltenes Stöhnen, das ihm unbewusst entschlüpfte.  
In Rekordzeit war er hart, während Veit ihn weiter leckte und seine Pobacken dabei kräftig massierte.

Kurz darauf übte Veit etwas Druck mit seiner Zunge auf ihn aus und drang leicht in ihn ein. Geralt wurde schlagartig bewusst, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde und ihm stieg verlegen die Röte ins Gesicht.  
Wieder riet ihm sein Instinkt zum Protest auf, aber auch diesmal verzichtete er darauf und krallte einfach nur seine Finger in das Bettlaken.  
Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich einzig und allein auf die Empfindungen zu konzentrieren und nicht weiter über die Situation nachzudenken.  
Mit jeder weiteren Bewegung von Veits Zunge fiel ihm das auch zunehmend leichter und er entspannte sich, während er sich leise stöhnend dieser neuen Erfahrung hingab.  
Dann zog sich Veit unerwartet zurück.  
Verwundert wollte Geralt sich umdrehen und ihn fragen, warum er aufhörte, als ihn das leise Ploppen eines Korkens erstarren ließ.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später, spürte er erneut einen leichten Druck. Nur diesmal, so war es sich sicher, hatte er es gewiss nicht mit der Zunge des Hexers zu tun.  
Er verkrampfte sich unbewusst in Erwartung des Kommenden. Aber als Veit es bemerkte, ging er sofort wieder ein wenig auf Abstand und streichelte zärtlich über den Rücken.  
Für einige Minuten tat er nichts weiter, als ihn liebevoll zu kraulen und zu streicheln. Dabei wanderte seine Hand langsam von seinem Rücken über seinen Bauch, hin zu seinem Schwanz, den er nun geschickt streichelte.  
Geralt schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung. Als dann kurz darauf der Widerstand wieder spürbar wurde, gab er sich Mühe auch weiterhin entspannt zu bleiben.  
Veit ließ sich zeit. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und sanft. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er überhaupt soweit war, dass Geralt spüren konnte, dass er in ihn eindrang. Für einige Momente setzte sich das gemächliche Tempo fort, aber dann plötzlich wurde er schneller und rutschte ein ganzes Stück in ihn hinein.  
Trotz des ungewohnten Gefühls konnte er ein überraschtes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Das Gefühl war weder abstoßend noch besonders erregend. Es schmerzte auch nicht. Es war schlicht… ungewohnt.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später revidierte Geralt sein vorläufiges Urteil, als Veit noch ein klein wenig tiefer in ihn eindrang und einen ganz besonderen Punkt traf. Die Lust, die schlagartig in ihm explodierte, war stärker, als alles was Geralt je zuvor verspürt hatte. Er keuchte ein weiteres Mal auf, dieses Mal jedoch vor aufrichtiger Erregung.  
Zu seinem Bedauern versiegte dieses Gefühl aber nach nur wenigen Momenten wieder und entgegen jeglicher Erwartung, lehnte er sich Veits Bewegung begierig entgegen, um erneut diese Sensation zu verspüren.  
Veit schien zu wissen, was in ihm vorging, denn anstatt wie bisher fortzufahren, drückte er mit seinen Händen gegen Geralts Pobacken und zog sich ein kleines Stück zurück, nur um sofort wieder zuzustoßen. Geralt stöhnte erfreut und drückte seinen Rücken weiter durch, um ihm entgegenzukommen.  
Er spürte wie Veits Hand erneut seinen Oberschenkel hoch wanderte und ihn fest in die Hand nahm. Als er das nächste Mal zustieß, folgten seine Finger der Bewegung und vor Geralts Augen blitzten Sterne auf.  
Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte kehlig auf.  
Während Veit sich ein weiteres Mal zurückzog, betete Geralt, dass Marlene und B.B. bereits tief und fest in ihren eigenen Häusern schliefen.

♦

Eine weitere schneidend kalte Windböe schlug Valka nasse Schneeflocken ins Gesicht. Die Hexerin fluchte laut und wischte sich mit einer behandschuhten Hand die Augen, um ihre Sicht zu bereinigen. Das Unwetter war nicht überraschend gekommen, aber statt des Regens, der um diese Jahreszeit auf Ard Skellige üblich wäre, viel ein dichter Schleier von großen Schneeflocken, die bei Berührung sofort in einen Fleck aus eiskaltem Wasser zerflossen.  
Die dickgefütterte Rüstung schützte sie vor der gröbsten Nässe und Kälte, aber der Pelzbesatz ihres Kragens war inzwischen fast vollständig nass und bei jedem Schritt strich er ihr unangenehm über den Hals und die Wangen.  
Sie fluchte erneut und wechselte den großen eisernen Haken, an dem die abgetrennten Köpfe zweier Ekhidnas hingen, in die andere Hand. Sie dehnte und streckte ihre, von der Kälte und der Belastung taubgewordenen Finger, während sie sich über ihre Entscheidung ärgerte, Topas in den warmen, trockenen Ställen von Novigrad zurückgelassen zu haben. Sie spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken die Trophäen einfach zurückzulassen, aber die Belohnung, die ihr Auftraggeber in Aussicht gestellt hatte, reizte sie doch zu sehr.

Der Schneesturm war zu dicht und hinderte sie daran sich zu orientieren, also war sie gezwungen sich auf ihr Bauchgefühl zu verlassen, während sie auf der Suche nach einem Unterschlupf, über die raue Landschaft stolperte.  
Eine weitere Böe riss den dichten Vorhang aus Schneeflocken für einen winzigen Augenblick auseinander und enthüllte einen dunklen Schatten in einiger Entfernung, bevor sich die Sicht wieder trübte. Hoffnungsvoll beschleunigte Valka ihre Schritte und lief auf den schemenhaften Umriss zu.  
Nach einigen Minuten tauchte vor ihr eine eingestürzte Mauer aus großen Feldsteinen auf und sie seufzte erleichtert auf.  
Sie umrundete die Trümmer und suchte unter den längst verlassenen Ruinen die heraus, die ihr den meisten Schutz bieten würde. Eine verfallene Hütte, fast im Zentrum der winzigen Ansiedlung, erschien ihr als die beste Option.  
Ein gewaltiges Loch in einer Wand legte das Innere der Hütte zwar den Elementen offen, aber das Dach war soweit erhalten, dass sie vor dem gröbsten Schneefall bewahrt wäre und die verbliebenen Wände taten ihr Übriges als Windschutz.  
Valka legte ihren Rucksack und die Köpfe in eine Ecke der Hütte und begann, deutlich besser gelaunt, ihr Lager vorzubereiten. Sie suchte sich aus den Überresten der Gebäude die morschen Holzbretter und Balken zusammen. Wählte die trockensten Holzstücke darunter aus und legte sie beiseite, mit den übrigen baute sie ein kleines Podest, um die Kälte des Bodens fernzuhalten. Anschließend trug sie einige große Steine zusammen und ordnete sie kreisförmig vor dem improvisierten Podest an. Als sie sich aufmachte, um einen weiteren Stein zu holen, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Fetzen Segeltuch, welches unter den Trümmern einer Hütte hervorlugte. Sie ging näher heran, um es in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
Der Stoff war vollkommen durchweicht und wies etliche große Risse und Löcher auf, würde ihr aber als zusätzlicher Windschutz vor der zerstörten Außenwand gute Dienste leisten können. Zufrieden räumte sie die Trümmer beiseite, raffte das Tuch zusammen und ging zurück zu ihrem Unterschlupf, um den provisorischen Vorhang aufzuhängen.  
Als sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, nahm sie ihren Rucksack und kramte verschiedene Dinge hervor. Das engverschnürte Bärenfell, das einen Großteil ihres Gepäcks ausmachte, legte sie auf dem Podest aus. Die dünne zusätzliche Wolldecke legte sie zusammengefaltet daneben. Brot, Käse und etwas Trockenfleisch fanden ihren Platz auf einem flachen Stein.  
Als sie schließlich die kleine Metallkanne am Boden des Rucksacks fand, beendete sie ihr Gewühle und stellte die Tasche zurück. Sie nahm die Kanne, öffnete den Deckel und ließ die kleinen Beutel, die sie darin aufbewahrte, in ihre Hand fallen und legte sie sorgsam beiseite. Mit der Kanne in der Hand trat sie erneut nach draußen in den Sturm und lief zu dem schmalen Bach, der sich am Rand der Ansiedlung vorbeischlängelte. Sie schöpfte etwas von dem eisigen Wasser und kehrte in die Hütte zurück, um einen Teil des Feuerholzes in der provisorischen Feuerstelle zu schichten und es mit einem Hexerzeichen knisternd zu entzünden. Sie formte das Zeichen einige Male, bis sie mit der Intensität der Flammen zufrieden war.  
Durch die Löcher und Ritzen der Hütte pfiff noch immer der eisige Wind, aber das Feuer strahlte genug Warme ab, um eine gewisse Behaglichkeit zu erzeugen.  
Valka streifte ihren nassen Mantel ab und hängte ihn zum Trocknen auf, dann setzte sie sich auf das Fell, wickelte sich in ihre Decke und wartete darauf, dass das Wasser für ihren Tee heiß wurde.

**~**

»Darf ich mich zu dir gesellen?«, fragte eine Stimme und riss Valka abrupt aus ihren Gedanken. Sie griff nach ihren Schwertern, sah sich erschrocken um und bemerkte dann entsetzt eine Gestalt hinter dem Vorhang, die es offenbar geschafft hatte sich ihr unbemerkt zu nähern.  
»Ich bin immer wieder beeindruckt, wie gelassen ihr Hexer mit widrigen Umständen, wie zum Beispiel diesem scheußlichen Wetter umgeht«, ertönte es erneut und Valka klappte vor Erstaunen der Mund auf.  
»Regis?«, fragte sie ungläubig.  
Der Vampir schob das Segeltuch beiseite und stieg über die Reste der Wand, um in das Innere der Hütte zu gelangen. »Ah, wie ich sehe, hast du eine weitere Jagd erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Ich hoffe, die Bezahlung lohnt sich?«, plauderte er beiläufig, als sein Blick auf die Ekhidnaköpfe fiel.  
Valka schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf, während sie sich von der Überraschung erholte. Statt dann auf seine Frage einzugehen, stellte sie ihm eine Eigene. »Was tust du hier? Ich dachte, du hast Verpflichtungen in Nazair?«  
Regis verzog verlegen das Gesicht. »Ja, die habe ich durchaus. Allerdings muss ich leider eingestehen, dass mir im Moment die Geduld fehlt mich mit einem Vampir auseinanderzusetzen, der wie ein trotziges kleines Kind in der Ecke sitzt und schmollt, weil sich angeblich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen hat.«  
»Du hast ihm, dass doch nicht etwa so gesagt, oder?«, fragte Valka skeptisch.  
Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und strich sich verlegen die Weste glatt. »Ich fürchte, er hat es nicht so gut aufgenommen und weigert sich momentan mit mir zu sprechen.«

Valka schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Lachen zu ersticken. Sie gluckste eine Weile amüsiert, aber schließlich beruhigte sie sich und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. »Ich glaube, irgendwann muss ich diesen Dettlaff mal kennenlernen und mir ein Bild von ihm machen. Er muss schon außergewöhnlich sein, wenn er es schafft dich so zu reizen. Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dich jemals so taktlos erlebt hätte.«  
Regis seufzte leise. »Ich fürchte, das ist den Umständen zu verschulden. …Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich mich entschieden habe dich aufzusuchen?«  
Valka lächelte sanft und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. »Nein, ganz im Gegenteil ich freue mich über etwas Gesellschaft und… ich habe ohnehin grade an dich denken müssen.«  
Schlagartig hellte sich Regis‘ Miene auf und er strahlte die Hexerin an. »Ich bin erleichtert, dass zu hören. …Ich … ich habe in letzter Zeit ebenfalls viel an dich denken müssen. An dich… und an Veit.«  
Valka sah erstaunt zu, wie sein strahlendes Lächeln, genauso schnell, wie es aufgetaucht war, einem besorgten Ausdruck wich. Er scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen und spielte nervös am Riemen seiner Tasche.

Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Bedeutung seiner Worte.  
Mit der flachen Hand klopfte sie auf das Podest und rückte gleichzeitig ein Stück beiseite, um Platz zu schaffen. »Komm, setz dich zu mir. Ich weiß natürlich, dass du nicht frierst, aber ich bekomme Frostbeulen, wenn ich dich so im Zug stehen sehe.« Sie wartete bis er ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen war und neben ihr, Platz genommen hatte.

Der Platz war begrenzt und sie saßen dicht beisammen.  
»Was beschäftigt dich?«, fragte Valka, während sie versuchte, das Kribbeln zu ignorieren, das von der Stelle ausging, an der sein Knie, das ihre berührte.  
Regis zögerte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. »Veit. Mein… Sohn«, brachte er schließlich stocken hervor.  
Valka nickte abgehakt. Sie hatte das bereits erwartet, aber es bestürzte sie immer noch, dass dieses Thema überhaupt notwendig war.  
»Ich habe nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass ich einmal ein Kind haben könnte«, fuhr Regis schließlich fort. »Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich überhaupt Interesse an der Vaterschaft hätte. Diese Welt erscheint mir so… unangenehm, dass ich die Vorstellung Kinder zu haben, befremdlich finde. Aber jetzt… jetzt wo ich weiß, dass es ihn gibt… .« Er unterbrach und strich sich fahrig über den Mund. »Veit und ich werden niemals eine Vater-Sohn-Beziehung haben können. Er ist lange erwachsen… . Aber ich würde mich sehr glücklich schätzen, wenn wir Freunde werden könnten.«  
Valka lächelte ihn liebevoll an. »Ich denke, soweit es Veit betrifft, betrachtet er dich schon als solchen.«  
Ein kurzes Lächeln flimmerte über sein Gesicht und Regis nickte ihr zu.  
»Ich hatte Lindental kaum verlassen, als ich endlich wirklich realisierte, was Veits Existenz für mich bedeutet«, fuhr er traurig fort. »Wären die Dinge damals anders verlaufen - hätte ich mich nicht wie ein Vollidiot aufgeführt, dann… « Er stockte und schloss gequält die Augen.  
»Valka, als ich dich damals gefragt habe, ob du bei mir bleiben würdest, was wolltest du antworten? Wie hattest du dich entschieden, bevor ich alles ruiniert habe?« Er hielt die Augen weiterhin fest geschlossen und krallte seine Finger um den Lederriemen der Tasche, während nervös er auf ihre Antwort wartete.  
Sie schwieg zunächst, aber dann spürte Regis, wie sie eine Hand auf sein Knie legte. »Regis, ich hätte für dich den Pfad aufgegeben. Ich wäre mit Freuden bei dir geblieben.«

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder und ließ stattdessen den Kopf traurig hängen. »Dann hätte ich eine Familie haben können«, stellte er bitter fest. »Ich hätte ein Leben, an der Seite der Frau die ich Liebe, haben können, hätte erlebt, wie mein Sohn aufwächst. Ich hätte glücklich sein können, statt… .« Er brach den Satz ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. »Ich wünsche mir so sehr, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Das Vergangene ungeschehen machen.« Seine Stimme zitterte nun heftig und er sprach so leise, dass Valka sich ihm entgegenlehnen musste, um ihn über dem Tosen des Windes zu hören.  
Sie betrachtete ihn für eine Weile und das Herz schmerzte ihr in der Brust.  
Dann nahm sie ihre Hand von seinem Knie und legte sie ihm stattdessen tröstlich auf die Schulter. »Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Aber wir können entscheiden, was wir mit unserer Zukunft anfangen.«

Sie wartete, bis er seine Hände wieder vom Gesicht nahm und sie ansah.  
»Ich bin müde, Regis. Ich bin vierhundert Jahre lang dem Pfad gefolgt. Ich habe mein Leben damit verbracht, für andere meine Schwerter zu schwingen und habe mich selbst, zum Schutz meines Kindes aufgegeben. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass ich nun endlich etwas mache, dass nur für mich ist.«  
Sie nickte bestimmt und schlug sich mit einer Faust auf das Knie. »Ich möchte nur noch die Aufträge annehmen, die mich wirklich reizen, ich möchte nach erfolgreicher Jagd ein zuhause haben, in das ich zurückkehren kann. …Und ich möchte wieder die finsteren Blicke der anderen Frauen auf mir spüren, …weil ich ihnen den gutaussehenden Arzt vor der Nase weggeschnappt habe.« Sie drehte den Kopf, um ihn direkt in die Augen zu sehen. »Lass uns vergessen, was passiert ist. Lass uns in die Zukunft blicken und wenn du möchtest… ? Regis, würdest du… würdest du es noch einmal versuchen wollen? Würdest du noch mit mir zusammen sein wollen?«

Regis starrte sie perplex an. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke, um ihre Frage zu verarbeiten und zu begreifen, was sie bedeutete. Dann schloss er erneut die Augen und atmete langsam und tief durch. Als er sie wieder öffnete, glitzerten sie feucht. »Du würdest einem… alten und verbitterten Vampir wie mir, tatsächlich noch eine Chance geben?«  
Valka nickte sehr langsam und bedächtig. »Es gab eine Zeit, in der ich dich gefürchtet habe, es gab eine Zeit, in der ich dich bedauert habe und es gab sogar eine kurze Zeit, in der ich dich gehasst habe, aber die meiste Zeit, habe ich dich geliebt… und damit habe ich nie aufgehört.« Sie griff nach seiner Hand. »Wir waren damals glücklich. Wir beide. Lass uns vergessen, was geschah. Lass uns wieder glücklich sein.«  
Regis dachte fassungslos über ihre Worte nach und wackelte währenddessen unschlüssig mit dem Kopf, aber während er nach den passenden Worten rang, ging die Bewegung mehr und mehr in ein Nicken über.  
Noch bevor er seine Sprache wiederfand, schnellte Valka vor und presste hungrig ihre Lippen auf seine.

Regis schloss die Augen und seufzte tief in den Kuss hinein.  
Während er seine Arme um sie schlang, fiel eine Anspannung von ihm ab, von der er bisher nicht wusste, dass sie da gewesen war.  
Er entspannte sich bis in die Spitzen seiner Zehen, sein Bauch kribbelte vor Aufregung und eine Euphorie, wie er sie schon so lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte, erfüllte ihn vollständig.  
Freudig folgte er der Bewegung, als Valka sich weiter in den Kuss lehnte und ihn vielversprechend auf das Bärenfell herunterdrückte.


	14. Am Ende wird alles gut  - Teil 2 von 2

Valka zupfte etwas an der dünnen Wolldecke und steckte sie hinter ihrem Rücken fest. Nachdem sie mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, kuschelte sie sich wieder näher an Regis und fuhr fort mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über seinen Arm zu streicheln. »Du lächelst wieder wie früher«, stellte sie glücklich fest. »Das ist schön, ich habe dein Lächeln sehr vermisst.«  
»Und genau wie früher, kann ich wieder nicht damit aufhören«, erwiderte er und grinste noch etwas breiter. »Du hast diese Wirkung auf mich«, erklärte er und küsste sie liebevoll auf den Scheitel. »Ich hoffe wirklich, du hast dir das mit uns gut überlegt, denn ich bin fest entschlossen diesmal alles richtig zu machen. Ich werde kein zweites Mal so töricht sein und dich gehen lassen.«

Valka lachte leise auf. »Das hoffe ich doch sehr.« Sie rutschte etwas tiefer und legte ihren Kopf auf seine nackte Brust. »Als ich vor drei Monaten in Novigrad an Bord des Schiffes ging, musste ich mich sehr zwingen, dort zu bleiben und nicht wieder auf Topas zu springen, um dir nachzureiten. Seitdem ist kaum eine Stunde vergangen, in der ich nicht an dich gedacht habe oder bereute, dir nicht gleich gefolgt zu sein. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit nach dir gesehnt. Trotz allem, was ich in Lindental oder auf dem Anwesen gesagt habe.«

Regis schmunzelte. »Ich bin froh… nein, ich bin zutiefst glücklich darüber, dass ich mich schließlich doch entschieden habe dir zu folgen. Obwohl ich nicht zu träumen gewagt hätte, dass du mir eine zweite Chance gewähren könntest.«  
Er kreiste gedankenverloren mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Rücken und erfreute sich an dem wohligen schauern, das sie immer wieder durchfuhr. »Hast du noch weitere Aufträge angenommen?«, fragte er nach einiger Zeit.   
»Einen noch«, murmelte sie gegen seine Brust. »Liegt auf dem Weg nach Kaer Trolde und sollte auch nicht lange dauern.«

Regis hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah zu ihr herunter. »Wolltest du dich noch nach anderen Aufträgen umsehen? Auf den anderen Inseln vielleicht?«  
Valka hob leicht den Kopf, um ihn direkt ansehen zu können. »Eigentlich hatte ich das vor, aber jetzt…? Die letzten Wochen waren recht lukrativ und ich kann mir noch die Belohnung für die Ekhidnas holen. Nötig habe ich es also nicht und wenn du gern zurück aufs Festland möchtest, dann begleite ich dich.«  
Er nickte leicht und setzte seine Streicheleinheiten wieder fort. »Ich habe nicht vor dich zu drängen. Ich werde geduldig warten, bis du soweit bist.«  
Er unterbrach und presste nachdenklich die Lippen zusammen. »Ich denke nur über unsere Möglichkeiten nach. Wohin wir gehen können, was wir tun werden.«

Valka richtete sich noch etwas weiter auf, stützte ihre Unterarme neben seinem Körper ab und betrachtete ihn einen Moment nachdenklich. »Möchtest du wieder als Arzt arbeiten? Wieder eine eigene Praxis haben?«  
»Ja«, antwortete er nickend. »Das wäre ausgesprochen schön. Nachdem ich mich ausreichend von Vilgefortz …Attacke erholt hatte, um auf Dettlaffs Hilfe verzichten zu können, habe ich wieder für einige Jahre in Dillingen praktiziert. Lange nicht so aufwendig ausgestattet wie früher, aber es hat mir dennoch viel Freude bereitet. Es wäre wirklich sehr schön, wieder eine eigene Praxis und ein eigenes Haus zu besitzen.«

Er lächelte leicht, während er sich seine Gedanken ausmalte, aber plötzlich ruckte er mit dem Kopf hoch und blickte Valka ernst an. »Natürlich nur wenn das auch für dich in Ordnung ist. Wenn du lieber weiterhin deiner Arbeit nachgehen möchtest, dann werde ich dich selbstverständlich begleiten. Patienten kann ich überall finden.«  
Valka beugte sich vor und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seiner Brust. »Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken«, sagte sie lächelnd. »Ich sagte dir bereits, ich bin der Hexerarbeit müde. Ganz aufgeben werde ich sie wohl nie, aber ich will mich gern damit zufriedengeben, mich der lokalen Monster anzunehmen.«  
Sie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Wange. »Wenn du wieder praktizierst, dann brauche ich natürlich aber auch eine andere Arbeit. Ich muss wohl etwas ganz Eigenes machen, denn es finden sich leider nicht viele Leute die eine Hexerin anstellen würden.  
In Veits Kindheit habe ich viele Arbeiten jenseits der Hexerarbeit ausgeübt. Ich kann etwas nähen, spinnen, kochen. Ich könnte auch in den Ställen arbeiten, mit Pferden kenne ich mich schließlich aus. Feldarbeit scheidet wohl aus. Kein Mann würde eine Frau dafür einstellen. Oh, ich könnte vielleicht Schwertkampf unterrichten.«

Regis lachte leise auf und riss Valka aus ihren hastigen Überlegungen. »Ich bin überzeugt, wir finden etwas Passendes für dich.« Er ließ seine Hand etwas tiefer wandern und Valka schloss genüsslich die Augen.  
»Ich hätte da noch eine enorm wichtige Angelegenheit zu erledigen. Wäre es dir recht, wenn ich dich bald verlasse und wir treffen uns in Kaer Trolde, sobald du deinen Auftrag beendet hast?«  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an. »Natürlich. Ich brauche wahrscheinlich nur etwa zwei Tage. Im Neuhaven habe ich ein Zimmer gemietet, dort können wir uns treffen. Aber… sag mal, was ist denn so enorm wichtig?«  
Er lächelte geheimnisvoll, dann packte er sie plötzlich an den Schultern und drehte sie, so dass sie unter ihm lag. »Ich habe dir bereits angedroht, dass ich vorhabe diesmal alles richtig zu machen und ich werde mich daranhalte.«  
Er beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, aber sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und hielt ihn auf Abstand. »Was hast du vor?«, fragte sie skeptisch, aber Regis lachte nur auf. »Erlaube mir, dich zu überraschen.«

**~**

Die Nacht war bereits über Kaer Trolde hereingebrochen, als Valka endlich die Taverne erreichte. Das Wetter hatte sich in den letzten beiden Tagen nur unwesentlich verbessert und sie war schlecht vorangekommen. Lediglich die Aussicht darauf Regis bald wieder zu sehen, hatte sie davon abgehalten in Rannvaig halt zu machen und auf besseres Wetter zu warten.  
Sie kramte gähnend in ihrer Tasche und suchte nach dem Schlüssel zu ihrer Unterkunft. Währenddessen glitt ihr Blick an ihr herunter und sie runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Ihre Stiefel waren durchweicht und vollständig mit Schlamm bedeckt, die Metallbeschläge ihrer Rüstung zeigten erste Rostspuren und der Saum sah nicht besser aus als die Stiefel. Sie seufzte leise auf und hoffte, dass es nicht zu spät war, um noch heißes Wasser für ein Bad zu bekommen.  
Als sie sich wieder dem Inhalt ihrer Tasche widmete, schwang plötzlich die Tür auf und gewährte Einblick in das Innere des luxuriösen Schlafraums.

Verdutzt blickte Valka auf, doch dann erschien sofort ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ihr Herz klopfte erfreut, als sie Regis in der Tür stehen sah, der sich elegant vor ihr verneigte.  
»Du bist schon hier?«, fragte sie entzückt und schloss den Vampir in die Arme.  
»Natürlich«, entgegnete Regis lächelnd. »Allerdings auch erst seit ein paar Stunden. Meine… Besorgung hat ein wenig länger gedauert, als ich dachte. Aber ich bin zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Und auch mit der Vorbereitung meiner restlichen Vorhaben.«

Er löste sich von ihr und schloss die Tür, um das ungemütliche Wetter auszusperren. »Ich habe mir erlaubt ein Abendessen für uns zu organisieren«, fuhr er fort und deutete auf einen Tisch der mit verschiedenen gut gefüllten Schüsseln und Tellern bedeckt war. Anschließend betrachtete er sie schmunzelnd von Kopf bis Fuß. »Und ich habe den Zuber für dich vorbereiten lassen.«  
Lachend trat sie näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn auf den Mund. »Regis, ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich je so dumm sein konnte dich zu verlasse.«  
»Oh, hervorragend. Ich werde in diesem Fall, besser nicht dazu beitragen deine Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen«, erwiderte er ebenfalls lachend und erntete ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln von Valka.  
»Möchtest du erst essen oder erst baden?«, fragte er nun etwas ernster.  
»Baden«, antwortete Valka sofort. »Definitiv baden.«  
Sie nahm ihren Rucksack und die Schwerter ab und reichte sie Regis, damit er sie verstauen konnte. Als sie grade dabei war ihren Mantel abzulegen, kam ihr ein Gedanke. »Kommst du mit?«, fragte sie verschmitzt und wippte unschuldig auf den Zehen.  
Regis überlegte einen Moment, was sie meinen könnte, doch dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er griff nach den Knebeln seiner Weste. »Mit dem größten Vergnügen.«

Seufzend ließ sich Valka in das heiße Wasser gleiten und genoss das Schaudern, welches sie durchfuhr, als die Kälte restlos aus ihren Gliedmaßen vertrieben wurde.  
Sie rückte ein klein wenig zur Seite, um Platz für Regis zu machen.  
Bevor er jedoch zu ihr in den Zuber stieg, reichte er ihr noch ein Glas dunklen Wein, der samtig-violett im Schein der Kerzen schimmerte und einen betörenden Geruch nach Beeren und Gewürzen verströmte.  
Sie nahm es dankend entgegen und wartete, bis er neben ihr Platz genommen und das schwappende Wasser sich beruhigt hatte.  
Dann hielt Regis sein eigenes Glas hoch und sagte: »Auf die bezauberndste Frau dieser Welt – Valka die Hexerin.« »Und den charmantesten Mann – Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy der Vampir«, ergänzte Valka stieß mit ihm an. Lächelnd nippten beide an ihrem Wein.

Für eine Weile verfielen sie in angenehmes Schweigen und beschränkten sich darauf die Nähe des jeweils anderen zu genießen. Nach einiger Zeit begann Regis sogar leise zu summen und sacht mit einer Hand auf der Wasseroberfläche herum zu planschen.  
Doch plötzlich deutete er mit einem Finger erst auf den Zuber und dann auf den ganzen Raum. »Dieses Zimmer und die Einrichtung sind beeindruckend luxuriös. Ich wundere mich ein bisschen, dass du dir so etwas geleistet hast.«  
Valka nickte schmunzelnd. »Ich hätte mir das niemals geleistet. Aber Jonas – der Wirt – ist ein alter Freund. Als er noch ein Kind war, habe ich seine Mutter vor einer Schar Harpyien gerettet und er revanchiert sich jetzt, indem er mir immer dieses Zimmer überlässt, wenn ich nach Ard Skellige komme.«  
Sie nippte ein weiteres Mal an ihrem Glas und stutzte dann plötzlich. »Wie bist du überhaupt hier hineingekommen?«, fragte sie irritiert. »Also ich weiß natürlich, dass Schlösser keine Hindernisse für dich darstellen, aber Jonas muss doch wissen, dass du hier bist, wenn du Essen und Badewasser bestellt hast«, ergänzte sie direkt im Anschluss.  
Regis nickte bestätigend. »Er hat mir sogar höchst persönlich einen Zweitschlüssel gegeben.« »Bitte?«, fragte Valka ungläubig.  
»Ich hatte eine lange Unterhaltung mit ihm und am Ende war er nicht nur überzeugt, dass du keine Einwände gegen meine Anwesenheit haben würdest, er hat mir auch noch einen interessanten Vorschlag gemacht«, erklärte er geheimnisvoll und Valka setzte zu einer Frage an, aber bevor sie dazu kam sie auszusprechen, fuhr Regis fort. »Ich muss gestehen, ich bin überrascht wie viele Freunde du hier in Kaer Trolde hast. In den wenigen Stunden hier, sind mir mindestens zwei Dutzend Leute begegnet, die mir bei deiner Erwähnung sofort aufgetragen haben dir Grüße zu übermitteln. Ich weiß, dass Geralt sich einige Zeit hier aufgehalten und sein Können zur Verfügung gestellt hat, aber mir wir nicht bewusst, dass die Skelliger so oft Hexer in Anspruch nehmen.«  
»Tun sie nicht«, antwortete Valka beiläufig. »Dafür sind sie viel zu stolz. Ich habe tatsächlich eine Menge Bekanntschaften hier, aber die rühren mehr von gewöhnlicher Arbeit und weniger von Hexerarbeit her. Im Gegensatz zu den Festländern, sind die Skelliger eher bereit gewesen eine Hexerin einzustellen, wenn sie versucht, ihr Kind über den Winter zu bringen. Daraus sind oft Freundschaften entstanden, die schon Generationen andauern.« Sie lachte leise auf. »Vermutlich wissen viele von ihnen gar nicht mehr, dass ich früher mal für ihre Vorfahren Fische ausgenommen und Felle gegerbt habe.«  
»Anders als der weiße Wolf habe ich aber nie mit den Oberhäuptern der großen Clans zu tun gehabt. Ich blieb immer unter den einfachen Leuten.«  
Regis nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. »Sie scheinen aber dennoch zu wissen, wer du bist«, murmelte er abwesend.  
»Wie kommst du darauf?«, fragte Valka irritiert, aber Regis lächelte nur wieder statt zu antworten.

»Wie kommt es, dass du überhaupt auf Ard Skellige nach Arbeit gesucht hast?«  
Valka zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch, gewährte ihm aber auch diesen Themenwechsel. »Wegen Lennard«, antwortete sie knapp.  
»Du meinst, er hielt sich hier viel auf?«, fragte er und Valka schüttelte den Kopf.  
»Im Gegenteil. Lennard gehört zu den Tdet. Er lebte ursprünglich in Serrikanien und hasste das Klima auf den Inseln.«  
»Ich… verstehe«, erwiderte Regis zögerlich und rollte den Stiel des Weinglases zwischen seinen Fingern. Valka beobachtete ihn eine Weile dabei, dann trank sie ihr Weinglas leer und stellte es neben dem Zuber auf den Boden.  
»Und jetzt wäre es schön, wenn ich verstehen würde und du mich nicht länger auf die Folter spannst. Also was heckst du aus?«  
Regis folgte ihrem Beispiel und leerte sein Glas, bevor er ihr antwortete. »Wie ich schon sagte, es geht darum, dass wir unsere Beziehung diesmal von vorneherein richtig angehen.« Er lachte amüsiert auf, als sie eine enttäuschte Schnute zog. »Gedulde dich noch, Liebes. Ich warte auf den richtigen Moment und einen seltenen Anfall von Mut.«  
Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und verschränkte schmollend ihre Arme vor der Brust, während Regis sich aus dem Zuber lehnte, um die Flasche zum nachfüllen ihrer Gläser zu erreichen.  
»Ganz ehrlich Regis, wärst du kein Vampir und ich keine Hexerin, ich würde denken, du planst, mir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, so geheimnisvoll wie du tust.«  
Er stellte die Flasche zurück und drehte sich wieder zu ihr, um ihr schmunzelnd das gefüllte Glas zu reichen. »Ich verspreche dir, im richtigen Moment erfährst du es.«

»Und was ist, wenn es diesen ominösen richtigen Moment nicht gibt?«, fragte sie grinsend und dann plötzlich nahm sie ihr Gesicht in gespieltem Schock zwischen die Hände. »Oh weh, ich arme Frau. Ich sitze hier mit der Liebe meines Lebens, nackt in einem riesigen Zuber, voll mit heißem parfümiertem Wasser und anstatt, dass wir uns amüsieren, muss ich mir den Kopf zerbrechen und fürchten, dass geheimnisvolle Momente ungenutzt vorbeiziehen.«  
Diesmal lachte Regis laut auf und nahm ihr dann das Glas wieder ab.  
»Diese Kritik nehme ich mir gern zu Herzen und werde sogleich etwas dagegen unternehmen.« Er stellte die Gläser weg, schlang einen Arm um Valkas Taille und zog sie so schnell auf seinen Schoss, dass das Badewasser spritze.  
Valka schloss genüsslich die Augen und reckte sich, als er ihren Hals mit federleichten Küssen bedeckte und zärtlich ihre Seite entlang streichelte.  
Plötzlich riss sie jedoch ihre Augen auf und drückte ihn mit einer Hand weg. »Warte noch einen Moment«, murmelte sie, als er sie verwundert anstarrte. Sie kletterte hastig aus dem Zuber und lief auf ihren Rucksack zu, während sie eine Spur von kleinen Wasserpfützen hinterließ. Irritiert blickte er ihr hinterher und sah zu wie sie leise fluchend in der Tasche herumkramte.

Dann plötzlich ging ihm auf, was sie vorhatte. Er stützte sich am Rand der Holzwanne ab und kletterte ebenfalls hinaus. Im Vorbeigehen nahm er sich ein Tuch und tupfte sich grob ab, bevor er es achtlos wieder in eine Ecke warf. Schließlich legte er Valka, die noch immer in einem Gewirr aus verschiedenen Trankflaschen herumkramte, eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Das ist nicht mehr nötig«, sagte er lächelnd, als sie zu ihm aufsah. »Ich habe mich im Laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnt und habe es unter Kontrolle.«  
Sie stand langsam auf und sah ihm mit leuchtenden Augen an. »Wenn das so ist.« Sie stellte die beiden Phiolen, die sie noch in den Händen hielt, gedankenlos auf einer kleinen Kommode ab und legte ihre Hände stattdessen an Regis‘ Wangen. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Seine Hände wanderten ihren Körper entlang und als sie sich kurz trennten, packte er sie, trug sie die letzten zwei Schritte zum Bett und setzte sie sanft darauf ab.  
Erneut wanderten seine Lippen über ihren Hals, liebkosten jeden Fleck ihrer Haut und entlockten ihr immer wieder kleine, fast unhörbare Seufzer.  
Langsam wanderte er weiter, verteilte Küsse auf ihren Schlüsselbeinen, den Brüsten, wo er kurz verweilte und mit ihren Nippeln spielte, um ihr weitere süße Laute zu entlocken. Dann rutschte er etwas tiefer, liebkoste ihren muskulösen Bauch, tauchte mit seiner Zunge schnell in ihren Bauchnabel und bedeckte sie weiter mit heißen Küssen. Er genoss es, wie sie sich unter ihm vor Vergnügen wandte und sich seinen Berührungen entgegenstreckte.  
Ganz langsam zog er seine Arme von ihrer Taille, ließ sie über ihre Oberschenkel wandern und schob sie heimlich unter ihre Knie.  
Er setzte einen weiteren Kuss unmittelbar vor ihrem Schambereich und dann winkelte er mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die Valka überrascht aufkeuchen ließ, ihre Beine an.

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit zu reagieren, sondern rutschte etwas weiter zurück und verschwand, breit grinsend zwischen ihren weit gespreizten Beinen, aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
Ein kleiner Schrei, entfuhr Valka und klang dann als langes Stöhnen aus, als er mit seiner Zunge ihren empfindlichsten Punkt traf und ihn geschickt umspielte.  
Immer wieder ließ er seine Zunge kreisen und brachte ihren Körper zum Beben. Ein weiterer Schrei entfuhr ihr, als er mit seiner Zunge erst in sie eintauchte und er dann gleich wieder zu ihrer Klitoris zurückkehrte. Er beschleunigte das Tempo seiner Bewegung und Valka krallte ihre Finger in das weiche Laken, während sie lustvoll stöhnte.  
Regis spürte bereits das verräterische zucken ihrer Bauchmuskulatur, dass den nahenden Orgasmus ankündigte. Grinsend, erhöhte er den Druck, um sie über den Rand zu bringen.

Verwirrt und orientierungslos blinzelte Regis.  
Valka hatte sich unerwartet vorgebeugt, ihn an den Schultern gepackt und auf den Rücken geworfen. Es passierte so plötzlich, dass er nicht reagieren konnte und nun starrte er in das gerötete Gesicht der Hexerin.  
Ihr Atem ging heftig, aber langsam schlich sich ein bösartiges Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und Regis schloss lächelnd die Augen, als sie sich nach unten beugte.  
In dem Moment, indem ihre Lippen sich um ihn schlossen, sog er zischend die Luft ein und griff in ihren Nacken.  
Sie legte einen Arm dicht neben seine Hüfte, um sich darauf abzustützen, mit der anderen streichelte sie seinen Oberschenkel.  
Langsam senkte sie ihren Kopf und nahm ihn ganz in ihren Mund auf, spielte neckisch mit der Zunge an seinem Schaft und als sie sich gleich darauf wieder zurückzog, saugte sie vorsichtig an ihm. Sanft fuhr sie mit ihren Zähnen über die empfindliche Spitze, ließ ihn zucken, bevor sie ihn sofort wieder in den Mund nahm und Regis ein kleines Stöhnen entlockte.

Er hatte sich eine Hand über die Augen gelegt und führte sie unbewusst mit der anderen, die noch immer in ihrem Nacken lag.  
Er setzte nicht viel Kraft ein, aber sie musste sich leicht gegen den Druck, den er aufbaute, stemmen, als sie ihre Bewegung beschleunigen und ihn dafür nicht mehr so tief nehmen wollte.  
Regis keuchte laut auf, bemerkte aber, was sie vorhatte und zwang sich seine Hand von ihr wegzunehmen und die Fingernägel stattdessen in die Matratze zu bohren.  
Valka erhöhte das Tempo und umspielte ihn geschickt mit ihrer Zunge.  
Ein Speichelfadenlief ihr aus dem Mundwinkel, aber sie ignorierte es und saugte nur noch etwas heftiger. Plötzlich schmeckte sie, dass er unmittelbar vor seinem Höhepunkt stand und ließ rasch von ihm ab. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit, robbte wieder höher und ließ sich auf ihm nieder.  
Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, als er in sie hineinglitt und sie ganz ausfüllte.

Als das unglaubliche Gefühl verebbte, beugte sie sich wieder vor, stützte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und begann ihn wild zu reiten.  
Knirschend zerriss das Laken unter Regis Fingern, als er sich sofort wieder dem Höhepunkt näherte und anspannte. Nach und nach erhöhte Valka das Tempo. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seine behaarte Brust und ihre Beinmuskulatur brannte, aber sie hielt durch, bis Regis sich kurz darauf stöhnend aufbäumte und kam.  
Seine Bewegung ließ ihn noch tiefer in sie eindringen und die heftigen Zuckungen seines Orgasmus, ließen sie ebenfalls kommen.  
Regis keuchte ein weiteres Mal auf, als sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammenzogen und weiter reizten.  
Dann sank Valka in sich zusammen und blieb bebend auf ihm liegen. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und gemeinsam ließen sie ihren Höhepunkt ausklingen.

**~**

»Ich habe den Eindruck, dass wir direkt wieder in das Bad steigen können«, murmelte Regis schmunzelnd, als er mit seiner Hand über Valkas verschwitzten Rücken strich.  
»Ich will nicht«, protestierte die Hexerin kraftlos und schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an ihn. »Ich habe viel zu lange ohne das hier leben müssen.«  
»Ich wusste nicht, dass dir so viel daran liegt verschwitzt im Bett zu liegen«, scherzte er und Valka piekte ihm mit einem Finger in die Seite.  
»Mach dich nur lustig«, erwiderte sie schmollend, kuschelte sich aber noch weiter an ihn. »Ich habe das so vermisst. Ich habe dich so vermisst«, ergänzte sie heiser und Regis zog sie näher, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf zu geben.  
»Das geht mir genauso.« Er streichelte über ihr Haar und betrachtete sie von oben. »Von nun an werden wir zusammenbleiben«, fuhr er fort und er spürte, wie sie mit dem Kopf nickte.

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens hob Valka den Kopf. »Möchtest du zurück nach Dillingen?«, fragte sie ihn und er dachte überrascht einen Moment darüber nach.  
»Wäre dir das denn recht?«, fragte er seinerseits. Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seiner Brust ab und fuhr fort ihn zu kraulen.  
»Dillingen ist ein nettes Städtchen, aber wirklich interessant war es für mich nur, weil du da warst. Aber ich denke, so lange du bei mir bist, könnte ich überall leben.«  
Wieder dachte er einen Moment nach, bevor er antwortete. »Was schwebt dir denn vor? Wo würdest du gern leben wollen?«  
Sie biss sich grübelnd auf die Wange, dann sprach sie zögerlich: »Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da Leben möchte, aber ich würde mir gern Toussaint ansehen. Wir könnten Veit und Geralt besuchen und ich hätte endlich einmal die Gelegenheit mit eigenen Augen feststellen zu können, ob die Landschaft wirklich so paradiesisch ist.«

Erstaunt runzelte Regis die Stirn. »Du warst in vierhundert Jahren noch nicht ein einziges Mal in Toussaint?«  
Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. »Hat sich einfach niemals ergeben. Ich bin ein paar Mal an der Grenze unterwegs gewesen, aber es hat mich nie ins Landesinnere verschlagen.  
Ungläubig schüttelte Regis den Kopf. »Dann sollten wir das jetzt wirklich nachholen. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir dort gefallen.« Er strich zärtlich über ihre Wange, während er weitersprach. »Möchtest du gleich aufbrechen oder willst du dich noch einige Zeit hier aufhalten?«  
Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm zuzuzwinkern. »Da ich im Gegensatz zu dir auf ein Schiff angewiesen bin, werden wir um einen etwas längeren Aufenthalt hier nicht herumkommen.«  
»Richtig«, erwiderte er verlegen und sie lächelte ihn an.  
»Vermutlich wird in den nächsten Wochen irgendwann ein Schiff nach Novigrad abfahren, aber das würde bedeuten, dass wir wieder den ganzen Weg von Novigrad nach Toussaint über Land zurücklegen müssten und ich habe ehrlich gesagt momentan die Nase voll von Velen. Alternativ könnten wir aber darauf warten, dass wir eine Passage nach Cintra bekommen. Von dort ist es ja nicht mehr weit nach Toussaint. Aber bis wir ein Schiff finden, dass diese Route fährt, könnten noch Monate vergehen. …Ich bin gern hier, darum überlasse ich dir die Entscheidung.« Dann richtete sie sich auf und schwang die Beine vom Bett.

Regis sah ihr nach, wie sie durch den Raum ging, ein Handtuch nahm und darin einwickelte. »Ich denke, mir gefällt die Idee mit Cintra. Es ist auch eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal auf den Inseln war. Ich könnte die Gelegenheit nutzen, mich wieder damit vertraut zu machen.« Er richtete sich auf und rutschte auf der Matratze zurück, um sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen.  
»Also ist es abgemacht«, meinte Valka, als sie wieder zu ihm zurückkam. »Wir bleiben, bis wir die richtige… .«  
Sie brach ihren Satz ab, als sie im Vorbeigehen versehentlich die beiden unbeachteten Phiolen mit dem Saum ihres Handtuches von der Kommode fegte und sie auf der Matratze landeten. Bevor sie jedoch danach greifen konnte, hatte Regis sich blitzschnell vorgebeugt und sie aufgesammelt.

Er schmunzelte kurz und hielt eines der Fläschchen hoch. »Du hattest den Schwarzes Blut Trank die ganze Zeit in der Hand.«  
Valka lächelte verlegen und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. »Das erklärt natürlich, warum ich ihn nicht finden konnte. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich aber anmerken, dass ich ziemlich abgelenkt war.«  
Regis‘ Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen, dann streckte er die Arme aus, um ihr die Phiolen zu reichen. Als sie danach greifen wollte, zog er die Hand mit dem anderen Fläschchen wieder zurück und hielt es sich vors Gesicht, um den Inhalt genauer zu begutachten.  
Valka zuckte zusammen, als sie sah, wie er die kleinen braunen Samenkörner, die leicht mit Fenchel verwechselt werden können, nachdenklich betrachtete.  
Er setzte seine Untersuchung eine ganze Weile schweigend fort und Valka konnte beinahe sehen, wie in seinem Kopf die Gedanken rasten.  
Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, worüber er nachdachte und schließlich setzte sie sich neben ihm auf die Matratze und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Als er den Blick von der Phiole löste, um sie stattdessen anzusehen, lächelte sie ihn sanft an. »Möchtest du, dass ich aufhöre sie zu nehmen?«, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Seine schwarzen Augen vergrößerten sich vor Erstaunen, dann senkte er den Kopf und blickte hinunter auf seine Beine.  
»Ich weiß es nicht«, entgegnete er schließlich zögerlich. »Vielleicht. Ich… ich muss darüber nachdenken.«  
Valka nickte verständnisvoll. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. »Ich liebe dich, ganz gleich was auch geschieht.«  
Gleich darauf nahm sie ihm die Phiolen aus der Hand und schickte sich an wieder aufzustehen, um sie zurück in ihre Tasche zu stecken, als er plötzlich nach ihrem Arm griff und sie aufhielt.  
»Valka?«  
»Ja, Regis«, fragte sie verwundert und ließ sich erneut auf die Matratze fallen.

Er beugte sich rasch über das Bett und griff nach seiner Tasche, aus der er eine kleine Schachtel herauszog und ihr unter die Nase hielt. Als er ihr auffordernd zunickte, griff sie irritiert danach und klappte den Deckel an den winzigen Scharnieren zurück.  
Als der Inhalt sichtbar wurde, riss sie ihre Augen verblüfft auf und brach dann gleich darauf in schallendes Gelächter aus. »Ist das dein Ernst?«, fragte sie atemlos.  
»Mir war noch niemals etwas ernster«, erwiderte er lächelnd.

♦

Veit summte gut gelaunt vor sich hin, während er einen Ballen süß duftendes Heu in den Stall schleppte. Sofort hoben Plötze und Lapis interessiert ihre großen Köpfe und wieherten begeistert. Der Hexer lachte leise auf. »Wenn ihr euch bei meinem Anblick nur immer so freuen würdet.«  
Er hockte sich hin, zerpflückte das Bündel und legte vor beiden Tieren den gerechten Anteil aus. »Na, na Lapis. Sei artig.« Er schob den Kopf seines Pferdes zur Seite, als es versuchte, sich zunächst über Plötzes Mahlzeit herzumachen.  
Als Lapis sich gnädig auf sein eigenes Futter beschränkte, nickte Veit zufrieden und warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in die Tränke, bevor er den Stall wieder verließ.

Der Tag war wie üblich warm und sonnig und Veit musste sich einen Augenblick lang mit der Hand vor dem grellen Licht schützen, bis er sich nach dem schummrigen Stall wieder daran gewöhnt hatte.  
Als seine Sicht wieder klar war, bemerkte er plötzlich zwei Reiter, die langsam die Straße in Richtung Corvo Bianco hochkamen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte zu erspähen, wer auf den Pferden saß.  
Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf und ein breites Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er die Reiter schließlich erkannte.  
Er drehte sich um und lief ein paar Schritte über den Hof. »GERALT? GERALT? KOMME HER, SCHNELL.«

Er blickte suchend über den Kräutergarten und hielt nach dem Hexer Ausschau. Nach einigen Augenblicken tauchte der Gesuchte zwischen den rankenden Rosen, die den Pavillon überwucherten, auf. Er wischte sich mit einem Tuch die Finger sauber und kam ihm dabei entgegen.  
»Was ist denn los?«, fragte er verwundert.  
Veit lief noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und lächelte dabei noch immer breit. »Du wirst nicht glauben, wer hier gleich auf den Hof getrabt kommt.«  
Seufzend hängte Geralt das Tuch über einen tiefhängenden Ast. »Sag mir bitte nicht, dass Rittersporn seine Hochzeitsreise hierher verlegt hat.«  
Veit stupste ihn lachend gegen den Arm und ging dann wieder rückwärts auf das Tor zu. »Nein, keine Sorge. Es ist Valka und sie kommt nicht allein.«  
Geralts Gesicht hellte sich auf und er folgte dem Mann. »Ist Eskel bei ihr?«  
Veit schüttelte wieder lachend den Kopf. »Nein, viel besser.« Er deutete auf das Tor, durch das Valka in diesem Augenblick hindurchgeritten kam. Geralt blinzelte ungläubig, als dicht hinter ihr Regis auf einem Maultier gefolgt kam.

Als die erste Überraschung nachließ, breitete sich nun ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Mit weit ausgestreckten Armen ging er auf Regis zu, der inzwischen abgestiegen war und ihm lächelnd entgegenkam.  
»Regis. Es tut gut dich zu sehen.« Er umarmte den Vampir, der seine Geste freundlich erwiderte.  
»Gleichfalls, mein Freund. Und wie ich sehe, seid ihr zwei euch noch nicht über geworden.« Er löste sich von Geralt und ging nun zu Veit, um ihn ebenfalls zu begrüßen.  
Valka hatte inzwischen ihre Schwerter vom Sattel gelöst und war herangetreten. Sie legte Geralt freundlich eine Hand an den Arm und drückte ihn sanft, dann wurde sie schon wieder von ihm weggerissen, als Veit sie in eine stürmische Umarmung zog.  
»Ihr seid hier und auch noch zusammen«, stellte Veit begeistert fest und strahlte sie an. Valka und Regis warfen sich lächelnd einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
»Kommt«, sagte Geralt vergnügt und deutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. »Ihr seid bestimmt hungrig und durstig. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass Marlene, in dem Moment in dem ihr durchs Tor getreten seid, gemerkt hat, dass Gäste angekommen sind und bereits den Kochlöffel schwingt.«

»Wie kommt es, dass ihr zusammen hier seid?«, fragte Veit gespannt, während sie zur Terrasse schlenderten.  
Wieder warf Valka einen Blick auf Regis, ehe sie antwortete. »Regis ist ein paar Wochen nach Lindental zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass ein depressiver Vampir eine recht unbefriedigende Gesellschaft ist und hat sich stattdessen entschlossen zu mir nach Ard Skellige zu kommen.« Erfreut nahm Veit diese Information auf. »Und ihr seid seitdem zusammengeblieben?«, fragte er ungeniert weiter.  
Regis nickte ihm bestätigend zu.  
»Dann habt ihr ja jetzt fast ein Jahr zusammen verbracht«, stellte er begeistert fest und er wippte aufgeregt auf den Zehenspitzen.  
Wieder nickte Regis. »Wir wollten uns den Weg über Novigrad sparen und haben stattdessen auf eine Passage über Cintra gewartet. Allerdings segeln die Skelliger nur selten dorthin und wenn dann auch nur um zu plündern. Wir waren also gezwungen ein paar Monate zu warten, bis ein Handelsschiff von dort kam.«  
Sie erreichten die Terrasse und Geralt deutete ihnen Platz zu nehmen.

Als sie dem nachkamen, öffnete sich die Haustür und Marlene kam mit einem Tablett heraus, auf dem Gläser, ein Krug Wasser und eine Flasche Wein bereitstanden. Veit ging ihr entgegen, um es ihr abzunehmen. Er dankte ihr und sie verschwand sofort wieder im Haus, hinterließ aber den köstlichen Geruch von geröstetem Fleisch, der verriet, dass Geralt mit seiner Einschätzung recht hatte und sie bereits eine Mahlzeit zubereitete.  
Veit reichte ihnen die Gläser und sie schenkten sich ein. Er wartete ungeduldig, bis sie ihren Durst gelöscht hatte und hakte dann gleich wieder nach. »Und womit habt ihr euch auf der Insel so die Zeit vertrieben?«, fragte er hibbelig.  
»Ach, nur dies und das«, entgegnete Valka beiläufig. »Ich habe einige Aufträge erledigt. Da waren wirklich ein paar sehr Ergiebige dabei. Skelliger lassen sich nicht lumpen, wenn es um das Entlohnen geht.« Sie drehte sich zu Regis um und berührte ihn leicht am Arm. »Du hast doch so viele Leute wegen diesem schrecklichen Husten behandelt, waren die auch so großzügig?«  
Der Vampir nickte ernst. »Waren sie. Es war mit teilweise wirklich sehr unangenehm, wie viel sie mir für ein paar Kräuter und einige Ratschläge bezahlt haben.«  
Veit starrte sie entgeistert an und selbst Geralt zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. »Euer Ernst? Monsterjagd und Husten?«  
»Das war es im Wesentlichen«, sagte Valka und Regis nickte zustimmend.  
Plötzlich hob er einen Finger. »Ach, es ist mir fast entfallen. Ich wurde von Cerys an Craite beauftragt, dir ihre Grüße auszurichten.«  
»Cerys?«, fragte Geralt erstaunt. »Wie geht es ihr und wann hast du sie getroffen?«  
Bevor Regis antwortete, ließ er die Schultern kreisen und trank noch gemächlich einen Schluck Wasser.

»Sei unbesorgt, mein Freund. Cerys geht es ganz ausgezeichnet. Sie führt die Skelliger mit Bravour und wenn du meine bescheidene Meinung hören willst, dann würde ich sehr vermuten, dass sich eine Romanze anbahnt. Sie hat während unserer gesamten Hochzeitsfeier ausschließlich mit einem Mann namens Folan getanzt. Ich meine, mich zu erinnern, dass du mir erzählt hast, er hätte dir bei Cirillas Verteidigung gegen die wilde Jagd zu Seite gestanden.«  
Geralt zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. »Ja, Folan. Ich erinnere mich, er… .«  
Er unterbrach, als Veit nach seinem Arm griff und ihn hektisch schüttelte. Verwundert starrte er in das kreidebleiche Gesicht des Hexers und mit einem Mal ging ihm auf, was Regis grade gesagt hatte.«  
Er drehte sich sofort wieder zu dem Vampir, der ihn inzwischen mit einem breiten, zahnigen Grinsen bedachte.  
»Eure Hochzeitsfeier? Ihr zwei… ihr habt… geheiratet?«, stammelte er verblüfft und sowohl Regis, als auch Valka lachten laut auf.

»Haben wir«, bestätigte Valka und hob ihre Hand, um ihnen bessere Sicht auf den filigranen, verschlungenen Goldring, der mit einem schön geschliffenen, gelb-orangen Citrin geschmückt war, zu gewähren.  
Ein forschender Blick auf Regis Hand offenbarte, dass er den gleichen Ring trug, nur fehlte an seinem der Stein.  
»Ihr habt wirklich geheiratet?«, fragte Geralt fassungslos ein zweites Mal und Regis bestätigte es ihm lächelnd.  
»Ich muss zugeben, die ganze Geschichte ist ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ich hatte ursprünglich nämlich nicht vor, mich diesem affigen Ritual zu unterziehen.«  
Geralt ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und griff nach der Weinflasche. Er schenkte sich ein Glas ein und dann fiel sein Blick auf Veit, der immer noch fassungslos herumstand, ins Nichts starrte und lautlos Worte mit seinen Lippen formte. Er nahm ein zweites Glas, füllte es ebenfalls und hielt es dem Hexer hin.  
Veit musste die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen haben, denn er nahm ihm das Glas ab, hob es zum Mund und leerte es in einem Zug.  
Geralt schüttelte den Kopf und trank selbst einen Schluck, dann stellte er das Glas wieder ab und sah hoch.

»Okay, ich will das jetzt ganz genau wissen und zwar von Anfang an.«  
Valka lachte leise und stupste Regis an. »Am besten erzählst du.«  
Er lächelte sie einen Moment liebevoll an, dann kam er Geralts bitte nach.  
»Valka erzählte ja bereits, dass ich ein wenig die Geduld mit Dettlaff verloren habe. Ich werde zwar in Zukunft immer mal wieder nach ihm sehen, aber ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr darin, mich ständig bei ihm aufzuhalten, wenn er doch die Gesellschaft von niederen Vampiren vorzieht.«  
Geralt hustete gekünstelt. »Regis, so genau musst du dann doch nicht werden.«  
Regis schmunzelte etwas und fuhr fort. »Es gab ein paar Angelegenheiten, über die ich mir noch nicht im Klaren war und ich benötigte Valkas Standpunkt dazu, um die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen zu können. Also entschloss ich mich, sie aufzusuchen. Es war auch nicht allzu schwierig, sie auf Ard Skellige aufzuspüren und nachdem ich mich endlich überwinden konnte, mich ihr zu zeigen, führten wir ein längst überfälliges Gespräch.«  
Er hielt inne, um Valkas Hand zu nehmen und einen Kuss daraufzusetzen. »Wir kamen beide zu dem Schluss, dass wir eine zweite Chance verdient haben.« Er lächelte Geralt und Veit an. »Und dann ist wirklich nicht mehr viel passiert. Wir überlegten uns, wie wir unsere Zukunft gestalten wollten und entschieden uns an der Vergangenheit anzuknüpfen.«

»Dabei erinnerte ich mich jedoch an ein Gespräch, dass ich mit dem früheren Bürgermeister von Dillingen hatte. …Er fragte mich einmal, ob ich vor hätte Valka zu heiraten und er gab sich dabei keine Mühe zu verbergen, dass er es sehr begrüßen würde. Beziehungen ohne den Ehebund waren damals unter den Menschen noch weniger gern gesehen, als sie es heute sind. Da wir aber auch weiterhin unter Menschen leben würden, war es also eigentlich nur logisch zu heiraten. Oder zumindest zu behaupten, dass wir verheiratet sind.«  
»Ich fasste also den Plan und verließ Valka für ein paar Tage, um nach angemessenen Ringen zu suchen, die in jedem Fall benötigt wurden. Da ich zügig fündig wurde, traf ich etwas früher an unserem geplanten Treffpunkt ein und ich verbrachte die Zeit im Gespräch mit dem Tavernenwirt, bei dem sich Valka einquartiert hatte. Dabei unterschätzte ich aber, wie eng sie mit dem Mann befreundet war und rechnete ebenso wenig, mit ihren unzähligen Bekanntschaften in Kaer Trolde. Denn als im Gespräch die Ringe erwähnt wurden, fragte mich Jonas ziemlich direkt, ob ich vorhaben würde ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Ich bejahte das natürlich. Nichtsahnend, dass er sich sofort bereit erklären würde, die gesamte Feier auszurichten.« Regis gluckste leise, während er sprach. »Bevor ich ihn aufhalten konnte, stand er auf dem Tisch und verkündete allen Anwesenden eifrig, was ich zu tun gedenke. Als jeder einzelne Gast der Taverne prompt in Jubel ausbrach, ist mit dann schlagartig bewusstgeworden, dass ich aus der Nummer nicht mehr herauskomme. Zu allem Überfluss war Cerys einige Minuten zuvor in die Taverne gekommen und hatte alles mit angehört.« »Obwohl sie nie direkt mit Valka zu tun hatte, wusste sie von ihr und von den Freundschaften, die sie mit den Skelligern verband. Sie bestand darauf, die Trauung persönlich zu vollziehen.«

Geralt schüttelte lachend den Kopf. »Also so etwas hätte ich von Rittersporn erwartet, aber ganz sicher nicht von dir, mein Freund.«  
Der Vampir zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. »So kam es dann, dass wir statt dem unverfänglichen Austausch von Ringen, eine ausgewachsene Hochzeitsfeier nach Skelliger Art feierten«, schloss Regis seine Geschichte schließlich ab und lehnte sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück.  
»Feiert man auf den Skelligeinseln nicht drei Tage?«, fragte Veit und seine Mutter nickte ihm bestätigend zu.  
Geralt schlug beeindruckt mit der Hand auf den Tisch. »Ich gratuliere euch von Herzen. Schade ist nur, dass ich das nicht erleben konnte.«  
Regis hob entschuldigend die Hand. »Hätte ich geahnt, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln, dann hätte ich auf deine Anwesenheit bestanden, mein lieber Geralt.« Dann drehte er sich zu Veit. »Und auf deine selbstverständlich ebenfalls.

Veit atmete tief durch und sah ihn einen Moment ernst an. Dann ging er auf Regis zu und legte seine Arme um ihn. Er lächelte glücklich, als er sich wieder von ihm löste und den Tisch umrundete, um mit Valka das gleiche zu tun. »Ich bin wirklich, wirklich froh, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben. Ich hoffe – nein, ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt das Glück finden werdet, dass ihr beide verdient.«  
Dann räusperte er sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. »Aber sag mal Valka, wie war das mit dir?«, fragte er sie einen Augenblick später. »Hat er dir wirklich einen richtigen Antrag gemacht?«  
Die Hexerin lachte schallend auf. »Hat er und obwohl ich wusste, dass er etwas ausheckt, hätte ich damit nicht gerechnet. Als er mir die Ringe unter die Nase hielt, dachte ich zunächst, er würde scherzen. Ich habe selbst noch kurz vorher Späße darüber gemacht. Und plötzlich stelle ich fest, dass eine ganze Feier bereits fertig geplant ist und sich die Königin von Skellige berufen fühlt, uns zu trauen.« Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
»Ich habe mir nie Gedanken über das Heiraten gemacht. Als Hexerin wäre das auch ziemlich albern. Mag sein, dass es für viele Frauen nichts Schöneres gibt, als den Gedanken an den Brautkranz, aber ich habe in meinen Träumen eher ein Satz neue Schwerter oder einen neuen Sattel erhofft. …Aber ich muss gestehen, hätte ich es mir erträumt, dann genau so… und genau diesen Mann.«  
Regis lehnte sich zu ihr und sie kam ihm auf halben Weg entgegen, um seine Lippen zu treffen.

Geralt beobachtete den zärtlichen Kuss fasziniert und sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude, weil er deutlich sehen konnte, wie glücklich Regis war. Er musste sich mit Mühe vom Anblick der beiden losreißen, aber als er es schaffte und zu Veit hinübersah, bemerkte er, dass dieser Valka mit dem gleichen Maß an Glückseligkeit betrachtete, welches er beim Anblick des Vampirs empfand.  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, verzog die Hexerin schelmisch ihr Gesicht. »Ich muss gestehen, es ist auch äußerst reizvoll jetzt sagen zu können, dass du mein Ehemann bist.« Sie lachte leise auf. »Ich wünschte mir fast, ich könnte in der Zeit zurückreisen und es den Frauen in Dillingen unter die Nase reiben. Allein die kleine, schwarzhaarige… die Tochter des Küfers. Vermutlich wäre sie auf der Stelle geplatzt.«  
Regis schüttelte ein wenig beschämt den Kopf. »Du übertreibst, Liebes.«  
Sie lachte wieder, diesmal lauter und wandte sich zu den anderen. »Nicht im Geringsten. Ich sage euch, er war der Schwarm der ganzen Stadt. Er hatte dort jeder Frau den Kopf verdreht.«  
Amüsiert verschränkte Geralt die Arme vor der Brust. »Darüber musst du mir bei Gelegenheit mehr erzählen«, forderte er schelmisch und Regis verdrehte auffällig die Augen, was einstimmiges Gelächter provozierte.  
Er ließ sie gewähren, schüttelte aber tadelnd den Kopf. »Kindsköpfe«, murmelte er.

»Wie ich sehe, hast du eine Menge an dem Gut machen lassen«, wechselte er direkt im Anschluss hoffnungsvoll das Thema und zu seiner Erleichterung ging Geralt sofort darauf ein, als ob er nur auf die Frage gewartet hätte.  
»Es ist dir also aufgefallen, sehr schön«, bemerkte der Hexer und stemmte sich zufrieden die Hände in die Seiten. »Ich habe alle Gebäude renovieren lassen und eine weitere Unterkunft für die Angestellten errichten lassen. Besonders stolz bin ich auf den Umbau des ursprünglichen Arbeiterhauses. Du weißt schon, das neben B.B.s Haus. Bislang war die obere Etage zu baufällig, um bewohnt zu werden und nur die unteren Räume konnten genutzt werden. Ich habe die Arbeiter von dort in die neuen Unterkünfte umziehen lassen und das ganze Gebäude von Grund auf, für seine neue Bestimmung umgestalten lassen«, erzählte er verzückt und seine Katzenaugen leuchtet so enthusiastisch, dass Regis nicht umhin kam sich zu wundern.  
Als der Hexer dann auch noch begeistert in die Hände klatschte und sagte: »Komm, am besten du siehst es dir selbst an«, zog Regis verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Der Vorschlag irritierte ihn, aber er wurde auch ein wenig neugierig darauf, was den Hexer so begeisterte und welche Pläne er für dieses Gebäude hatte. Er beschloss, ihm zu folgen.

Geralt hatte nicht einmal abgewartet, ob er zustimmen würde und ging bereits über den Hof zu der Haustür im Untergeschoss. Regis schlenderte hinter ihm her und amüsierte sich über den Eifer. »Du steckst wirklich eine Menge Energie in diese Dinge, mein Freund«, schmunzelte er den Hexer an.  
Geralt blickte über seine Schulter und grinste zurück, während er die Tür aufschloss. »Hexer nehmen, was sie kriegen können und machen das Beste daraus. Das gilt nicht nur fürs Frühstück.« Er stieß die Tür auf und lud Regis, mit einer Handbewegung ein, vorzugehen. Kopfschüttelnd ging er an dem immer noch grinsenden Hexer vorbei und trat durch die Tür.

Regis ließ seinen Blick über den großen, sauber verputzen Raum schweifen und ihm stockte der Atem.  
In der hinteren Ecke standen eine hohe Pritsche und daneben ein hübsches kleines Handwaschbecken aus getriebenem Kupfer. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite nahm ein gewaltiger Tisch mit glänzend polierter Holzplatte fast die gesamte Wandfläche ein. Glasschalen, Rührstäbchen und Kisten mit metallenen Instrumenten und Vergrößerungsgläsern bedeckten die Fläche. Zahlreiche Regale hingen an den Wänden, bestückt mit leeren, sauberen Gläsern, verkorkten Flaschen und Phiolen die darauf warteten gefüllt zu werden.  
Verblüfft ging Regis in die Mitte des Raumes und drehte sich im Kreis, um alles in sich aufzunehmen.  
Sein Blick fiel schließlich wieder auf Geralt, aber er fühlte sich nicht im Stande, etwas zu dem was er sah zu sagen und er starrte stattdessen den Mann einfach nur erstaunt an.

Geralts Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. »Weißt du Regis, ich habe so viele Leute, die für mich Arbeiten, da ist ständig jemand krank oder verletzt. Ich brauche einfach einen eigenen Arzt hier und ich dachte mir, dass ich leichter jemanden überzeugen könnte diesen Posten anzunehmen, wenn ich schon eine fertige Praxis hätte.« Er nahm die Arme, die bisher vor seiner Brust verschränkt waren, herunter, ging auf Regis zu und packte seinen Arm, um ihn durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite, in den angrenzenden schmalen Flur zu führen. »Geralt…«, sagte Regis leise, aber der Hexer ignorierte ihn und zog ihn einfach weiter.  
»Es gibt noch mehr zu sehen. Schau hier zum Beispiel«, sagte er und deutete auf einen deutlich kleineren Raum, der von dem Flur abzweigte.  
Durch die Tür konnte Regis einen großen Badezuber und einen beheizbaren Kupferkessel erkennen, der zum Bereiten von heißem Wasser diente.  
»Natürlich gibt es noch das Badehaus, aber ich dachte mir, dass ein Arzt bestimmt gern ein ganz privates Badezimmer hätte. Es gibt ja durchaus Leute, die sehr viel Wert auf ihre Privatsphäre legen«, erklärte Geralt weiter und machte sich dann schon auf, um den verdatterten Regis in den nächsten Raum zu schleppen. »Und hier ist das Wohnzimmer.« Er deutete auf einen großen offenen Bereich, dessen Wände fast vollständig, mit noch unbenutzten Bücherregalen bedeckt waren.  
Vor einem schmucken Kamin standen mehrere gepolsterte Sessel, die nicht nur brandneu, sondern auch überaus kostspielig aussahen.  
Er zerrte Regis ein Stückchen weiter und zeigte auf einen langen Tisch mit passenden Stühlen. »Ah und hier ist auch der Essbereich. Die Küche ist dort hinten. Du siehst die Tür neben der Treppe?«  
»Geralt… .«, versuchte es Regis erneut, aber er wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen. »Natürlich müsste ein Arzt, der für mich arbeitet oder auch dessen Frau, nicht selber kochen. Sie wären zu jeder Mahlzeit und auch sonst immer in meinem Haus willkommen.«

Geralt trat nun hinter den Vampir und schupste ihn in Richtung der Treppe. »Ein Keller wäre natürlich schön gewesen. Man hätte vielleicht ein Alchemielabor unterbringen können. Leider hat dieses Haus keinen, doch zum Glück ist ja im Weinkeller ein großes, wirklich gut ausgestattetes Labor, das ich mit Vergnügen einem Arzt zur Verfügung stellen würde, wenn er sich bereit erklärte für mich zu arbeiten. Ach, da fällt mir ein, das Labor solltest du dir auch noch mal ansehen. Ich habe ein bisschen was dran gemacht, seit deinem letzten Besuch. Ein paar zusätzliche Regale, eine Destille… ich überlege nämlich, aus Teilen von meinem Wein einen Brand herzustellen. Aber zunächst muss ich jemanden finden, der über die nötigen Kenntnisse dazu verfügt und ausreichend Erfahrung hat, was das Destillieren von Alkohol angeht. …Komm schon weiter Regis, trödle nicht.«  
Er schob den Vampir die Treppe hinauf und dann in den größeren der beiden oben liegenden Räume. »Das Schlafzimmer, wie du unschwer an dem wirklich gemütlichen Bett erkennen kannst. Ein Schrank, eine Kommode und dort ein Rüstungsständer und einer für Schwerter. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ein Arzt damit anfangen sollte, aber der Hexer in mir hielt das für nötig.«  
Er lachte affektiert auf und Regis verdrehte die Augen. »Wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich ja einen Arzt, der gern fechtet oder auf schwer bewaffnete Frauen steht.«

»Geralt, wirklich… .« Auch dieses Mal wurde Regis ignoriert und erneut am Arm in den angrenzenden kleineren Raum gezerrt. Das Zimmer war, bis auf eine hübsche Gardine vor dem Fenster, vollkommen leer und Geralt stellte sich mittig hinein und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. »Tja, mit diesem Raum wusste ich nichts anzufangen. Ich habe eine Weile überlegt, ob ich die Wand hinausnehmen lassen sollte, aber wer braucht schon ein Schlafzimmer wie einen Ballsaal? Ich dachte mir dann, dass mein potenzieller Arzt, den Raum ja selber gestalten könnte. Vielleicht hat er ja viele Bücher und hätte gern ein Lesezimmer oder etwas Ähnliches.«

Regis presste Daumen und Zeigefinger auf seine Nasenwurzel und versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. »Geralt, jetzt ist es aber genug«, entfuhr es ihm amüsiert und der Hexer drehte sich breit grinsend zu ihm um. »Mein Freund, ich würde sehr gern hierbleiben und dir meine Dienste anbieten.«

Geralt entglitten die Gesichtszüge und er ließ bestürzt die Arme hängen. »Was? Warum?«, fragte er fassungslos.  
Einen Augenblick später hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen und er schüttelte die Überraschung ab. »Das ist großartig, meine ich natürlich.« Das Lächeln stahl sich zurück auf sein Gesicht. »Ich wundere mich nur, dass das so einfach war. Ich bin fest davon ausgegangen, dass ich dich zunächst in einen Käfig sperren muss, bis du endlich nachgibst. Früher hast du dich sogar geweigert zu bleiben, wenn ich dir nur angeboten habe, die Nacht hier zu verbringen.«  
Regis nickte zustimmend. »Ich möchte ungern deine Gastfreundschaft strapazieren und ich würde es auch jetzt nicht tun, wenn mich die Umstände nicht dazu zwingen würden. Tatsächlich hatte ich die Absicht, dich zu bitten Valka und mich eine Zeitlang zu beherbergen.«  
Verwundert legte Geralt den Kopf schief. »Und wie kommt das?«  
Regis spazierte durch den Raum und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. »Weißt du, mein Freund, wenn wir jetzt nach Dillingen zurückkehren würden, dann müsste ich dort zunächst eine Stelle als Bader annehmen. Ich habe dort kein Eigentum mehr. Es würde also dauern, bis ich genug gespart hätte, um ein Haus und eine eigene Praxis zu finanziere. Zumal Valka auch sehr bald nicht mehr ihr Beruf ausüben können wird.«  
Ratlos zuckte Geralt mit den Schultern. »Ich kann dir nicht folgen. Wieso sollte sie nicht mehr als Hexerin arbeiten können?«  
Regis drehte sich wieder zu ihm und grinste ihn breit an. »Weißt du, ich finde, dieser Raum ist geradezu perfekt, um daraus ein Kinderzimmer zu machen.«

**~**

Als sie wieder auf den Hof hinaustraten, klingelten Geralt noch immer die Ohren. Die Ankündigung seines Freundes, hatte ihn kalt erwischt. Aber wenn er sich Regis ansah und das glückliche Lächeln, das nun ständig auf seinem Gesicht lag, dann kam Geralt nicht umhin sich zu freuen. Niemand hatte es in seinen Augen mehr verdient sein Glück zu finden, wie Regis.  
Sie schlenderten über den Hof auf die kleine Terrasse zu, wo Valka grade eine Tasse Tee von Marlene entgegennahm. Veit stand neben ihr und sah zu ihr herunter. Als er aber bemerkte, dass sie zurückkamen, kam er Geralt strahlend grinsend entgegen. Seine Schritte waren so euphorisch, dass sein Zopf wild durch die Gegend schwang und er mehr hüpfte, als ging.  
Geralt konnte sich bei dem Anblick das Lachen kaum verkneifen.  
»Geralt, hast du gehört?«, fragte er mit leuchtenden Augen. »Sie ist schwanger. Valka ist schwanger. Ich bekomme meine kleine Schwester.«  
Valka lachte leise. »Oder einen Bruder, die Möglichkeit besteht schließlich auch.«  
Veit blickte über die Schulter und winkte ab. »Nein, ich bin ganz sicher, es wird eine Schwester.«  
Er drehte sich wieder zu Geralt und Regis um und strahlte sie weiter an. »Das ist einfach unglaublich. Ich hatte wirklich schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, aber jetzt? Verheiratet und schwanger.«

Ganz plötzlich wurde sein Gesicht jedoch ernst und er griff sich erschrocken an den Kopf. »Ich muss auf der Stelle nach Beauclair.«  
Er drehte sich hastig im Kreis, als ob er etwas suchen würde und blieb erst wieder stehen, als sein Blick auf den Stall fiel. Bevor er jedoch darauf zugehen konnte, hielt Geralt ihn verwundert auf.  
»Veit, was ist denn los? Was willst du in Beauclair?«  
Veit hielt inne und blickte ihn an, als ob die Frage vollkommen absurd wäre. »Spielzeug, selbstverständlich«, erklärte er in einem süffisanten Tonfall. »Eine Puppe. Oder, nein besser gleich zwei. Und ein Teeservice für Kinder.« Während er weiter aufzählte, schlich sich erneut die Aufregung in seine Stimme. »Und Kleider. Hübsche kleine Kleider. Die müssen ja auch erst einmal angefertigt werden und Kinder wachsen furchtbar schnell.«  
Die anderen brachen in Gelächter aus, aber Veit ließ sich davon nicht im Geringsten beirren.  
»Eine Wiege muss auch angeschafft werden«, meldete sich nun Marlene zu Wort.  
Veit nickte sofort begeistert und legte sich grübelnd eine Hand an das Kinn. »Du hast ganz recht, Marlene. Eine Wiege. Wo bekommt man wohl die besten Wiegen?«  
»Halte ein«, versuchte Valka ihn amüsiert zu bremsen. »Es wird noch Monate dauern, bis das Kind zur Welt kommt. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund irgendetwas zu überhasten.«  
Veit starrte sie entgeistert an. »Noch Monate?«  
Regis lachte erneut laut auf. »Ich habe fast den Eindruck, er ist sogar noch aufgeregter als ich.«  
Valka lehnte sich vor und drückte seine Hand. »Es scheint fast so und dabei hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich wäre.«

Leise öffnete sich die Haustür und Barnabas-Basilius trat ins Freie. Zielsicher ging er auf die fröhliche Gruppe zu und verbeugte sich leicht. »Kann ich dienlich sein, Herr?«, fragte er pflichtbewusst.  
Geralt legte den Kopf schief und überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. »Könntest du bitte dafür sorgen, dass die Truhen aus dem Alchemielabor in das neue Haus gebracht werden. Regis hätte vermutlich gern seine Bücher zurück.«  
Der Vampir lächelte ihn dankbar an, während sich der Haushofmeister erneut verbeugte. »Die Herrschaften bleiben also länger zu Gast?«  
Geralt schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. »Die beiden sind keine Gäste. Sie sind von nun an hier zu Hause.«  
Wieder verneigte sich Barnabas-Basilius, diesmal jedoch vor Regis. »Ich verstehe. Der Herr wird die Praxis übernehmen. Das Haus wurde nach genauen Vorgaben eingerichtet, sollten sie jedoch weitere Wünsche haben, werde ich umgehend alles Notwendige veranlassen.«  
Valka zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Die Praxis?«, fragte sie irritiert und Regis schüttelte daraufhin schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
»Mein lieber Freund Geralt verfolgte anscheinend den Plan, uns von sich aus hierzubehalten. Ich hatte ihm von meinem ersten Haus in Dillingen erzählt und er hat die Beschreibung genutzt, um hier ein Haus und eine Praxis fast identisch einzurichten.«  
»Im Ernst?«, fragte Valka verwundert und beäugte den Hexer neugierig. »Und wie konntest du wissen, dass wir herkommen? Vor allem, dass wir gemeinsam herkommen?«  
Geralt zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. »Wusste ich nicht. Ich habe nur erwartet, dass du irgendwann herkommst, um Veit zu besuchen und Regis hoffentlich meinetwegen. Der Plan war, euch so lange festzuhalten, bis ihr endlich zur Vernunft kommt. Das war vielleicht kein besonders guter Plan, aber der Einzige den ich hatte.«  
Valka schüttelte lachend den Kopf. »Ihr zwei seid unverbesserlich.«  
»Wir haben nur getan, was notwendig ist«, erwiderte Veit zwinkernd. »Und das offenbar erfolgreich. Meine Mutter ist endlich an der Seite des richtigen Mannes. Ich habe meinen Vater gefunden und ich bekomme mein Geschwisterchen. Wenn auch vielleicht so zweihundertfünfzig Jahre zu spät.«  
Er warf Regis einen schiefen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich zu Geralt und legte ihm liebevoll die Hände auf die Schultern. »Und ich glaube, Valka ist nicht die Einzige, die den Richtigen gefunden hat.« Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, schnellte Geralts Blick zu Regis, der erfolglos versuchte, sein Kichern hinter einer Hand zu verbergen und der Hexer spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Er räusperte sich zunächst verlegen, stütze dann aber einen Arm auf Veits Schulter ab und lächelte ihn verschmitzt von der Seite her an. »Bilde dir aber nicht ein, dass ich dir auch einen Heiratsantrag machen werde.«  
Grinsend stupste Veit ihm in die Seite. »Das geht schon in Ordnung. Wenn es so weit ist, dann frage ich dich.«

Alle Augen richteten sich plötzlich auf Regis, der tief Luft holte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich mit geschlossenen Augen die warme Sonne Toussaints ins Gesicht scheinen ließ. Er roch die süße Luft, die das schwere Aroma der unzähligen Blumen trug und fühlte die Ruhe, die ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er sich in diesem Land aufhielt.  
Einen Moment verharrte er noch in dieser Position, dann stieß er seinen Atem seufzend aus, öffnete die Augen und ließ seinen Blick glücklich über die Anwesenden gleiten. »Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber am Ende ist wirklich alles gut geworden.«

**♥~ENDE~♥**

** **

** _Artwork von Vince_ **

Bewundert weitere bemerkenswerte Arbeiten dieses großartigen Künstlers.  
[DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/vincent-a-silence) / [ArtStation](https://www.artstation.com/vincent_silence) / [Animexx](https://www.animexx.de/fanart/zeichner/341500/)

♦

Eine unauffällige Bewegung durchbrach die Dunkelheit in der trostlosen Höhle am Rande von Nazair.  
Kaum wahrnehmbar für sterbliche Augen, bahnte sich ein Schatten seinen Weg.  
Dann plötzlich offenbarte sich der Ursprung.

Dettlaff steckte seinen Kopf aus der Höhle. Verwirrt blinzelte er ein paar Mal und sah sich schließlich suchend um. »Regis?«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Es bleibt jetzt nur nur noch der Epilog.  
Ich bedanke mich schon einmal fürs lesen und ganz besonders bei allen, die mich mit Kudos und Kommentaren unterstützt haben.  
Schön, dass du da warst.  
LG  
Ratatosk
> 
> PS: Vergiss nicht... Epilog.


	15. Epilog: Träumen von gestern

Ein kühler Windhauch fuhr durch das satte grüne Laub der Bäume und erzeugte ein beruhigendes Rauschen, welches sich nahtlos an die gluckernden Geräusche des nahen Baches fügte. Beharrlich bahnte sich das Licht der Frühlingssonne seinen Weg an den jungen Blättern vorbei und fiel als tanzende Lichtpunkte zu tausenden auf das weiche Gras. Das Lichtspiel gab dem Wald, trotz des vorherrschenden Zwielichts, eine beinahe magisch anmutende Atmosphäre.

Gähnend öffnete Valka ihre Augen, streckte sich wohlig und zwinkerte ein paar Mal in rascher Folge um den hartnäckigen Schlaf zu vertreiben.  
Sie hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht gehabt tatsächlich zu schlafen, aber das euphorische Zwitschern der Vögel und die im Wind hypnotisch wiegenden Zweige hatte sie eingelullt und ihre Meditation war allmählich in einen tiefen Schlaf übergegangen.

Während sie mit ihrem Blick einer großen Pappel-Polle folgte, die gemeinsam mit unzähligen anderen wie kuschelige Schneeflocken lautlos über die winzige Lichtung schwebte, spürte sie erfreut wie die Kraft in ihren Körper zurückkehrte und ihre Glieder wieder stärker wurden.

Die letzten Wochen hatten sie ausgezehrt und sie hatte ihre körperlichen Grenzen längst erreicht.  
Es hatte sich ihr kaum eine Gelegenheit für Arbeit geboten und die wenigen Aufträge, die sie annehmen konnte, hatten sich als außerordentlich anstrengend und sehr schlecht vergütet erwiesen.

Gemächlich stützte sich Valka auf ihre Ellenbogen und ließ ihren Blick neugierig über die Lichtung schweifen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie fand, wonach sie suchte.  
Veit saß stumm und mit großen erstaunten Augen auf einem Findling und lauschte aufmerksam den Worten des Vampirs, der seicht gestikulierend vor ihm stand du offenbar energisch auf ihn einredete.  
Trotz ihres empfindlichen Gehörs konnte sie kein einziges Wort verstehen und sie wusste, dass Lennard flüsterte, denn das Wissen, welches er dem neugierigen Jungen vermittelte war nur für ihn bestimmt.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter und landete schließlich bei der groben Wolldecke, auf der noch immer die Überbleibsel ihrer letzten Mahlzeit verstreut lagen.  
Sie kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen und kämpfte verbissen gegen die plötzlich aufsteigenden Tränen.  
Wieder einmal hatte der Vampir sie vor dem Hungertod gerettet.

Als sie gestern diesen Wald betrat, hatte sie eigentlich die Absicht verfolgt zu jagen. Aber ihr unfreiwilliges Fasten hatte sie zwischenzeitlich so sehr geschwächt, dass ihre Hände zitterten und jeder ihrer Bolzen verfehlte unweigerlich sein Ziel.

Veit hatte bereits gelernt den Hunger stillschweigend zu ertragen. Doch die Enttäuschung in seinen großen braunen Augen und das beständige Knurren seines Magens brachen Valka beinahe das Herz. Ihr Pferd hatte sie bereits vor Wochen verkaufen müssen und so konnte sie nicht einmal auf diese Weise an etwas Fleisch für ihn gelangen.

Als Veit spät in der Nacht trotz seines leeren Magens endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte sie sich neben ihm zusammengerollt und stumme Tränen vergossen, während sie sich für ihre Unfähigkeit ihr Kind zu versorgen hasste.

Helles Kinderlachen veranlasste sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Sohn zu richten und das unangenehme Kribbeln, das ihre Kehle zuschnürte, verebbte endlich.  
Offenbar war die Lektion beendet, denn Veit sprang glücklich von seinem improvisierten Sitz auf und rannte übermütig und mit ausgestreckten Armen, auf den Vampir zu.  
Sein Lachen füllte die kleine Lichtung als Lennard den Jungen liebevoll hochhob und wild im Kreis umherwirbelte.  
Ein Gefühl tiefer Dankbarkeit strömte durch ihren Körper und nahm sie vollständig gefangen, als das dunkle vergnügte Lachen des blonden Vampirs in das ihres Kindes mit einfiel.

Die Erleichterung die sie verspürt hatte, als Lennard bei den ersten Strahlen der Sonne am Morgen zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat, hatte sie beinahe überwältigt.  
Ihre Vereinbarung sah es zwar nicht vor, aber er hatte ihnen ein weiteres Mal Lebensmittel mitgebracht und wie bereits die Male zuvor war er wieder überaus großzügig.

Tagelang hatten sie hungern müssen und nur gelegentlich war es ihr gelungen für Veit einen Kanten trockenen Brotes zu erbetteln, aber dank der Güte des Vampirs hatten sie nun eine Mahlzeit genossen, die eines Königs würdig gewesen wäre.

Neben den ausgewählten Leckereien, die für den sofortigen Verzehr bestimmt waren, hatte er außerdem reichlich Trockenfleisch und Hartkekse mitgebracht und sogar ein kleiner Beutel mit getrocknetem Obst fand sich unter den zahlreichen Vorräten.  
Für die nächste Zeit würden sie versorgt sein. Auf jeden Fall aber lange genug um die nächste Stadt zu erreichen, in der sie hoffentlich wieder Arbeit finden würde.

Lächelnd sah sie hoch als Veit begeistert auf sie zu hopste.  
Er war immer sehr klein gewesen für sein Alter, aber in der letzten Zeit war er dann auf einmal sehr gewachsen und Valka stellte erfreut fest, dass er trotz seiner unregelmäßigen Mahlzeiten nun endlich so weit entwickelt war wie es sich für einen achtjährigen gehörte.

Grinsend ließ sich der aufgeregte Junge neben ihr auf den Boden plumpsen und strahlte sie an. »Lennard hat gesagt, er wird uns eine Weile begleiten«, kündigte er überschwänglich an.  
»Hat er das?«, fragte Valka erstaunt und sah zu dem elfenhaften Vampir, der langsam nähergekommen war.  
»Selbstverständlich nur, wenn es dir recht ist«, erklärte Lennard und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.

Valka betrachtete ihn einen Moment nachdenklich, doch das aufrichtige Lächeln auf seinem hübschen Gesicht und Veits offenkundige Freude hatte sie längst überzeugt. »Sehr gern.«  
Lennard neigte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf.

Einen Moment später ließ er seinen Blick über die märchenhafte Lichtung schweifen. »Es ist ein herrlicher Tag«, stellte er ruhig fest und Valka nickte zustimmend.  
Gemächlich ließ der Vampir sich neben der Hexerin nieder und streckte sich auf dem weichen Gras aus.  
Valka schmunzelte still, als sie sah, wie er entspannt die Augen schloss und das Licht über seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge tanzte. »Vielen Dank, Lennard«, seufzte sie leise.  
Der Vampir erwiderte nichts, nur ein weiteres Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Valka beschloss es ihm gleichzutun und diese seltene Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um friedlich zu dösen. Zufrieden legte sie sich wieder hin und gleich darauf krabbelte Veit umständlich zwischen sie und den Vampir um sich an sie zu kuscheln.  
Seine kleine Hand tastete nach ihrer und als er sie schließlich fand, zog er sie an sich bis sie auf seinem Bauch ruhte. Mit der anderen hatte er Lennards Hand auf die gleiche Weise herangezogen und nun berührten sich ihre Finger unweigerlich.  
»Mama«, flüsterte Veit glücklich in ihr Ohr und Valka musste wieder Lächeln. Das Rascheln seiner Kleidung verriet, dass er den Kopf in Lennards Richtung drehte und er flüsterte wieder: »Papa.«

Ruckartig richtete Valka sich auf. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihre Atmung ging schnell und flach. Für einen Moment war sie orientierungslos.  
Hektisch sah sie sich um, doch sie entspannte sich wieder als ihr gleich darauf bewusst wurde, dass sie sich noch immer in Corvo Bianco befand.

Das Buch, in dem sie noch gelesen hatte, bevor sie eingeschlafen war, lag unbeachtet zu ihren Füßen und eine Krähe beobachtete sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf neugierig vom gegenüberliegenden Spalier.  
Valka seufzte leise und schüttelte missmutig den Kopf, während sie sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die kurzen Haare fuhr. »Es war nur ein Traum«, murmelte sie leise.

Eine Welle des Bedauerns überkam sie, als sie an die unzähligen Male dachte in denen Lennard seine Güte und Freundlichkeit bewiesen hatte. Trotz seines unerwarteten abstoßenden und grausamen Verhaltens, kam sie wieder einmal nicht umhin aufrichtiges Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden.  
Nach so vielen ehrenhaften Jahren hatte ihn ein Anfall von brennender Eifersucht zu langsamer und qualvoller Regeneration in finsterer Einsamkeit verdammt. Und auch wenn sie sehr glücklich war nicht länger an ihn gebunden zu sein, verfolgte sie doch noch immer das nagende Gefühl tief in seiner Schuld zu stehen.

Sie seufzte ein zweites Mal und beugte sich vor um das Buch aufzuheben und auf die Bank zu legen.  
Gedankenverloren strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über den feinen Leineneinband. Doch schließlich erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und schlenderte noch immer grübelnd durch den Rosen-überwucherten Pavillon.

An dem letzten Spalier blieb sie wieder stehen und lehnte sich gegen das, von der Sonne aufgeheizte, Holz.  
Nur wenige Schritte entfernt, am Rande des Kräutergartens, fand sie Regis vor, der sanft ihre neugeborene Tochter in seinen Armen wiegte.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich unbewusst auf ihr Gesicht und vertrieb die düsteren Gedanken, als sie den hingebungsvollen und zutiefst ehrfürchtigen Blick in Regis‘ Gesicht bemerkte, mit dem er sein Kind betrachtete.  
Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des Hofes erklang Veits schallendes Gelächter und nur einen Augenblick später mischte sich auch das zurückhaltendere Lachen von Geralt darunter.  
  
Glücklich strich sich Valka eine aberwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und verbannte endgültig ihre Gedanken an Lennard. Die Gegenwart hatte doch so viel mehr zu bieten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~★ ★ ★~
> 
> Nur eine kleine Rückblende von Valka um daran zu erinnern, dass Lennard nicht immer schlecht war.


End file.
